


12 meses de Draco Malfoy

by henriqnuns



Series: Draco Malfoy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 97,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: A vida do empático Draco Malfoy muda radicalmente quando ele conhece Harry Potter, o filho do melhor amigo de seu pai e o garoto que acaba despertando sua sexualidade. Uma amizade, que se transforma em desejo e, por fim, tragédia.





	1. Janeiro: À primeira vista

**Author's Note:**

> Contada em treze capítulos, uma para cada mês do ano e mais um especial, 12 meses de Draco Malfoy é uma história original com universo e personagens criados por J. K. Rowling. Para complementar a leitura, mas não obrigatória, estão disponíveis: O Destino de Draco Malfoy e 50 Tons de Draco Malfoy.

**JANEIRO**

_À primeira vista_

— Pois sou eu que não quero aqueles dois na minha casa — Narcisa disse, sentada na cabeceira da mesa, segurando com firmeza a taça de vinho tradicional após o jantar, as pernas cruzadas, o robe cobrindo boa parte de seu corpo, deixando um pouco de pele esbranquiçada à mostra. — Só Deus sabe de como eu tive que aguentar eles quando esse guri era mais novo.

— É uma forma de retribuirmos o favor deles o ano passado — Lúcio era o tipo de homem que simplesmente ignorava qualquer comentário contra de sua mulher; ela poderia estar certa na maioria das vezes, mas ele preferia manter o seu orgulho, principalmente quando envolvia seus melhores amigos de infância. — Eu conheço eles desde pequenos, Narcisa.

— Ah, eu também conheço — ela soltou uma risadinha irônica, se desfazendo da taça de vinho e apoiando os ombros na tampa da mesa. — Eu lembro muito bem deles fumando maconha nos corredores da escola.

— Tu sempre foi a certinha do grupo — ele revidou, também bebendo de seu vinho, os cabelos longos e loiros, colocados para trás da orelhas, quase o deixando com um ar vinte anos mais novo, apesar de estar chegando aos 43.

— Nunca me considerei parte daquele grupo — ela resmungou. — Diz pro teu pai, Draco, que tu não gosta daquele guri.

Draco estava bem mais preocupado com a sua sopa do que com a conversa dos pais. Desde a virada do ano, quando a família toda de sua manhã havia passado semanas alojada em sua casa, ele havia aprendido a colocar em prática seu filtro, apenas escutando aquilo que fosse realmente essencial ou que envolvesse seu nome. Naquele momento, porém, ele estava curioso com a forma que o óleo da sopa se dividia pelo líquido, como pequenas células, se dividindo e se reproduzindo, criando uma constelação de bolhas gordurosas, como uma colméia carregada.

Narcisa e Lúcio os observavam, esperando por sua resposta, e ele só foi perceber que estava sendo chamado quando sua mãe deu o último gole em seu vinho e bateu a base da taça na mesa. Levantou o olhar, assustado, os olhos castanhos da mãe em contraste com os cabelos loiros do pai.

— Quem?

— Harry — seu pai respondeu, puxando a garrafa de vinho e se servindo um pouco.

— Estamos ficando sem vinho, Lúcio, deixe para o café da manhã — Narcisa advertiu, puxando a taça de sua mão e a fechando, logo antes de colocar ao seu lado no chão. — Como eu ia dizendo, Draco, diz pro teu pai que aquele Harry Potter é um baita de um guri insuportável que quer ser mais inteligente e importante que todo mundo.

Lúcio conteve um sorriso, pensando que a mulher havia acabado de se auto descrever.

— Eu gosto do Harry — Draco respondeu, inocente, por alguns segundos perdendo o fio da conversa. — Digo, eu não gosto gosto, mas ele é divertido de se conversar.

— Só o que me faltava — Narcisa levantou-se, puxando a garrafa de vinho.

Lúcio meneou a cabeça para o filho, como quem diz “esquece o que ela está dizendo”. A verdade era que Draco já havia esquecido, desde o momento em que percebera que estavam conversando sobre a família Potter. De súbito, lembrou-se de todos os jantares, festas e compromissos onde eles se encontravam, aqueles breves momentos que podia andar ao lado de Harry e se imaginar tão inteligente quanto ele. Já faziam tantos anos desde que haviam se visto pela última vez, que sequer pensava na possibilidade de que Harry lembrasse dele, ainda mais com o agravante de nunca terem sido amigos de verdade.

— E aquele favor -, Narcisa recomeçou, de pé na soleira da porta da cozinha — fomos nós quem o fizemos. Nunca eles teriam tantos convidados se nós não estivéssemos presente. Tanto faz, convide eles também, mas deixe explícito que é um encontro formal para adultos, deus me livre aquela criança dando pitaco nas minhas coisas.

Se Narcisa achava que Harry era uma criança, sendo ele um ano mais velho do que o próprio filho, o que ela pensava de Draco? Um bebê. Talvez explicasse todas as medidas de proteção que ela insistia em utilizar com o filho, mesmo com os dezesseis anos estampados em um corpo espichado e magricela.

— Tenho certeza que ele vai ser uma boa companhia para Draco — Lúcio comentou.

— Então vai ser assim — Narcisa resmungou mais uma vez, perto das escadas. — Amanhã eu quero todo mundo de pé nessa casa e isso inclui tu também, Draco. Vai ajudar a recepcionar os convidados.

— Mas mãe, eu tenho ensaio…!

— O ensaio pode ficar para o final de semana, Draco. E coloque a roupa que seu avô te deu, tu fica lindo naquele suéter.

Estava fazendo quase 40o. graus do lado de fora, em dias normais.

Foi Draco quem resmungou daquela vez, levantando-se com o copo de refrigerante da mão, pensando em todos os palavrões que poderia usar com a mãe naquele momento, que deixariam até seu pai chocado.

— Ei, filho — Lúcio chamou. Draco estancou perto da porta, de frente para a mãe, virou-se com um sorriso amarelo para o pai. — Por que tu não deixa o cabelo crescer como eu, vamos ficar bem gatos nós dois.

Draco esboçou um sorriso mais amarelo do que o anterior e seguiu seu caminho, atravessando a sala, subindo as escadas e batendo a porta do quarto com força, o estalo da porta contra a madeira.

— Até quando tu vai continuar privando o guri do que ele gosta?

Narcisa revirou os olhos, o rosto igualzinho o de seu filho. — Ele poderia estar aprendendo física e não balé, Lúcio. Vou subir para o quarto e tu toma um banho antes de se deitar com esse cheiro de caatinga.

— Boa noite, Narcisa.

No andar superior, Draco estava possesso, a água do banho escorrendo pelo seu corpo, assim como calafrios de ódio e arrepios. Os cabelos loiros claros agora estavam escuros, grudados contra a cabeça, quase atingindo as orelhas, mas mostrando sinais de que havia cortado há pouco tempo. Até o jantar, estava ciente de que iria praticar dança no dia seguinte, a única coisa que o mantinha feliz naquelas férias infelizes, por mais contraditório que fosse. Mas agora, a ideia de recepcionar mais de trinta convidados, parado na porta de casa, usando roupas esquisitas para um verão londrino, não era algo prazeroso de se imaginar, ainda mais quando o faria ao lado da mãe. Ela poderia ser a pessoa que havia lhe colocado no mundo, mas também pareceria ser aquela que iria lhe tirar dele.

Draco não gostava de pensar em sua mãe daquela forma, lhe deixava levemente repugnado. Era algo que ele não se orgulhava de fazer, mas que não conseguia parar, principalmente quando estava certo em quase todos os cenários. Narcisa estava sempre ali para acabar com alguns de planos, arruinar sua agenda, seu balé, sua vontade de entrar para uma academia de dança em Londres e deixar aquela cidade embebida em fogo e calor. Escorado contra a parede do banheiro, a testa como apoio, a água escorrendo por suas costas, ele só conseguia pensar em como ele queria desaparecer, fugir de noite e só aparecer na noite seguinte, depois do almoço, para justamente enfrentar a ira de sua mãe.

Mas pelo menos poderia se encontrar com seu professor no próprio salão dele.

Deixou o banheiro, agora envolto em uma fumaça escaldante. Draco era o tipo de garoto que gostava de reclamar do verão, mas não fazia um pingo de esforço para facilitar sua situação; usava ventilador, bem menos potente do que o ar-condicionado, mas que pelo menos não atacava sua rinite; saía na rua de tênis e meia, nunca colocava chinelo porque simplesmente não encontrava o conforto que todos diziam sentir e, principalmente, tomava banhos dignos de saunas, que o deixavam mais suados do que quando havia entrado.

Draco, no entanto, não poderia reclamar muito de sua vida. Ele tinha uma mãe controladora, um pai com tendências a ter cirrose no futuro e uma família imensamente gigante, que mesmo conseguiam lhe trazer o único sentimento de solidão; mas ele tinha certas mordomias e privilégios que a maioria dos adolescentes de sua idade não tinham. Ele deixou seu próprio banheiro, minúsculo comparado com os dos pais, mas adentrou seu amplo e decorado quarto, coberto por livros, caixas, pôsteres com rostos de seus autores favoritos. Sua cama, ao lado da janela, lhe dava uma visão da cidade abaixo, as luzes que começavam a surgir nos morros ao longe. Eles moravam em uma parte mais elevada da cidade, perto do centro, em uma casa que mais parecia um palácio em miniatura, com portas gigantescas e com detalhes em dourado, piscina de chão, um jardim e quintal invejável. Eles eram os únicos naquela área, pelos menos em um raio de dois quilômetros, o que acabava por tornar suas vidas quietas, pacatas, como se morassem no interior.

Vestindo roupas rasgadas que usava de pijama, Draco se aproximou da janela, observando a escuridão tomando conta da rua, o último poste, muito ao longe, com sua luz enfraquecida, quase se apagando. Em frente a casa, antes do declive que levaria para o centro da cidade, um grande canteiro de arbustos dançavam com a leve brisa de verão, que não chegava a ser refrescante, mas era melhor do que o ar reciclado do ventilador. Ele poderia jurar, porém, que sempre uma pessoa estava se escondendo naqueles arbustos, conseguia imaginar os olhos brilhando na escuridão, cobrindo-se de escuridão e noite.

Draco sempre dormia de janela aberta. Naquela noite, porém, a fechou, e se viu obrigado a ligar o ar-condicionado, antes de certificar que a janela estava trancada e adormecer estirado em sua cama.

Sonhou que seu quarto estava sendo invadido pela figura entre os arbustos. Ela o segurava pelos braços, apertava seu corpo com suas coxas, o corpo por cima do seu, sentado sobre si, tentando agarrar seu pescoço. A lua, do lado de fora, brilhava em um roxo intenso, até que recuperava sua forma original, brilhante e branca, antes da figura repentinamente se transformar em um garoto, cobrindo seu pescoço de beijos, descendo por seu peito. O rosto, porém, estava oculto nas sombras do quarto, assim como os cabelos, escuros, lhe cobriam suas feições. Apenas sentia os dedos descendo e subindo por seu corpo, em um êxtase.

Acordou suado, com a luz do sol entrando direto em seu rosto, a janela aberta — sinal de que Narcisa já havia passado por ali — e o corpo encolhido contra o travesseiro. Talvez devesse parar de imaginar pessoas escondidas em arbustos antes de ir dormir, principalmente quando precisava fazer alguma coisa importante no outro dia.

Conseguia escutar os passos da mãe no andar de baixo, os saltos finos contra o assoalho, assim como a voz do pai, que parecia pedir por um pouco de paciência da parte da mulher. Draco nem precisou checar o relógio para saber que havia dormido mais do que o permitido. Correu para o banheiro, limpou o rosto com água gelada e espalhou creme em seus cabelos, criando um topete que ele sabia que Narcisa iria gostar de vê-lo usando. Colocou o suéter que recebera de seu avô paterno, as calças sociais e os sapatos escuros, que haviam aparecido repentinamente lustrados em seu balcão, provavelmente serviço da moça que cuidava da casa.

Narcisa era uma pessoa complicada de se conviver, mas existiam alguns macetes que poderiam ajudar no dia a dia. Aparecer pronto, com o cabelo ajeitado, com um sorriso no rosto e mostrando jovialidade para ajudar na recepção dos convidados iria suavizar a situação. Foi com esse pensamento que ele desceu as escadas, passo a passo, degrau por degrau, tentando não chamar muita atenção: o quanto menos se mostrasse para mãe, menos ela ficaria brava.

O pai estava encostado na lareira, a mesma que eles raramente usavam, e a mãe estava de costas para a escada, de forma que Lúcio era o único que ele conseguia ver Draco. Narcisa, tentando organizar um arranjo de flores na mesa de centro, resmungava mais para si mesmo do que para o marido.

— Imprestável — ela dizia, curvada sobre as flores. — Eu peço uma coisa, uma, e ele não consegue nem levantar na hora.

— Narcisa — Lúcio advertiu.

— Irresponsabilidade, Lúcio — ela continuou. — Ele aprendeu isso contigo, sempre tirando minha razão na frente dele, rindo das coisas que eu falo, agradando ele pelas minhas costas desde pequeno.

Draco estava paralisado, a poucos degraus de atingir o chão, observando a mãe, que ainda não havia sentido sua presença. Lúcio, com um copo de whisky na mão, balançou a cabeça negativamente, antes de se aproximar da mulher e sussurrar alguma coisa em seu ouvido.

— Draco — ela disse, virando-se em sua direção.

Draco abriu um sorriso bobo, de canto de lábio.

— Vou ter que tirar teu computador, querido — aquela última palavra ressoou com força na mente do garoto. — Quando combinamos de fazer uma coisa, precisamos nos comprometer filho, tu sabe bem disso.

— Tanto que eu tinha um encontro com meu professor hoje, mãe.

Narcisa fechou o rosto, comprimindo os lábios.

— Seu pai vai levar os homens para o mini campo de golfe na cidade e eu vou oferecer chá para as senhoras no jardim — Narcisa trocou o assunto, tentando não parecer rude, mas sem sucesso.

— Você quer que eu vá com papai, é isso? Tu sabe que eu não gosto dessas coisas, mãe…

— Não, não. Tu vai ficar aqui em casa cuidando para aquele garoto não fique bisbilhotando tudo, entrando onde não deve e mexendo nas nossas coisas. Pode ser, será que tu consegue fazer isso, pelo menos?

Draco engoliu em seco, Lúcio soltou uma risadinha, tomando os últimos goles de sua bebida. Sem entender, Narcisa virou-se em direção ao corredor, onde um garoto alto e moreno, dos cabelos negros, a pele morena dourada e os olhos esverdeados a observava, desconcertado, mas também com um olhar travesso, a sobrancelha arqueada deixando tudo mais engraçado.

— Eu estava procurando o banheiro, mas eu acho que não é aqui — Harry Potter disse, sorrindo para a anfitriã, que rapidamente ficou vermelha, agarrando o vaso de flores e atravessando a sala em direção a porta dupla que levava para o jardim.

— Tudo bem, Harry, Draco te mostra onde fica o banheiro — Lúcio disse, ao ver que sua mulher havia simplesmente evaporado do lugar. — Seus pais estão aqui?

— No quintal — o garoto respondeu.

Lúcio sorriu, servindo-se um pouco mais de whisky e brindando no ar, em direção ao filho e ao convidado. — Boa conversa, garotos. Qualquer coisa, os adultos vão estar no jardim enchendo o rabo de cachaça.

— Pai! — Draco disse, envergonhado, ainda paralisado no penúltimo degrau da escada.

Harry, porém, não parecia ressentido pela situação, muito menos preocupado com as ações dos pais estranhos de Draco. Pelo contrário, ele parecia estar curtindo tudo aquilo, um sorriso bobo e malandro nos lábios de quem haviam vindo justamente por isso. — Ela é sempre assim, tua mãe?

— Na maioria das vezes, sim — respondeu, subindo um degrau, de costas, como se amedrontado pela presença do menino. — Não ligue para o que ela disse, ela quase nunca está com a cabeça no lugar.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, aceitando as desculpas do menor.

— Ah, vou te levar até o banheiro.

Draco, porém, sabia que não era isso que o garoto vinha procurando quando acabou escutando o que não deveria ter escutado. Pela forma que ele colocava as mãos no bolso e sorria para tudo, Draco tinha quase certeza.

— Na verdade, eu estava em busca de algum lugar que eu possa ficar sozinho. Sabe como é, minha mãe iria ficar me jogando várias garotas até eu vomitasse em uma delas, o que não seria nada bonito em um almoço como esse. Sua mãe iria me odiar para o resto da vida.

— Tu seria banido de Londres — Draco disse, rindo.

Subitamente, estava envolto à gravidade de Harry. Seus óculos, levemente arredondados, mas ainda quadrados, completavam todo o seu charme e sorriso, além da pele escura, que parecia brilhar com o toque do sol.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, Draco subindo um degrau a cada instante, o olhar cravado no visitante. Harry, então, quebrou o silêncio, subindo um degrau em sua direção.

— Eu não te vi na chegada.

— Digamos que eu me atrasei para recepcionar os convidados.

— Fazendo alguma coisa muito importante?

— Coisas pessoais.

Harry meneou a cabeça, concordando. Os cabelos, de cachos soltos e definidos, caia por sua orelha e ele parecia um jogador de vôlei ou algo assim, alguém que ficava horas debaixo do sol, suando, praticando, se exercitando. Por debaixo daquelas roupas escuras, Draco poderia jurar que havia visto um pouco do seu braço, levemente definido, mas nada muito exagerado ou que causasse suspiros.

— Então?

— Podemos ir para o meu quarto — Draco disse, repentinamente, sem sequer pensar duas vezes. Sentiu um tremor transpassar todo o seu corpo, como uma descarga elétrica de vergonha e orgulho.

— Nossa, um pouco cedo para isso, Draco…

Draco ficou vermelho, virando-se de costas para ele e subindo as escadas rapidamente, atingindo o corredor do segundo andar. Escutou os passos de Harry às suas costas e quando entrou em seu quarto, o garoto passou pela porta logo em seguida, antes de fechar em suas costas.

— Então vamos conversar sobre como nossos pais nos odeiam e praticamente precisamos ser cadelinhas de seus interesses e sonhos frustrados de suas adolescências? — Harry disse, sequer pedindo autorização de Draco para sentar em sua cama.

— Seus pais te odeiam?

— Digamos que não. Não de forma direta e explícita, pelo menos. Eu espero — ele riu, mostrando os dentes perfeitamente alinhados. — Mas eu sei da minha condição como filho e sei que sou a causa de mais da metade dos problemas deles. Eles pagam um pequeno preço para nos ter e nós precisamos carregar esse fardo da culpa.

— Preço? — Draco sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

— É. Digamos que viver é o preço que pagamos para vida e morrer, o preço da morte. Quando nascemos, pagamos por um preço para isso, como saber que, se nós não estivéssemos aqui, nossos pais poderiam ter chegado a outro nível em suas vidas, financeiramente ou emocionalmente, não sei. Um filho sempre vai mexer nas estruturas de um casal.

Draco concordou com a cabeça, perguntando-se qual seria o rumo daquela conversa.

— E nós nunca vamos ter controle de nossos pais, assim como eles nunca vão ter controle sobre nós — Harry disse, olhando em volta do quarto, para os milhões de livros e DVDs espalhados. — Meu deus, tu tem um telefone só pra ti?

Harry arrancou do gancho um dos quatro telefones fixos que se encontravam na casa: cozinha, sala, seu quarto e quarto de seus pais. Harry parecia realmente surpreso com aquilo.

— Você não conhece minha mãe — Draco disse, repentinamente.

— Como?

— Tu não sabe como funcionam as outras famílias, então não pode sair por aí supondo que o que acontece com a tua, acontece com todas.

Draco estava sentindo levemente ofendido por aquele par de olhos esverdeados, verde floresta, que atingiam uma tonalidade mais escura em lugares fechados. Harry era um garoto incrivelmente bonito e ele estava desconfortável perto de tanta beleza.

— Eu não conheço mesmo — Harry concordou. — Mas é uma questão de perspectiva. Quando tu se ver livre dela, ela se verá livre de ti.

— O que tu quis dizer com isso?

Harry já estava de pé, segurando a maçaneta da porta. — Não posso ficar muito desaparecido, podem começar a desconfiar de alguma coisa. Ninguém passa tanto tempo assim no banheiro. Bom, talvez quando ela está se aliviando…

— Eu não entendi o que tu quis dizer com todo esse papo…

— Nós vamos nos encontrar de novo, Draco, e talvez eu possa te explicar.

— Quando?

— Provavelmente hoje no almoço, mas na próxima, tu já vai ter entendido o que eu quis dizer. Eu tenho certeza.

Draco levantou-se, quase encurralando Harry contra a porta de seu quarto: — Tu sempre é assim ou só está brincando com a minha cara?

— Não. Eu estou apenas fazendo com que tu se apaixone por mim. Estou tentando.

E sem que ele pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, Harry já tinha desaparecido, o deixando completamente sozinho em seu quarto. Draco voltou a se sentar na cama, questionando tudo o que havia de acontecer e o que havia escutado. Harry havia mudado profundamente desde a última vez que haviam se visto, ainda crianças.

Desceu para o almoço meia hora depois, quando os homens ainda não haviam retornado do golfe, mas não teve mais nenhuma chance de conversar com Harry novamente. O moreno estava se dedicando a conversar com cada uma das filhas das amigas de sua mãe, com seu sorriso largo e bonito, sua pele perfeita, seus dentes alinhados, seu corpo delineado.

Narcisa, então, ao ver o filho sozinho, o usou como isca para tudo, puxando-o para conversas sobre faculdade, emprego e carreira, apresentando também para algumas garotas e dizendo que não via a hora da ter netinhos e netinhas com os cabelos loirinhos. E Draco, depois de livre, se viu sentado com a empregada, pensando em como queria ouvir, só mais uma vez, a voz daquele garoto.


	2. Fevereiro: O primeiro banquete

**O PRIMEIRO BANQUETE**

FEVEREIRO

Draco não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Dezesseis anos e ainda não havia escolhido a sua futura profissão, não estava engajando um relacionamento e muito menos juntando dinheiro para a faculdade. Um poço sem fundo, um zero à esquerda, um aborto – como as pessoas gostavam de chamar aqueles que ainda não haviam se decidido para a vida. E ele não tinha orgulho daquilo.

Na segunda semana de fevereiro, quando aos poucos o calor parecia retornar para Londres, sua mãe teve a belíssima ideia de promover um chá beneficente às crianças carentes da comunidade. Era típico de sua mãe e típico da classe rica daquela cidade. Mostrar ao mundo que tinha dinheiro. E mostrar ao mundo que gastava esse dinheiro. Era esse o espírito, era essa a onda.

Narcisa convidara todas as donas de casas, os pais que sustentavam a família e os filhos ingratos para uma grande reunião de pessoas loiras e entojadas, onde eles se sentiam como Mandela no apartheid e decidiam o futuro dos carentes londrinos. Um café pela manhã, um almoço mais caro do que todas as doações, um pequeno chá com biscoitos às cinco e uma gala de jantar para fechar a noite. Resumindo, um dia para se sentir mais rico do que já era, doar uma pequena quantidade para o governo e dar risadas falsas às piadas fascistas.

Draco simplesmente não aguentava mais aquilo. Quando se levantou naquela manhã, os cabelos incrivelmente duros, os olhos quase grudados e a boca levemente babada, a vontade que tinha de sair daquele quarto era menor a da sua vontade de cortar os pulsos. Deixou a água escorrer em seu rosto, tirou toda a sujeira de seu corpo, vestiu-se com o mais caro de seus conjuntos e desceu para o hall de entrada.

— Draco! - Lúcio Malfoy exclamou, sentado em sua grande poltrona na sala de estar, uma taça com liquido borbulhante em mãos. — Se não fosse meu filho, iria jurar que seu pai era o George Cloney.

Draco soltou um sorrisinho, aproximando-se do pai e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

— Sua mãe ainda não chegou, caso seja esse o motivo para ter saído de sua... Torre, Rapunzel - um gole em sua bebida, um gesto calmo de mãos em direção a estante de fitas e CDs que colecionava. — Andei pensando em vendê-los. Talvez a gente consiga uma boa grana com isso, são relíquias.

— Ela disse para esperá-la aqui embaixo às... - Draco checou seu próprio relógio de pulso que usava apenas em ocasiões especiais, e o comparou com o relógio em cima da lareira -, às 9h30. Já são quinze para as dez.

Lúcio meneou a cabeça. Um clássico sinal de que nem ele fazia ideia de onde sua mulher poderia estar. Ele descruzou as pernas, largou a taça em uma pequena mesinha redonda de magno e esticou seus braços nos grandes apoios da poltrona.

— A feira indiana está na cidade. Pelo menos eu acho que esse é o motivo. Não se preocupe, ela deve estar chegando a qualquer momento.

Draco encostou-se na guarda da poltrona do pai, olhando para onde o mesmo olhava, a estante. Uma coleção rara de filmes e documentários recolhidos desde 1960 até o ano em que atualmente estavam. Prestes a iniciar uma década, a coleção se mantinha viva nos mais estranhos festivais de cinema que, constantemente, seu pai o forçava a ir. Não que não gostasse, mas já estava cheio de assistir os mesmos filmes antigos todo o ano.

— E se vendêssemos para a coleção do Senhor Granger, na outra rua? - Lúcio levantou-se, pegando sua taça novamente e caminhando até a madeira, igualmente de mogno, da estante. Ele tirou um dos exemplares. Eles brilhavam, mais do que o chão daquela casa, e tinham todo um preparo e um cuidado na hora de serem assistidos. — Acho que conseguimos uns dez mil só por essa belezinha, aqui.

Ele mostrou ao garoto uma edição especial de "A Máquina do Tempo". Draco tinha uma vaga lembrança em relação ao filme, a lembrança de uma tarde de chuva em que o assistia com seus pais. Mas além disso, quase nada.

— Ela pode demorar o tempo que quiser - retomou o assunto de sua mãe. — Não tenho vontade alguma de sair dessa casa para recepcionar convidados.

Lúcio balançou sua bebida, colocou a fita de volta ao lugar e parou em frente ao filho. — Você não pode descontar as coisas em cima de sua mãe. Não tudo, pelo menos. Ela pode aparecer um pouco arrogante, querido, mas ela é assim até consigo mesma.

Draco remexeu as sobrancelhas, em um claro sinal de que isso não mudaria qualquer coisa na forma que ele via sua mãe. Independente de uma coisa ou de outra, ela continuava a ser aquela mulher que mais se importava com ela mesma do que com o seu próprio filho.

— Quem sabe o senhor Granger não queira comprar a coleção completa de '60? - Lúcio olhou para uma das prateleiras, que era ocupada apenas por uma década certa do cinema mundial. De cima a baixo, de forma decrescente. Os anos voltas ainda não estavam completos, assim como seis fileiras a baixo que acabariam apenas em 2050, pelas contas de Draco, isso se uma dessas épocas não fossem produzidos mais de cinquenta filmes, que era a capacidade de cada prateleira. — Talvez se interesse pela coleção dos anos '70. Conhecendo aquele homem do jeito que o conheço, tenho certeza que não gastara menos do que vinte mil com isso tudo aqui. E olha que ele é apenas um dentista.

— Eles vêm? Os Granger, para o dia beneficente? - Draco questionou, sentando na poltrona do pai e servindo-se uma taça da bebida que o homem também tomava.

— Eles? Ah, não. Ocupados, como sempre. Ou talvez aquela filha deles, como se chama? Talvez essa garota deva estar com mais uma daquelas pestes que ela pega sempre que sai para os bosques. De qualquer forma, sua mãe não os convidou.

Draco concordou com a cabeça, mas na verdade não estava prestando muita atenção no que o pai dizia. Desde aquele jantar em sua casa, ele não conseguia esquecer do garoto que o ajudou a relaxar depois da discussão com a mãe. Harry Potter. Olhou para cima da pequena mesinha, em busca de alguma lista de convidados. Nada.

— E os Potter?

Lúcio virou-se para o garoto. — Os Potter?

Draco sabia da inimizade que existia entre sua mãe e a mãe de Harry, assim como da grande rivalidade entre as duas famílias através das décadas. Pelo que se lembrava das histórias que seu pai contava quando criança, a primeira vez que Malfoy e Potter foram jantar na mesma mesa sem qualquer tipo de acordo ou negociação foi quando ele convidou James. A única geração que não se matou em brigas desnecessárias e afrontes que só acabavam por denigrir a imagem de ambas as famílias.

Facilmente eles não haviam sido convidados por sua mãe...

— Sim, claro! - Lúcio abriu um longo sorriso e indicou sua taça, como em um brinde. Do outro lado, Draco fez o mesmo e os dois beberam ao mesmo tempo. A garganta de Draco pareceu explodir ao engolir o líquido, assim como seu corpo inteiro pareceu estremecer. — Agora, pensando bem, os Longbottom talvez também queiram comprar essa coleção. Eu já volto, querido, acho que alguém está tocando a campainha.

Draco estranhou. Ninguém tocava a campainha naquele momento. Olhou por entre a cortina, não havia ninguém do lado de fora, apenas gramado, jardim e sol. Mas, mesmo assim, seu pai saiu pela porta e se dirigiu para o baixo portão pintado de lilás. Não estava interessado em ver o que o pai estava fazendo, por que naquele momento tudo em sua cabeça só se resumia em uma coisa.

Harry Potter.

"Estou apenas fazendo com que você se apaixone por mim..." as palavras do garoto não saiam de seus pensamentos, assim como aquele seu cabelo escuro e bagunçado, seus olhos verdes esmeralda, seus lábios finos e rosados. Não sabia como conseguia se lembrar de tantos detalhes, sendo que o viu apenas por alguns instantes antes de descerem para a sala de estar e confraternizar com adultos.

Subiu as escadas em pulos, dois degraus por vez, quando escutou, agora, o som da campainha. E no fundo, a eloquente voz de sua mãe. Desceu as escadas, sem olhar para frente, de ré, agora um passo de cada vez. As sombras no hall de entrada se espalharam por toda a sala de estar, enquanto ele ajeitava sua roupa e preparava seu maior sorriso. Nunca fora bom para recepcionar pessoas. E nunca seria.

As vozes eram muitas na entrada, então não conseguia distinguir exatamente quem estava falando o que ou até mesmo quem eram as pessoas que haviam chegado. Uma mão apareceu atrás da portinha e então um menino grande e "cheinho" apareceu. Ele tinha as bochechas gordas e vermelhas e seus lábios quase desapareciam entre elas. Seu pescoço, tronco e peito eram grudados, por conta da gordura, e seus olhos eram pequenos e escuros.

— Primo Adam! - Draco tentou parecer feliz, dando um abraço no garoto que, com sua força, quase acabou por machucar o menor. Adam era um milhão de vezes mais rico que ele, tinha dez vezes mais roupas e acessórios, assim como uma centena de pessoas trabalhando apenas em sua casa. E também era o filho do irmão mais velho de sua mãe. — Quanto tempo!

— Três anos - o primo disse, apertando-lhe a mão. — Não nos vemos desde que você era pequeno e eu... bem, eu nunca fui pequeno, mas você entendeu. Como andam as coisas por aqui?

Ao responder, foi interrompido por uma voz aguda e pomposa, que rompeu em gritinhos ao abraçar o loiro. Uma mulher ruiva, alta e magricela agarrou Draco, dando-lhe beijos nas bochechas e apertões nas coxas. — Meu sobrinho, querido. O que é essa roupa, meu filho? Parece um pinguim em Miami. Sua mãe ainda controla seu armário? Que bobagem, garoto, sobe lá e troque de roupa.

Nem pense em fazer isso, sua mãe gesticulou do outro lado do corredor. Ela sorriu para uma das irmãs de Adam e as abraçou. Com exceção da própria tia, todos os filhos eram grandes e vermelhos. E Draco sentia-se horrível por fazer tais comentários. Seu tio apareceu logo após todos eles.

— Menino Draco - não deu um abraço em Draco, apenas bateu em suas costas. — Essas roupas brancas e apertadas que te deixam com uma cara de viado, ahn? Narcisa, por que não pede ajuda para minha mulher, ela pode te ajudar a comprar uma roupa adequada para seu filho. Sabe como é, criamos sete garotos, temos uma noção.

Draco revirou os olhos quando o tio caminhou em direção a garrafa de bebida de Lúcio. Adam bateu em seu ombro. — Não dá bola, primo. Você sabe como é o javali ali, não sabe? Ainda vive nos anos sessenta.

— Talvez ele possa gostar de uma coleção de fitas! - Draco lembrou-se e indicou a estante para o menino. Foi a deixa para caminhar o mais rápido que podia para dentro da cozinha, antes que alguém, principalmente sua mãe, o chamasse para mais alguma coisa.

Encostou-se na parede pintada de azul bebe e esticou a perna para dentro da cozinha. Tarde demais.

— Draco! Ajude Lílian com suas coisas.

A cabeça de Draco soltou um bip. Lílian? Olhou para o hall entrada, de fato havia um outro carro prateado além de seus primos. Olhou para si mesmo novamente, alisou sua roupa e quase correu para fora da casa.

— Senhora Potter! - disse, pegando a mala da mulher e sorrindo para ela. — Que prazer ter a senhora aqui. Agradecemos muito.

O que estava acontecendo com ele?

— Senhor Potter - sorriu para James, que entrava com uma grande mochila cheia de tacos de golfe. — Você precisa de alguma ajuda para te ajudar a carregar? Ou quem sabe seu filho precise de...

— Harry? - Lílian bateu no ombro do menino. — Que bobagem. Harry não gosta dessas coisas. Deve estar em algum lugar do seu quarto dormindo depois de passar a madrugada inteira no telefone com um amigo.

Draco olhou para as costas de James, para ter certeza de que Harry não estava junto. Entretanto, viu uma silhueta na direção do jardim lateral da casa, perto da fonte de anjo.

— Harry está aí sim, Draco - James soltou uma gargalhada. — Nunca escute o que minha mulher tem a dizer. Ela gosta de brincar com a nossa cara. Obrigado pela ajuda, menino. Fale com Harry, ele parece que gostou da sua companhia no mês passado.

Draco ficou rapidamente vermelho, mas virou-se de costas a tempo para que o Sr. e a Sra. Potter não o visse daquele jeito. Esperou que todos já estivessem dentro de casa e respirou por alguns segundos, deixando que seu estado voltasse ao normal. Não iria querer dar bom dia para Harry com o rosto vermelho daquele jeito, iria?

Contornou um grande arbusto e flores e viu Harry, vestido de camisa e colete social, tocando a água da fonte de anjo, uma das mãos no bolso. Caminhou em passos lentos e parou ao lado do garoto. Por um tempo, pensou que Harry não tivesse o visto, mas então os lábios do garoto se abriram, deixando aquela sua voz aconchegante sair até os ouvidos de Draco.

— Vai ficar aí me olhando ou vai puxar algum assunto? - soltou uma gargalhada, igual a de seu pai. A feição, entretanto, era a sua mãe em pessoa, assim como seus olhos. Mas o jeito que falava e gesticulava, aquilo lembrava Draco muito de James. — Olá, novamente, Draco Malfoy.

— Bom Dia, Harry - também colocou a mão na água corrente. O trajeto da água era em pequeno "laguinho" no fundo da mansão, que subia por um filtro até a boca do anjo, que a despejava na fonte e então retornava para o laguinho. — Que bom que você... está aqui. Achei que houvessem sido convidados.

Eles trocaram os primeiros olhares depois daquele dia em janeiro. Os olhos claros de Harry com os escuros de Draco, aquele sorriso de Harry se formando em seus lábios e o pequeno Draco quase desaparecendo em sua própria roupa.

— Acho que você levou muito a sério o que eu disse - Harry tirou a mão da água e a balançou, para tirar o excesso da água. E então ele a levou para o ombro do loiro, secando as gostas restantes no tecido de Draco.

O loiro não estava dando a mínima para aquilo. Na verdade, estava gostando do toque de Harry em seu corpo, mesmo que sua mente já estivesse imaginando situações inimagináveis e arrepios por toda a sua espinha.

— Ah, não. Eu, na verdade, ah, nem lembro o que você disse na outra vez - Draco, definitivamente, não sabia mentir.

Harry apertou seu ombro e então o largou, soltando uma risada.

— Claro que lembra - sentou-se na ponta da fonte. — Não vou me molhar, não, né? Não quero ter que ir no seu quarto e pegar uma de suas roupas. Acho que você também não ficar bem comigo me trocando no seu quarto, certo?

Draco ficou de pé em frente a ele. — Não, eu não lembro. E não, você não vai se molhar. Cansei de ficar sentado aí e só sair com algumas gotinhas nas minhas coxas.

O olhar de Harry desceu do rosto do loiro para, justamente, as coxas do garoto. Os dois riram, um da cara do outro. — É claro que você se lembra, Draco. Você deve ficar pensando naquilo todo o dia.

"Estou apenas fazendo com que você se apaixone por mim..."

— É, sim, basicamente eu fico pensando no que você quis...

— "Quando você se ver livre dela, então ela se verá livre de você" - disse Harry.

Ah, então era essa a frase, pensou Draco. Agradeceu por não ter comentado nada sobre a última frase do moreno antes de sair do quarto. Talvez tivesse sido apenas uma brincadeira e ele entendeu errado. Grandes chances, idiota.

— Achei um pouco mesquinho da sua parte, na verdade, ao não ter entendido - Harry levantou-se novamente, agora parando em frente a Draco e tocando mais uma vez em seu ombro. — Simples, quando você perceber que poderá se virar no mundo sem ela, começar a fazer o seu próprio dinheiro e sua própria família, sei lá, de gatos, então ela vai perceber que vai poder viver a vida dela do jeito que sempre quis.

Draco não respondeu nada.

— Você ainda não entendeu? - Harry soltou uma risada e levou sua mão no rosto de Harry, dando-lhe um leve tapinha, como Don Corleone fazia com seus filhos em "O Poderoso Chefão". — Sua mãe tinha planos, tinha uma vida, ideias e pensamentos. Então ficou grávida, seu pai não sentiu o que ela sentiu. E eu não estou falando da dor do parto, mas sim da dor na consciência. Afinal, ele poderia continuar a fazer suas coisas. Ela, bem, ela não. Você nasceu, mudou o rumo da vida dela e então começou a criar o seu. Você não acha que, depois de todos esses anos, ela não merece um descanso e começar a tocar a própria vida dela?

Draco revirou os olhos.

— Você não conhece a minha mãe.

— Você está certo, eu não a conheço. Mas eu também não te conheço, Draco, e mesmo assim sei que você parece aqueles adolescentes americanos que vivem pensando apenas em si mesmo, sem pensar nas pessoas ao seu redor.

O loiro fechou a cara. — Você não pode chegar na minha casa e começar a tirar conclusões assim, desse jeito, na minha cara.

Draco virou-se de costas para ele e começou a fazer o caminho de volta para a casa. Percebeu que Harry não o seguia e então virou-se para ele novamente.

— Aí, percebeu? - Harry abriu os abraços. — Você precisa tanto que eu te critique, te contra-ataque, que você engoliu o seu próprio orgulho e agora está parado aí, esperando que eu diga alguma coisa para que você possa vomitar todo o orgulho na minha cara de novo. Eu conheço pessoas como você, Draco. Eu nasci em volta delas.

— Você está me julgando simplesmente por que sou loiro, rico e moro em uma... mansão - estava começando a ficar com uma dor insuportável em suas têmporas. Aquela não era a sua ideia de "reencontro" com Harry Potter. — É como querer que eu chegue na sua casa e comece a te criticar por conta do tom da sua pele.

Harry caminhou alguns passos, até estar a uma distância razoável de Draco. — Sim, eu sou um pouco mais escuro que você, é verdade. Mas em momento algum te critiquei por conta de seu cabelo loiro ou da sua pele clarinha. Vamos lá, Draco. Você sabe que o que eu te falei, é verdade. Sua mãe pode ser um pouco obsessiva ou um pouco ignorante, mas tente entender ela antes de tudo, ok? Ela deve tentar te entender. Ou tentou, alguma vez.

Draco não sabia o que responder. Olhou para as suas mãos e então perguntou a primeira coisa que vinha na sua cabeça e aquela que também ficou estalando em sua mente durante semanas. — Você é gay, Harry?

O moreno soltou uma risada alegre, daquelas pessoas que realmente não estavam dando a mínima para as coisas. — O que você acha, loirinho?

Ele tocou no ombro de Draco e então seguiu caminho pela trilha de pedras até a porta de entrada. — Vamos conhecer a tua cozinha, Draco. Estou com fome. Vocês comem bolacha aqui também ou só caviar?

Draco empurrou ele de leve e os dois entraram pelo hall de entrada. Todos sentados na sala de estar olharam para eles, que entraram às risadas, seus copos e taças no caminho entre suas mãos e suas bocas. Draco virou o rosto, envergonhado, e Harry levantou os braços, como se estivesse sendo repreendido.

— Eu já ia me perguntar onde estavam - Narcisa disse.

— Desculpe, Narcisa, meu filho gosta de fazer barulho - Lílian sorriu e piscou para Harry, que pegou Draco pelo braço e o levou para a cozinha. — Meu filho é um bom garoto, sabe Narcisa? E eu sei que ele gosta bastante de Draco.

Todos olharam para Lílian, surpresos. Particularmente, James e Lúcio soltaram risadas calmas, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal. Mas os outros continuaram a encarar Lílian com certo "estranhamento".

— Ah, por favor, não foi nessa forma que eu quis dizer - Lílian gargalhou.

— Mas poderia ser - James sorriu para todos sentados. — Harry e Draco fazem um bom casal, não fazem?

James e Lílian caíram na gargalhada, Lúcio se juntou e Narcisa ficou apavorada, olhando para a sua taça e pedindo desculpas com os olhos para os outros convidados.

— Ótimo, por que nós mulheres não nos dirigimos para o jardim, tenho certeza que vocês irão adorar o bolo de mirtilo que preparei ontem à noite, vamos? - ela e todas as outras mulheres se levantaram ao seu exemplo, dirigindo-se a grande porta de vidro que levava ao jardim. Todas carregavam suas bolsinhas de mão e suas taças, sorrindo e rindo como aquelas mulheres ricas de TV. — Lílian?

Lílian continuava ao lado do marido, gargalhando com os homens.

— O que, não posso ficar aqui com eles conversando sobre garotas vestidas de biquínis e moto?

As outras mulheres estranharam Lílian, que, apenas por questão de respeito, levantou-se e seguiu elas. Mas, na verdade, ela queria mesmo era ficar conversando com os outros homens ao invés de sentar-se em uma mesa cheia de mulheres extraordinariamente ricas conversando sobre como haviam retirado apenas vinte mil de suas contas de banco. Apenas vinte mil.

Na cozinha, Harry encostou-se no balcão, observando Draco de costas, que procurava por alguma coisa para dar ao convidado. O corpo de Draco era menor que o seu, as costas eram menores e as mãos, também. Em compensação, a bunda de Draco fica apertada em suas calças brancas e aquilo deixou Harry com pensamentos imperdoáveis.

— Você já pensou em fazer dança, Draco?

O loiro olhou por detrás da porta da geladeira, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. — O quê?

— É, dança. Você tem jeito para isso. E corpo também.

Draco olhou para si mesmo. — Sério?

— Sério! - Harry saiu do balcão e sentou-se em uma pequena mesinha. — Acho que você deveria fazer.

Draco sentou-se ao lado dele, com uma jarra de suco e alguns sanduíches de presunto que havia feito no dia anterior. — Na verdade, eu já faço.

— Balé? - Harry riu.

— Não! - Draco também riu, pegando um dos sanduíches. — Por que todo mundo acha isso? Dança em geral.

— Com uma turma?

— Apenas eu e meu professor - deu uma mordida e rapidamente se arrependeu de ter oferecido a Harry, estava com um gosto insuportável de pimenta. — Não vai querer, né?

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, pegou dois e colocou em seu prato. — Só por que você não gostou, talvez eu goste. Me serve de suco, por favor?

Draco concordou com a cabeça e fez o que foi pedido. Aproveitou e serviu um copo para ele também. Os dois ficaram comendo e se olhando, sem assuntou ou coragem para dizer alguma coisa. Draco balançava sua perna direita freneticamente debaixo da mesa, sem que Harry percebesse. O outro batia em sua coxa esquerda com a mão, de um lado que Draco não percebia. Os dois poderiam estar nervosos, mesmo que só Draco transparecesse ao outro.

— Então... - Harry largou o copo da mesa.

— Então... você quer conhecer minha coleção de bonecos?

Harry estranhou. — Não é um pouco cedo para me convidar para o seu quarto, Draco? Por que a gente não fica aqui e simplesmente aproveita o tempo que temos sem nossos pais. No seu quarto, certamente, sua mãe irá pedir que fossemos embora. Ela não sabe que você é gay?

Draco quase engasgou com seu suco e o sanduíche. Harry soltou uma risadinha, olhando para o medo que aparecia nos olhos do loiro.

— Eu... eu não sou gay.

O moreno apenas concordou com a cabeça. — E eu sou um bruxo, aham. Você não precisa fingir para mim, Draco.

— Fingir?

— Que gosta de garotas. Eu percebi, pela postura e a forma que você fala com sua mãe. Ela já sabe, não se preocupa. Mas quer ficar de olhos fechados. É isso que as mães fazem, Draco.

— Eu não sou gay.

Harry aproximou sua cadeira da de Draco, passou seu braço por cima do ombro do loiro e aproximou seu rosto do dele. — Então você vai ficar bravo se eu te beijar agora, aqui?

O silêncio entre os dois foi mais do que necessário para Harry entendesse o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele levantou-se, colocou seu copo na pia e parou na soleira da entrada. Piscou para Draco, que virou o rosto.

— Você quem decide, Harry. Não vou estar aqui para sempre. Vamos conversar com nossas mães sobre decorações de natal?


	3. Março: A primeira festa

MARÇO

_ **A primeira festa** _

  
  


Narcisa gostava de se controladora e perfeitamente balanceada com as pessoas que trabalhavam em sua casa. Era o jardineiro, que uma vez por semana se apresentava para podar algumas das árvores, manter o jardim livre de pragas e regular o controle que Narcisa acaba por deixar escapar nos outros dias da semana.

No mesmo dia, o rapaz que limpava a piscina subia a lomba com a sua bicicleta e ficava por ali o resto do dia, quase sempre suando, e passando sua rede pela água, certificando-se de quando a água precisava ser trocada ou não; Draco o observava pela janela, muitas das vezes escondido, e tentava não levar sua mente a pensar coisas inapropriadas. Por mais que o rapaz devesse ser uns três anos mais velho que ele, Draco sempre sentia algo quando o via.

A casa, porém, funcionava de uma forma um pouco diferente. Narcisa não se preocupava em contratar alguém fixo para os serviços de faxina e organização da casa, estava sempre em busca de alguém que precisasse de dinheiro rápido, de um “bico”. Para ela, não era muito seguro deixar alguém ter acesso diário a sua casa por muito tempo. Na seção de classificados do jornal, ela passava horas em busca de uma diarista, que pudesse vir, ficar por uns dois dias e depois desaparecer. Era mais difícil para ela, claro, ter que ficar selecionando pessoas a cada quinze dias, mas sentia-se mais segura assim, pelo menos. E precisavam, todas, ser mulheres, mesmo que o histórico da casa não fosse dos melhores; Narcisa não tinha medo de Draco, mas sim de Lúcio. Lúcio era um quebrador de promessas nato; traíra ela pelas costas com a irmã e ainda havia colocado-a em uma situação embaraçosa no próprio casamento. Aquele homem loiro e de cabelos tão longo quanto os dela era, sem dúvidas e margens de erro, uma cobra.

Narcisa, porém, era um lobo.

E de cobras, Narcisa não tinha medo.

O café da manhã foi posto por ela mesmo naquele dia e Draco percebeu isso pela forma que as cestas de pão francês estavam desalinhadas na toalha. Mesmo que não gostasse de ter criadas em casa, já havia se acostumado com a forma que a mesa era posta, que suas roupas eram lavadas e dobradas e de como o quintal era cuidado. E quando sua mãe se atrevia a colocar o dedo, as coisas ficavam levemente distorcidas da realidade criada por ele.

— Sem sombras de dúvidas, Lúcio. Aquele rapaz, que tu insiste em chamar de querido, não é uma boa influência para Draco. Lembra o que aconteceu no ano passado, na festa de arrecadação para a igrejinha?

Lúcio, que aos poucos trocava o whisky matinal por um suco de laranja ou água mineral, não conseguia precisamente se lembrar do que a mulher estava falando. Naquela festa, ele provavelmente deveria ter deixado o pátio da igreja para se esgueirar em algum campinho de futebol para beber, cair duro e acordar logo depois com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Se orgulhava dessas pequenas ações? Na sociedade utópica criada por Narcisa, sim. Mas na verdadeira? Que homem, em sã consciência e vivendo em uma Londres pervertida e desvirtuada daquela, não iria beber até embuchar o fígado?

— Draco — Narcisa soltou um suspiro depois de anunciar o filho, que parou de pé atrás da cadeira. 

Lúcio levantou o copo em reverência ao filho, que sorriu a ele. Era algo que fazia sempre e que Draco já havia se acostumado, como um código entre os dois, que anunciasse um “eu te amo velado” ou “é isso aí.”

— Boa influência? — perguntou o garoto. Lúcio escondeu o rosto em sua mão, não iria participar do evento que Narcisa estava promovendo logo no café da manhã, algo que, para ela, não passava de uma pequena conversinha. 

Draco fitou a mãe, que engoliu de seu longo copo, quase como uma taça.

— Harry?

Lúcio soltou uma risadinha irônica.

— Sem sombras de dúvidas, querido. Sem sombras de dúvida – ela repetiu, engolindo o próprio comentário misturado com o suco cítrico. 

_Chum_. Desceu. 

— Quem precisa de amigos com aqueles pais, não é mesmo?

Lúcio escondeu-se mais detrás das palmas das mãos e Draco sentou-se ao lado do pai, com a sobrancelha arqueada, esperando alguma conclusão da parte da mãe. Narcisa, entretanto, encarou os dois antes de levantar-se, alisando seu vestido de cor âmbar.

— Lembrem-se que hoje à tarde temos uma sessão de cinema com o prefeito da cidade, que convenhamos, está _requisitando_ bastante a nossa presença. Coloquem aquelas peças de roupas que compramos no ano passado, no inverno. E Draco, por favor, saia um pouco do quarto hoje, se possível.

Se ela soubesse que o motivo de Draco ficar o tempo todo de cara fechada era ela _própria_, talvez ela não iria pedir uma coisa delas. Narcisa deixou a cozinha sorridente, em busca da diarista do dia. 

Lúcio ajeitou-se na cadeira, soltou um longo suspiro e então sorriu para o filho. — Às vezes eu acho que tua mãe está começando a ficar um pouco ligada demais com esse negócio de popularidade, tu não acha, Draco?

— Eu acho que ela vai pedir a chave da cidade pro vovô na primeira oportunidade que tiver — ele levantou-se, empurrando o copo de suco que seu pai havia lhe passado. — Perdi o apetite.

Lúcio observou o filho voltar subindo em direção ao quarto. O menino, porém, estancou no meio da escada. — Pai?

O homem levantou o olhar por debaixo dos óculos.

— Quando tue mamãe se conheceram, ela era assim?

— Com certeza, não. O tempo muda as pessoas, Draco. Tu vai acabar mudando também.

— Eu espero que eu morra.

Lúcio abriu um sorrisinho. — As coisas não são tão fáceis assim, Draco. Eu te chamo quando sua mãe tiver saído aí você pode sair dessa sua caverna. O que tu acha de assistirmos um filme coreano que eu aluguei, antes que o prefeito chegue?

Balançando os ombros, Draco voltou a subir. — Tanto faz.

A verdade era que 75% do motivo de estar tão deprimido naquele dia era Harry, o garoto que havia visto apenas duas vezes nos últimos dois meses e que mesmo assim estava lhe deixando completamente constrangido apenas de pensar nele. Draco arrependia-se todos os dias não ter beijado Harry quando tivera a oportunidade.

Jogou-se em sua cama, olhando para a parede estrelada que não havia sido pintada desde os seus cinco anos. Aquele garoto estava tomando conta de seu tempo, de seu espírito, dos momentos que reservava para ler, escrever alguns poemas, declamar alguns deles para seu pai, assistir filmes com empolgação e aprender a andar de bicicleta. Se contasse para qualquer um o que estava sentindo por Harry, todos iriam dizer para ele largar de mãe, esquecer, estava apenas piorando sua situação, mas Draco tinha plena certeza de que nunca conseguiria. Harry já estava em sua corrente sanguínea, corroendo seus pensamentos e desfibrilando não só seu coração, como todo seu corpo.

Pela janela conseguia ver a fonte onde ele havia conversado Harry. de quando sentiu-se terrivelmente afetado pelas palavras do moreno. E lembrou-se da cozinha, de quando lhe mostrou seu quarto e de quando sua mãe lhe deu uma bronca bem ali, na frente do convidado, e de quando Harry a defendeu.

Amor de mãe.

Draco não acreditava naquelas baboseiras todas que Harry dizia. Na maior parte do tempo, ficava olhando para os seus lábios subirem e descerem, a forma que ele passava a língua neles quando ficavam secos ou de como ele coçava o canto da boca. Seus dentes da frente levemente maiores que os outros e seus olhos verde esmeralda. Harry era uma imensidão de sentimentos, sensações e fetiches dos mais puros que Draco sentira desde que havia se descoberto. Não como homossexual, porque aquilo ainda não passava pela sua cabeça. Muito porque sua mãe constantemente afirmava que os homossexuais transmitiam todas as doenças sexuais do mundo e boa parte porque seu próprio interior ainda não havia se certificado do que ele realmente era.

Mas Draco havia descoberto o seu lugar e, com certeza, não era aquela casa, com aquela mãe e aquele pai. Ele não queria, porém, reclamar de qualquer um deles que fosse, afinal sua relação com o pai era a melhor de todas, mas existia uma breve linha tênue entre Draco e seu pai e seu pai e Narcisa. Eles estavam juntos como um casal há tanto tempo, que Lúcio nunca abandonaria Narcisa ou os seus ideais; para Draco, naquele momento, era deixar sua própria mãe um pouquinho para trás, onde não interferisse de forma direta em sua vida. Ainda ligaria, ainda a visitaria. Mas para que ele se encontrasse, precisava desaparecer.

E algo lhe dizia que Harry era o canal e o caminho. Se seguisse aquele menino, talvez conseguisse responder suas perguntas, assim como poderia acabar surtindo o efeito contrário, perdido cada vez mais em seu próprio subconsciente. Não diziam por aí que era preciso tentar e amar? Draco tentaria. Tentaria tentar. 

Draco olhou o tecido fino de sua bermuda, um leve volume subindo além do normal. Seus olhos rolaram até a porta, trancada, e então os fechou, pendendo a cabeça no colchão. Sua mão entrou por dentro da bermuda e encontrou seu membro, ainda mole, crescendo à medida que a imagem de Harry surgia em sua cabeça. Os lábios, os dedos coçando o canto da boca, as sobrancelhas subindo e descendo, os pelos negros das pernas, a forma que sorria para tudo e para todos, aquele momento em que seus lábios estavam próximos um do outro que sentia seus dois mundos colidirem

Nem percebeu quando havia terminado, com a mão suja e grudenta, o peito inflando e seu pai gritando do lado de baixo.

— Draco!

Draco se deu conta da situação quando abriu os olhos e os passos pesados do pai subiam as escadas, em uma corrida frenética. Tirou as mãos da bermuda, esfregando a mão no acolchoado, ajeitando-se na cama, como se estivesse dormindo, e esperou para que o pai aparecesse pela porta, um charuto apagado em uma de suas mãos e um copo de suco de laranja na outra.

— É pra ti, o Harry.

Merda, foi a primeira coisa que Draco pensou, enquanto dispensava o pai da forma mais brusca possível. Estava com medo, de que talvez Lúcio tivesse percebido alguma coisa em sua ereção ou em suas mãos, e com o fato de que o Harry estava em sua casa, como se ele tivesse o invocado com a sua… Punheta? 

Não passava tudo de uma coincidência, ele dizia, enquanto descia as escadas lentamente, tentando prolongar o tempo, o controlar, colocar sua respiração em dia, coitado, antes de encarar aqueles olhos;

Harry estava encostado na soleira da porta, olhando para um grupo de amigos dentro de um gigante conversível vermelho, estacionado bem em frente a casa de Draco. Se Harry não estivesse ali, Draco já estaria escondido detrás da porta, olhando de canto de olho para aquele amontoado de adolescentes.

— Draco — Harry abriu um sorriso. Ugh, tão típico. — Eu já estava achando que tu não iria aparecer, teu pau quase se matou te chamando e eu acho que ele precisou tossir bastante.

— Nossa, bah, desculpa — disse, gaguejando, sem conseguir, porém, tirar os olhos de Harry. O moreno estava apenas de chinelo e uma bermuda curta, deixando suas coxas ao toque do sol, além de uma camiseta de uma banda indie que Draco iria jurar que nunca havia escutado em sua vida. — Eu estava dormindo.

Os olhos de Harry, no entanto, desceram para a bermuda de Draco, grudados em sua ereção que ainda estava amolecendo e no sêmen transpassando o material, deixando-o escuro e levemente molhado.

— Vamos dar uma festa hoje à noite na casa da Hermione, quer ir?

Draco olhou para a sala de estar, onde o pai sentava, sorridente, com o seu copo de suco, que poderia facilmente conter álcool. Sabia que a opinião do pai não era a que contava em 90% das vezes, mas, naquele momento, talvez ele precisasse apenas de sua figura paterna para tomar uma decisão.

Harry o olhava com um sorrisinho debochado, constantemente olhando para sua ereção ainda nítida na bermuda, mas que desaparecia pouco a pouco, deixando apenas um fluído seco e quase irreconhecível. 

— Eu tenho um...

— Eu te busco às nove, então? Não precisa se arrumar, Draco, pode ir com essa mesma bermuda. Eu adorei, aliás, combina com o seu tom de pele. Leva alguma coisa pra tomar caso não beba, okay?

— Mas...

Harry tocou o queixo do menino. — Sem “mas”. Vai ser legal. Vou te apresentar algumas pessoas e tu vai poder sair desse ninho. Até mais tarde, Draco. Bom sono.

Draco estancou na porta, completamente perplexo pelo o que havia acabado de escutar do mais velho. Observou Harry caminhar de volta para o quarto, todo a sua ginga e manha para segurar o cigarro, um andar seguro, confidente, de quem fazia sem se questionar e sem se arrepender, de quem estava pouco ligando para que o fossem dizer. Harry entrou no carro e, quase que instantâneo, uma garota sentou-se em seu colo e tirou o seguro de sua boca, colocando nos seus lábios. E antes que Draco pudesse ver um pouco mais do que estava acontecendo, o carro arrancou, desaparecendo pela lomba.

— Eu te cubro com a sua mãe — Lúcio comentou. — Eu digo pra ela que tu está doente e se trancou no quarto para descansar. Tu sabe como ela não vai ficar pensando muito bem com o seu avô por aqui.

Draco riu. — Eu deveria me sentir mal por isso?

— Agora, vem cá. Essa é a sua primeira festa?

— Cala a boca, pai — disse, arrastado, subindo as escadas de volta. — Tu tem algum perfume?

Lúcio abriu uma risada alta. — Pode procurar um e pegue para ti o que achar melhor.

Passando às quatro da tarde, Draco sentou-se em sua escrivaninha. Estava vestindo apenas com uma cueca samba canção, olhando para a sua janela em frente à mesa, observando sua mãe chegar pelo grande portão lilás, o carro da família estacionado do lado e fora. Ela segurava sua bolsa com força, como quem temesse ser assaltada, carregando um artefato muito importante ou muito caro; estava piada, certificando-se de que o portão estava fechado duas vezes, depois abrindo novamente e tentando abrir a porta do carro, trancada. Draco não iria se preocupar, a curto prazo, pelo comportamento da mãe, porque sabia que, no final das contas, Narcisa era uma pessoa que não conseguia manter segredos por muito tempo, pelo menos não de seu marido.

Uma coisa que era verdade sobre Narcisa era que, mesmo que passasse toda aquela sua aura de inteligente e manipuladora, ela conseguia falhar em seus próprios passos. Não era muito difícil de perceber que pregava peças para si mesma, mesmo que não fosse tão fácil de _você_ a enganar. Desde que se conhecia por gente, Draco só conhecia uma pessoa que conseguia cavar entre aquele mar de ignorância e profundidade de Narcisa: Nikolai seu irmão gêmeo, quem não via há muito, muito tempo.

Nikolai era o filho bom dos Black e passava a maioria do seu tempo viajando pelas Américas, desde a do Norte, Central e Sul. Talvez a sua vontade, na verdade, fosse ficar o maior tempo possível longe de sua família, aquela que depois do matrimônio entre Narcisa e Lúcio e poder dos Malfoy em seu nome, haviam se tornado um gigantesco clã, uma trupe altruísta e conservadora, formada a partir do dinheiro e do controle. Black e Malfoy eram os sobrenomes mais poderosos da década, os mais influentes da geração e se manteriam assim por bastante tempo; eles estavam na prefeitura, no governo estatal, nas principais empresas e negócios. Seu pai era uma exceção, claro. Mas por muitas vezes estar ligado a todos os escândalos de Narcisa, justamente por ser marido da mesma, sua imagem começava a ficar deturpada. 

E Draco tinha certeza que nas rodinhas dos vizinhos mais próximos, incluindo a própria Hermione, que teria que encontrar mais tarde, e os Potter, seu nome deveria surgir como um aristocrata mirim filho de dois merdinhas. E o motivo de Harry tê-lo convidado para a festa?

Talvez eles estivessem em busca de algumas respostas. Ou apenas estivessem soldando o filho de Narcisa Malfoy para depois contar tudo para os seus pais. Porém, Draco ainda era de sangue e não poderia trair sua família daquela forma. Ou, no mais certo das hipóteses, eles apenas queriam convidá-lo para festejar, como adolescentes normais, e a mente controlada de Draco estivesse criando mentiras, a partir de tudo aquilo que crescera escutando de sua mãe.

Grandes problemas de grandes famílias.

Observou sua mãe desaparecer pela portinha de vidro que dava acesso à biblioteca da casa. Ouviu seu pai dizer algo no andar de baixo e então sua mãe resmungar de alguma coisa. Então olhou para o seu papel sobre a mesa e a caneta esferográfica em sua mão. Estava há duas horas tentando escrever alguma coisa e nada tinha saído ainda. Não sabia exatamente o que pretendia escrever, mas desde que Harry havia lhe deixado naquela porta, estava pensando em escrever alguma coisa para ele. Não era para ser algum tipo de declaração, muito menos algo que deixasse claro o que sentia naquele momento. 

Mas era tanta coisa acontecendo que precisava desabafar de alguma forma.

Mesmo que nunca entregasse a carta para Harry.

Sua mãe surgiu na porta, sem bater. Olhou para o filho quase nu na escrivaninha e virou o rosto. — Tu está doente então, Draco?

Merda, merda, merda!

Revirou os olhos, sem que a mãe visse, e tentou parecer o mais amolado possível. Então indicou o papel na sua frente. — Estou tentando escrever uma redação para a escola, mas a dor de cabeça não está deixando...

Narcisa olhou séria para o filho. Talvez estivesse tentando decifrar até que parte era mentira e se a verdade era uma verdade verdadeira. Ela conhecia o seu filho, sabia dizer quando ele estava mentindo. Mas talvez, pela primeira vez na vida, Draco estava _realmente _conseguindo enganá-la. Ela se aproximou do loiro, pegou o papel e a caneta e colocou dentro da gaveta debaixo da escrivaninha.

— É melhor você deitar, então — indicou a cama, fechando a janela e a cortina, deixando o quarto completamente escuro. — Se precisar eu mando um atestado amanhã para a sua escola, pode ser?

Draco concordou, deitando-se na cama e sendo coberto por sua mãe. Ela colocou a mão em sua testa e Draco segurou a respiração. Ele não estava nem um pouco quente, precisava transparecer de outra forma.

— Ai, ai! — disse. Sua mãe arregalou os olhos, levemente assustada. — Minhas pernas estão doloridas.

Narcisa tirou a mão de cima das pernas do filho e abriu um sorrisinho. Um sorrisinho, sorrisinho e não um sorrisinho de mãe. Ela desligou a luz e deixou uma brecha na porta.

— Mãe! — chamou Draco. A mulher apareceu novamente. — E o filme com o prefeito? Eu posso descer, se tu quiser.

A mulher balançou os ombros. — Descanse. Essa gripe deve ter vindo dessa gente que andou por esse quarto no mês passado. Tu não tem que deixar aquele garoto subir no teu quarto, Draco. Aquele menino vive na rua fumando e bebendo, como os pais...

— Claro — disse, fechando os olhos. A mulher então fechou a porta por completo e Draco abriu os olhos novamente. — Merda!

Pela primeira vez na vida havia conseguido enganar a mãe. Procurou por uma lanterna debaixo de sua cama e a amarrou em cima da escrivaninha. Não faria questão de ligar a luz e chamar a atenção de sua mãe. Tinha quatro horas para ficar trancado naquele quarto até que Harry aparecesse.

Merda!

Como que ele havia entrar com Narcisa do lado de baixo? 

Draco preferiu não se preocupar com aquilo naquele momento. O importante era tentar escrever aquela carta, mesmo que não fosse entregá-la. Colocou a ponta da caneta no papel – tinta se espalhando pelo material – contornou os dedos e escreveu a primeira letra. 

  
  


Quando bateu oito horas Draco desligou a lanterna. O prefeito já havia chegado há meia hora e ele conseguia os ver na sala de cinema, que ficava de frente para o seu quarto. A casa inteira fazia um U, sendo seu quintal esse espaço aberto da letra. Então ele conseguia ter uma visão de toda a casa de seu quarto, que ficava bem no centro. Quem estava dentro da sala de cinema muito dificilmente conseguia ver alguma luz no resto da casa e muito menos escutar alguma coisa. Rastejou, por percalço, e ligou a sua luz. Tinha pouco tempo caso quisesse ir tomar banho. Colocou suas roupas debaixo do braço, desligou a luz e correu para o banheiro, que ficava do outro lado da casa, longe o suficiente para que pudesse tomar banho sem se preocupar com as luzes ligadas.

Quando estava entrando no banheiro, porém, sentiu alguém observar na escada. Virou-se rapidamente, seu coração quase saindo por sua boca. Não era Narcisa, mas também não era seu pai. Era uma das criadas que sua mãe havia contratado na semana passada e que agora estava prestes a perder o seu emprego, de acordo com a política bizarra de Narcisa.

— Senhor Draco — disse ela, se curvando. Se tinha uma coisa que Narcisa ainda respeitava, eram criadas que se curvavam levemente para ela. Ainda pensava ser uma rainha no final das contas. — Eu... Sinto muito.

Draco tentava esconder seu corpo quase nu por detrás das roupas em sua mão. Não havia feito questão de colocar alguma coisa, mas nunca que iria pensar que alguém estaria esperando que ele saísse do quarto.

— Eu preciso de uma ajuda — a menina disse, se aproximando.

Draco segurou a maçaneta da porta, girando-a de leve, assustada

— Sua mãe já vai me demitir no final do mês...

— Eu não posso fazer nada em relação a isso, sinto muito — sua voz saiu fraca, sem qualquer tipo de firmeza. A menina tocou o seu braço e todo o seu corpo se arrepiou. — Desculpa.

— Tu pode falar com ela, não pode? — a menina tocou seu peito e Draco se esquivou, levantando os braços para cima. — Eu faço qualquer coisa, senhor Draco, qualquer coisa. Eu posso, posso te ajudar com...

Draco entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta na cara da empregada. — Não precisa, sem problemas. Eu... Eu sei cuidar disso sozinho, muito obrigado.

Era impressão dele ou a garota estava oferecendo algum tipo de sexo casual para que ele conversasse com a sua mãe? Draco riu nervoso. Ele nunca havia beijado na sua vida, não iria deixar uma menina aleatória tocar em seu corpo como...

Fechou os olhos. Não podia pensar em Harry naquele momento. Não naquela situação, não depois de ter aparecido na porta sujo de sêmen e com o membro ainda duro na bermuda.

Ligou o chuveiro no gelado, sentindo que, a partir daquele mês, precisava controlar a temperatura do banho. O tempo já estava começando a esfriar à noite, como um pequeno sinal do inverno que ainda chegaria. O melhor jeito de tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça era com água gelada descendo por todo o seu corpo. Não demorou muito.

Vestiu-se ali mesmo, para que não fosse atacado pela menina novamente apenas de toalha no corredor. Seu relógio de pulso marcava oito e trinta e três. Precisava se arrumar antes que eles voltassem da sala de cinema. Se tivesse sorte, conseguiria encontrar Harry na porta às nove.

Penteou o cabelo e passou o perfume que seu pai havia lhe dado. Sorriu para si mesmo no espelho. Há semanas que não se arrumava daquele jeito. Passou as férias todas trancado dentro de casa e em fevereiro havia saído apenas para conversar com Harry na fonte. Aquele quarto havia lhe transformado em um monstro enjaulado, um Frankenstein moderno, mas não tão interessante quanto o original. 

Lembrou-se do que Harry havia dito sobre a bebida, mas não iria para uma festa tomar refrigerante enquanto todos certamente estariam bebendo cerveja e vodka. Não que fosse tomar aquilo também.

Às 8h54 desceu para a sala. Ainda escutava o som alto do cinema do outro lado da casa, o que indicava que o filme ainda não havia terminado. Olhou pela janela, nem sinal de Harry. Talvez esperar do lado de fora fosse melhor caso alguém aparecesse. De fato, apareceu.

Seu avô surgiu na sala, o próprio prefeito de Londres, sorridente, com suas roupas que estouravam em seu corpo roliço, aqueles dentes amarelados de café e cigarro, os cabelos ficando cada vez mais ralos.

— Menino Draco — disse, com seu sorriso amarelo e suas manchas faciais se expandindo. — Tua mãe disse que você estava indisposto para se juntar a nós. Estamos assistindo a Paulo de Tarso. 

— Eu ainda estou. Apenas desci para buscar umas coisas para... Meu trabalho na escola. Sabe como é.

O homem concordou, voltando para o corredor de onde havia surgido. — Pode ficar tranquilo que não conto para a sua mãe. Se ela sonhar que seu filho doente levantou da cama ela vai vir direto cuidar de você. Acho que os filhos nunca querem isso, certo?

Com um sorriso falso, Draco viu o homem desaparecer. E no mesmo momento ouviu alguém bater na porta. Abriu sem questionar e Harry do outro lado surpreendeu-se, com um pequeno susto. — Draco.

E toda a vergonha voltou para o corpo de Draco. Quando via aquele sorriso, aqueles lábios finos e aqueles cabelos negros detrás da orelha, tudo ficava mais lento. Harry lhe mostrou o cigarro. — Quer?

Draco não quis, balançando a cabeça.

— Vamos logo antes que a Hermione comece a gritar — Harry colocou a mão em suas costas, como um casal caminha na beira da praia, e Draco se arrepiou todo, controlando-se para não ter uma ereção. O que ele queria com tudo aquilo? Quem que caminhava assim com uma pessoa que não era nem amiga direito?

Harry abriu a porta da frente e Draco sentou-se no banco do passageiro. O moreno fez a volta, sentando-se no banco do motorista. Sorriu para Draco e então colocou o pé no acelerador.

  
  


— Você passa muito tempo dentro de casa, Draco? — uma menina de longos cachos castanhos, que Draco rapidamente reconheceu como Hermione, perguntou do banco traseiro. Ela estava entre dois garotos negros, provavelmente gêmeos, que olhavam abobados para eles, compartilhando de um mesmo cigarro. — Harry disse que tu não sai nem de seu próprio quarto.

Draco olhou para o moreno, que ostentava um sorriso, enquanto dirigia pela noite, uma mão na marcha e a outra no volante. — Eu apenas comentei que tu quase não tem vida social.

— É um pouco verdade — foi a primeira coisa que Draco disse desde que havia entrado no carro. Pelo retrovisor, viu Harry sorrir, olhando para ele, e sorriu de volta, mesmo que com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. — Eu não gosto muito de sair.

— Vish — disse a menina, jogando-se entre os gêmeos. — Tu não vai ser o estraga rolê, né? A gente tinha um amigo assim e agora ele passa os finais de semana sozinho.

— Não acredita no que ela diz — um dos gêmeos disse, olhando para Draco. — Não somos cruéis desse jeito. O menino apenas se ligou que essa não era a praia dele, deve gostar mais de ler e escutar Beethoven a madrugada inteira.

— Madrugada não! — disse o irmão gêmeo. — Ele dormia às dez porque precisava acordar às seis em bom estado.

Os quatro riram, deixando Draco apenas com um sorrisinho na boca.

— Prazer, Fred — disse o gêmeo da esquerda. — Esse aqui é o meu irmão Jorge. E sim, nossos nomes foram inspirados naquela banda sertaneja e não, nós não gostamos de ouvir.

— Eu gosto de estrelas — Jorge disse, como uma forma de “prazer.”

Draco sorriu, levemente encantado pelo segundo gêmeo.

Fred e Hermione riram, ficando vermelhos. — Melhor você começar a cuidar do bezerrinho, Harry. Ou outro alguém vai pegar.

Draco olhou para Harry, confuso. O moreno estacionou em frente a uma casa ainda em construção, desligou o motor e virou-se para os amigos. — É melhor vocês ficarem quietos se vão ficar falando bobagem. Quem trouxe a chave?

Todos se olharam, confusos. Jorge arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Quem precisa de chave para entrar em uma casa que ainda nem está pronta?

Harry revirou os olhos e saiu do carro. — Não vamos entrar pelo teto, vamos Jorge?

— Você que planejou, Harry — Hermione disse, saindo do carro. Draco foi o último a sair, esperou que todos se aproximasse da casa para que os seguisse. — Você deveria ter pensado nisso.

— Mas a casa é dos seus pais, Hermione — Harry deu a entonação certa ao falar o nome da garota, que revirou os olhos. — Gêmeos, venham comigo. Deve ter alguma entrada por aqui nos fundos.

Os meninos seguiram Hermione, um de cada lado, e desapareceram na escuridão. Draco reconhecia aquele bairro da TV, quando ouvia falarem das novas casas planejadas que estavam sendo compradas. Eram todas iguais, pré fabricadas, colocadas uma ao lado da outra, mas sem qualquer tipo de segurança ou supervisão durante a noite.

— Eu sei o que tu deve estar pensando — comentou Harry, colocando a mão dentro de seu blazer jeans. O menino vestia calças pretas e um par de All Stars surrado, quase marrom e não preto.

Estava frio naquela noite e mesmo assim ele parecia se esquentar apenas com aquele casaquinho. — O que eles estão fazendo em lugar como esse? Saiba que eu não gosto muito da ideia desses bairros, Draco. Por mim, teríamos feito a festa em algum parque ou até mesmo no quintal da minha casa, mas Hermione insistiu em fazer aqui.

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha. — Mas a ideia não havia sido sua?

Harry ficou vermelho, soltando uma risadinha. — Tu me pegou. Verdade, eu dei a ideia, mas não achei que eles fossem considerar de verdade. Tu não apareceu com aquela bermuda, então?

— Estava frio demais — Draco riu.

— Eu tinha adorado ela —Harry meneou a cabeça. — Ela parecia um pouco apertada pra ti, não parecia, Draco?

Harry o empurrou de leve e Draco ficou mais vermelho do que antes. 

— Cala a boca.

— O quê? Draco _Malfoy_ me mandou calar a boca — Harry ficou lado a lado a Draco, colocando sua mão no ombro do menino e tocando seu indicador no queixo do loiro. — Eu gostei disso.

“_Então você vai ficar bravo se eu te beijar agora, aqui?”_

Draco lembrou-se das palavras de Harry em fevereiro. Talvez estivesse frente a frente a outra oportunidade e talvez aquela fosse a última. Sentindo o dedo de Harry em seu queixo, fazendo voltinhas, e o corpo incrivelmente quente do mesmo de encontro ao seu, abriu um sorriso.

Talvez arriscasse.

— Ei, jujubas. Encontramos uma porta — era Jorge, o gêmeo das estrelas. Draco logo se separou de Harry, que olhou confuso para ele, seguindo o garoto. Harry, porém, o puxou, segurando sua mão.

— Tu não gosta quando eu te toco, Draco?

— Sim, eu gosto, mas...

Harry largou a mão de Draco e soltou um suspiro, mas logo sorriu de novo. — A gente trouxe algumas bebidas, acho que vai ser legal tirar tua virgindade alcoólica essa noite.

— Que coisa mais horrível pra se dizer.

O coração de Draco deu um pulo. Havia feito merda novamente. Seguiu Harry e Fred por um corredor escuro do lado da casa, perto de grandes árvores, de copas densas e incrivelmente assustadoras. Hermione e o outro gêmeo estavam já do lado de dentro e a porta dos fundos estava aberta.

A casa estava vazia, as paredes ainda precisavam ser pintadas e a única coisa que estava pronta era o chão. Algum dos gêmeos fez questão de olhar por toda a casa para ver se ninguém estava ali, como algum pedreiro. A casa, inicialmente, teria dois pisos, segundo Hermione, mas então a prefeitura resolveu mudar a planta das casas, para causar menos “impacto”, mas ela tinha certeza que, na verdade, ele não queria gastar tanta grana.

Hermione jogou-se no chão do que a seria a casa. Harry encostou-se em um grande saco de cimento e Draco sentou-se ao lado dele, mesmo que o clima entre eles estivesse tão frio quanto aquela casa sem teto. Na verdade, a sala ainda era a única com teto, então foram ali que se ajeitaram. Os gêmeos organizaram as bebidas no chão mesmo e um deles havia até trago um aquecedor, para colocar perto de suas pernas. Hermione olhou para Harry e então começou a sussurrar.

— Ei, loirinho — Jorge disse, jogando uma garrafa de vodca. Por pouco Draco não consegue pegar. — Cuidado com nosso filho. Agora ele é seu. 

— Ei, você vai dar nossa bebida pra ele? — Hermione disse, saindo da conversa com Harry.

— Ainda temos duas garrafas, Hermione. Deixa o virgem alcoólico com ela. Vai ser engraçado se a mãe dele encontrar no quarto essa garrafa.

— Acho melhor não — Draco tentou entregar novamente a garrafa, mas Fred empurrou. — Não preciso, eu realmente não...

— Não seja malcriado, Draco — Hermione disse, sentando-se no colo de Harry. Draco não deixou de notar que Harry segurou a garota pela cintura, enquanto a mesma parecia rebolar de leve no menino. — Sua mãe não te ensinou a não recusar presentes dos outros?

— Vamos beber! — Jorge gritou e Harry gritou junto. Hermione levantou-se do colo do garoto, deixando Harry ajudar os gêmeos a abrir as garrafas. 

Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Draco e sorriu para o loiro: — Ele é bonito, não é?

Draco, perdido, balançou a cabeça. — Como?

— Harry. Harry é bonito, não acha?

Draco concordou com a cabeça. — É, ele é bonito...

Hermione deu um soquinho em seu ombro. — Ele está muito caidinho na tua, Draco, ainda não percebeu? Harry gosta de desafios como você. Garotos acanhados, que os pais controlam até a alma e o jeito de se vestir. Harry tem uma missão diplomática de liberar os adolescentes das figuras monstruosas dos pais. Quando nos conhecemos, ele sempre dizia que meus pais eram muito rigorosos comigo em relação à comida, por serem nutricionistas, e eu deveria me rebelar mais. No final das contas eu não dei bola para o que ele dizia. Meus pais estavam apenas cuidando de mim. Acho que o grande problema mesmo está nos próprios pais de Harry.

— Na Joana e no Pedro? — Draco perguntou surpreso. — Eles são...

— Demais, eu sei. Eu pensava isso na primeira vez que os conheci. Mas sabe o que acontece, Draco? Os pais do Harry sempre deram muita liberdade pra ele, nunca brigaram, nunca castigaram, nunca deram uma bronca. Isso acabou deixando Harry uma pessoa mandona, sabe? Ele acha que todos os pais devem ser como os pais deles, liberais e alegres o tempo todo.

Draco concordou. — Os pais dele continuam sendo demais.

Os dois riram. — Eu sei. Enfim, foi um prazer te conhecer, Draco. Eu sei que a sua família não se dá muito bem com a minha, mas eu gostei de ti. Não parece que está o tempo todo me julgando com esses olhos cinza.

— É de família.

— Julgar?

— Os olhos — Draco respondeu com um sorrisinho. — Então, você gosta do Harry?

Os dois ficaram quietos. Harry apareceu, entregando para cada um deles um copo de uma bebida rosa cremosa, que eles haviam feito naquele mesmo momento com um coqueteleira. — Vocês não vão ficar o tempo todo sentados aí, vão? Até você, Hermione?

Harry voltou para os gêmeos, gritando e rindo.

— Está tão na cara assim? — Hermione perguntou.

O coração de Draco, pela segunda vez na noite, bateu mais forte do que o normal. 

— Um pouquinho, na verdade.

— Eu superei, acredite. Quando eu conheci ele, era mais forte, mas quando percebi que ele não queria nada eu meio que fui forçada a parar de pensar nisso se quisesse ser amiga dele, sabe? Eu conheço muita gente que perdeu amizades simplesmente por não superar. 

Os dois ficaram quietos. Então Draco olhou para a menina. — O Harry é gay?

Hermione soltou uma risada. — Não! Sem chance. Aquele lá já ficou tanta gente dos dois sexos, mas não gosta de se rotular Ele sempre está dizendo isso. “Não me rotule, Hermione, não me rotule”. Mal sabe ele que se rotular é posição política.

— Ele já ficou com alguém daqui?

— Daqui? Não, sem chance. Os gêmeos são como irmãos para ele, se conheceram ainda pequenos. Chega, chega. Eu estou contando tudo que eu sei sobre o Harry e é muita, muita coisa. É melhor você conhecer ele melhor, Draco. Ei, alguém trouxe um rádio ou alguma coisa parecida?

No final das contas foi divertido. Draco não se soltou tanto quanto os outros acharam que ele iria se soltar. Mas conseguiu dar uma dançadinha com Hermione e Harry, mesmo que o moreno não falasse com ele durante a toda noite. O que ele queria que Draco fizesse? Ele não estava acostumado a andar abraçadinhos. 

Draco não bebeu mais do que um copo daquele capeta. Foi o suficiente pra deixa-lo levemente atordoado. Quando entrou a madrugada, os cinco já estavam caídos no chão, falando piadas e coisas sujas. Hermione estava bem grudada em Harry e Draco havia parado entre os dois gêmeos, que estavam com as cabeças em cada um de seus ombros. Não havia tempo para se conhecer com aqueles garotos, eles já abraçavam todos de uma só vez.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, porém, Draco se sentiu bem. Não aquele clima chato e frio de sua casa, com sua mãe discutindo e colocando preconceitos em sua cabeça. E sem a indecisão de seu pai e de como ele não conseguia impor suas escolas também contra a mulher. Eram apenas cinco adolescentes bebendo, falando besteiras, experiências de vida e sobre como foi a primeira vez ao fumar maconha.

Quando estava quase caindo de sono, com os gêmeos quase abraçados em seu corpo, Harry apareceu, oferecendo a mão. Draco segurou a mão e a usou para se levantar. De mãos dadas, Harry levou Draco até o banheiro da casa. Fechou a porta atrás deles e então se dirigiu até o vaso sanitário.

Ali mesmo Harry tirou seu membro pra fora e começou a urinar.

Draco olhou para os tijolos, tentando não olhar para o menino. Ele estava fazendo aquilo de propósito ou apenas torturando Draco com um simples movimento de tirar seu pênis para fora da calça?

Quando terminou, Harry lavou as mãos com uma garrafa de água e ficou de frente para Draco. Segurou seu queixo, como nas últimas duas vezes, e colocou a mão em sua cintura. — Desculpa por hoje cedo, Draco.

— Não foi nada— Draco respondeu. — Me desculpo eu. Não estou acostumado com tudo isso. Eu te conheço há dois meses, mas eu só te vi três vezes na vida. Sei lá, não sei o que minha cabeça tá fazendo.

Harry colocou a cabeça em seu ombro e Draco sentiu a respiração do menino em seu pescoço. — Quer que eu te leve de volta para casa?

— Você bebeu.

— Vamos a pé.

— Acho melhor. Minha mãe vai perceber uma hora.

— Saiu escondido, Draco?

Harry saiu do banheiro, levando Draco de mãos dadas novamente. Hermione, que ainda estava acordada, sorriu ao ver os dois caminharem em direção a rua. Ela deitou-se entre os gêmeos, os três abraçados um ao outro, e tentou adormecer.

Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas nas ruas escuras. Sem qualquer intenção de rolar alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse o menor dos beijos. Eram apenas dois garotos de mãos dadas conversando e rindo de coisas idiotas. Draco estava gostando. Gostava da sensação da mão quente de Harry na sua, da risada baixinha e grossa do moreno e de seus dedos finos fazendo dancinhas na sua mão. Aquilo tudo era algo utópico a se pensar, caso estivesse em sua casa. Quando que iria pensar nisso? Quando que iria imaginar que aconteceria?

Demoraram um pouco mais de vinte minutos para chegar em frente à casa de Draco. Os dois se olharam, um segurando a mão do outro. Harry segurou o rosto de Draco e lhe deu um beijo na testa, como aqueles que sua mãe dava quando menor.

— Até outra noite, Draco — afastou-se.

— Cuidado com os carros — Draco disse, rindo. — Eu não quero acordar sabendo que você foi atropelado na frente da minha casa. Vai causar uma péssima imagem pra minha família.

Harry apontou o dedo médio e soltou uma risada. — Te vejo em abril, guri. Ou quando a sorte nos unir de novo. Desconsidera, eu estou bêbado. Boa noite.

Draco sorriu, entrou pelo quintal e capotou na cama, com a garrafa de vodka que havia ganhado e esquecendo completamente da porta do quarta destrancada e aberta. Se sua mãe entrasse, estaria ferrado.


	4. Abril: O primeiro beijo

Foi numa dessas quartas-feiras que Draco acordou estranho. De começo achou que estava com algum problema na bexiga, mas a ideia logo foi contestada ao levantar o lençol e olhar por entre as duas pernas. Então, percebeu que o problema era o calor que, a cada dia, se intensificava. Se tinha uma coisa que odiasse mais do a ele mesmo, era o verão. Ainda mais agora que o inverno/primavera havia lhe trago tantas boas lembranças.

Levantou-se na quarta-feira misteriosamente quente direto para o banho, onde pode se desfazer de todo aquele infeliz acontecimento. E então usou a internet para buscar o que estava acontecendo seu corpo e quando pareceu estar suficientemente assustado para um dia só, desceu para o café da manhã, como fazia todos os dias. Linda era a única na cozinha e aparentemente nenhum de seus pais estava em casa.

— Bom dia – disse, sem receber nada além de um "dia" disfarçado de resmungo.

_Viagem de negócios_ dizia o post-it laranja grudado na porta da geladeira. Draco cedeu um olhar a empregada e sem comentar nada, sentou-se na mesa de vidro usada apenas em ocasiões isoladas, como aquela. A família orgulhava-se de usar a grande mesa de jantar para todas as refeições, mas Draco não conseguia nem engolir a ideia de "família" antes de qualquer coisa.

A garota aproximou-se, despejou café em sua xícara e então voltou a sua atenção para a pequena montanha de louça que se amontoava aos poucos na pia. Draco não conseguiu engolir uma gota de café: — Então... Você está aqui!

Tentou dizer a frase na maior euforia possível.

— Eu fico feliz de ver você aqui novamente. Acho que estávamos nós dois errados sobre a sua demissão no final do mês passada, então acho que é uma boa oportunidade para comemorar.

Linda não disse nada.

— Olha, eu sei que fui um idiota com você naquele dia. Mas eu realmente não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além de um garoto por quem estou apaixonado e agora...

Linda levantou o olhar, assustada. Com certeza aquilo não era algo esperado de se ouvir saindo da boca do menino Malfoy. Ela secou rapidamente as mãos em seu avental monográfico e voltou-se para a pia.

— Não conte nada para minha mãe, O.K?

A garota virou-se e segurou o braço de Draco antes que ele pudesse sair pela portinha dos fundos. — Eu preciso de ajuda, sr. Draco. Sua mãe _realmente_ está pensando em me demitir e eu _realmente_ não posso ficar sem um emprego agora.

Draco arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Olhou para os dedos da garota, esbranquiçados em sua pele que agora começava a ficar vermelha. — Isso é uma ameaça? Vai contar para minha mãe caso eu não te ajude a ficar na casa...

— Eu posso ser deportada, Sr. Malfoy. Estou vivendo ilegalmente no país.

E então sua mão soltou o braço de Draco, que soltou um ar pesado que nem havia percebido estar segurando. Encostou-se com a garota na bancada da pia e os dois olharam para o chão branquinho e brilhante. — Aquilo era uma ameaça?

— Eu espero que não tenha sido tão grave, senhor.

Draco abriu um sorrisinho. — Me deixou nervoso, eu confesso. Em hipótese alguma Narcisa pode ficar sabendo disso que te contei, ela acabaria comigo, acabaria com os Potter e então...

Linda baixou o olhar.

— Eu falei demais de novo, não falei? – Draco caminhou rápido em direção à porta, o rosto corando e o resto do corpo começando a pinicar, como se não tivesse tomado um banho meia hora antes. — Não se preocupe, eu vou tentar de ajudar, Linda. Preciso que espere.

E quando saiu daquela cozinha, percebeu o quanto estava parecido com o seu próprio pai e muito, muito distante de sua mãe. Se era uma coisa para se alegrar, não sabia, mas sentiu uma pequena pontada no peito quando pensou que talvez Harry fizesse a mesma coisa, tentaria ajudar a moça – mesmo que, em seu caso, os pais já soubessem de sua... Condição.

Seus pais chegaram perto do meio dia, quando a empregada encarregada pela comida já estava servindo os pratos na grande sala de jantar. E de costume, Narcisa checou cada um dos pratos, tendo um cuidado para que nenhuma sujeira se espalhasse pelas bordas.

— Quem, dessa vez? – Draco perguntou em um tom debochado e levemente desaforado.

Narcisa olhou para o filho de canto de olho, resvalando o dedão em um dos pratos, vendo seu próprio reflexo do outro lado. A empregada olhava quieta de um canto, com um sorrisinho de quem dizia "eu já cuidei de tudo, sua neurótica."

— O prefeito – ela respondeu, levantando o corpo e ajeitando sua saia verde-esmeralda. — Onde seu pai já se meteu?

— Um pequeno requinte de calor, querida – respondeu o homem, na sala de estar. Ele então surgiu com um copo de uísque, pela metade, os cabelos loiros e longos soltos pelos ombros. As roupas de Lúcio não tinham comparação com as de Narcisa; enquanto ela andava perfeita e alinhadamente, ele metia qualquer terno ou suéter, algum sapato e ajeitava o cabelo. Draco já havia cansado de responder o porquê seu pai andava de tal modo. — Ninguém é obrigado a entender política tão cedo no dia, não é mesmo, Draco?

Draco abriu um sorrisinho.

— Eles vão chegar em uns quinze minutos, Martha. Se puder trazer tudo uns cinco minutos antes, ficaria agradecida. Draco, tire esse roupão e coloque um blazer, querido.

— Eles? – Draco perguntou, segurando a guarda de uma das cadeiras de mogno.

— Sim, o prefeito e seu filho – ela tirou os olhos do guardanapo e olhou para o filho pela segunda vez no dia. — Draco, o roupão.

O garoto sorriu para a mãe, saiu da sala de jantar e desapareceu pela casa. Narcisa jogou-se em uma das cadeiras, fixando o olhar no marido, os dedos tamborilando no tampo da mesa. — Você não tem medo? Olha o que essa criança está se tornando. Sorrindo daquele jeito, me questionando. O que aconteceu com o nosso Draco, Lúcio?

O homem deu um gole na bebida e abriu um sorriso são desaforado quanto o do filho – talvez fosse desse pequeno relance hereditário que Draco tanto se assemelhava ao pai. — Ele cresceu, Narcisa. Você não pode controlar o _estilo_ do garoto por tanto tempo.

— Estilo? Aquele garoto não sabe nada além de ficar preso dentro daquele quarto todos os dias, vai entender de estilo? Olha os filhos de Laura e Bellatrix, perfeitamente alinhados. Não resmungam, não sorriem feito uns patetas. Onde foi que erramos, Lúcio?

O homem balançou os ombros.

— Onde foi que _você_ errou, Lúcio? Por que eu tenho plena certeza que toda essa parte podre de Draco vem de você. Todos me diziam isso antes do casamento e a boba aqui...

Lúcio levantou-se da cadeira tão rápido que Narcisa teve tempo apenas de se jogar contra a parede, assustada. Com o copo numa mão e o dedo esticado na cara da mulher, Lúcio não parecia o mesmo homem. — Você esqueceu quem tirou a tua família daquele esgoto que você chamava de casa? Você esqueceu que você era uma _Black_ antes de tudo? Ou todos os privilégios que vieram depois que virou uma _Malfoy_? Uma mãe nunca iria falar algo assim de seu filho, Narcisa. E mesmo que Draco tivesse, o que ele não tem porque Draco é o melhor filho que alguém poderia ter, essa parte certamente viria de você.

O homem pendeu a cabeça para baixo, engoliu toda a bebida de uma só vez e então se virou para a empregada, ainda parada no canto da sala, tão assustada quanto a própria patroa. — Eu vou precisar de mais uísque. Muito obrigado, Martha.

Os sons de passo de Draco acalmaram os dois da sala de jantar. Lúcio sentou-se em seu lugar e Narcisa caminhou diretamente para o grande armário de copos e taças, tentando esconder as lágrimas que escorriam pela maquiagem.

O garoto entrou vestido com o que parecia um calção para banho, chinelos de dedo e um robe de Narcisa, de um tecido rosa e fino, quase que uma capa delicada e bonitinha. Ele sentou-se na mesa, exibindo seu corpo igualmente magro e fino, o peito e o abdômen magro espalhados, as pernas abertas, o chinelo de dedo estalando no piso lustrado.

Lúcio ofereceu um brinde ao filho.

— Está ficando quente, não está? – Draco disse, esperando que a mãe se virasse.

Mas Narcisa apenas olhou na sua cara quando os convidados chegaram.

Draco estava na cozinha, tentando espetar o dedo na cobertura da torta de limão quando escutou aquela voz. De primeiro achou que fosse apenas sua cabeça lhe pregando uma peça, mas então a voz ficava cada vez mais alta, viva e real. Esgueirou o corpo pela porta e então viu Thiago Potter do outro lado da casa, na grande sala de estar, com seu habitual colar e sua mulher. Merda.

A única pessoa na cozinha era Linda e a garota estava imensamente perdida nas sobremesas. O que eles estavam fazendo ali, afinal? O almoço já havia terminado, os convidados já haviam ido embora e ele já havia feito Narcisa passar vergonha o suficiente com seu _look_ diferente e _abusado_, segundo as próprias palavras do prefeito. Diferente de seu filho, que ao sair fez questão de dizer a Draco que sua bunda estava perfeita naquele calção.

— Preciso de ajuda – Draco disse, assustando Linda. — Preciso que você dê um jeito de chamar a atenção no jardim. Eu não tenho como sair daqui sem que alguém me veja...

— Boa tarde, Malfoy.

A voz estava nas suas costas. Sentiu seu corpo inteiro gelar, os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiaram por completo, o rosto ficou vermelho e Linda emitiu um pequeno sorrisinho. Não tinha mais jeito, Harry já havia o visto.

Virou-se, com um sorriso no rosto e o corpo tremendo.

— Potter.

— Você está estonteante nesse traje – Harry comentou, olhando Draco dos pés à cabeça. — Apesar de eu preferir a parte de trás, a frente não me interessa muito.

O moreno aproximou-se, tocou o tecido fino e então afastou e com seu dedo tocou o canto da cintura de Draco. — Bom, tirando essa parte... Você é tão magrinho.

Draco afastou-se ao toque gelado do garoto. — Meus pais estão na sala?

— No escritório de seu pai, pelo que parece. Eu deveria ter pensado em uma roupa parecida com a sua. Eu dispensaria esse tecidinho, mas adoro andar de calção. E chinelo? Meu sonho, como eu amo chinelos.

Harry pegou Draco pela mão e saiu com ele da cozinha.

— Onde vamos?

— Conhecer uma pessoa.

A garota estava de pé em frente aos quadros da família. Os cabelos loiros caiam pela cintura, usava um short jeans todo remendado e uma camiseta tão fina quanto o robe de Draco. — Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy. Apresentados. Vamos pegar teu carro, Luna.

#

Luna tinha um carro só dela. Modelo antigo, duas portas, considerado raridade por uns, lixo por outros. Cercado por grandes coroas de flores, que iam desde o capô até a traseira e as rodas cromadas – talvez a única coisa que realmente fosse caro naquele carro. O painel, além de ser todo de madeira, ostentava vários vasinhos de plantas.

— São falsas? – foi a primeira coisa que Draco perguntou quando eles já estavam longe o suficiente para que ele não se preocupasse com sua mãe.

— Sim, verdadeiríssimas – a garota respondeu, segurando o volante com uma mão e com a outra fazendo um coque em seus longos cabelos. — Aonde nós vamos, Pontas?

Draco olhou para o moreno pelo retrovisor. O garoto procurava por algo em seus pés, entre os acentos do carro. — Pontas?

Harry levantou o olhar. — Era um antigo apelido do meu pai, acabei herdando.

— Na verdade – Luna respondeu, parando em um sinal vermelho e olhando para Draco – ele meio que nos obrigou a usar esse apelido. Como você disse mesmo que era, Harry?

O garoto arrancou do chão uma latinha de refrigerante, com um sorriso. — Achei! Há quanto tempo você guarda isso aqui, Luna?

— Alguns meses – ela acelerou o carro novamente. — Como era a sua desculpa, Harry? Ele está tentando mudar de assunto, Draco. Ele fica todo envergonhado quando fala de ti, não achei que fosse assim também na sua presença.

Draco escondeu um sorrisinho, olhando pela janela a rua de lojinhas artesanais e as senhoras de vestidos e sandálias a caminharem com suas _ecobags_. — Alguma coisa como "_meu pai era popular na escola, também quero ser_".

Luna soltou uma risada tão forte que apertou a buzina sem querer, assustando uma das senhoras que olhava para dentro de uma lojinha. Parecia como uma antiga e gostosa piada entre os dois. — A melhor parte – pausa para a risada – foi quando ele disse isso para a Cho Chang na oitava série esperando por uma resposta e ela disse que eles eram apenas amigos.

Harry não sabia onde enfiar a cabeça. Abriu a latinha e mandou todo o liquido para dentro, apenas mostrando sua cara de repulsa ao jogar a latinha de volta para o chão do veículo.

— Ele era apaixonado por aquela garota. Ou melhor, _perdidamente apaixonado._ Ele se matriculou nas mesmas matérias que ele, até desistiu do italiano para fazer mandariam e italiano é a única coisa que você não pode falar mal perto dele, lembre-se disso.

Draco levou o olhar para Harry novamente e os dois trocaram um sorrisinho.

— E então ele conheceu Hermione Granger, a garota que ganhou o baile da escola dois anos seguido. E nunca mais falou comigo, com exceção no meu aniversário e nas festas de fim de ano. E agora, misteriosamente, me convida misteriosamente para um passeio com o garoto de quem ele está gostando...

— Chega! – Harry disse, colocando a boca na mão da amiga. — Você sabe muito bem que te amo, Luna. Conversamos bastante nos últimos meses.

— E qual foi o motivo? O loirinho aí...

Harry apertou a boca da garota novamente. — Vira aqui na esquerda. Acho que vocês certamente conhecem esse lugar melhor do que eu.

Luna deixou o carro no estacionamento do restaurante mais antigo do local e, também, o menos visitado deles. Entraram pela porta dos fundos, fazendo o sininho soar por todos os cantos. Draco a deixou e Harry e foi até o senhor sentado atrás do balcão, que assistia a uma partida de futebol.

— Ele – Luna apontou para o velho – é o motivo para Draco adorar tanto a Itália. Olha só esse lugar, está cheio de bandeirinhas e sabe qual é o prato principal? Macarrão. Nos finais de semana é pizza, mas na verdade você pedir uma a qualquer hora do dia.

Draco olhou para o moreno, que fez a volta no balcão e abraçou o velho.

— Todos parecem gostar dele.

Luna seguiu o olhar do menino e então olhou para Draco novamente, revirando os olhos. — Você sempre vai achar isso de uma pessoa que está se interessando. É um clichê americano que foi impregnado na nossa cabeça.

— Mas, veja. Ele me levou a uma festa no mês passado e todos ali pareciam colocar ele em algum tipo de pedestal. Parece que se eu falhar em algum momento vai vir todo mundo para cima de mim.

— Falhar? Falhar em quê?

O rosto de Draco ficou vermelho em um segundo.

— Ah você está achando que está conquistando o menino Pontas? Bom, isso é um _pouquinho_ verdade, mas eu não teria tanta esperança assim. Pelo menos não no que você está querendo dizer.

— Como assim?

— Acho que não é você que está tentando conquistar o Harry, Draco. Acho que o Harry está tentando te conquistar, você ainda não percebeu. Se _ele_ falhar um pouquinho, nós vamos cair em cima _dele_. Estamos todos torcendo por vocês, Draco.

— Todos?

— Tudo bem, no momento sou apenas eu, você e Deus. Mas eu sei que os amigos dele já te aprovaram ou você nem estariam aqui juntos. Harry leva muito a sério a opinião dos amigos dele, isso você vai perceber no futuro.

Draco emitiu uma risadinha. — Isso não é algo muito bom de saber.

— Por quê? Vocês vão ser melhores amigos no final das contas, ele vai confiar muito no que você vai dizer e pensar. Hermione Granger não vai ser nada perto de você, Draco.

Os dois soltaram risadas um pouco altas, que chamaram a atenção de Harry. Ele bateu nas costas do homem uma última vez, pulou a bancada – para puro deleite de Draco que viu todo seu corpo se flexionar – e sentou-se ao lado de Draco com um sorriso. — Pedi duas pizzas, calabresa e uma de oreo. E três patos de macarrão, simples, sem bobagens. Você vai adorar, Draco.

Harry colocou a mão no ombro de Draco mais uma vez e o loiro trocou olhar com a garota. Ela, sem que Harry visse, sibilou _Ele está te conquistando_ e sorriu. — Eu vou fumar um cigarro, desculpa, mas é a força do hábito. Me esperem para comer.

A garota saltou do banco e desapareceu pelas costas de Draco.

— Então, quais foram os podres que ela falou de mim para você, Draco. Você não pode acreditar em tudo que meus amigos dizem sobre mim, muitas das vezes eles mentem para me prejudicar. Tipo, uma vez eles disseram para todo mundo que eu tinha um pau pequeno e eu fiquei totalmente mal visto...

— Isso era mentira? – Draco perguntou, só então percebendo a conotação.

Harry abriu um sorriso e riu, encostando a cabeça no ombro do loiro. — Se você quiser descobrir eu posso te mostrar qualquer dia desses, Malfoy. Mas acho que essa tua cabecinha ainda não está preparada. _Cabecinha_.

Os dois riram novamente e então Draco ficou sério.

— Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas. — O.K esse tom foi profundo.

— Eu tive um sonho essa noite... E quando eu acordei eu estava muito, _muito_ melado. Aí eu fui procurar o que era e eu assustado pra caralho com o que aconteceu...

Harry soltou uma risada tão alta que Draco ficou vermelho e afundou seu rosto agora nos ombros do outro, tentando esconder a vergonha que surgia e arrepiava todo o seu corpo.

— Isso é normal, Draco. Já deve ter acontecido muitas vezes com você e talvez nunca tenha percebido. Mas acho que já está na hora do corpo realmente _trabalhar_, então ele está te mandando um sinal.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Você precisa soltar isso para fora, Harry. Transar.

— Você sabe o que ele me disse na primeira vez que nos conhecemos? – Luna disse para Harry, que sugava o macarrão para dentro de sua boca, espalhando molho por toda sua boca. — _Você parece uma mendiga rica_. Mendiga rica, você sabe como isso afeta uma criança. Porque eu não era uma mendiga e tão pouco rica, isso me deixou mal. De verdade.

Harry engoliu o refrigerante quase jogando tudo para fora. Limpou sua boca e aproveitou para passar o guardanapo debaixo do queixo de Draco, onde um filete vermelho de molho escorria.

— Obrigado – respondeu Draco. — Essa foi ótima. Quando eu tinha meus amigos... Isso pareceu triste, não pareceu. Foda-se, eu nunca mais falei com eles. Mas quando nos conhecemos eles me chamavam de filhote de cobra.

Luna e Harry se olharam antes de arrebentarem em risadas.

— Acho que por isso que você nunca mais fala com eles – Harry comentou.

— E nem precisa voltar. Você tem novos amigos, Draco – a garota tocou na mão do menino. — Você só precisa tomar mais cuidado na hora de comer macarrão. Pega meu guardanapo, eu já usei o outro.

Harry agradeceu.

— Isso me lembrou que o Harry aqui não sabe comer sorvete – Luna jogou-se no banco, olhando para o amigo. — Eu acho que a gente deveria ir a uma sorveteria maneira da outra esquina. Eles fazem preço especial para pessoas bonitas.

— Então o Harry teria que ficar para fora – disse Draco, sorrindo para o garoto.

Luna levantou-se, puxando Harry. — Esse garoto é um ouro, você já percebeu, Harry?

— Um pequeno diamante, na verdade – Harry aproximou-se de Draco, o abraçou, passando o braço por sua cintura e sorrindo. — Ele é branquinho, diamante é mais adequado.

Eles saíram assim de dentro do restaurante, como se fosse a coisa mais natural de todas. Depois de deixarem a festa de mãos dadas, agora saíam de um restaurante, na luz do dia, abraçados como se fosse um casal. Todos aqueles sinais que o Harry parecia estar deixando no ar começavam a agradar Draco – será que não era hora dele começar a soltar os seus também?

Quando Harry ia fechar a porta atrás dele, Draco a abriu e sentou-se ao lado dele, coladinho. Fechou a porta, pegou a mão de Harry com uma mão e a outra colocou na perna do garoto.

— Okay, fui deixada sozinha – disse Luna, olhando para o retrovisor. — Harry, você parece muito viado perto do Draco, eu estou adorando isso. Quando você namorava aquela garota Weasley você ficava _tão_ hétero.

A garota pareceu sentir o olhar de Harry e então ficou quieta.

— Próxima parada, esquina do sorvete. Harry, você fica na rua para não assustar os clientes. Cortesia do seu amiguinho, Draco.

Amiguinho, pensou Draco. E Harry pareceu pensar a mesma coisa, uma vez que apertou sua mão com tanta fora e encostou sua mão no queixo do garoto que nada mais parecia ser amizade entre eles.

A sorveteria que Luna estava comentando era justamente a única sorveteria em toda a cidade que pertencia aos Malfoy. Draco até tentou esconder isso dos dois, mas quando entrou no lugar e rapidamente foi abordado por um dos atendentes, todo o seu plano de anonimato se desfez.

— Sr. Malfoy – disse o homem, vestido em um uniforme colorido e bonitinho, com um chapéu de arco-íris na cabeça. — Ninguém me avisou que você estaria vindo com seus amigos, eu sinto muito a correria...

— Sem problema... – olhou para o crachá. — Daniel. Meus pais meio que não sabem que eu estou aqui, então eu ficaria agradecido se ninguém ligasse para eles ou alguma coisa assim.

O atendente pareceu um pouco inseguro sobre, mas sorriu e ofereceu um cardápio aos três. Antes de ir, apertou o ombro de Draco duas vezes e foi atender outra mesa.

Draco explicou a situação para os outros dois, que estavam levemente assustados pelo que acabara de acontecer. — Ele deve estar achando que vocês me levaram aqui por algum motivo que não seja _tomar sorvete_. Então aquilo foi meio que um sinal. É uma coisa louca dos meus pais.

— Eu nunca achei que os Malfoy tinham uma sorveteria – comentou Luna. — Ainda mais uma sorveteria como essa... Cheia de arco-íris.

— Bem, minha mãe não cuida das propriedades – disse Draco, com um sorrisinho -, então ela meio que não sabe que esse lugar existe. Se souber, deve achar que é uma dessas sorveterias novas.

— Como essas conceituais com sabores diferenciados? – perguntou Harry.

— Abóbora e kiwi – disse Luna, com cara de nojo. — Estou surpresa pela primeira vez com essa família, porque a parte do filho ser gay todos nós já sabíamos.

Harry fingiu que não escutou e Draco apenas em seco. Isso era uma coisa que nem ele havia conseguido processar até o momento, mas talvez fosse um bom balde de água gelada na sua cara. Tirou o chinelo e levou o pé até o de Harry, por debaixo da mesa. Sentiu o calor do pé do moreno com os seus e dois sorriram por cima da mesa.

— Você está lindo nessa roupa, por sinal – disse Luna. Ela olhou para os atendentes e então tirou sua própria camiseta, ficando apenas com seu sutiã. — Sutiã é quase que um biquíni, eles não podem reclamar de nada.

Harry fez o mesmo, tirou sua camiseta de banda e ficou apenas de chinelo e com sua bermuda verde escura. — Agora estamos todos muito parecidos. Mas ainda não temos o robe estiloso do Draco.

— E nem esse calção curtinho dele – disse Luna, rindo. — Você tem coxas maravilhosas por sinal Draco, elas ficam lindas assim expostas. Só cuidado com o sol, não vai querer deixar elas queimadas.

Harry escorregou o olhar até as coxas de Draco e pela primeira vez estava notando como elas pareciam brilhar com a luz do sol que entrava pela janela. Todo o contorno do garoto, sua barriga que quase não dobrava ao sentar, suas costas lisinhas e o caminho que fazia até sua bunda.

Luna o empurrou de lado, para que não ficasse tão estranho.

— Eu já decidi o meu sabor, garotos. Qual vocês vão escolher?

A terceira rodada de sorvetes acabou quando Luna chutou a perna de Draco. Eles estavam falando alguma coisa sobre ver o pôr-do-sol no Estrelado, mas Draco não fazia ideia do que era o tal do Estrelado, então apenas seguiu o caminho. Porém, quando sentiu o toque do pé de Luna, olhou rapidamente para Harry.

— Aí ele disse "você não pode fazer isso com sua prima, Harry. Você tem que fazer isso _com as outras meninas_"... – Harry baixou a colher, colocando de volta para o pote, e então olhou sério para os dois. — O que foi?

Havia uma grande quantidade de sorvete derretido em seu queixo, sem contar que os cabelos negros estavam levemente pincelados com o creme colocado por cima da sobremesa. Draco pegou um dos guardanapos, aproximou-se do menino e desceu o pano por toda a extensão da bochecha esquerda até o queixo e então, com seu dedo, limpou o canto da boca.

Luna fez a mesma coisa, mas batendo na cabeça do garoto com um pano maior.

— Isso doeu – reclamou Harry, quando os dois se afastaram. — Você poderia ser mais como ele, Luna, delicado. Eu sou uma pessoa importante, meu rosto é importante. Eu sou o garoto propaganda dessa cidade.

— Ninguém conhece essa cidade – Draco comentou, fazendo Luna abrir a boca para uma risada seca e então os dois bateram suas mãos em um _high five_. — Esse lugar é como uma concha, ninguém conhece um Malfoy fora daqui.

O atendente se aproximou, apontando para uma placa no vidro do local. — Já estamos por fechar, Sr. Draco. Mas estamos dispostos a ficar depois da hora caso você e seus amigos queiram tomar mais...

— Não, já estamos de saída – disse Luna, levantando-se. — Quanto que ficou.

— É por conta da casa – sorriu o atendente.

— Não, faço questão de pagar – disse Harry, procurando por algo em seu bolso. Luna fez a mesma coisa, mas logo Draco olhou para os dois com um olhar levemente revirado.

— O dinheiro que vocês vão dar vai sobrar no bolso dos meus pais. Deixem assim – ele sorriu para os dois e virou-se para o atendente. — Muito obrigado... Daniel. Vou falar muito bem do senhor para meu pai. Voltaremos qualquer dia desses.

O homem de avental colorido sorriu e acompanhou os três até a saída. Do lado de fora, o sol já estava começando a se por e as ruas começavam a ficar cada vez mais movimentadas e cheias.

— Vai acontecer a Festa do Sol hoje – comentou Luna. — Com certeza meus pais devem estar em algum lugar por ali. Vão até acender uma tocha gigante, o que é um pouco estranho para quem defende o meio ambiente. Mas não vamos questionar as ideias dos adultos, não é mesmo. E então, vamos ao Estrelado?

Draco olhou para Harry esperando uma resposta, mas o garoto fingiu mais uma vez não ter escutado. Luna concordou com a cabeça: — O.K. Estou vendo que não vou ter uma companhia. Vocês querem que eu deixe vocês em algum lugar.

Harry aproximou-se da amiga e sussurrou em seu ouvido: — Na verdade quero que você nos deixe no Estrelado e, sei lá, vá fazer alguma outra coisa, tipo acompanhar seus pais.

Luna abriu um sorriso de canto de boca, soltou um suspiro e então voltou a sorrir. — O que eu não faço por uma amizade, não é? O.K. Todo mundo para dentro do carro da tia Luna, próxima parada: Estrelado. Coloque o cinto de segurança, Draco, e você Harry, senta no meu ladinho.

No meio do trajeto Harry pediu que Draco ficasse de costa no banco de trás, massageou seus ombros, subiu as mãos por seu pescoço e então vendou seus olhos. — Se você não conhece o Estrelado, não pode julgar pela aparência.

Pelo que escutou da conversa entre Harry e Luna, eles deixariam o carro do lado de dentro, para que Draco não tivesse a visão "do lado de fora". Fosse o lugar que fosse – e mesmo que Draco não se importasse com isso – Narcisa com certeza não iria gostar.

Harry o ajudou a sair do carro, cuidando para que ele não caísse ou tropeçasse em algum lugar. Então, Draco escutou Luna lhe dando tchau e um "te vejo outro dia" logo antes do som de seu carro arrancar para fora do lugar. Tudo parecia silencioso e ligeiramente frio, como se uma brisa refrescante tocasse suas coxas.

— Estou começando a ficar com frio – comentou Draco, agarrando-se a si mesmo. Harry se aproximou pelas costas e então lhe colocou um casaco, o cobrindo o suficiente para que não ficasse com tanto frio. — Quando vou poder tirar isso...

Sentiu os dedos quentes de Harry tocar o seu rosto e então percebeu que ele não estava mais em suas costas. A brisa gelada repentinamente parou e a única coisa que sentia era o frescor do hálito de Harry tocar o seu rosto; eles estavam tão pertos dessa vez, mais perto do que qualquer outra e tudo parecia tão lúdico para Draco que quase parecia irreal.

— Eu espero que você goste... – do beijo? -, desse lugar.

E então sentiu os lábios de Harry de encontro ao seu e então se lembrou da única vez que beijara outra pessoa e de como tinha sido uma sensação estranha e nojenta e de como tudo aquilo havia sido armado para que ele não ficasse sozinho no pré-baile da escola. Ele nem gostava daquela garota – ele nem gostava de garotas.

Abriu seus próprios lábios e a língua de Harry irrompeu na sua e então não havia mais nada entre eles que não estivesse conectado. As mãos de Harry subiram suas costas, as suas desceram pela cintura do moreno, subiram para os cabelos, ficaram nos ombros. Segundos, minutos, horas. Tudo pareceu demorar. Até que Harry se afastou e tudo ficou claro.

Era uma espécie de beira-mar, mas beira-rio. Uma grande ponte de madeira era vista ao longe, aquelas que nem usavam mais por segurança. O céu já estava escuro e a luz iluminava todo o rio, por uma larga extensão que ia cidade afora. Vários pneus estavam espalhados, assim como pedaços de carro, uma geladeira sem a porta, um freezer na mesma situação e madeiras velhas e inchadas. Olhou para trás, uma grande barreira de lixo, o que certamente deveria ser o final de um lixão para o outro lado. Gravado na madeira: ESTRELADO.

Harry sentou-se em um estofado – um colchão velho por cima de várias ripas de madeira – aparentemente limpo. Sentou-se ao lado dele e Harry o abraçou, os dois, um no braço do outro. — Ainda com frio, Malfoy?

— Um pouco.

Harry colocou o queixo na cabeça do loiro e começou a fazer círculos com seu polegar na mão do menor. — Eu não estava planejando em te trazer para cá hoje, mas achei que seria uma boa experiência.

— Eu amei – Draco respondeu, com sua pura sinceridade.

Harry o puxou e então os dois deitaram-se no estofado, agora olhando para um céu extremamente estrelado. — Nessa parte da cidade a fumaça e os gases não afetam tão a atmosfera, então o céu fica mais limpo. É como ter um espaço rural no meio da cidade.

— Com todo esse... lixo?

— Com todo esse lixo – Harry concordou, descendo a mão pela barriga sequinha de Draco. — Quanto tempo você pode ficar fora de casa antes de ir para o berço, Malfoy?

— Eu nem deveria estar fora de casa – respondeu Draco.

Harry olhou para a tela de seu celular pela primeira vez desde que encontrara Draco logo após o almoço. Havia uma mensagem de sua mãe, algo sobre estarem esperando pelos dois para que pudessem jantar na _excepcional_ companhia dos Malfoy. — Acho que ainda temos uma hora.

#

Entraram pela porta dos fundos da cozinha e a primeira coisa que viram foi a torta de limão, ainda intacta dentro do forno. Sem fazer barulho algum, cortaram duas fatias, comeram sozinhos na cozinha e então entraram para a sala de jantar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A mesa estava toda posta, Martha e Linda estavam no canto da sala, como sempre ficavam durante as refeições, e o pai estava na borda esquerda da mesa, com Narcisa ao lado, enquanto que na outra borda Lilian estava sentada, com Thiago como seu acompanhante.

— Draco – disse Narcisa, olhando para as mesmas roupas que o filho ainda usava. — Suba e coloque uma roupa antes de jantar, não se esqueça de lavar as mãos.

Draco olhou para Harry, que já estava quase sentando. — Você deixou sua camiseta no carro, não deixou?

Todos os adultos olharam com leve interesse para os dois e então Draco estendeu a mão, para que Harry levanta-se e logo a largou. — Venha, eu te empresto alguma coisa.

Draco guiou o caminho até o seu quarto, deixou a porta aberta para que Harry entrasse e o mesmo fez questão de fechar às suas costas, empurrar Draco na porta e lhe beijar o pescoço com agressividade, subindo logo para os lábios. — Você fica tão diferente quando está na frente de seus pais.

Draco esboçou um sorrisinho. — Eu nunca percebi isso.

Harry se afastou assustado. Draco não deixou de perceber um leve volume se formar na bermuda do garoto e então, envergonhado, correu para o armário.

— Desculpe Malfoy – disse Harry, olhando para a fonte no jardim pela janela. — Espero que você não tenha interpretado errado o que acabou de acontecer.

— Com certeza você não deve estar querendo apenas abusar de mim_ sexualmente_ – disse Draco, com dificuldade na última palavra. — Você não esperaria quatro meses para isso.

— De certo, não. – disse o garoto, soltando o ar. A ereção havia desaparecido e agora era apenas sua bermuda. — Você teria uma calça ou alguma coisa longa? Estou ficando com muito frio nas pernas.

Draco virou-se para o armário, encontrou uma roupa mais leve para Harry e colocou a parte debaixo de seu pijama, continuando com o robe quase transparente. — Você vai ficar sem camiseta também ou...

Harry estava apenas de cueca agora, sentado em sua cama. Suas pernas grossas e escuras, cercadas de pelos igualmente negros. Nunca havia visto algo tão parecido, uma beleza que ia além do rosto e se estendia pelas pernas, até os finos dedos de seus pés. A barriga de Harry, também, tinha uns pingos de pelos, alguns entre os dois mamilos, subindo pelo peito, e outros descendo o umbigo até sua cueca.

O moreno não deixou de perceber o olhar de Draco e se aproximou e ficou colado a ele. Os dois olharam para seus corpos, juntos. — Agora estamos iguais, Malfoy. Estamos ambos usando coisas bem curtinhas. A diferença é que você é um calção, eu, uma cueca.

Draco puxou Harry pelos braços e então os tecidos também se tocaram. Um sentiu o membro flácido do outro, um sentiu o arrepio do outro subindo pela espinha e Harry logo sentiu o calor que Draco emanava. — Hoje à noite você certamente vai ter mais um daqueles episódios. Eu adoraria te ajudar com isso.

— Ajudar?

O lábio de Harry beijou a clavícula de Draco. — Sem detalhes, Malfoy.

Ele se afastou, colocando as calças e continuou. — Eu não vou estar aqui, então você terá que fazer o trabalho sozinho. Também, é muito cedo para uma _criança_ pensar nessas coisas.

Draco ficou vermelho, deu passos largos até Harry e segurou o membro do garoto por cima da cueca, apertando o suficiente para que sentisse. — Você quis dizer criança mesmo?

Harry fez a mesma coisa, porém apertando a bunda do loiro, com mais força aplicada, sentindo cada uma das nádegas lisinhas. — Você é bem quentinho aqui embaixo, Malfoy.

E um dos dedos de Harry desceu para a fissura entre as duas nádegas de Draco antes de escutarem sons na escada. — Você ainda não está pronto, Draco, apesar de seu corpo achar o contrário.

— Ainda não? – Draco soltou uma risadinha nervosa. — Quem é você para achar isso?

— Eu não quero me afastar de você.

— Nós não vamos nos afastar...

Harry o calou com seu dedo, seguindo de um beijo. — Só me escuta, Draco. Eu não quero parar de ver você, nem que seja uma vez por mês. Não vamos estragar o dia que demos nosso primeiro beijo.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e ficaram se olhando por algum tempo.

— Você gostou de ficar apertando aí embaixo, né Malfoy?

Draco afastou a mão, assustado.

— Vai colocar a calça. E uma camiseta. Não quero ter que vir aqui ficar deitadinho contigo e te cuidar, essa não é minha função. _Ainda não_.

Draco jogou-se na cama e começou a abaixar seu calção.

— Pra isso você não tem vergonha, Malfoy? – Harry ficou de costas. — Eu não quero ver esse teu corpinho pelado na minha frente. Não vamos estragar o momento, desce logo.

O garoto desapareceu no corredor e Draco empurrou a porta com o pé.

Narcisa comentou da demora quando Draco desceu alguns minutos depois de Harry, mas logo o assunto morreu na mesa. Os adultos perceberam como os dois não comeram nem duas garfadas e logo Martha comunicou à mulher que a torta havia sido cortada. Narcisa, porém, não comentou nada.

— E o trabalho, Thiago, como anda? Fiquei sabendo que trocaram de editor – comentou Narcisa, escolhendo um assunto aleatório. Draco tinha uma vaga lembrança de escutar alguém comentando sobre a carreira de Thiago no jornalismo.

Quase uma hora depois Lilian olhou para Narcisa. — Soube que vocês receberam um convite da rainha para o próximo casamento real. Eu não me surpreendo, levando em conta toda a história do nome.

Narcisa quase ruborizou. — Sim, sim. Pessoas muito atenciosas, os da Família Real. Muita gente critica nosso atual sistema, mas acontece que o Reino Unido anda muito bem com a monarquia, não podemos nos deixar corromper pelas ideias revolucionárias do ocidente.

Harry olhou para Harry e sorriu e então os dois encostaram seus pés nus um no outro, um sentindo o calor do outro. Tudo parecia tão pacifico naquele jantar que Draco estava começando a pensar que algo deveria ter acontecido entre seus pais. Quando Lúcio o empurrou de leve, porém, os dois logos afastaram os pés.

— Se ela ver... – comentou Lúcio baixinho. — Eu não sei se vou poder te defender por muito tempo, meu filho.

Lúcio piscou para Draco e o garoto fez o mesmo para o pai.

— Eu preciso fumar – Harry disse para o loiro.

— Eu te acompanho.

Os dois saíram sem os chinelos para o jardim, sentindo a grama gelada em seus pés. Draco, sem pudor algum, pegou na mão de Harry e os dois caminharam até a fonte, bem em frente à janela da sala de jantar. Os dois ficaram brincando com o pé do outro, sempre tentando deixar o seu por cima do outro. Um degrade de cores, da pela morena de Harry para os dedos claros de Draco, que subia por toda a extensão do pé, para as pernas até os lábios avermelhados de Harry e os rosas de Draco. Eles se beijaram, sem nem pensar se alguém poderia ver do lado de dentro.

O que importava, era que Narcisa estava de costas.


	5. Maio: A primeira vez

Narcisa levantou-se cedo no sábado. Havia uma certa época de sua vida que costumava ir às missas de final de semana que a igreja comunitária oferecia aos moradores. Desde que Draco nascera, porém, nunca mais havia se aproximado daquele lugar. Acordar cedo, no entanto, havia se tornado uma tradição. Em determinados dias da semana, se deixava dormir um pouco mais do tempo que deveria ou simplesmente continuava na cama, olhando para o teto e para os vitrais coloridos perto do lustre.

Não fazia muito tempo que começara a trabalhar com a caridade. Uma amiga iria mudar-se para Portugal e precisavam de alguém para assumir o cargo.

— Eu acho que você vai ficar bem — lembrava-se da voz da mulher, enquanto as duas navegavam entre caixas e caixas de arquivos no subsolo do centro de caridade. — Você ajudou por anos aquela igreja, não ajudou?

Narcisa não sabia muito bem o que responder. — Draco está cada vez mais difícil de criar, tive que abdicar de algumas coisas.

— Filhos são uma coisa difícil — a mulher respondeu, achando o arquivo que procurava. — Quando eles crescem então, fica muito mais difícil. Mas no final das contas, é uma boa grana, apesar de ser _caridade_. A igreja sempre vai te dar um dinheirinho no final do mês por seu esforço.

Narcisa concordou com a cabeça. — Eu já suspeitava.

— Nem mesmo Jesus nunca errou — Janine, a mulher, disse, abrindo a porta para fora do subsolo. — Precisamos de algum apoio, certo? Assim como essas pessoas precisam, nós também.

Elas estavam de volta para o centro de caridade. Um grupo de garotas do ensino médio ajudavam recolhendo agasalhos para a campanha do inverno e Narcisa pensou que elas deveriam estar em busca apenas de alguns créditos para a escola. Do outro lado, um senhor ajudava uma mãe a ficar calma por conta do desaparecimento de seu filho. Pensou que, na verdade, o velho deveria estar em busca de mais uma joia de reconhecimento, como aquela que carregava no pescoço, por ter sobrevivido a segunda guerra.

— Tudo certo, então? — a mulher mexeu em sua mesa e entregou um pacote para Narcisa. — Aqui estão as chaves dos portões, do subsolo e da sua sala no final do corredor. Vou ficar por aqui o resto do final de semana, então você pode começar na segunda-feira. Sobre a parte da comissão, não comente com ninguém, está certo? Você agora faz parte de uma família rica, então creio que não vá precisar tanto assim.

Narcisa balançou a cabeça, agora de pé no meio do seu quarto. Nunca mais em toda a sua vida havia encontrado Janine novamente e, pelo que sabia, a mulher havia fugido com o marido por conta de uma fraude na igreja. Aquilo parecia tão recente, mas já havia se passado tanto tempo.

Caminhou até o banheiro, ligou a banheira com a água morna e voltou para o quarto, onde colocou sob a cama a roupa que usaria naquele dia. Nada de saias e saltos altos, talvez precisasse começar a passar um novo ar para as pessoas. Colocou um vestido florido na cama e sapatilhas de cor única no chão perto da cama. Sem colares, aquilo era ridículo. Uma pulseira talvez, mas discreta, nada de coisas muito grande.

Deitou na água morna com a cabeça para fora, os cabelos caindo para fora da banheira, em uma onda de cabelos escuros. Cabelos esses que de forma alguma haviam refletido em Draco, que sustentava os cachos loiros de seu pai, da raiz às pontas. As pessoas costumavam dizer que não havia nada de parecido entre Draco e ela e isso a machucava, mais do que as pessoas diziam. Já estava sendo ajudada pela família Malfoy a bastante tempo e agora diziam que Draco era, realmente, uma versão do pai. Um nó na garganta se formava sempre que escutava tais palavras e um no estômago sempre que controlava para não rebater com xingamentos.

O banho morno ajudava com a dor de cabeça que sentia todas as manhãs, sem contar que seu corpo entrava em um estado de descanso e prazer, quando sentia cada poro renovado pela água e pelas colônias que deixavam a mesma de várias cores. Os vitrais do banheiro, também, ajudavam para deixar a água em uma fusão de cores e sentimentos.

Quando desceu para a sala, Lúcio estava sentado na poltrona, em frente a lareira, com um copo do que parecia ser suco de laranja. Ele a olhou de canto de olho e a seguiu para a cozinha. — A moça deve estar chegando a qualquer hora.

— Tudo bem — respondeu, tirando a chaleira de dentro do armário e colocando sobre o fogão antes de acender a boca.

— Eu não sei o valor que você combinou com ela, então separei 100 libras. Você acha que é suficiente?

— Muito bem que sim — Narcisa virou-se para o marido com um sorriso. — Chá? Acabou o de maçã, então acho que vai ser de camomila mesmo.

— Aceito — ele engoliu o resto de suco de laranja e colocou o copo sob a pia, abraçando Narcisa pelas costas e beijando seu pescoço. — Faz quanto tempo que não ficamos sozinhos por um tempo?

Ela soltou uma risadinha. — Há muito tempo.

— Você não acha que devemos esquecer as coisas, nosso filho, por um tempo e sair em uma viagem de alguns dias? Vai fazer bem para nós dois, para os nossos nervos. Podemos ir para um desses hotéis SPA, o que você acha?

— Não é uma má ideia — Narcisa sentou-se, despejando o chá nas duas xícaras. — Pegue aquele pacote de bolachas, por favor.

Lúcio sentou-se com o pacote. — Sem contar que eu não aguento mais ver números e tabelas na minha frente. Papai ainda acha que gosto dessas coisas, mas na verdade nunca quis trabalhar com contabilidade.

— Os Malfoy são assim — ela abriu um sorriso. — Costumam nos impor as coisas sem deixar que a gente tenha poder de escolha. Como se ainda vivêssemos na inquisição.

— Que drama — ele bebericou o chá antes de molhar uma bolacha no líquido. — Vai fazer alguma coisa essa manhã? Vou precisar levar alguns papéis no centro, então vou precisar que fique esperando pela moça...

— Eu na verdade estou de saída — Narcisa levantou-se em um pulo, largando a xícara e correndo em busca de sua bolsa que sempre ficava perto do sofá. — Marquei um encontro com o pessoal da caridade, não posso faltar.

— Mas...

— Sinto muito, querido — ela aproximou-se e o beijou rapidamente nos lábios. — Mas não tem como você entregar esses papéis outra hora? Eu realmente preciso ir.

Lúcio olhou em seu relógio de pulso. — Eu até posso, mas... vai me deixar sozinho com Draco aqui?

— Eu tenho certeza que você consegue suportar ele — ela abriu um sorriso. — Aquele garoto funciona na base do grito.

Eles trocaram um último beijo antes de Narcisa atravessar a sala de estar até a grande porta dupla. O motorista estava com o carro já pronto do lado de fora e quando a viu, aproximou-se em um pulo.

— Para onde, senhora?

— Não vai ser preciso hoje, Hastings — ela sorriu gentilmente para o homem. — Hoje vou a pé mesmo, preciso refrescar os neurônios. Não é como dizem?

O mordomo ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Claro, minha senhora. Qualquer coisa, pode ligar para a casa que eu te busco.

— Claro, mas tenho certeza que não vai ser preciso — ela sorriu uma segunda vez para o motorista e seguiu seu caminho, saindo da rua cercada de casas enormes e mansões como a sua e dobrando na rua principal, onde as lojas e o comércio começavam a aparecer.

Não costumava se locomover a pé e por algum tempo havia adorado o serviço de ter um motorista disponível a seu dispor. Mas à medida que o tempo passava, toda aquela vida estava começando a lhe deixar cansada. Um simples caminhar pela cidade parecia revigorar todo o seu corpo e sua mente. Pequenos atos de liberdade eram o ópio de Narcisa Malfoy.

Ela desceu a rua principal até o fim, dobrando enfim em uma rua menor, mais larga, pincelada com uma casa aqui e outra lá. A rua, diferente das outras que havia passado, estava com as calças quebradas e as ruas cobertas de buracos, a brita se espalhando por bueiros e a poeira subindo pelas roupas estendidas no varal. Aquele lugar, de todos, era o mais esquecido de toda a cidade e ninguém parecia ligar para isso. Nem mesmo Narcisa.

Parou em frente a uma casa de portão baixo, que estava por cair e coberto de formigas pretas. A caixa do correio, entupida de cartas, era nada mais do que uma antiga lata de maionese transformada em uma caixa. A casa, que tendia a cair, parecia estar inclinada e torta, mas talvez fosse coisa da cabeça de Narcisa. Não pôde entrar, no entanto, uma vez que escutava gritos que se espalhavam por toda a rua. Esperou até que a porta foi praticamente arrancada de seu lugar e um garoto alto e magricela irrompeu para fora, praguejando coisas e batendo as pesadas botas de couro no chão.

— Sírius — Narcisa disse, tentando encostar no primo, mas o garoto se esquivou. Os cabelos negros caiam em cachos pelo rosto e os ombros, tão largos e tão alinhados, fazendo com que seu rosto fosse quase irreconhecível. — O que está acontecendo?

— Fui expulso da casa de sua mãe — ele disse, arfando, suor escorrendo por sua testa. Narcisa o conhecia desde que ele era criança e sabia muito bem que ele não podia se exaltar daquela forma, não com a doença que havia herdado da família.

— O que você fez? — perguntou, mesmo sabendo que não era a coisa a se fazer. Depois de tanto tempo trabalhando com pessoas necessitadas, já havia criado um roteiro de perguntas em seu subconsciente que, de alguma forma, aplicava com todas as pessoas que conhecia.

— Eu trouxe uns amigos para dentro da casa na noite passada — Sírius não olhava nos olhos de Narcisa e constantemente checava suas unhas, como se elas fossem começar a cair. Narcisa aproximou-se do primo e tocou em seu ombro. — Eu não preciso de seu consolo de assistente social, Narcisa. Eu agradeço.

— Vem passar um tempo em minha casa. Lúcio te adora e Draco também, vocês vão se dar tão bem juntos. Eu peço, do fundo do meu coração. Por favor, Sírius.

Pela primeira vez o garoto olhou em seus olhos, aquelas órbitas negras pareciam brilhar em conjunto com sua pele pálida. Ela o abraçou e sentiu as lágrimas do garoto em seu ombro. Ficaram ali por algum tempo, até que ela se afastou e limpou as lágrimas dos olhos do garoto. — Eu te amo. Você sabe disso, não sabe? Agora, fique aqui. Vou estar de volta em breve, por favor me espere.

Sírius concordou com a cabeça e Narcisa olhou para ele uma última vez antes de entrar portão adentro em direção a casa. Agora, teria que contar para Lúcio que visitara seus parentes. Quando entrou na casa, não se surpreendeu, nada havia mudado. Desde que Sírius passara a viver com sua família por conta da morte dos pais, aquele lugar havia se tornado um campo de batalha. Metade da família não apoiava o garoto, enquanto a outra metade apenas fingia que ele não existia, para que não precisasse cuidar do mesmo. Sempre que lembrava desse fato, de que sua mãe tornava a vida daquele garoto um inferno, aquele nó no estômago se formava mais uma vez, como uma azia depois de uma xícara de café forte e sem açúcar. Não havia ninguém na sala, então teve tempo de respirar antes de continuar caminho.

Narcisa conseguia ouvir as vozes agitadas perto da cozinha e quando entrou, com sua bolsa no braço, o vestido caro e as sapatilhas que deveriam valer mais do que aquela casa toda, a família toda ficou quieta, a observando com seus olhos escuros e inquisidores. Certa vez, Narcisa havia lido uma lenda antiga sobre seres que sugavam a felicidade de qualquer ser humano e de como eles trabalhavam para as forças escuras. Desde então, Narcisa sempre comparava, infelizmente, seus familiares com os seres que acabavam com a felicidade de todo o lugar. Foi assim que se sentiu naquele momento.

— Mamãe — disse, olhando para a matriarca no centro da mesa. Ela estava cercada de crianças pequenas e seus filhos, quase todos na idade de Narcisa, com exceção de Bellatrix, a irmã mais velha, sentada na ponta da mesa, que fuzilava Narcisa. — Andrômeda.

Sua irmã do meio sorriu para ela. Talvez ela fosse a única razão de ainda visitar aquela casa onde havia sido, porcamente, criada. Sua mãe, que segurava um copo de vinho na mão, soltou algum comentário que fez Bellatrix rir antes de olhar para Narcisa.

— Desde quando você não dá as caras por aqui, Narcisa? Não desde que virou uma mulher de família com seu marido alcoólatra e seu filho problemático.

— Mamãe — Narcisa tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas a mulher levantou a mão, como sempre fazia ao pedir atenção.

— Agora que faz parte de uma família rica, esqueceu de suas irmãs, de seus sobrinhos. Ou você acha que não sabemos que você agora frequenta os grandes eventos, os restaurantes mais caros.

— Protegida dos Malfoy — Bellatrix disse com um sorriso negro em seu rosto, os dentes perfeitamente alinhados, porém amarelados e frágeis. — Esqueceu dos Black.

— Pelo que eu bem me lembro, você está prestes a se casar com um Lestrange — Narcisa rebateu, olhando nos fundos dos olhos da irmã, sem piscar uma vez sequer. — Não questione minhas decisões matrimoniais quando você irá se casar com um monstro...

— Chega! — Druella Black vociferou e todos ficaram quietos. — Sua irmã nunca nos abandou, Narcisa. Não como você e o maldito irmão de seu pai. Agora, nos deixaram com esse fardo adolescente.

— Sírius precisa de ajuda...

— Sírius precisa trabalhar — Druella levantou-se. Uma mulher alta, de ombros largos, cabelos negros circundados por mechas pratas e vestida com um grande vestido antiquado. — Como todos aqui também o fazem.

A sala de jantar ficou quieta uma segunda vez antes de Bellatrix levantar-se. — Menos a praguinha de Andrômeda que resolveu preparar um casamento.

— Andrômeda! — Narcisa abriu um sorriso. — Ted Tonks? Que orgulho.

— Que nojeira para nossa família — Druella quase gritou. — Uma família tão nefasta como aquela, com costumes tão antiquados e nojentos como os dos Malfoy.

O nó no estômago.

— Mamãe — foi Andrômeda quem disse, mas Druella a segurou pelo pulso, tão forte quando gritava.

— Você é minha filha e a proíbo de casar-se com um homem liberal como aquele...

— Mamãe! — Narcisa gritou ao ver o pulso de Andrômeda começando a ficar sem cor. — Que ser imundo é esse que machuca a própria filha e submete a família à podridão desse lugar?

Bellatrix gritou em raiva.

— Olha essa casa, olha a situação dessas crianças. Você e papai acabaram com essa família muito tempo antes de eu conhecer Lúcio ou Andrômeda conhecer Ted.

— Cadelinha dos Malfoy — Bellatrix vociferou.

O nó arrebentou. Narcisa virou-se para a irmã e sem pensar duas vezes estalou sua mão no rosto da mulher, fazendo a mesma cambalear e cair por sobre a mesa. Narcisa aproximou-se da mãe, que se afastou com medo, mas ainda segurando o pulso de Andrômeda.

— Andrômeda, vamos — ela puxou a irmã, mas a mesma também se recolheu.

— Eu não posso, Narcisa — uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha da garota. — Eu preciso ficar, por eles.

Narcisa estava com o coração acelerado, a respiração pesada e o corpo todo em tremores. Confiava em Andrômeda e se ela dizia que deveria ficar, então nada Narcisa poderia fazer. Respirou, sendo fuzilada pelos olhos de Bellatrix, e agarrou o telefone na parede. Discou o número de casa e esperou que o mordomo atendesse.

— Hastings, por favor. Peça que ele me busque. Não, ele sabe onde estou.

Desligou o telefone e olhou uma última vez para a irmã do meio. — Fique bem, Andrômeda. E o resto, cuidado. Rodolphus Lestrange não é uma boa pessoa.

Atravessou o caminho até a porta da casa, Sirius se levantando em um susto. Ela pegou o garoto pela mão e começou a caminhar em direção a saída da rua. — Vamos encontrar nosso motorista na próxima rua. Você nunca mais vai entrar nessa casa, está ouvindo? Merda, eu odeio essa família.

Narcisa levantou-se naquela manhã sem dores de cabeça, sem dores pelo corpo e sem preocupações. Depois de uma semana agitada, finalmente as coisas pareciam estar tomando rumo em sua vida e agora com Sírius morando com ela e Lúcio, as coisas pareciam mais divertidas.

Desceu para o café da manhã e encontrou o filho no colo de Sírius. Draco era um lindo bebê de nove meses, tão gorducho quanto Sírius também um dia fora. Os cabelos loiros cacheados já apareciam e o rosto fino da família de Lúcio, também. Como suspeitara, Sírius e Draco haviam se encontrado e mesmo que adolescentes gostassem de sair, Sírius gostava de passar as tardes com a criança, que começava a dar os seus primeiros passos.

Desde que fora em sua antiga casa Andrômeda havia conseguido fugir também, ao casar-se repentinamente com Ted Tonks. Bellatrix, porém, conseguirá levar Rodolphus para dentro de casa e agora quem mandava em tudo eram os dois, sobretudo ele. A preocupação, porém, já não era mais tão grande. As crianças eram tratadas e Sírius já não vivia lá, bem como Andrômeda. Não tinha o que se preocupar além da saúde mental de sua irmã mais velha.

— Eles se deram bem — Lúcio comentou, colocando a mesa com a ajuda de uma das empregadas. — No final das contas não vamos precisar mais chamar aquela babá.

— Eu te falei — Narcisa beijou o marido. — Mas ainda sobre a babá, você não acha que devíamos chamar ela mais uma vez.

Lúcio ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Novamente? Eu não vejo motivo.

— Sírius — Narcisa sussurrou e o marido abriu um sorriso. — Eu sei que ela está interessada nele, eu conheço os olhares. Acho que uma coisa muito boa pode sair desses dois, você não acha?

— Não podemos forçar os dois a namorarem.

— Claro que não, mas podemos dar um empurrãozinho. Eu vou chamar ela na próxima semana, para um dos nossos jantares com o prefeito, o que você acha?

— Por mim, tudo bem — Lúcio sorriu. — Sobre o prefeito, nos convidaram para fazer o discurso na posse dele, devemos aceitar?

Narcisa balançou os ombros. — Você que sabe querido, mas acho que é uma boa ideia. Vai nos ajudar bastante, podemos introduzir Sírius a nossa família de forma oficial, sem que as pessoas achem que estamos resgatando pessoas da rua.

Lúcio afagou os ombros da mulher. — Vamos tomar café, todo mundo.

Sentaram-se todos na mesa, Draco em uma cadeira especial ao lado de Narcisa, onde ela pudesse o alimentar sem que ele ficasse correndo pelas pernas dos outros. Sírius sentou-se em frente a eles, calado. Já fazia um tempo que estava ali, mas ainda não havia se acostumado, assim como Narcisa. Passara a vida toda vivendo em uma casa como dos Black e agora, repentinamente, estava em uma mansão com um quintal maior do que toda a sua antiga casa.

— Eu queria pedir uma coisa para vocês — ele disse, abaixando a cabeça.

Lúcio não disse nada. Em questões de Sírius, ele preferia que Narcisa lidasse com ele, uma vez que eram mais conhecidos e chegados. Narcisa, porém, sempre perguntava a opinião de Lúcio.

— Sim? — disse, amassando banana para dar para um bebê Draco.

— Eu... Gostaria de sair hoje à noite. Vai acontecer um festival no centro da cidade e...

— Tudo bem — Narcisa concordou, olhando para Lúcio, que apenas sorriu. — Contando que você chegue cedo em casa. Eu não quero ter que me preocupar com você na rua de madrugada.

— Sobre isso...

Narcisa olhou para o primo. — Sim?

— Eu posso passar a noite na casa de um garoto?

— Garoto? — Lúcio levantou o olhar. — Vocês estão... tendo algum tipo de relacionamento ou alguma coisa assim?

Narcisa olhou curiosa para o primo.

— Mais ou menos — Sírius ficou vermelho repentinamente. — Entendo se vocês não deixarem, mas eu realmente queria...

— Por mim, tudo bem — Narcisa tomou um gole do suco de abacaxi. — Esse garoto, como é o nome dele?

— Ahn, eu acho que... Okay. É Remo.

Narcisa largou a colher e Lúcio quase engasgou. O garoto se escondeu em seus próprios cabelos e começou a rir baixinho, de nervosismo.

— Remo... — Lúcio gaguejou. — Filho do prefeito?

— Ele mesmo — Sírius disse, nervoso. — Olha, vocês não podem contar isso para o pai dele. Ele não sabe de nada e se ficar sabendo, eu não sei o que pode acontecer com Remo.

Lúcio não parecia tão certo sobre isso. No final das contas, eles concordaram em deixar o garoto ir passar a noite com Remo na casa de um outro amigo deles, para que o pai de Remo não desconfiasse de nada. Lúcio, porém, não conseguiu engolir esse fato de não contar para o prefeito, uma vez que eram grandes amigos, mas Narcisa conseguiu que ele aceitasse, mesmo que passivamente.

— Eu estive pensando — Lúcio disse, tomando um gole de vinho seco, na sacada do quarto do casal. — Acho que devemos pagar uma certa quantia de dinheiro para Sírius. Ele está o tempo todo nos ajudando com Draco e quem sabe seja um incentivo. Ele pode entrar em uma universidade no próximo ano.

— Talvez — Narcisa estava deitada, tocando em seu próprio corpo, descendo os dedos pela barriga. Draco dormia no bercinho ao lado. — Podemos conversar com ele sobre isso pela manhã. Agora nós podemos ficar aqui deitados, antes que Draco comece a chorar novamente.

Lúcio deitou-se ao lado da mulher e a beijou no pescoço. — Quando vamos fazer o irmão de Draco?

A mulher soltou uma risada. — Eu espero que nunca.

— Eu também — ele se curvou e pegou um pacotinho platinado na cômoda. A luz da lua brilhou nos vitrais, que refletiu suas cores no lençol branco, enquanto os dois se beijavam.

No dia seguinte, Sírius chegou ao meio dia, quando já estavam colocando o almoço na mesa. Lúcio e Narcisa esperavam o encontrar em uma ressaca, mas o garoto apareceu da mesma forma que havia saído na noite passada. Entrou sorrindo e pegou Draco no colo, brincando e fazendo piadinhas, mesmo sabendo que o garoto não entenderia.

Sentaram-se para o almoço e comentaram sobre o dinheiro, que Sírius rapidamente negou, dizendo estar em busca de um emprego.

— Não pretendo ficar aqui por muito tempo — disse ele.

— Você é quase como um filho para nós — Narcisa disse sorrindo. — Um irmão para o Draco. Você é muito bem-vindo aqui.

— Eu não quero abusar da hospitalidade.

— Bobagem — Lúcio disse. — Você é livre pra abusar da hospitalidade de meu pai. Os Malfoy têm muito dinheiro e usam muito desse dinheiro com coisas fúteis, uma universidade é uma coisa boa para se gastar.

— Eu juro que vou pensar.

Dois dias depois ele aceitou. Disse que tentaria qualquer universidade que fosse barata o suficiente e que pudesse compartilhar o tempo com trabalho. Os dois mais velhos aceitaram e começaram a ir em busca de professores que ajudassem Sírius com os testes que seriam feitos para admissão. Ele começou a encontrar professores ali mesmo na casa todas as quintas-feiras de tarde, estudando e estudando. Passava o final de semana no quarto — que no futuro seria de Draco — estudando e revisando os conteúdos.

Sírius, porém, não deixou de frequentar a casa de Remo e constantemente eles saiam para passear pela cidade sozinho. Vez ou outra eles passavam a noite na casa desse amigo, mas agora estava começando a ficar raro por conta dos estudos. Bem Narcisa e muito menos Lúcio o proibiam, ele precisava de um tempo para descansar.

As coisas começaram a ruir quase um ano depois. Sírius havia sido aceito na universidade e agora estava cursando História da Arte em uma universidade comunitária. Passava apenas os finais de semana em casa e Draco constantemente sentia saudades. Tiveram que recontratar a babá, que ainda parecia nutrir algo por Sírius, e voltar para o jeito que as coisas funcionavam antes. Essa era a parte boa, entretanto.

Narcisa estava sentado em seu escritório quando uma das assistentes entrou, vermelha e nervosa. Narcisa rapidamente perguntou por Draco.

— Não é nada com o seu filho, senhora — a assistente disse. — Mas sim com aquele garoto que mora com a senhora.

— Sírius?!

— Ele está no hospital, passou mal durante uma das aulas, mas a situação não é nada boa, senhora.

Narcisa correu para o hospital. Chamaram a babá para que ficasse com Draco, enquanto Lúcio a acompanhava. Chegaram no hospital afobados, com suor escorrendo pela testa e os dedos tremendo.

— Precisamos de um familiar próximo — disse o enfermeiro.

— Somos nós — Narcisa estava nervosa.

— Senhora Malfoy, você é a prima do paciente e pelo que checamos, quem detém a guarda é Druella Black.

— Ele mora conosco. Já faz um ano, somos nós os responsáveis — Lúcio disse, olhando a mulher e pegando sua mão. — Você deve conhecer minha família, podemos te ajudar com qualquer coisa, contando que você nos ajude.

A mulher olhou para os dois, olhou ao redor e liberou os dois crachás. Narcisa correu para dentro da ala e encontrou Sírius em uma das macas, tão pálido quando o natural. Estava conectado ao soro e à algumas seringas.

O médico apareceu, com uma prancheta. De começo eles não entenderam o que estava acontecendo e Narcisa, de verdade, só foi entender no futuro. Lúcio, porém, estava bem ciente da situação.

— É uma doença nova — disse o médico. — Ela vem se alastrando nos últimos anos e agora pegou força, principalmente entre os jovens. Estamos chamando de Síndrome da imunodeficiência adquirida.

Sírius teve que largar a universidade. Ficou em tratamento constante, perdeu peso, dor tomava conta de seu corpo e o tratamento parecia não ajudar. Draco era a única coisa que fazia ele sorrir, além de Remo, que raramente aparecia pela casa. Os meses foram passando e ele foi piorando, não havia o que fazer além de esperar por respostas do tratamento.

— Ele está mal. — disse Narcisa para Bellatrix, quando se encontraram inesperadamente nas ruas da cidade. — Eu não sei o que fazer, eu não sei...

— Criatura vil — disse Bellatrix antes de ir embora sem ao menos pedir por explicações. Narcisa estava sozinha, ninguém além de Lúcio para apoiar.

A resposta do tratamento venho quase um ano depois. Ele melhorou, voltou para a universidade, refez amizades e passou a sorrir novamente pela casa. Eles não comentavam o caso com ninguém; o tratamento seria para o resto da vida e os cuidados deveriam ser ao máximo. Remo e ele não se encontraram e Sírius nunca mais viu o garoto — ainda não sabia de onde havia adquirido o vício e preferia ficar longe, mesmo que não tivesse sido ele.

Eles estavam tomando café da manhã quando escutaram o baque seco no chão. Draco começou a chorar instantaneamente e eles correram para a sala. Sírius estava caído, desacordado com a cabeça no chão, de onde um filete de sangue escorria.

Sírius morreu naquela noite.

O enterro aconteceu dois dias depois, quando o corpo foi liberado. Decidiram por não deixar o caixão aberto no funeral, que contou com alguns amigos da universidade, Andrômeda e até mesmo o filho do prefeito. Narcisa não conseguiu ficar mais do que uma hora no lugar e teve que ser retirada para descansar em um quarto separado da capela. Foi Lúcio que tomou conta de tudo e carregou o caixão até a cova.

Daquele dia em diante, Narcisa nunca mais foi a mesma. Seu temperamento mudou, a forma como enxergava mudou, seu relacionamento com o filho mudou; quase nunca o pegava no colo, raramente ajudava no banho e agora ele era cuidado por Lúcio e a babá — que também fora substituída, uma vez que ela não conseguia mais conviver naquele lugar. Foi difícil para Draco, ter que se acostumar a uma nova realidade e a novas pessoas. Lúcio estava lá pelo menos, mas ele havia perdido a esposa. Bebia, bebia e bebia. O alcoolismo voltou, a depressão voltou. E assim foi indo.

Em certo momento, Draco esqueceu de Sírius. Não havia nenhuma foto dele pelos corredores e muito menos no hall de entrada, onde o quadro de família estava pendurado. A morte de Sírius foi o primeiro caso noticiado na cidade, mas logo o assunto calou-se. A família Black não entrou em luto, muito menos a família Lestrange.

Malfoy e Tonks se reuniram em luto. E o assunto estava enterrado, até o momento em que Draco, dezesseis anos tempos, encontrou o quadro no porão.

Na virada do mês os Potter os visitaram novamente. Draco ainda não estava acostumado com as mudanças que começavam a acontecer em sua vida; chegava a época do ano que sua mãe era mais calma, mais simpática; os Potter passavam noites em sua casa, conversando e bebendo no escritório de seu pai, enquanto ele e Harry ficavam na sala de estar lendo. E apesar do frio estar aos poucos indo embora, ainda caiam certos flocos de neve — até mesmo isso estava diferente naquele mês de maio de Draco.

As poltronas eram dispostas perto do grande sofá verde safira de Narcisa, mas com uma grande distância entre elas; logo quando Harry esticou seu braço, seus dedos apenas conseguiram tocar na guarda da poltrona de Draco, que levantou o olhar de seu livro para ver o moreno atento em sua leitura. Eles liam o mesmo livro e pareciam estar no mesmo ritmo de leitura. Cada dia que se passava, Draco começava a encontrar cada vez mais semelhanças entre eles; a mais fútil entre elas, como o fato de lerem na mesma velocidade, porém, lhe deixava um pouquinho mais feliz.

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde que eles haviam se beijado no chafariz do jardim; duas semanas que Draco revivia aquele momento como se fosse a última coisa que realmente importasse. Daquelas duas semanas em diante, Harry estava na casa de Draco quase todos os dias, com exceção das missas noturnas que Narcisa participava duas vezes na semana. Eram dias que eles se reuniam para conversar sobre o que andavam lendo, sobre as aulas que estavam chegando ao fim e o que fariam nas férias de verão, mesmo que planejando nada entre eles, alguma coisa pairava no ar, como um entendimento de que deveriam passar o máximo das férias possíveis um do lado do outro; como naquele momento, com as poltronas.

Eles levantaram o olhar ao mesmo tempo quando a porta do escritório se abriu; rapidamente Harry recolheu a mão de volta para o seu lugar, ao mesmo tempo em que Lúcio apareceu no vão aberto na madeira de mogno.

— Garotos — disse ele, o olhar pulando de Harry para Draco e de Draco para Harry. Ele segurava um copo de vidro cravejado de outros pequenos vidros, como se estivesse prestes a se estilhaçar. — Draco, na verdade. Você pode me buscar aquele antigo jogo de tabuleiro do seu avô?

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Jogo de tabuleiro?

— Deve estar em algum lugar no porão — Lúcio disse para Draco e depois sorriu para Harry. — Quatro mãos vão encontrar mais rápido.

Lúcio voltou para dentro do escritório, a porta deslizando de volta para seu lugar e ambos sozinhos novamente. Colocaram seus livros no mesmo lugar: sob a mesinha de centro trabalhada em vidro. O que não estivesse em mogno naquela casa, estava em vidro.

— Seu pai cheira a... — Harry disse, ainda olhando para o escritório onde certamente seus pais deveriam estar entrando em alguma pauta política demais para os Malfoy.

— Álcool? — Draco completou em um suspiro. Não se surpreenderia se fossem essas as palavras que saíssem da boca de Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha quase certeza de que ele nunca iria proferir tal coisa.

— Não — o sorriso contracenou com os olhos. — Ele cheira a entusiasmo.

Bom, ele estava surpreso. Seus olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez desde que haviam sentado para ler e Harry conseguia ver nos olhos de Draco que aquilo não acontecia todo dia.

— Onde fica esse _porão?_ — perguntou, alisando suas calças jeans. Da última vez que vira Harry, ele estava de bermuda. Agora, as calças jeans combinavam com as botas de couro e o suéter azul, que parecia o deixar mais magro do o normal.

— Onde um porão normal ficaria — sua voz saiu mais rude do que esperava. Era o efeito Harry em sua corrente sanguínea, quase como uma heroína em iniciantes. — Eu particularmente não sei do que ele está falando, mas não posso dizer muita coisa. Estive no porão umas duas ou três vezes em toda a minha vida.

Uma ponta de dúvida surgiu no canto do lábio de Harry. — É incrível como você não conhece a sua própria casa. Da outra vez que estive aqui, seu pai teve que lhe mostrar onde ficavam as taças.

— Nunca usamos taças — Draco guiava o caminho, entrando no longo corredor ao lado da escada, seus passos suaves ressoando pelo assoalho. A partir dali nada do que dissessem ou até mesmo gritassem poderia ser escutado do escritório. Draco poderia literalmente beijar Harry e o grudar na parede que ninguém escutaria. — Mamãe não gosta de taças.

— Sua mãe é cheia de manias.

— A sua tem pouco delas — Draco virou-se para o moreno e sorriu. Harry aceitou a afronta, rindo alto e colocando suas mãos em cada um dos ombros de Draco, como em um trenzinho. Draco, porém, não esperava que ele fosse o puxar tão abrupta forma que eles fossem ficar grudados, o tronco de Draco de encontro ao tórax de Harry. As mãos que antes seguravam os ombros do loiro, agora desciam pelo peito do mesmo.

— Nós realmente precisamos encontrar esse jogo de tabuleiro? — quase sussurrou no ouvido esquerdo do garoto, que se arrepiou mais do que já estava arrepiado. Ainda não havia se acostumado com o toque abrupto de Harry, seus dedos pesados que apertavam seu corpo. Agora, eles estavam colados — mas não como da outra vez, seus pés brincando enquanto eles sentavam na fonte — a ponto da respiração de Harry afetar a respiração de Draco.

— Quanto mais rápido eles conseguirem o tabuleiro, mais tempo eles ficam entretidos com o jogo — Draco respondeu, sentindo a mão de Harry ousar em tocar a pele debaixo de sua camiseta. — Se nós demorarmos, seus pais podem querer ir embora

O suspiro quente de Harry atingiu Draco bem na orelha. — Você tem uma boa lógica Malfoy.

Harry afastou a mão e voltou a tocar nos ombros do menor, mas empurrando mesmo, fazendo com que fosse jogado alguns centímetros de distância. — Vai encontrar esse jogo.

— Você não vai me ajudar?

— Vou ficar sentado te observando — eles entraram em um cubículo que dava direto em uma escada escura. Draco foi na frente, abrindo caminho com a luz fraca de uma lanterna que ficava sempre disposta ao lado da porta do porão. — Você fica bonito de quatro.

Draco estancou na escada. A risada de Harry tomou conta do espaço e a vergonha de Draco também. Desceu os degraus com cuidado, como se qualquer outra frase de Harry fosse o arremessar chão a dentro. A verdade era que tudo aquilo era novo para ele, a primeira vez de coisas novas. Desde a oitava série, era a primeira vez que sentia algo tão forte por um garoto — e na primeira vez, nem mesmo era um garoto, mas sim seu professor de biologia. Se fosse pensar em todas as primeiras vezes desde a primeira vez que beijara Harry, não seria a primeira vez a ter um colapso.

— Seria um tabuleiro Ouija? — Harry perguntou. — Minha avó tinha um desses. Será que é algo da geração?

Draco sacudiu os ombros. — Eu mal conheci o meu avô.

— Ele está morto? Até onde eu sabia, Abraxas Malfoy estava bem vivo — Harry comentou, passando os dedos por uma coleção de discos de vinil. — Na casa do prefeito.

Draco achava que o fato de o avô ser prefeito da cidade não era algo para se comentar, tão pouco para um garoto como Harry, que tinha os pais que tinha. Claro, todos conheciam o sobrenome Malfoy, mas deixar de comentar o parentesco dava mais confiança à Draco.

— Bem, eu conheci — Harry continuou no silêncio constrangedor. — Digamos que a família dele gosta de bater na porta da minha e obrigar meus pais a pagarem preços absurdos.

Draco largou a lanterna sob uma mesinha empoeirada, fazendo com que um grande círculo de luz se fizesse entre eles, iluminando nada mais além dos dois metros de alcance. Os olhos de Harry, tão escuros quanto seus cabelos, agora brilhavam em amarelo. — Isso é verdade.

— Mamãe e papai já estão acostumados. Parece que há uma tendência dos Malfoy incomodar os Potter. Quase como uma tradição. Não vou me surpreender se qualquer dia desses você me cobrar o copo de água da _torneira. _Pagaria se fosse do filtro.

Os dois riram juntos, um para o outro. Draco cambaleou antes de dar dois passos em direção ao garoto e, sem remorsos, tocar em seu rosto e lhe beijar. Era a primeira vez que fazia isso — todas as outras vezes era Harry quem começava. Sentiu o lábio macio de Harry se abrir e sua língua morna tocar a sua, o embalo de seu corpo arrepiado ao toque do moreno em sua cintura. Pareciam estar dançando ao sol de algum _blues_ ou _jazz_, as cinturas apontando para a esquerda e para a direita, em um ritmo embalado. Talvez aquilo nem estivesse realmente acontecendo e eles apenas estivessem grudados um ao outro, se beijando. Talvez fosse a cabeça de Draco a imaginar o beijo.

Graças a deus, não era.

— Você pode cobrar até o beijo.

— O beijo é de graça — Draco se afastou, tirando a mão de Harry de sua cintura e entrelaçando entre seus dedos. — Ajudar com a busca, também.

Os dois se desataram a encontrar o objeto. O porão não era grande e cheio o suficiente para que levassem mais do que 20 minutos, mas encontrar o tal tabuleiro estava realmente difícil. Reviraram as gavetas, algumas caixas de roupas velhas e até mesmo antigos papéis de Lúcio, por fim a única parte inexplorada era o teto. E no teto, com certeza não estava.

— Me pergunto por que sua mãe escondeu uma beleza dessas — Harry segurava um grande porta retrato em suas mãos, de frente para Draco, de forma que não conseguia ver o conteúdo. — Suponho que esses sejam seus pais e essa criança no colo deve ser você. Agora no colo _de quem_ você está sentado?

Interessado, Draco se aproximou. As fotografias ficavam tudo no hall de entrada e raramente eram tocadas; se uma delas fosse colocada de volta para o porão, Draco acabaria por ficar sabendo. Desde que tinha dez anos, porém, as fotos nunca haviam sido trocadas. Seu rosto de criança ainda estampava a entrada da casa; os cabelos mais loiros do que o normal, quase platinados; as mãos pequenas segurando o ombro da mãe, sentada em uma grande cadeira que mais parecia um trono.

A foto, porém, era muito diferente. Ela nem mesmo era recente e Draco conseguia ver isso pelas mudanças. Sua mãe estava vestida com roupas mais coloridas, algo que nunca havia visto em toda sua vida; um vestido branco florido, os cabelos soltos em um corte diferente, sapatilhas adornadas. Ela, ainda, era a única sentada, mas não parecia exigir uma posição de liberdade como nas fotos mais atuais. Lúcio estava logo atrás dela, os cabelos cortados — algo que Draco nunca havia visto. Seu rosto estava diferente, parecia haver uma luz reluzindo em seus olhos, como um fio de esperança ou uma felicidade momentânea. Quem sabe até mesmo seu pai tivesse sido uma pessoa feliz, sem álcool, sem vícios e sem problemas conjugais, assim como sua mãe. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer em seu rosto, algo parecia tocar seu coração, algo dizia que aquela foto era o único pedaço de felicidade existente naquela casa. Contudo, a realidade o atingiu com um baque. Ele de fato estava bem na foto, não deveria ter mais do que um ano ou dois; seu cabelo estava mais loiro do que o normal, quase platinado; seus dedos e suas coxas eram finas, seu rosto magro e fino, começava a assumir as características que apresentava no presente. Ele estava nos braços de um garoto, que o segurava no colo. Era alto, muito alto, mais alto do que Draco ou Harry deveriam ser agora, e exigia longos cabelos negros, de uma rebeldia que se desmanchava em cachos. Assim como os outros dois, exibia uma felicidade sem fim, seu rosto iluminava cada poro de seu rosto e cada um deles dizia a mesma coisa: eram tempos bons. Seus olhos eram negros, negros como nunca vira na família, e a pele pálida, nada parecida com a de Narcisa ou Lúcio.

— Ele... — Harry começou, tão chocado quanto o outro. — Ele é seu irmão, Draco.

Suas mãos começaram a tremer. Não, não era possível. Eles contariam se tivesse um irmão, não contaria. Quem era ele? Por que essa foto nunca havia sido colocada junto com as antigas no corredor? A pergunta que incomodava Draco, porém, era _onde estava ele_? Sua cabeça tonteou, estava sentindo algo que nunca havia sentido antes. As mãos de Harry o seguraram e então os dois estavam no chão, Draco com a cabeça entre as pernas de Harry, que mexia em seu cabelo e parecia dizer algo baixinho. Um nervosismo momentâneo e então tudo voltou ao normal. Levantou-se, assustado.

— Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? — perguntou, pegando a lanterna e voltando a procurar pelo tabuleiro.

— Eu não sei. Uma meia hora ou mais, não estou contando — Harry levantou-se também e seguiu o garoto. — O que foi tudo isso, Draco? Você quer que eu chame um de seus pais?

— Não, por favor, não! Eles não precisam saber que eu tive uma crise de ansiedade por causa de uma foto de um garoto que eu não conheço — empurrou uma caixa de metal, que fez um estrondo por todo o porão, e então sorriu. — Achei. Vamos voltar para cima e...

Harry o segurou com força pelos seus ombros, olhou nos olhos de Draco e então sorriu. Draco queria rir, mas Harry estava sério demais para isso. — Você ainda está tendo uma crise de ansiedade, Draco.

Eles se abraçaram e ficaram ali, Draco segurando o tabuleiro e mal conseguindo tocar nas costas de Harry. Harry com a cabeça no ombro do garoto, sentindo sua respiração pesada e o coração acelerado. Abraçar Draco era como abraçar algo frágil; nunca sabia quando iria se romper, nunca sabia quando iria se quebrar. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia culpado por isso, sentia como se Draco realmente precisasse de alguém ali, não para o remendar caso se quebrasse, mas para confortar quando coisas assim aconteciam.

Afastou seu corpo do de Draco e o beijou, tocando seus lábios delicadamente, suas línguas nem chegaram a se tocar. Era um puro e singelo beijo, beijo de quem está nutrindo, beijo de quem está cuidando. Desceu a mão pelo rosto do loiro, afastou seus lábios e colocou o polegar esquerdo sob o lábio inferior do garoto. — Você tem lábios lindos, Draco.

O rosto do loiro ficou vermelho e o mesmo se afastou, pegando a lanterna e subindo as escadas de volta para a casa. Quando pensou que aquela parte da casa era totalmente inaudível da outra e vice-versa, estava verdade. Em momento algum escutaram algum grito de socorro ao até mesmo as sirenes da ambulância. Quando se aproximaram do hall de entrada e viram os paramédicos entrando, correram mais rápido do que eles. A porta do escritório estava escancarada, os Potter olhavam assustado para algo no chão, bem em frente à mesa de seu pai. Narcisa estava estirada no chão, os braços soltos ao lado do corpo, o rosto pálido e os lábios azulados. Lúcio estava agarrado em seu corpo, fazendo massagem cardíaca e chorando. Draco não sabe muito bem o que gritou, mas gritou. Empurrou Harry. que tentava o segurar, entrou no quarto rápido o suficiente para que um dos paramédicos o segurasse por trás com força, enquanto um outro assumia a massagem e seu pai também era afastado. Os dois foram contidos, enquanto viam o corpo de Narcisa Malfoy ser colocado em uma maca e desaparecer pelo corredor da casa.

— Seu café — Harry alcançou o copo de plástico para Draco e encostou-se na mureta ao lado do garoto, passando sua mão pela cintura e o puxando para perto de si. Ficaram assim, a mão de Harry na cintura de Draco, os dois tomando café no calor que crescia a cada hora na cidade. — Você vai precisar entrar uma hora.

— Quero ficar aqui, com você — Draco olhou para Harry e os dois se beijaram como no porão, delicado e curto. — Você é a única pessoa que consegue me deixar calmo.

— Eu tenho certeza que não, mas obrigado pelo elogio — tomou um gole longo do café. — E você é o garoto mais lindo que eu já vi em Londres.

Draco estava começando a se acostumar com os comentários aleatórios de Harry, seu rosto quase não ficava mais vermelho. Naquela ocasião, porém, seu rosto quase explodiu. Ele girou no corpo de Harry e ficou de frente para ele, sentindo o seu peito no peito do moreno, seus lábios muito próximos. — O que está acontecendo entre nós, Harry?

— Você realmente quer conversar sobre isso agora?

— Sobre nós dois? Acho que é algo que precisamos conversar o quanto antes. Antes que eu acabe com tudo e você pare de me ver.

— Eu nunca faria isso. Mas você precisa focas nas coisas importantes da sua vida _neste momento_, Harry...

— Por quê? Minha mãe está em uma cama de hospital, ligada a sete máquinas e meu pai parece ter entrado em uma depressão sem fim. Como você quer que eu os ajude, Harry? Eu ainda não sou Deus para curar minha mãe e muito menos um psicólogo para ajudar meu pai.

Harry o puxou como puxou antes de entraram no porão e dessa vez o beijo foi um beijo de verdade. Sua língua irrompeu na boca de Draco, o gosto de café tomando conta dos dois. Segurou a cintura do garoto com força até que sua mão descesse para a bunda do loiro, que perdia seus dedos entre os fios negros dos cabelos de Harry.

— O que você quer, Draco? — perguntou entre suspiros, apertando Draco em todos os cantos, sentindo seu corpo formigar dos pés aos cabelos.

— Eu quero ser seu...

Harry levou as mãos para o rosto de Draco o segurou com força, Draco olhando surpreso para ele. A mão do loiro, porém, entrou pela camiseta de Harry, tocando em seu tórax quente e então se agarrando no cós da calça. — Eu estou com as chaves do carro.


	6. Junho: O primeiro aniversário

_Quarto dia_

Londres ficava uma correria no verão e desde que o mesmo havia chegado, não existia sinal algum de que um dia houvera neve sobre os telhados, sobre as arvores e sobre as calçadas. Se no inverno as pessoas pareciam felizes e prontas para qualquer coisa, era no verão que elas expressavam o melhor de si mesmas. Existiam alguns contras, como o fato de ficar dentro de casa não ser uma opção nos dias mais quentes; Londres não eram como as cidades brasileiras, onde o calor era escaldante, mas sim um verão seco, porém de ar úmido, onde nem mesmo a sombra de uma árvore garantia refresco. Era triste de ver, também, os pobres animais mortos pela rua, que buscavam atravessar entre calçadas e acabavam queimados e secos entre a sujeira. O verão era bom para se ver, não para se sentir.

Sentado na janela mais longe possível da entrada do ônibus, Draco olhou surpreso para um grupo de aprendizes que retiravam uma grande placa de cima de sua loja: Feliz 2004. Tinha poucas lembranças do último Natal, que passara sozinho na sala de estar, pai e mãe em uma discussão no escritório, os empregados todos em suas casas, abrindo presentes com os familiares e comendo doces. De fato, eles haviam preparado um grande banquete antes que saíssem para o feriado – com exceção do peru, que Narcisa fizera questão de preparar ela mesma -, mas as coisas pareciam sem graças, geladas desde que haviam sido preparadas. A única coisa que comera com deleite fora um pudim, que mesmo frio estava delicioso. Deitou-se cedo, não queria ver o rosto da mãe em lagrimas e o pai afundando no álcool; a companhia de seu toca discos antigo da avó era uma boa para se ficar deitado, observando a decoração de estrelas e imaginando o Natal perfeito que os Granger deveriam estar tendo do outro lado da rua, ou dos Potter mais ao centro. Natal na família Malfoy era sinônimo de problemas. E de problemas Draco já estava cheio, realmente esperava que o Natal de 2004 fosse melhor do que o de 2003.

O ônibus sacudiu ao dobrar em uma rua esguia, ladeada de estabelecimentos noturnos, que exibiam suas gigantes portas trancadas e as janelas revestidas pelas cortinas escarlates em um silêncio. Elas, as prostitutas, pensou Draco, deveriam estar dormindo há não mais do que uma hora; passavam o dia a dormir para que estivessem bem-dispostas a noite, quando trabalham com o corpo em danças coreografadas e roupas apertadas. Faziam uma boa grana, apesar de suja. As pessoas que frequentavam aquele tipo de lugar eram das mais variadas estirpes da sociedade inglesa, de ladrões à latifundiários, banqueiros e homens dos jogos. Esses homens, quando não estavam nas casas de prazer, enchiam a cara no bar da frente. Aquela rua, certamente, deveria lucrar mais do que a bolsa.

Ainda assim, era um caminho estranho para se fazer até o estúdio. Já se faziam duas semanas desde que começara a frequentar as aulas de seu professor como alunos normais, sem atendimento domiciliar e tratamentos peculiares por ser um Malfoy. Agora toda quarta-feira ele pegava o ônibus na esquina de casa e descia em frente a grande construção de blocos a vista na rua principal. Era o maior e mais prestigiado estúdio de artes moderna do continente – arriscava-se em dizer do mundo, mas não queria soar prepotente. Reconhecido por grandes nomes de respeito e, principalmente, pela própria rainha, aquele lugar parecia cada dia mais tomar conta do coração de Draco. Além de quando estava com Harry, aquele lugar era o que realmente o fazia se sentir... Draco.

Costumava ter aulas particulares com o professor durante os finais de semana; arrastavam os sofás e mesinhas de centro da sala de estar, colocavam o rádio que o professor trazia na estante e treinavam ali mesmo. Parte da escolha, por sua mãe. A outra parte, não queria ser visto dançando pelo centro da cidade. Desde que seu avô havia assumido a prefeitura, a perseguição pelo sobrenome havia aumentado, o mínimo de segurança já era reconhecido. Algo, porém, parecia crescer dentro de seu peito, como um desejo latente de ser visto.

— Você deveria seguir carreira — Harry comentou, no carro apertado e quente dos Potter, na manhã seguinte após sua mãe ter sido internada. — Você dança bem.

Draco soltou uma risada baixinha.

— Você nunca me viu dançar — respondeu, encarando Harry com seus olhos escuros caramelo. — Eu sequer cogitei mostrar um passo na sua frente.

Foi Harry quem riu dessa vez. O garoto estava sentado no banco do motorista, observando o vidro molhado da umidade que se criava dentro do veículo. Draco, sentado no passageiro, sentia as gotas de suor descendo pela testa e escorrendo perto das orelhas. Olhou para o painel em busca do ar-condicionado, mas Harry foi mais rápido.

— O que você vai fazer agora? — perguntou e Draco recolheu sua mão assustado. — Digo, o que vai fazer com a sua mãe agora que ela está internada?

Draco levantou o olhar. — Não é como se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Eles nunca me contaram dessa doença de família, fui pego totalmente de surpresa. Acho que a única coisa que posso fazer é…

— Esperar que ela se recupere — Harry completou as palavras de Draco que, repentinamente, sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, misturando-se ao suor. Os braços de Harry cercaram o garoto, que aos poucos começava a soluçar. Não disse nada, nem um “vai ficar tudo bem”; era uma pessoa pragmática, não poderia fazer alguém confiar em sua palavra uma vez que nem ele mesmo tinha certeza que era verdadeira. E mesmo que a pessoa em questão fosse aquela que mais amara nos últimos meses, não poderia correr o risco de perder alguém tão especial.

Seu próprio coração, porém, o traiu. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

Draco acordou de seus pensamentos quando o ônibus parou bruscamente em um cruzamento. As pessoas desciam esbaforidas, discutindo com o motorista e fazendo ligações apressadas. Draco só entendeu o que acontecera quando um dos passageiros, o último a descer antes dele, cutucou seu ombro.

— O ônibus quebrou, vamos ter que esperar o próximo.

Olhou assustado para o lado de fora. — Quebrou?

— Você não escutou, não? — o garoto desceu, segurando-se na barra de ferro em cima da porta e pulando para o lado de fora, em uma clara demonstração de seus músculos adquiridos em academia. Draco revirou os olhos.

— Você sabe onde estamos, exatamente? — perguntou, com medo de que recebesse outra resposta ignorante do garoto. O mesmo era o dobro de seu tamanho e vestia um moletom sem mangas, apenas capuz e bolsos, além um abrigo do mesmo estilo. Em seu ombro apoiava uma grande bolsa preta de onde não conseguia distinguir muita coisa.

— Baker Street — respondeu, mais cordial do que a primeira vez. — Você não é daqui, é? Seu sotaque, porém…

— Eu nunca andei de ônibus! — Draco disse afobado, sem saber o que responder. O olhar sério do garoto o deixava desconcertado, sequer conseguia entender os seus próprios pensamentos.

Algumas das pessoas que haviam descido esperavam pelo próximo ônibus em uma parada não muito longe. Uma grande quantidade, porém, se espalhou pelas ruas, concluindo o trajeto a pé. Eles eram os únicos que ainda estavam ao lado do ônibus, que estava naquele momento sendo averiguado por uma equipe de tráfego.

— Você nunca andou de ônibus…?

— Não! Eu já andei de ônibus antes, mas…

— Não foi o que você disse — um sorriso zombeteiro.

—… nunca andei em um ônibus que estragou — concluiu Draco, olhando para o outro assustado. As palavras estavam embaralhadas em sua cabeça, exatamente como estavam ao começar a aprender italiano. Não havia uma frase que fizesse sentido morfologicamente e sintaticamente em sua mente. — Eu quis dizer que nunca peguei um ônibus que me deixou na metade do caminho.

O garoto meneou a cabeça, como se entendesse o que ele estava querendo dizer. Ele tirou um telefone celular de seu bolso, abriu sua tela a deslizando para cima e digitou algo no teclado numérico. — Quando que vão criar um telefone celular que funcione sem esses botões, né? Três vezes só pra escrever a letra C, parece uma piada de quem imaginava carros voadores nos anos 2000.

Draco olhou confuso para o garoto, que voltou a guardar o celular. — Avisando minha namorada que vou me atrasar pouquinho. Já percebi que vou ter que te levar até o seu destino, estrangeiro.

— Eu sou de Londres…!

— Se você diz — o sorriso zombeteiro voltou aos seus lábios e Draco agarrou a mochila com mais força, cobrindo-se com o casaco fino entre seus braços. O garoto, repentinamente, olhou surpreso para ele e tocou em seu casaco. — Eu conheço esse símbolo...

E se desatou a rir como se fosse algo muito engraçado. Draco ficou o tempo todo parado, segurando sua mochila e assistindo assustado o garoto ficar vermelho e, enfim, cessar o riso. — Eu estou indo para o mesmo lugar que você.

— E isso é engraçado?

— Credo, você é amargurado — o garoto levantou os braços, rindo. — Muito prazer, Córmaco McLaggen, seu colega no estúdio.

— Draco Ma-MacGregor — falar seu sobrenome não era uma opção, parecer falso também não. — Draco MacGregor.

O que Draco não pensou naquele momento, porém, foi o fato de que seu sobrenome era usado para o distinguir durante as aulas. Bastava o professor lhe dar um bom dia ou corrigir sua posição que Córmaco logo saberia que ele havia mentido.

— MacGregor? Uma parte da minha família usa o…

— Malfoy! — corrigiu a mentira, quase gritando no rosto do garoto, que voltou a exibir um sorriso irônico antes de rir. — Eu falei MacGregor? Era para ser Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

— Tudo bem, Draco Malfoy. Deveria te conhecer ou algo assim? Ou devo fingir que nunca escutei o sobrenome do prefeito saindo da tua boca? De qualquer forma, eu te ofereço duas formas de terminar o trajeto. Nós podemos ir a pé ou, se você preferir, nós podemos usar aquilo.

A prefeitura deixava disponibilizada uma quantidade certa de bicicletas para o público em cada distrito. Não eram sempre que elas estavam liberadas, mas dessa vez estavam todas prontas para o aluguel, era preciso apenas mostrar sua identidade para uma mulher que se encarregava de controlar o acesso. Córmaco parecia realizado com as bicicletas, seus olhos pareciam brilhar cada vez que olhava para as mesmas. Draco, porém, assistia a tudo com certo ar de desconfiança. O próximo ônibus chegou naquele momento, lotado, sem espaço para que mais ninguém ficasse de pé. Pegar outro estava fora de cogitação.

— Eu não acredito que você não sabe andar de bicicleta — Córmaco disse, rindo, enquanto eles atravessavam a Baker Street em direção ao estúdio. A reação do garoto fora a mesma de Harry, quando, uma semana antes de sua mãe ser internada, eles acabaram entrando no assunto de veículos.

— Uma moto, dessas coloridas — Harry falava como um apaixonado, de como desejava comprar várias daquela quando fosse rico, para fazer uma coleção de recordação para seus netos. Estavam sentados na varando do quarto dos seus pais, quando certamente eles estavam no escritório. Era dia, o sol torrava suas pernas e uma fina linha de bronzeado se fazia nas coxas de Draco, onde a bermuda terminava. As pernas de Harry, porém, pareciam bronzeadas por natural. — Você não tem esses sonhos de garotos? Comprar carros, motos, colecionar lataria velha... Não, né? Eu esqueço que você foi criado longe dessas coisas.

— Eu não sei andar de bicicleta, imagina uma moto.

— Você não sabe andar de bicicleta?

Draco ainda se lembrava perfeitamente da forma que Harry havia lhe puxado pelo cós da bermuda e lhe beijou, colocando a mão em seu rosto morno pelo sol e a outra em sua cintura. — Tira essa camiseta.

— Como? — Draco se afastou, assustado, segurando a sua própria roupa.

— Está quente, olha esse sol. Isso só vai te fazer mal, sabia? Existe um estudo que diz “ficar muito tempo exposto ao sol e trajando tecidos de má qualidade podem fazer mal a sua pele...”.

— Não é ao contrário? — Draco riu, mas Harry insistiu. Segurou a barra da camiseta do garoto e a puxou, até que a mesma se visse livre dos braços finos de Draco. Os olhos de Harry paralisaram em seu peito, em sua pele pálida, nos ossos que pareciam rasgar o tecido de seu corpo a qualquer momento. Os dedos finos do moreno desceram de volta para a cintura, mas agora sentindo Draco de verdade em seus dedos. Seus olhos se cruzaram; Draco levemente assustado com o toque, sentindo-se exposto, mesmo que fosse apenas seu tronco; Harry olhava apaixonado, os olhos pareciam refletir calor tão forte quanto o sol.

Os dedos voltaram a subir, dessa vez direto para o espaço entre os dois mamilos de Draco, rosados como o resto de seu corpo. O moreno se curvou, beijando o queixo de Draco, descendo a língua por seu pescoço e apertando com a mão suas costas, empurrando o loiro até que ele ficasse apoiado na parede gelada. Quando seus lábios chegaram ao mamilo direito de Draco, o mesmo fechou os olhos, sentindo uma cadeia de arrepios subir sua espinha. A língua de Harry era quente e o vapor que saia de sua boca criava um contraste entre a parede gelada e os seus lábios quentes.

A mão de Harry desceu para o cós da bermuda do loiro, os lábios agora mordiam de leve seu mamilo, um suspiro preso na garganta de Draco e o calor do sol não conseguindo ser mais forte do que o calor que crescia entre eles. Quando sentiu a mão de Draco entrar em sua bermuda e tentar fazer a mesma coisa com sua cueca, Draco o afastou, buscando sua camiseta e respirando fundo.

— Me desculpe... — Harry disse, passando a mão em sua boca e tirando o excesso de saliva que havia acumulado. — Eu não me controlei, foi isso.

— Esse não é o meu quarto. É o quarto dos meus pais, não podemos fazer isso aqui... — Draco disse, sem manter contato visual com Harry. Não estava com vergonha do garoto, pelo contrário; estava com vergonha era de seus pais, que mesmo não sabendo do que estava acontecendo, eram os donos daquele quarto, daquela casa.

— Você não tem uma cama de casal...

Draco olhou assustado para ele. — Não podemos fazer isso aqui, nessa casa inteira.

Harry exibiu um sorriso triunfante. — Isso é um convite para ir passar um dia na minha casa? Porque se for, eu aceito o seu convite e automaticamente te convido, porque a casa é minha, afinal.

Draco o beijou, inesperadamente, mas estão se levantou, vestindo a camiseta e caminhando em direção a porta. Harry, ainda sentado, pegou sua blusa e colocou no ombro. — Eu te ensino.

Draco engoliu em seco. — Me ensinar o que, exatamente?

— Andar de bicicleta, Draco. Ou achou que eu fosse te ensinar aquela outra coisa? — se levantou e abraçou Draco por trás. — Aquela coisa é só na prática, Malfoy. Vamos tomar um banho de piscina?

Terceira aula e ainda não havia se acostumado com a imensidão daquele lugar. O que antes era um antigo teatro agora havia se transformado em uma galeria de bailarinos e dançarinas; uma imagem da presidente do comitê de seleção, com sua roupa de bailarina, estampava a entrada. Um grande lustre brilhava sobre a escada, onde varias fotos retratavam todos os presidentes que já haviam morrido ou saído do cargo.

O primeiro andar era totalmente destinado a um singelo museu da história do balé em Londres e um dos corredores eram destinados especialmente para os atuais alunos da academia; várias fotos, em um corredor branco iluminado, as duas paredes preenchidas com retratos que eram tirados ali mesmo, em um pequeno estúdio de fotografia no segundo andar. Ao fim do corredor, uma grande foto era estampada, do tamanho da parede inteira, com o rosto de todos os professores e alunos do último, nas escadas em frente ao prédio. Draco ainda não aparecia na foto e só apareceria no ano seguinte, quando a foto fosse renovada. Sua foto individual, porém, estava por chegar e em breve seria estampada naquele corredor, como todos os outros.

O acesso até o estúdio de balé se dava por aquele corredor, então sempre precisava ver os mesmos rostos. Nesse dia, porém, ele se preocupou em encontrar o rosto de Córmaco. Ele estava logo acima da garota com quem Draco conversa entre os intervalos; vestia um collant preta e sapatilhas da mesma cor, em uma pose de quem parecia ter saído de uma pirueta. Todos os garotos usavam as mesmas roupas para as fotos e quase sempre estavam fazendo alguma posição de dança; as garotas, porém, usavam roupas mais longas, longos vestidos vitorianos – ou réplicas deles – e sempre estavam sentadas em tronos gigantes. Draco, pela primeira vez, queria ser uma garota para se sentar em um trono como aqueles.

— Malfoy! — escutou a voz de Córmaco do outro lado do corredor. Ele segurava uma sacola plástica e sua mochila nos braços. — Passei no mercado para comprar algumas coisas. Não sabia se você tomava energético ou não, então trouxe mesmo assim.

Draco sorriu e aceitou.

— Obrigado, mas não precisava. Eu geralmente não tomo nada entre os ensaios.

— Medo de ter que ir ao banheiro né? Você vai ter que se acostumar, porque nos espetáculos a vontade de ir no banheiro é grande e fazer em si mesmo não é nem mesmo uma opção.

Os dois riram e Draco tomou um gole, sentindo o gosto amargo tomar conta de sua goela. — Eu não pretendo fazer parte de espetáculos.

— Então você está do lado errado, camarada — Córmaco colocou seu braço envolta de seu pescoço e um arrepio tomou conta do corpo de Draco. Ficaram os dois, lado a lado, olhando para as várias fotografias que preenchiam as paredes. Draco constantemente olhava por entre os ombros, mas ninguém parecia notar dois garotos quase abraçados. Se notassem, ninguém parecia ligar. — Essa aqui, Isabelle. Minha namorada.

Ela era alta, tão alta quanto o namorado; usava um longo vestido encorpado, talvez o único que seguisse as curvas de seu corpo e não a armação costumeira. Os cabelos afro eram enfeitados por um lenço vermelho e os lábios estavam pintados de roxo, grossos e delineados. Ela era a garota perfeita para Córmaco – Draco o conhecia a não mais do que uma hora, mas era como se fossem grandes amigos da infância que não se viam há anos. E, ainda com o braço envolta de Draco, Córmaco fez a pergunta.

— Você namora, Draco? – os lábios de Córmaco eram finos, tão finos quanto os seus. Isabelle e Harry, porém, ostentavam os lábios grossos e encorpados, que perfeitamente encaixavam com o rosto. — Digo, um garoto como você deve namorar.

— Um garoto como eu?

— Importante. Vai dizer que você não sente uma pressão para encontrar uma namorada? Todos os garotos sentem. É como se vivêssemos a Londres vitoriana novamente; pressão para os estudos, pressão para os relacionamentos, pressão para encontrar um emprego. Eu me perguntava se os netos da rainha sentiam a mesma coisa, mas cheguei à conclusão que não, por que vou me preocupar com a monarquia? Eles certamente não vão se casar com uma plebeia ou alguma coisa assim; vai ser um belo de um casamente arranjado noticiado mundialmente como amor verdadeiro. Eles nunca, escuta o que eu estou te dizendo Malfoy, eles _nunca _vão sentir essa pressão. É uma monarquia falhada, não existem os mesmos parâmetros.

Córmaco enfim ficou quieto, olhando para Draco em busca de uma resposta. Draco, porém, não conseguiu emitir nada além de uma risada, que deixou seu rosto inteiro por vermelho. Córmaco olhou ofendido para ele, se afastando, e automaticamente passou a rir com o menino. As pessoas que passavam por perto os olhavam torto, tentando entender o motivo da risada, mas até eles já haviam se perdido. — Você estava falando de relacionamentos e conseguiu enfiar o príncipe e a rainha em seu discurso naturalmente.

— Faz parte da minha natureza problematizar os problemas de nosso sistema falho. Mas, enfim, Draco Malfoy, você namora alguma garota ou ainda passa as tardes sendo educado em casa?

— Eu suponho que você saiba que estudo em casa pelo fato de que...?

— Você tem a inocência no rosto, Malfoy. Quem foi a pessoa que conseguiu te tirar de dentro da sua casa para um estúdio no centro da cidade? Tenho quase certeza que foi sua namorada...

— Harry! – disse, atropelado a própria língua.

— É um garoto.

— Nós não namoramos...

— É um garoto! Como eu não adivinhei? — Córmaco exibia um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. Batia o pé no chão com força, algo entalado em sua garganta. — Me desculpe, Draco, mas eu preciso te mostrar uns clubes no centro da cidade. Você _precisa_ ver como aqueles lugares são. Suponho que você nunca tenha ido.

Draco concordou. — Eu também sou menor de idade.

— Isso é o de menos — Córmaco o abraçou novamente e juntos caminharam em direção aos estúdios. — Eu agradeço até hoje por ter encontrado uma garota como Isabelle e todos aqueles amigos dela, por consequência. Não fosse eles, eu iria conhecer a imensidão e explosão de raios lasers coloridos arco-íris de Londres. Mas então, me conte sobre esse Harry. Eu posso conhecer ele?

Draco não sabia por que, muito menos como, mas tinha certeza que eles viriam a ser grandes amigos. Não sabia se era a forma como Córmaco via as mesmas coisas que ele, ou a forma que ele colocava sua namorada em um pedestal, sempre apaixonado ao falar o nome dela, ou até mesmo a combinação entre eles. Mas algo, dentro de seu peito, parecia bater mais forte. Não eram os mesmos batimentos que sentia ao ver Harry, ao contrário. Quando encontrava, vivenciava falência múltipla dos órgãos; seu corpo inteiro parava de funcionar, o pulmão não drenava mais o ar e o carbono se intensificava em seu peito. Ao ver Córmaco, era perfeito funcionamento, mas lá no fundo uma pontada do coração indicava que, ali, era bom se escorar.

Contou, despejou tudo que poderia falar sobre Harry, todos os momentos, do inicio ao presente, de como se conheceram por causa dos pais e de como até hoje se encontravam semanalmente em sua casa, para o puro prazer de sentar nas grandes poltronas e lerem Baudelaire a noite toda. Contou de seus anseios, de como sua mãe conseguia controlar coisas até de uma cama de hospital e de como sequer havia pensado sobre contar para ele o que estava rolando entre ele e o filho dos Potter. Contou, quase que rindo e se envergonhando, das noites em que passava em sua cama, com uma ereção entre as pernas, e com inocência demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Pensar em Harry – principalmente nos dias de verão, sem camiseta e apenas com um short – o deixava daquele jeito e demorava para voltar ao normal, sua mente se recusava a parar de pensar nos ombros e na pele morena tocada pelo sol. Contou, principalmente, dos beijos, o primeiro no Estrelado, o quinto na frente de seu quarto, o décimo primeiro debaixo da escada enquanto seus pais se despediam dos de Harry, o vigésimo quarto no porão antes de sua mãe sofrer um ataque do coração. Desferiu cada palavra que ele havia dito, porque Draco se lembrava de cada uma delas com o fundo do coração. E no fim, quando o professor entrou segurando um papel pardo, ele disse como o amava.

— Eu queria agradecer, em nome de toda nossa Academia, pela incrível presença que você nos oferece, Draco. Há muito tempo que não podemos nos orgulhar de ter um Malfoy em nosso corpo estudantil, a ultima fora sua avó, para você ter uma ideia. Eu sequer era nascido na época — o diretor da Academia era um homem alto, magro, com um bigode acastanhado sobre o lábio, usava um terno grafite e um anel esverdeado em seu dedo anelar esquerdo e Draco logo supôs que era casado. Ele escrevia, com seus dedos finos e longos, em um papel de carta, como se redigindo uma carta. — O que você está achando? Ficamos muito feliz quando Narcisa nos contratou para um professor particular. Imagino que saiba como me senti quando a mesma nos disse que o filho passaria a frequentar as aulas presencialmente, nos estúdios.

Draco sorriu, seu sorriso educado. Aquele homem era como uma lembrança vaga, como um quadro antigo. Ele parecia estar há muito tempo estancado em uma fase de sua vida e, apesar do bigode grisalho, parecia tão jovem quanto Draco. Seus olhos rapidamente desceram para a placa em ouro sob a mesa. Diretor Remo Lupin. O nome era desconheci, o sobrenome nunca havia visto, o rosto, porém.

— Imagino que você já deva conhecer nosso outro estudante, Córmaco McLaggen. Um exemplo de aluno, nosso primeiro aluno bolsista e honra nossos esforços. Entre nós, essa academia deveria ser mais aberta para alunos de baixa renda, você não acha? Eu sei que usar a mim mesmo como exemplo é prepotência demais, mas se não fosse por ajuda, eu não estaria aqui. Às vezes a única coisa que precisamos fazer é abrir uma porta, deixar a luz entrar.

Alguns segundos de silencio entre eles. O diretor pareceu terminar sua carta e após coloca-la em um envelope branco, enrolou uma fita envolta e colocou em cima de uma pilha que antes Draco não havia notado; várias e várias cartas, enlaçadas e perfeitamente decoradas. Estavam todas apoiadas em um porta retrato que parecia vir direto dos anos oitenta, desde o material até a foto, com manchas e cores pouco realistas. Eram duas pessoas, sentadas em banco, de frente para o que parecia ser uma capela. Se conseguisse chegar um pouco mais perto os rostos ficariam mais claros...

— Estamos organizando um coral para o final do ano. Apesar de focarmos na dança artística, também temos um departamento para o canto. Caso esteja interessado, adoraríamos abrir um espaço no grupo para você.

— Eu não sou muito de cantar.

— E eu não sou muito de ficar com um terno o dia todo, mas olha para mim — o diretor sorriu e Draco conseguiu ver, nos fundos de seus olhos, uma verdade no que ele dizia. Ou ele era um homem sincero ou bom mentiroso. — Convenhamos que não fazer algo que você não curta possa ser frustrante, mas nunca se sabe onde você pode encontrar seu lugar. Você me entende, Draco?

— Sim, senhor Lupin...

— Me chame de Remo — o homem agora estava com os braços cruzados sobre a mesa, mexendo os dedões entre si, os olhos fisgados em Draco e um sorriso simpático nos lábios. — Você é igual a ele.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Desculpe, mas de quem você está...

Remo Lupin pegou o porta retrato, com cuidado para não derrubar as cartas, ajeitou-se na cadeira e observou a fotografia por um tempo antes de passar para as mãos delicadas de Draco. — Eu suponho que você já deve ter escutado sobre ele nas rodas de conversa da sua família, mas mesmo assim...

— Eu não faço ideia de quem ele seja.

O olhar de Remo, que antes era como alguém recém acordado e que ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do sonho, agora era uma mistura de pesadelo e raiva. Draco percebeu quando ele enrugou a testa e o punho se fechou, sequer teve tempo de olhar para a fotografia uma segunda vez, rapidamente ele a pegou em seus braços novamente. Naqueles segundos que observara a cena, no entanto, reconhecera o garoto da foto de família.

— Quem é ele? — sua voz estava insegura, sabia que tudo isso tinha a ver com a sua mãe, caso contrario uma foto daquelas não ficaria escondida no porão. O medo, porém, de descobrir o que estava acontecendo e o que havia acontecido, o deixava com uma estranha sensação no peito.

— Simplesmente a melhor pessoa que já conheci na minha vida — Draco não teve tempo de perguntar alguma coisa. O homem se levantou, colocou o quadro em uma gaveta e esticou a mão em sua direção. — Foi um prazer, Draco. Podemos continuar nossa conversa outro dia. Ainda vou te colocar em nosso coral.

Os dois riram. Os dois sabiam perfeitamente que a risada do outro era falsa. Mas mesmo assim os dois caminharam juntos até a saída do escritório. — Melhoras para sua mãe, espero vê-la o quanto antes em nossa Academia.

— Direi a ela, obrigado.

A porta foi aberta e a aula já estava quase terminando, Draco não fazia ideia de quanto tempo havia ficado naquela sala, mas tudo parecia estar girando. Córmaco estava sentado na salinha de espera e rapidamente Draco reconheceu Isabelle da fotografia. A garota abriu um sorriso e o abraçou.

— Prazer, eu sou a Isabelle. Namorada desse cara aqui – ela riu para o namorado. — Nós vamos te acompanhar até a sua casa.

_Quinto dia_

O quinto do dia do mês de junho trazia uma carga emocional diferente para aquela casa. Geralmente Martha colocava todas as coisas da sala para a dispensa, incluindo os sofás; o lugar se transformava em um grande salão de festas. Contratavam os serviços de músicos e até mesmo alugavam caixas de som e grandes televisores, para que a imersão fosse maior. O chão era sempre revestido com tapetes musicais, que emitiam diferentes sons a cada passo, e dos tetos balões flutuavam, de um lado para o outro, de acordo com o vento que entrava pelas grandes janelas. As prateleiras de livros eram ocultas por grandes tecidos coloridos, enfeitados com fotos e desenhos de quando era criança. A única coisa que se mantinha intacta no cômodo era a porta, que mesmo assim recebia um alvo para dardos – dardos esses feitos especialmente para que não estragassem a madeira. Quem viesse de penetra talvez achasse que se tratava de uma festa infantil, mas era apenas a forma que Draco gostava de comemorar o seu próprio aniversário.

Durante toda semana e, principalmente, desde a noite passada quando chegara do ensaio, Draco pensou que seria esquecido. Com tanta coisa acontecendo na vida dos Malfoy, não esperava que alguém fosse lembrar de seu aniversário de dezessete anos, tão pouco a idade. Ficara surpreso, porém, quando escutara por trás da porta uma breve conversa de seu pai e Martha; preparariam o quintal, para que a sala ficasse mais acessível caso alguém chegasse. Fariam uma área para dança perto da piscina e as comidas ficariam na varando, onde o sol não as murcharia. Os convidados ficariam dispostos entre o quintal, a piscina e o chafariz, todos protegidos com grandes guardas sóis azuis e brancos que sua mãe tanto amara na Itália. Diferente dos anos anteriores, não poderiam arcar com tantos equipamentos de som e vídeo, mas que tentariam ao máximo deixar as coisas como Draco sempre adorara.

Quando levantou naquele sábado, de fato porta da varanda estava aberta. Tinha se esquecido completamente – talvez o cansaço, misturado com a angustia e a saudade de Harry, o tenha sobrecarregado demais. Tamanho fora o esquecimento que desceu do quarto apenas com um short amarelo que pertencia a Harry (nem cogitara de devolvê-lo a ideia depois do mesmo ter perdido) e chinelos de dedo. O calor começava a ficar insuportável a cada dia que se passava, andar com camiseta não era uma opção. Por pura sorte, quando irrompeu para o lado de fora, percebeu que tudo estava decorado com o estilo praia e os convidados usavam camisetas coloridas, colares de flores e grandes pingentes pelo corpo. Havaí parecia ter sido despejada direto para o quintal dos Malfoy.

Martha foi a primeira a vê-lo e quando o fez, abriu os braços com um grande sorriso no rosto. Os outros logo perceberam e engataram em gritos de parabéns e risadas, todos se aproximando para lhe abraçar. Primeiro Martha, depois seus primos por parte de pai, os avós e alguns amigos da época que frequentava a escola – tinha quase certeza que sequer sentiam algo por Draco e que estavam ali apenas pelo status –, enfim as tias e um primo por parte da mãe, com quem ele nunca havia conversado. O último fora Harry. Ele estava sentado em uma das mesinhas redondas, segurando um drink havaiano na mão direita e um colar de flores na direita. Levantou-se e Draco tentou controlar a surpresa quando percebeu que o mesmo usava o seu calção de banho, em uma troca quase justa de vestiário.

Se abraçaram ali mesmo, na frente de todos. Draco queria beijá-lo, passar as mãos por seu peito e deixar que Harry passasse as deles em suas costas, em sua bunda e em seus ombros, mas eles não poderiam. Não com seus tios sentados observando cada detalhe do abraço, não com seu pai emocionalmente despreparado e muito menos com seus antigos colegas de classe. Demostrar qualquer forma de afeto, naquele momento, estava vetado.

— Onde você conseguiu meu calção? — perguntou logo quando se abraçaram. O cheiro doce dos cabelos de Harry tomou conta de suas narinas e a pele macia encostava na sua, debaixo do sol.

— Da mesma forma que você conseguiu o meu, enganando — A mão de Harry desceu de suas costas em direção a cintura e Draco o afastou, exibindo um sorriso forçado e nada normal, Harry surpreso o fitando com os olhos semicerrados. — Feliz aniversário, Draco.

Harry conseguiu controlar a desconfiança de Draco e lhe mostrou o colar de flores. Draco, sorrindo, se curvou o suficiente para o que moreno conseguisse colocar o mesmo em seu pescoço. Quando se ajeitou, percebeu que os de ambos eram iguais, sem nenhum detalhe diferente e os únicos iguais de toda a festa. Harry, lendo seus pensamentos, sorriu.

— Os casais usam colares de flores iguais, como uma aliança — ele disse, olhando para Draco com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. — Eu já estava com saudades, Draco. Eu passei a semana inteira pensando em você, na sua boca...

Draco riu de nervoso, o empurrando para o lado e esperando que ninguém tivesse encostado, enquanto os dois caminhavam até uma das mesinhas redondas perto da piscina. Como ele falaria para Draco que eles sequer poderiam falar boca, você e saudades na mesma frase enquanto estavam no meio daquela pequena multidão? Ver Harry chateado era horrível e pior que isso era quando ele próprio, Draco Malfoy, o deixava chateado. A vontade que tinha era de beija-lo naquele momento, enquanto todos riam e gritavam asneiras um para o outro. As margens de erro, porém, não eram seguras o suficiente para que eles pudessem arriscar qualquer coisa.

— Eu também — respondeu, colocando sua mão sobre a mão de Harry, os olhos de um lado a outro do quintal. — Me desculpa, mas eu não sei se é seguro.

Harry fechou a mão de Draco entre as suas e sorriu. — Eu achei que já havíamos superado essa parte, Malfoy. Mas eu te entendo, não se preocupe que eu não vou ficar zangado. Como você passou a semana?

— Entediado — respondeu, lembrando-se do caminho que fizera do hospital até sua casa todos os dias, do ônibus estragado no meio do caminho e, principalmente, de Córmaco. — Eu conheci um garoto, no caminho da Academia. Acho que fiz um amigo.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha, os ombros levemente levantados, seus olhos parecendo tentar pescar informação das feições de Draco, que se manteve impassível em sua cadeira. Aos poucos, começa a entender a forma que Harry funcionava e, principalmente, como não funcionava de acordo com a situação. E, de alguma forma, sabia quais seriam as palavras que sairiam de seus lábios antes mesmo que ele as proferisse. — Um garoto?

Um sorriso de canto de lábio surgiu no rosto de Draco – uma pequena e singela vitória. — Córmaco, é o nome dele. Ele estuda ballet e... bem, eu não sei muita coisa sobre ele além do fato dele ter uma namorada. Eles me trouxeram até aqui em casa ontem à noite.

— Você deixou?

— Eles ofereceram...

— Você poderia ter me chamado. Eu não sabia que você saia tão tarde assim daquele lugar, Draco — ele não parecia chateado, mas havia uma pontada de desconforto em sua voz. — Esse Córmaco, ele não tentou fazer nada contigo, tentou? Você não pode deixar uma pessoa que conheceu na rua vir até a sua casa...

— Ele namora... uma _garota_.

Draco viu quando primo Adam se levantou de sua mesa, segurando um copo parecido com o de Harry, e caminhou em direção a eles. Adam era o único da sua família paterna com quem conseguia manter uma relação saudável e idade nem era o fator decisivo; ele era quase dez anos mais velho que Draco, já era casado e esperava por seu primeiro filho. Ele parou em frente aos dois, com um olhar promissor nos olhos e um sorrisinho no rosto. — Feliz aniversário, primo. Espero que goste de meu presente, me dei a liberdade de deixar em seu quarto, caso você não se importe. Quero que seja o último a ser aberto, temos um acordo?

Draco riu, levantando-se para abraçar o homem. — Muito obrigado, primo Adam. Farei questão de abrir antes de dormir. E sua mulher, como está? Eu ainda não a enxerguei.

— Ela não pôde vir, infelizmente. Uma gravidez de risco é complicada, não pode ficar se locomovendo muito, até mesmo no quarto. A coitadinha está presa naquela cama há semanas, estamos tentando facilitar a vida dela ao máximo, mas sempre existe algo que _ela_ quer fazer e que somente _ela_ pode realizar.

Harry, sem motivo algum, levantou-se com a palma da mão indicada para Adam, que, surpreso, soltou uma risada e apertou a mão do moreno. — Você deve ser o filho dos Potter, certo? Muito prazer, Adam Malfoy.

— Você não é daqui — Harry disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural e Draco tentou esconder o rosto. Às vezes era ele quem ficava com vergonha de Harry e não ao contrário, como geralmente acontecia.

— Eu sou americano — o homem então olhou para Draco e Harry, na maneira em como os dois estavam vestidos, apenas com um calção de banho, e de como pareciam estar de mãos dadas desde que ele havia chegado. Bebeu o resto do drink em um gole só e sorriu. — Vocês jovens gostam de usar pouca roupa, nem está tão quente desse jeito, garotos.

Adam começou a se afastar, acenando para uma das senhoras sentadas perto da piscina. Harry acenou, mesmo que ele já estivesse de costas. — Até a próxima, _Cowboy Americano. _Ele pegou um avião só para vir ao seu aniversário, mesmo?

O almoço começou a ser servido exatamente ao meio dia, quando todas as crianças já haviam saído das crianças e a mesa havia sido posta debaixo de uma grande árvore, grande o suficiente para que ninguém ficasse no sol. A brisa, na sombra, também ajudou a refrescar os convidados, enquanto aproveitavam a comida feita por Martha e Linda durante todo o dia anterior, desde saladas até carnes – essas feitas horas antes. Sentaram-se Harry e Draco, um ao lado do outro, de frente para a piscina, cercados de primos e tios. Seu pai, que sequer havia aparecido para a festa, também marcava sua ausência com a cadeira na ponta, vazia. A outra ponta, que pertencia à sua mãe, porém, estava sendo ocupada por uma de suas tias, coberta de colares e joias baratas.

— Eu ainda não te dei meu presente, Malfoy — Harry disse, tentando disfarçar a vontade de beijar o garoto ali mesmo, na frente de todos. — Quando tudo isso acabar, me encontra na frente da tua casa às 19h. Eu preciso te levar para um lugar.

— Onde...?

— Não, sem informações — colocou a mão na coxa direita de Draco e sorriu, colocando uma garfada de ervilhas na boca. — Eu gosto quando você fica curioso, Draco. Como na nossa primeira vez...

Draco engasgou com o suco, chamando a atenção de seu tio.

— Quando nos conhecemos — Harry corrigiu, com um sorriso sacana que brilhava até os olhos. — Se você conseguir ser paciente, Draco, pode ganhar mais de um presente hoje. Não que eu tenha preparado mais de um, porque eu não preparei.

Eles conseguiram manter o controle durante todo o almoço. A mão de Harry, no entanto, por ter ficado fora do campo de visão de qualquer pessoa, continuou na coxa de Draco. E enquanto todas cantavam parabéns e faziam brindes, eles se tocavam com os pés, como haviam feito na fonte, e que agora repetiam debaixo da mesa, onde ninguém – nem mesmo eles – conseguia ver, além de sentir. Draco estava atento para cada movimento de Harry, desde uma covinha ao responder para algum parente curioso sobre sua amizade com Draco, até a forma que ele segurava o garfo enquanto argumentava, entre o indicador e o meio, quase como uma ameaça para quem fosse que estivesse do outro lado. Harry, por sua vez, tentava não olhar para Draco ao máximo, apenas para responder perguntas.

Draco, com uma estranha inclinação para provar, subiu o pé direto para a coxa de Harry, que se ajeitou na cadeira e deixou sua ereção ficar a mostra para Draco, que desviou o olhar, o rosto começando a ficar vermelho. Aquilo, aquele simples toque, havia deixado Harry duro, no meio de um almoço, com crianças e idosos em todos os lados. A toalha que passeava pela mesa passou entre os dedos de Harry e foi parar direto entre suas pernas, escondendo a ereção da visão de Draco.

— Como eu ia dizendo... — Harry parecia realmente engajado em contar o que gostaria fazer depois do ensino médio para o tio de Draco, mas esse último parecia levemente entediado.

— A toalha – disse o homem, o interrompendo.

— Como? — Harry apertou a toalha e Draco não deixou de pensar que ele deveria estar apertando seu próprio membro debaixo do tecido. Desviou o olhar pela segunda vez, servindo-se de suco e bebendo o conteúdo em segundos.

— A toalha que estava com você agora mesmo.

Harry segurou a toalha e mostrou para o homem, que esticou o braço e pegou de sua mão. Os dois observaram o homem pegar a toalha e esfregar suas mãos, do inicio ao fim, sem saber que estava em cima de uma ereção causada por Draco. Os dois garotos estavam agora vermelhos, um tentando não olhar para o outro antes que começassem a rir. Perto das três ainda estavam todos sentados na mesa; os idosos na terceira garrafa de vinho, os adultos no conhaque e Draco bebericando do copo de vodca de Harry. Existia uma lei na família Malfoy que proibia Draco de beber qualquer coisa alcoólica antes de completar dezoito anos e a única forma que ele encontrava era de beber os copos das outras pessoas sem que elas percebessem. Naquele momento, porém, ignorou os familiares ou os avós; seus pais não estavam e seu tio não exercia qualquer poder sobre ele, estava livre para tomar aquela garrafa se bem o entendesse. Beber no copo de Harry, entretanto, trazia uma carga mais afetiva para o ato de beber, era quase como um segredo sendo revelado ao vivo e à cores. Eles estavam juntos desde que se encontrara, não saiam um de perto do outro, tocavam a coxa um do outro de brincadeira e agora dividiam o copo de vodca. Os olhos mais atentos com certeza iriam desconfiar de alguma coisa e o único medo de Draco era de que, na verdade, os mais atentos já não se tratavam mais dos adultos ou até mesmo do primo Adam – esses já estavam bêbados, falando embaralhado e rindo atoa perto da piscina, onde alguma merda facilmente poderia acontecer; o medo de Draco eram as crianças, energizadas com refrigerante e pirulitos, a correr entre as pernas dos mais velhos e a os observar do outro lado do quintal, como se seus olhos fossem grandes binóculos e suas mente uma oficina da maldade.

— Vamos sair daqui... — a voz de Harry irrompeu o som do farfalhar da árvore. Draco, que brincava com um pelinho escuro na coxa do moreno, levantou o olhar, assustado. — Meus pais certamente já se esconderam em algum canto também. Por favor.

Draco olhou para a única pessoa que poderia dizer alguma coisa para seu pai. Seu tio estava jogando truco com outro de seus irmãos, esse vindo da Austrália. Ajeitou-se no banco de madeira e repousou a mão no ombro Harry. — Meu quarto está vazio, acho que ninguém iria dormir por lá.

Harry levantou-se e esticou a mão. Draco recusou, o empurrando. — Quando você chegar no meu quarto, feche as janelas. Assim eu vou saber que é você e poderei subir. Se encontrar alguém no caminho, diz que está indo no banheiro. Alguém vai te dizer que os banheiros de cima são reservados para a família, você diz que eu deixei você usar o meu...

— Draco, calma — Harry segurou a mão do loiro, que tremia. — Não vamos fazer nada de errado e ninguém vai desconfiar de nada. Além do mais, temos meus pais para nos encobrir qualquer coisa e já estou indo daqui a pouco, de qualquer forma. Vamos aproveitar juntos. Levanta.

Draco olhou para o tio, absorto nas cartas. Grudou a mão na garrafa de vodca e andou lado a lado a Harry, escondendo o álcool atrás do braço e contornando o quintal até entrar pela porta de vidro em duas folhas. O interior, fresco, estava completamente vazio, mas as crianças pareciam já ter passado por ali; uma grande quantidade de terra estava alojada bem ao lado de um vaso de flores, o mesmo transbordando de água além do limite.

O acesso ao segundo andar se dava a partir das escadas principais, estando as mesmas localizadas na entrada e na cozinha. A entrada estava vazia, a porta destrancada e apenas o motorista da casa estava presente, passando óleo no capô do carro. Subiram as escadas correndo e fecharam a porta do quarto com força antes de começarem a rir, jogando-se na cama e quase derrubando a garrafa. — Ele deve ter escutado alguma coisa.

— Relaxa – Harry tirou a garrafa das mãos de Draco e bebeu o liquido direto do bico. — Uma coisa que eu sei dos motoristas é que eles são os mais fieis dos empregados. Eu posso parecer um pouco burguês demais ao falar isso, mas é a mais pura verdade. Eles podem levar seu pai em um cassino e sua mãe em um AA e ainda esconder que o filho do patrão gosta de beijar o amigo no quarto. Eles nunca irão falar alguma coisa, nem para sua mãe, nem para seu pai e nem pra ti.

— Como eu posso ter certeza?

— Pergunte onde seu pai foi — Harry soltou um suspiro, pendendo a cabeça para trás e deixando um pouco da bebida derramar no assoalho. Ele estava bem ali, sentado ao seu lado, as pernas abertas, o peito e a barriga a mostra, os pés e as pernas. Draco parecia hipnotizado, tentando escolher a parte mais bonita no moreno sentado na sua cama. — Ele certamente não irá contar nada. Enfim, você conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa sobre aquele porta retrato?

Harry, por alguns segundos, tentou entender sobre o que ele estava dizendo, mas então lembrou-se do retrato do portão, do mesmo garoto magro e esbelto que havia visto na fotografia do diretor da Academia. — Nada. Ainda não tive uma chance de perguntar alguma coisa.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Eu já tive a impressão de ter visto ele em algum lugar ou em alguma das coisas do meu pai. Posso tentar descobrir caso você queira... Ou se você preferir nós podemos ir juntos, um pouco de diversão enquanto procuramos seu irmão perdido.

— Ele _definitivamente _não é meu irmão — Draco disse, rindo, sob um olhar confuso de Harry. — Oras, ele não é loiro. E lembra do tom de pele? Bem diferente do nosso.

Harry sacudiu os ombros, apoiando-se com os cotovelos na cama e deixando o tronco mais a vista de Draco. Os olhos do loiro, porém, subiram das pernas para a cama, onde um embrulho colorido estava depositado, com um grande laço vermelho. — Presente do Tio Adam.

Estava quase o abrindo quando Harry segurou sua mão, com uma força que deixou Draco surpreso e assustado. — Você não vai ficar olhando presentes enquanto eu estou aqui, vai?

Draco olhou para o presente uma última vez antes de colocá-lo no chão e se deitar na cama, o som iluminando seu corpo soado. — Então você vai ter que deitar comigo também...

Antes que as palavras terminassem de ser proferidas, já havia se arrependido. Harry, que agora deixava a bebida ao lado do presente, olhou surpreso para o loiro, os olhos saltados e a boca aberta em uma clara demonstração de medo e surpresa. Ele levantou-se, fechou a cortina e ligou o ar-condicionado antes de subir na cama, os joelhos divididos um para cada lado da cintura de Draco, as mãos apoiadas perto de seus ombros, quase sentado nas coxas do loiro. — Você tem um cheiro forte, Draco.

O rosto do menor ficou vermelho e os lábios se abriram em uma risada nervosa. — Um cheiro forte? Um cheiro como cheiro de... animal?

Foi Harry quem riu dessa vez. A cada momento ele aproximava mais seu peito do peito de Draco, agora completamente sentado no colo de Draco. Conseguia sentir o calor sair dos lábios do menino, a respiração acelerada e o coração no peito, como se estivesse a desfibrilar e bater desesperadamente. — Você ainda não tem um cheiro de cio... Mas talvez seja o seu perfume.

Harry afundou o rosto no pescoço de Draco, abriu os lábios e a língua desceu da orelha até o queixo, a mão apertando o braço fino do loiro, que assustado deixou o peso de Harry descer em seu corpo, sua mão subindo pelas costas definidas de Harry. Segurou um gemido quando os lábios morderam seu pescoço, um suspiro escapou e Harry sorriu, com o gosto de Draco em seus lábios. A mão, que antes apertava o braço, agora descia pela barriga, causando calafrios e gracejos. Os dedos finos e morenos de Harry seguraram a barra do calção de Draco antes de entrar pelo tecido, atingindo o loiro em sua parte mais sensível.

Harry sequer segurou algo em sua mão, nem o mais fino dos pelos pubianos ele sentiu. Draco rapidamente o afastou, arfando, os olhos fechados e a boca aberta. — OK. Eu acho que me precipitei.

Draco negou com a cabeça. Sua mente estava uma bagunça, a imagem de Harry quase tirando seu short parecia um pesadelo, nunca sequer havia... feito aquilo com sigo mesmo e agora já estava seminu com o garoto que ele gostava. Sentou-se, encharcado em suor, o ar-condicionado não conseguindo suprir o calor entre os dois. Harry suspirou: — Tensão sexual.

— Você está com uma ereção — Draco tentou esconder o medo em sua voz, mas a merda já havia sido feita. Deveria ter deixado Harry fazer o que ele iria fazer, não deveria tê-lo impedido daquela forma, tão abrupta. Sentia como se o quarto estivesse encolhendo, as janelas, fechadas, as cortinas negras esticadas, tudo o deixava terrivelmente tonto. E apesar disso, não conseguia tirar os olhos do calção de Harry.

— Você também — Harry disse, puxando o tecido de seu calção e sem qualquer tipo de vergonha, olhando para dentro do material, ajeitando o membro de forma que não ficasse visível, e então olhando para o de Draco. — Você quer fazer alguma coisa? Eu vou ter que ir daqui a pouco...

— Passa a noite aqui – abrupto, novamente, seco com as palavras. Por que não conseguia ser como Harry, suave nas palavras mesmo quando estava falando de coisas como... ereções e passar a noite na casa do garoto que você gosta. — Por favor.

Harry abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Curvou-se sob Draco novamente, agora segurando seu rosto com a mão e o beijando delicadamente nos lábios, a língua pedindo passagem, deixando os lábios de Draco molhados. Draco, porém, não deixou que a sua língua se encontrasse com a de Harry. — Eu gosto de como você consegue ser mais dócil do que o normal, Draco.

O segundo beijo foi melhor, suas línguas se encontraram e os corpos se grudaram mais uma vez, suor com suor, pele com pele. Não seria tão clichê imaginar como seus corpos combinavam naquele momento, na escuridão do quarto, a cortina negra blindando a visão do lado de fora. — Mas eu não posso. Desculpa, Potter. Mas eu passo aqui mais tarde.

— Mais tarde? Meu aniversario já vai ter acabado quando você vier — Draco olhou por debaixo da cortina. — Na real, já está por acabar. Minha mãe está quase chegando e é agora que as coisas vão começar a ficar sentimentais nessa casa. Você não pode ficar mesmo?

— Vai ser ótimo pedir permissão para sua mãe — Harry mordeu o próprio lábio. — Ainda mais pedir permissão para levar o filho em uma viagem de moto pela cidade.

— Moto? — Draco sorriu, surpreso. — Porque eu sinto que todo dia vou descobrir uma coisa de diferente de você, Harry?

— Vai me levar até a saída? Ainda preciso encontrar meus pais por aí.

Draco levantou-se e os dois novamente se beijaram, dessa vez abraçados, Draco encostado na porta, os braços envolta do pescoço de Harry enquanto o mesmo segurava o loiro pela cintura. — Seus lábios têm gosto de... Draco. Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso, Potter.

— Draco? – aquela voz atravessou o corredor e antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa sentiram a porta sendo empurrada. Draco, assustado, fez sinal para que Harry ligasse uma luminária perto da cama. Quando liberou a porta, primo Adam entrou, olhando curioso para os dois, que fingiam estar vendo as formas que a luminária produzia no teto. — Nós já estamos indo. Estourou a bolsa da Amélie, então...

— Não, sem problemas — Draco abraçou o homem antes de apertarem as mãos. — Pode deixar que eu explico tudo para minha mãe. Espero que fique tudo bem com a sua mulher e o seu filho...

Harry pigarreou, chamando atenção dos outros dois. Com um aceno em direção a porta, o moreno disse, calmamente: — Não seja mal-educado, Draco. Leve o seu primo ate a porta.

— Não, sem problemas. Vocês podem continuar fazendo o que quer que vocês estavam fazendo com a porta fechada.

— As figuras ficam melhor no escuro — Draco rapidamente contornou e indicou a saída para o primo. — Vamos descendo, preciso encontrar com meu pai. Harry, você pode me esperar aqui...?

— Claro!

Quando retornou, porém, Harry já não estava mais ali. Havia deixado seu calção de banho e um bilhete avisando ter pego uma de suas roupas para poder voltar para casa sem que ninguém o ficasse encarando na rua. De alguma forma, as formas de seu lábio estavam desenhadas e Draco perguntou-se se ele carregava algum tipo de brilho labial ou algo assim nos bolsos. Ao perguntar para Martha sobre o garoto, a mesma respondeu tê-lo visto sair pelos jardins, que dariam no quintal do vizinho e que de lá havia desaparecido. Com um sorriso bobo no rosto e o imaginando com suas roupas, Draco esperou pela mãe no lado de dentro da casa.

Quando era mais novo, estava acostumado a ver a mãe como a rainha que ela sempre quisera ser. Cansou de encontrar a mãe vestida em longos vestidos armados, com penteados enfeitados e laquê aplicado, de frente ao espelho de cetro e coroa. Costumavam-se vestir no Halloween com grandes réplicas fieis da época vitoriana, desfilavam pela cidade como se fossem a verdadeira família real. Todos paravam para tirar fotos e pedir autógrafos; era algo além de simplesmente transvestir-se em roupas arcaicas, mas algo que reforçava os valores daquela família. Não haviam duvidas de que os Malfoy eram uma família feliz; o marido era filho do homem mais poderoso de Londres e a mulher comandava umas das maiores igrejas, tinha influência onde quer que fosse, poder de voto e de decisão. A influência era tão grande que não haviam questionamentos em uma decisão, o que ela falava era usado como regra, e se a mesma retirasse as palavras, seriam consideradas calúnias. Uma jornalista chegou a chamar a família de corrupta ao manipular e comandar tantas pessoas, mas ninguém sequer pensou em questionar. A verdade era que Draco, cada dia mais, preocupava-se com o próprio futuro: ficaria preso em uma mansão daquelas, comandando a cidade em sua cama dupla e tomando o vinho que vinha do povo. Aquilo nunca fora e nunca seria seu maior desejo de vida.

Todos já haviam ido embora quando Draco escutou o carro de seu pai entrar pela garagem. Martha e ele terminavam de ajeitar as coisas do lado de fora quando a porta se abriu. Antes de sequer escutarem o som do portão, Martha olhava para o menino, que vira crescer, enxugar os copos com cuidado. Não existiam dúvidas sobre a natureza do garoto, nunca iria se permitir perguntar algo dessa espécie para ele – corria o risco de perder o emprego e o respeito das outras empregadas da comunidade. Quando o viu colocar os copos junto aos pratos, intimidou com sua voz calma e morna. — Do outro lado, Draco.

O garoto parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, o copo em suas mãos caiu diretamente no concreto asfaltado do jardim, quebrando-se em vários pedaços diante do pé descalço de Draco. — Ai, menino, sai já daí. Não está vendo os pedaços de vidro? Quantas vezes sua mãe já não te advertiu sobre andar descalço pelo jardim? Deixe que eu limpe.

— Desculpa, Martha – Draco disse, subindo para cima da mesa para que não precisasse sacrificar o pé em uma ferida. A mulher se afastou, trazendo de volta uma pá e uma vassoura. — Deixa que eu seguro a pá.

— Sem chance, você é muito desastrado — ela parecia resmungar alguma coisa por detrás dos cabelos negros, mas Draco não conseguia ouvir nada além de sussurros mal-intencionados. Martha era uma mulher alta, magra, estava sempre vestida de verde e brincos de argola gigantes. Seu pescoço, largo e comprimido, era enfeitado com colares dourados que pareciam descascar sempre ao entrar em contato com a água. Draco não se lembrava perfeitamente, mas tinha uma breve noção de que fora essa mulher que o amamentara. — Desde que esse garoto entrou na tua vida, você parece estar cada vez mais abobado, andando por esses corredores com essa carinha de quem chupou e gostou...

— Desculpa? — o coração de Draco pulou. Não tinha como ela ter noção do que aconteceu naquele quarto, certo? Sequer havia acontecido alguma coisa, não fosse seu medo do que pudesse acontecer. — Eu e Harry nós...

— Desculpa, senhor Draco. Eu não quis dizer isso que o senhor entendeu. Isso não passa de uma gíria da cidade de onde eu vim, não se preocupe. Sei que senhor Harry é um bom garoto...

— Senhor Harry? — estava gostando da forma que a conversa estava se desenrolando. De alguma forma, ela parecia saber do que acontecia entre eles e de que, em um futuro próximo, ela poderia estar chamando Harry de senhor pelo simples fato de ele estar com Draco. Um pensamento, porém, quebrou todos os anteriores. — Você pode me responder uma coisa, Martha? Sobre um quadro que encontrei no porão, na noite em que mamãe... Enfim, na noite em que ela foi internada.

Martha colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo detrás da orelha, os olhos pequenos, ampliados pelos óculos, observavam Draco como se estivesse o investigando, de cima a baixo. Todas da casa – o que incluía ele, seu pai e Martha – já sabiam que o garoto havia encontrado o quadro, mas com todos os acontecimentos com Narcisa, as coisas pareciam todas mais lentas. — Eu não creio estar autorizada a comentar uma coisa dessas com você, senhor Malfoy.

— Eu posso perguntar para nosso motorista... — lembrou-se do que Harry havia comentado, mais cedo. Martha chegou a abrir os lábios para dizer alguma coisa, mas então o som do portão tomou conta e a luz do farol iluminou uma parte do jardim. Martha começou a limpar mais rápido o chão, passando a vassoura e esquecendo-se completamente de que Draco ainda estava ali por uma resposta.

Na última vez que vira a mãe, ela estava entubada e cercada por máquinas e agulhas em suas veias. Narcisa entrou pela porta da frente, sendo carregada pelo motorista em uma cadeira de rodas que eles haviam comprado uma semana antes. Quando os olhos se bateram, ambos trocaram de visão; Draco olhou para as rodas da cadeira e Narcisa para seus próprios dedos, enquanto seu pai carregava as malas para dentro do hall de entrada. Foram momentos de silencio e constrangimento, Draco batendo o pé no assoalho, Narcisa no controle ao lado da cadeira e Lúcio colocando as malas no chão.

Draco conseguia entender toda a vergonha que a mãe deveria estar sentindo naquele momento, sempre vista como imperatriz, intocável e invicta; agora era refém de uma cadeira de rodas, remédios controlados e cartilhas de saúde pública. Martha entrou pela cozinha, trazendo um copo de água com gelo em uma bandeja de prata; trocaram olhares rápidos, de quem estavam a pouco conversando de algo proibido. Lúcio, na porta, acenou para que Draco se mexesse e o garoto sorriu, um sorriso desajustado, um sorriso confuso.

Uma coisa de que tinha certeza, porém, era que narcisa não iria se deixar abater pela situação. Quando se aproximou e a abraçou, sentiu a força da mulher no abraço, seu perfume forte e autoral, era a mesma mãe daquele dia em que sofrera o ataque cardíaco, era a mesma mulher que havia o criado. Era a mesma mulher que o amara e que ainda o amava, mesmo que não parecesse. Lágrimas escorreram de ambos os lados, das bochechas de Draco para os ombros de Narcisa, dos olhos de Narcisa para as costas de Draco. Soluçaram, apertaram o outro com força – Draco esqueceu-se completamente de que ela passara semanas em um hospital e de que poderia estar com alguma dor, a apertou como se fosse a última vez, a última chance para abraça-la.

Quando tinha seis anos, deixou que a bicicleta caísse por cima de seu joelho – essa história não contaria tão cedo para Harry – em um dos vários desníveis do terreno que compunham o casarão. Chorou tanto que sua mãe, que dormia do lado de dentro, acordou em um susto – Martha naquela época se tratava de um câncer pouco agressivo e raramente aparecia pela casa -, correndo em direção ao filho. Lembrou-se do sentimento, de abraça-la como se fosse a última vez. Cada vez ficava pior, cada ano sentia que estava vivendo um dia a menos com sua mãe. Onde ele estava ao não saber que a mãe tinha problemas cardíacos? Onde estava seu pai, que podia ter lhe contado antes?

Suspiro. Lágrima. Um riso.

— No fim, não consegui falar com teus tios, Draco — Lúcio disse, enquanto todos estavam jantando, horas depois. — Aliás, Narcisa, conseguimos fazer a festa mesmo sem você por perto.

— Isso é bom — Narcisa abriu um sorrisinho. — Quando eu for não terei que ficar preocupada a eternidade inteira com vocês colocando fogo na casa ou qualquer outra coisa.

Draco e seu pai se olharam, engolindo em seco a comida. Desde que havia chegado, Narcisa comentava sobre sua experiência de quase morte e de como isso havia a mudado por dentro, de como não sentia medo algum da morte e de que quase beijara os lábios da mesma. Era desconfortável, tanto para Draco quanto para seu pai, tentar entender o que ela tanto queria dizer com aquelas palavras.

Martha correu da cozinha quando a campainha soou pela casa e naquele momento Draco congelou, lembrando-se do que Harry havia dito mais cedo. Sequer havia se arrumado ou ajeitado o cabelo, estava de chinelos e bermuda – colocara uma camiseta pelo fato de a mãe não suportar a ideia de jantar na mesa despido. Quando Martha atravessou a sala de jantar com um Harry sorridente, Narcisa foi a primeira a levantar-se, cambaleante, segurando-se nas beiras da mesa.

— Harry —– disse Lúcio, surpreso.

— Harry — Draco disse, levemente amedrontado do que Narcisa poderia falar.

— Harry! — Narcisa disse, sorrindo, surpreendo até Martha. O moreno se aproximou com o sorriso e abraçou a mulher, que indicou a cadeira ao seu lado. — Sente-se, estamos apenas no início do nosso jantar. Martha, coloque mais um prato, por favor...

Harry pareceu quebrar as expectativas da mulher. — Infelizmente já almocei em casa, mas posso passar aqui qualquer dia desses, vai ser um prazer. Hoje eu passei para pedir uma permissão para a senhora.

Narcisa e Lúcio olharam rapidamente para Draco, ruborizou, descendo um gole seco do suco pela garganta. Narcisa pareceu piscar para Lúcio, que esboçou um sorriso antes de servir-se de mais vinho. — O que seria melhor do que a minha companhia, Potter? A companhia de meu filho?

Draco ficou mais vermelho e Harry soltou uma risadinha. — De fato estou aqui pelo seu filho. Gostaria de pedir autorização para leva-lo ao cinema, no centro da cidade.

— Ah, mas claro. Fiquei sabendo que está passando um ótimo filme dos anos 90. Posso ter ficado trancada em uma cama de hospital, mas ainda tinha ouvidos pelas ruas. Vocês vão precisar do motorista?

— Mãe? — Draco parecia mais surpreso que seu pai, que aproveitava tomar vinho sem que ninguém ficasse lhe controlando. — Eu, eu não entendo o que a senhora está fazendo...

— Estou de moto, senhora — Harry disse orgulho. — Licença, carteira de motorista e tudo. Não tem porque se preocupar com alguma coisa, seu filho vai voltar amanhã cedo seguro.

Narcisa engoliu em seco e Draco quase colocou para fora todo o suco. O que Harry estava testando com tudo aquilo? Ao se explicar, disse que sua mãe iria ligar em alguns minutos, para lhe explicar sobre o que aconteceria. Aparentemente haviam decidido que Draco passaria a noite nos Potter, para que eles não precisassem atravessar a cidade inteiro de madrugada – além de perto do cinema, a casa dos Potter era uma das mais seguras da cidade, não havia espaço para preocupações. Martha subiu correndo e o ajudou a montar uma mochila para o próximo dia, para que não ficasse sem roupas caso precisasse tomar banho ao chegar. Narcisa não pôde leva-los até a porta, mas assim o fez Lúcio, que pediu para que Draco tomasse cuidado e não fizesse nada que deixasse sua mãe em uma situação comprometedora; era um milagre ela ter deixado ele sair em um horário como aquele, tarde da noite. E, por fim, pediu que se divertissem.

Eles montaram na moto e saíram pela cidade.

_Sexto dia_

Londres ficava uma correria no verão – mas era apenas pelo dia. A noite conseguia ser incrivelmente calma, com casais atravessando as ruas de mãos dadas e crianças correndo de bicicleta. Algumas lojas aguentavam até às onze e umas sorveterias ficavam abertas por mais tempo, mas o comércio em geral se encontrava fechado e a única coisa que Draco conseguia ver, sentado na moto de Harry, eram as luzes que iluminavam as fachadas, enquanto as calças começavam a ficar vazias a cada minuto que se passava. Aos poucos, seu aniversário ficava para trás e o sexto dia do mês se aproximava; Draco sentia as costas doerem as pernas formigarem, tanta coisa havia acontecido naquelas últimas horas que sentia sua cabeça girar, enquanto Harry pilotava a moto tranquilamente pelas ruas escuras de Londres.

Harry havia trocado de roupa, Draco sabia disso; nenhuma daquelas que usava pertenciam a ele e sabia perfeitamente que o mesmo havia fugido de sua casa usando suas peças. Harry agora ostentava uma camiseta branca, lisa, por debaixo de uma jaqueta de couro enrugada. Nas pernas, uma calça jeans clarinha que parecia estar prestes a se desmanchar. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados, voavam de acordo com a velocidade que dirigia, e seu aroma perfumava o caminho e, principalmente, Draco, que segura o moreno pela cintura, sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto e o perfume de Harry completar o serviço. O corpo, quente, era suficiente para que o próprio Draco não sentisse frio – pegar um casaco na mochila não era uma opção enquanto andavam de moto – e ainda aproveitava para sentir cada pedaço da pele de Harry, sua pele macia e os ossos levemente protuberantes. Harry era a personificação do que ele poderia chamar de perfeição, mesmo que uma perfeição para os seus próprios padrões.

Não fazia muito tempo que haviam saído do cinema – uma sessão de filme mudo em preto e branco, diferente de tudo que Draco já havia visto; no começo eram só filmes de comédias clássicos, depois desenhos da Disney e agora havia visto, pela primeira vez em sua vida, um drama mudo. A sessão, aberta para o público, fora composta em sua maioria por idosos, sendo um deles o homem que supostamente dirigiu o filme. Draco e Harry não sabiam se acreditavam ou não, mas ficaram por procurar algo sobre quando chegassem na casa do moreno – Harry tinha um computador, algo que Draco nunca viria enquanto vivesse com a sua mãe. Computadores não eram coisas comuns para se encontrar nas casas, ainda mais nas casas com adolescentes, e Draco só havia visto um na escola, na aula de estudos básicos em informática, aula essa que, tampouco sua mãe ficara sabendo, fora proibido de frequentar. Draco ficava assustado com a ideia de imaginar o que seria de sua vida caso um dia tudo fosse feito a partir daquele aparelho e ainda tivesse que pedir permissão para sua mãe. Estava quase começando a rir consigo mesmo quando sentiu a velocidade da moto diminuir; Draco parou ao lado de uma calçada, uma fileira de lojas e mercados fechados. Uma sorveteria era a única coisa aberta, com uma senhora sentada do lado de fora, lendo o que parecia um jornal antigo, rasgado e sujo.

Harry disse estar morrendo por um sorvete. A senhora os serviu com o que tinha de melhor – eles não estavam com criatividade para pedir alguma coisa – e não cobrou nada, por ser o melhor dia da vida dela. Draco, curioso, questionou a senhora e Harry pareceu incomodado com a cara de pau do garoto. A senhora, porém, foi quem fez os dois se olharem, confusos.

— Nós vencemos a guerra, rapazes! — ela exclamou, batendo as mãos e sorrindo, um sorriso de dentadura perfeitamente alinhada. Draco olhou para o jornal mais uma vez, conferindo a data para o dia 08 de maio de 1945. De fato, o local parecia uma espelunca, abarrotado de fotos em preto e branco e armas falsas penduradas, algo como uma verdadeira homenagem ao exército. — Vencemos a guerra. Vocês não estão felizes, por voltarem vivos para casa?

Os dois riram, sorriram para a mulher e desejaram um bom “Fim de Guerra” para a senhora, mesmo sem saber se era algo que eles deveriam ter dito na época. Como resposta, ela gritou um vivaz “Feliz Vitória” para os dois, que saíram do lugar às risadas, parando ao lado da moto, no meio fio, de frente para a visão do mar. — Você consegue imaginar Londres na época da segunda guerra?

Draco olhou suspeito para Harry. Em menos de 24 horas havia conhecido Córmaco, que o encheu de metáforas sobre a era Vitoriana, e agora estava ali, sentado ao lado do garoto com quem havia tido uma ereção totalmente intencional. E esse mesmo garoto acabara de lhe perguntar sobre Londres, Londres na segunda guerra, Londres em festa ao fim a vitória sobre o Nazismo. Seu sorvete de limão, que escorria por seus dedos, já estava quente quando enfim respondeu, usando do pensamento de Córmaco para lançar a Harry sua pergunta. — Você consegue imaginar a Londres vitoriana?

Harry mordeu a própria língua, em uma clara demonstração de que Draco havia conseguido atingir sua meta: o deixar tão confuso quanto ele havia o deixado. Os dois agora não conversavam, pensavam cada um em uma forma de Londres, em um lugar do tempo, em um momento daquela grande cidade. Quantos garotos da sua idade já haviam parado naquele mesmo lugar? E quanto desses garotos se gostavam tanto quanto Draco e Harry? Será que, ao voltar da guerra, algum soldado correu para os braços de seu namorado? E chorou, chorou por poder vê-lo mais uma vez. E será que, enquanto aquelas ruas eram lotadas de carroças e marquesas, um importante filho de barão se apaixonou por um simples camponês? Draco sentiu uma lagrima escorrer pela bochecha, a segunda vez que chorava em um espaço tão curto de tempo, a primeira vez que chorava sem motivo aparente e a primeira vez que Harry não o consolou, o mesmo deveria estar tão devastado com os seus pensamentos quanto Draco. A única forma que encontrou de consolar e consolar o moreno, foi segurar sua mão. Mãos dadas no início da madrugada, uma senhora esquizofrênica vendendo sorvete do meio da noite e um milhão de jovens da mesma idade que Draco, que antes estavam no mesmo lugar que Draco e agora estavam condenados ao passado.

Era seguro, mesmo que tarde da noite, deixar a moto em uma calçada qualquer. Subiram as barras de suas calças e caminharam em direção a praia, sentindo a brisa forte em seus braços, causando um frio que subiu a espinha de Harry e congelou as bochechas de Draco. A areia, igualmente gelada, grudou-se em seus pés, mas os dois continuaram a marchar, cada vez mais perto da água, mãos dadas e olhos fechados, debaixo da lua. Draco não saberia explicar o que aconteceu naqueles minutos que passaram na beira da praia, mas sabia que por alguns segundos a brisa havia cessado, a areia desaparecido e eles eram os únicos, na imensidão ao centro do mar. E quando retornaram, rindo sobre a possibilidade de lua e sol se encontrarem, assistiram a senhora fechar a loja, ao choro, empurrando o jornal para fora da sorveteria e descendo a barra de ferro com força.

— Existe um fenômeno que deixa uma pessoa levemente paranoica por uma parte do dia, podendo levar a ilusões e até mesmo convulsões — Draco comentou, olhando para os olhos esverdeados de Harry. — Talvez essa senhora sofra disso, talvez ao chegar da noite, ela reviva a guerra e de como sobreviveu a ela. E talvez, quando a primeira hora do próximo dia chega, ela acorde dessa ilusão e se veja no presente, anos depois da derrota Alemã. 

Harry olhava surpreso para Draco, quase batendo palmas. — Você passa o dia inteiro lendo enciclopédias de medicina, Potter?

— Eu cresci sendo educado em casa — Draco não conseguia dizer isso sem que parecesse esnobe demais -, acabei por aprender coisas que não são educadas nas escolas comuns.

— Me deixa adivinhar — Harry brincou, colocando a mão debaixo do queixo. — Sua mãe que te educou em casa, certo?

Draco esboçou um sorriso e concordou com a cabeça. — Um humano.

Harry virou o rosto em direção ao olhar de Draco, um homem que descia a rua grogue, vestido com longas roupas de inverno, carregando uma garrafa de uísque nas mãos e um cigarro entre os dedos. Draco conseguia se lembrar do jeito de caminhar e, principalmente, a falta de cabelo no centro da cabeça. Quando o homem passou debaixo de um poste de luz, perto o suficiente da moto, tanto ele quanto Harry soltaram tons de surpresa, assustados. E ambos correram, mesmo que um não soubesse o motivo do outro ter feito.

— Diretor Lupin!

— Lupin! — Harry exclamou, pegando o homem pelos braços e jogando o cigarro para o lado. — Meu deus, o que você está fazendo aqui, uma hora dessas?

Draco estancou no meio do trajeto, surpreso, olhando para a forma como Harry parecia preocupado com o homem. Harry o dirigiu um olhar de “óbvio” e continuou tentando arrancar a bebida de suas mãos. Draco o ajudou, segurando o diretor Lupin pelos braços e deixando que Draco o imobilizasse para lhe tirar o uísque. — Bom, por essa eu não esperava. Eu acho que sei quem é o homem naquele retrato, Draco, e ele _definitivamente_ não é seu irmão.

Usaram o telefone público para chamar o senhor e a senhora Potter. Não demorou para que eles cruzassem a rua em direção a eles, claramente ainda vestidos de pijamas e chinelos de dedo. Thiago Potter pulou para fora do carro, afobado, direto em direção a Lupin, que agora estava caído no chão, dizendo coisas aleatórias e pedindo sua bebida de volta. Lílian, encolhida, olhou primeiro para o filho e Draco, sorrindo. — Entrem no carro, garotos. Podemos deixar a moto no porta-malas, graças a Deus que ela é pequena e não aquela coisa enorme que seu pai queria comprar...

— Nós vamos de moto, mãe — Harry disse, sem nem perguntar Draco. — Coloquem o tio Remo nos bancos traseiros, vai ser melhor para ele. Nos encontramos em casa, pode ser?

Ambos concordaram e Draco ajudou a colocar o bêbado Remo Lupin no carro. Quando o veiculo desapareceu, um sorriu para o outro e subiram na moto, seguindo logo atrás do carro, na madrugada infinita e na noite longa que viria pela frente. A casa dos Potter não ficava muito longe dali e, como havia se certificado, não era muito longe de sua própria casa – o que comprovava a teoria de Draco de que eles não moravam perto de cinema nenhum e de que seus pais com certeza sabiam disso antes de autoriza-lo a sair.

A casa de Harry era bem diferente de como havia imaginado. Não era muito diferente da casa de Draco, um pouco menor, mas com o mesmo pátio gigante e jardim duplo. Pelo pouco que viu, boa parte estava coberto na escuridão, tinha certeza de a casa era muito mais convidativa do que a sua. Na garagem, havia apenas um carro – o mesmo que buscara eles – e uma bicicleta, que Draco já vira Harry usar. Os Potter poderiam estar nadando em dinheiro, assim como os Malfoy, mas a forma que levavam a vida que os diferenciava. A vizinhança, também, era diferente. A casa de Draco era cercada de vizinhos idosos e silenciosos, enquanto que ao lado da casa de Harry estava acontecendo uma festa, som alto e gritos de exaustão. Aquele lugar era terrivelmente diferente do que Draco já estava acostumado. O interior, porém, era levemente semelhante: estátuas sem braços pelos corredores, leões de bronze nas portas, sofás de couro puro, mas de um vermelho escarlate, e prataria lustradas em frente a sala de jantar. Pelo menos ao entrar, Draco sentiu-se confortável.

— Vamos subir?

Draco levantou o olhar. Harry já estava sem a jaqueta e a camiseta, a mão na barra da bermuda e um par de chinelos de dedos no lugar do tênis. Indicava a escada, em direção ao segundo andar. — Meus pais já devem ter instalado tio Remo em um dos quartos de hóspede, então não precisamos nos preocupar, não por agora. Minha mãe pensou em te colocar em um deles, mas meu pai achou melhor que você dormisse no meu quarto, espero que você não veja algum problema com isso.

Draco riu ironicamente. — Eu tenho escolha ou algo assim?

Harry sacudiu os ombros, subindo os degraus com delicadeza. O material, de madeira, parecia sensível e ele certamente não queria acordar o homem bêbado. — Bom, se você não quer ter a minha companhia por oito horas seguidas, eu te entendo perfeitamente.

— Não minta, Harry — Draco disse, o alcançando e tocando em seu ombro. — Eu adoraria de qualquer forma. Antes de entrarmos, deixa eu adivinhar como é o seu quarto?

Harry sorriu. —Vá em frente.

Novamente se surpreendeu. Jurou que encontraria um quarto bagunçado, abarrotado de livros e papéis, fitas e CDs, sem contar um armário que estaria vomitando as roupas para fora de suas portas. Mas encontrou algo bem parecido com o seu, alinhado e decorado. Um avião estava pendurado em cima da cama e talvez isso fosse a única coisa da infância de Harry que Draco veria. Diferente do seu quarto, que lhe privilegiava com a visão do quintal, o quarto do moreno lhe dava acesso a uma boa parte da cidade, que naquele momento se encontrava em uma escuridão e silêncio total, pura melancolia.

— Eu tenho uma coisa para você, Draco — Harry disse, fechando a porta do quarto e ligando um abajur ao lado da cama. — Continue olhando para a janela e não se vire, por favor.

Sentiu as mãos de Harry tocarem suas costas, geladas, macias. Subiram pelas costas, por dentro da camiseta, e alcançaram os ombros. Quando menos percebeu, sua camiseta já estava no chão e ele estava de frente para o garoto, sentindo seus dedos inspecionarem cada pedaço de sua barriga, os lábios carnudos de Harry beijando seu pescoço e a língua deixando um rastro de saliva por seu queixo. A ereção surgiu novamente quando a mão esquerda de Harry apertou sua coxa e a direta apertou sua bunda. Cada vez mais que o moreno descia, seu corpo reagia de formas inesperadas. Quando a boca de Harry atingiu seu umbigo e o garoto se encontrava de joelhos, com a mão em sua cueca e os dedos a puxando em direção aos joelhos, Draco fechou os olhos. Primeiro foi uma sensação estranha – uma mão diferente tocando seu corpo, uma mão gelada e grande, que agarrou seu membro em um suspiro e arrepio na espinha – e então, quando o calor dos lábios e a umidade da língua lhe tocaram a glande, desequilibrou, segurou-se na cadeira ao lado da escrivaninha e segurou um suspiro incontrolável.

A dor, diferente do prazer, foi estranha. Sentiu o quadril latejar quando o corpo de Harry se curvou no seu, os lábios do menino nos seus enquanto seu membro penetrava Draco em movimentos sincronizados. Passou a maior parte do tempo de olhos fechados, tentando tirar prazer de uma dor que não esqueceria tão cedo; quando abriu os olhos, enxergou os esmeralda de Harry, os lábios avermelhados e inchados, o suor brotando nas têmporas e a pele escura brilhando pela luz do abajur.

Em algum lugar, no passado, um filho de barão dormiu com o filho do camponês. Em algum lugar na segunda guerra mundial, um soldado comemorou o fim da guerra com o homem que ele amava. Naquela sexta noite de junho, Draco dormiu com Harry pela primeira vez na sua vida.


	7. Julho: A primeira valsa

Harry Potter esperava do lado de fora, as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos atentos na calma e vazia Godric’s Hollow. Uma leve brisa do início do verão já o deixava confortável ao usar uma bermuda e uma simples camiseta estampada. Os ponteiros de seu relógio indicavam o inicio da décima primeira hora e eles ainda não estavam na estrada.

— Mãe! – gritou, o suficiente para que ela escutasse no segundo andar. — Não vamos chegar a tempo, por favor!

— Às vezes eu queria ser um desses magos que aparecem e reaparecem nos lugares — James Potter disse, ajustando seu próprio relógio no pulso esquerdo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Harry não o via daquela forma, arrumado dos pés a cabeça, terno completo e sapatos sociais apesar do clima. — A chave para o sucesso é usar terno e gravata.

— Eu tenho quase certeza que não foi assim que Gregório Malfoy construiu o seu império — a mulher ruiva disse, uma bolsa entre os braços, a chave dourada girando na maçaneta e o controle do carro piscando em sua mão. — Harry, querido, não esqueceu seu comprovante de matrícula, esqueceu?

— Na mochila — o garoto disse, indicando a bolsa marrom que carregava em suas costas.

A família Potter se ajeitou no carro; mãe no volante, pai no passageiro e filho no banco traseiro. Os cintos foram colocados quase que cronometrados e Lílian Potter conferiu os espelhos. James virou-se para o filho. — De fato, Gregório conquistou Londres de chinelo e bermuda e veja onde chegou...

— Envenenado pelo próprio irmão — Lilian completou, desviando o caminho da principal e tomando a rua mais rápida para a saída da cidade. — Que sirva de exemplo para você, Harry.

— Com isso não preciso me preocupar — o garoto tirou seu pequeno aparelho celular do bolso e checou o numero de mensagens. — Vocês nunca me deram um irmão menor.

— Se tivéssemos — começou Lílian.

— Não estaríamos te levando para seu primeiro dia no campus — James completou. Os três ficaram calados por algum momento, enquanto o pai trocava de canais de rádio, tomando cuidado para que não caísse em algo sobre bolsas de valores e fraudes eleitorais. — Draco, aliás, vai estar nos esperando por lá?

— Não – o moreno respondeu, sentindo todo o pesar de todo o final de semana em que passou se remoendo sobre o fato de não ter visto seu namorado desde a noite de pizzas na Mansão Malfoy.

— Esse garoto foi esquecido pelos pais — Lílian finalmente tomou o caminho correto, girando o carro em direção a primeira sinaleira que enfrentariam pelo caminho. — Atrasado um ano, poderia estar indo para a universidade com você, Harry.

— Quem dera – respondeu sem qualquer esforço.

Lílian e James Potter se olharam e enquanto o sinal continuava fechado, viraram-se ambos para encarar o filho, que se assustou, escorando-se no banco. A mulher foi quem perguntou.

— Como foi aquela noite?

— Que noite?

— Oras, a noite em que trouxe Draco para nossa casa — James disse, cutucando Lílian para que ela voltasse a cuidar o trânsito. — Ouvimos as risadas de vocês na escada.

— Não que tenha sido a única coisa que escutamos — Lílian complementou, sorrindo pelo retrovisor para o filho. Harry ficou instantaneamente vermelho, que misturado com o marrom de sua pele, se transformou em um rosto redondo e fofo. — Harry, filho, não queremos que você sinta vergonha ao conversar sobre essas coisas com seus pais.

— Vocês que são justamente o problema — disse, tentando desviar o olhar.

— Apenas queremos ter certeza de que vocês usaram proteção...

— Usamos! — respondeu, rapidamente. — As duas vezes nos usamos, é suficiente?

Lílian e James se olharam mais uma vez e sorriram, tentando controlar o riso. A mulher, porém, apertou a buzina por engano ao tentar conter uma gargalhada. — Duas vezes na primeira é ótimo, querido.

Harry afundou o rosto na janela, tentando esquecer o fato de que havia acabado de contar para seus pais sobre como havia perdido a virgindade com seu namorado. Apesar das imagens daquele dia ainda estarem frescas em sua memória e de se lembrar perfeitamente a sensação de sentir-se completo ao penetrar Draco, não era algo que queria lembrar com seus pais dentro de um carro, não quando uma ereção poderia acabar por piorar a situação.

Lílian estacionou do outro lado do campus, onde era permitido para os visitantes. Esperou os pais pegarem suas coisas para só então subir a escadaria que levaria para o pato central da universidade. Uma multidão se formava entre os vários prédios que pincelavam a paisagem idílica do campus e ainda nem era o primeiro dia de aulas. O convite para participar de uma confraternização pais e filhos com os calouros havia chegado no sábado passado, depois de passar uma tarde no telefone com Draco. De principio pensou em convidar o namorado para o acompanhar, mas pela primeira vez na vida pensou como sua mãe e talvez aquele fosse um ótimo momento para voltarem a ser uma família como eram antes naquele jantar na Mansão Malfoy.

— Harry, veja! — James disse, chamando a atenção do filho. Um homem equilibrava-se em duas pernas de pau, enquanto fazia malabares com duas facas afiadas. Uma galera se reunia em volta deles e Harry se perguntava se eles não tinham medo de serem atingidos por uma das lâminas.

— Eles são treinados para isso, James — a mãe respondeu e Harry logo percebeu que ambos haviam pensado na mesma coisa. De fato, haviam vários fatores que o assemelhavam com seu pai além dos óculos redondos, a miopia avançada e a predisposição a sedentarismo. O que Harry poderia carregar eram os olhos de sua mãe, perfeitamente esverdeados.

Enquanto caminhava na frente de seus pais – que haviam feito questão de andarem de mãos dadas – Harry não conseguia tirar da cabeça o fato de que ele havia feito o vestibular no ano anterior e agora estava prestes a começar seu curso de História da Arte em uma das melhores universidades do país. Quando recusara se inscrever no concurso e seu pai dissera que aquela era a melhor forma de conseguir um bom sustento, Harry não queria saber de nada além de uma pausa após o fim do ensino médio. A verdade era que, se Draco tivesse frequentado Hogwarts assim como ele, o ensino médio não seria tão estressante quanto.

Sentiu seu celular vibrar quando estavam prestes a entrar na reitoria. Uma mensagem de Draco brilhava na tela, desejando um bom tour pelo campus. E o arrependimento de não o ter chamado crescia a cada segundo. Respondeu que pediria para que sua mãe o largasse em sua casa no retorno e que precisavam conversar sobre algo urgente. Draco continuou a enviar mensagens, preocupado, mas Harry preferiu continuar a visita com os pais, que agora haviam parado para se beijar encostados em uma estátua. Em certos momentos, Harry era o adulto da família.

Narcisa Malfoy se recuperou rapidamente e em menos de duas semanas já descia as escadas com seus saltos finos, ditando regras e fazendo pedidos a cada pessoa que cruzasse seu caminho. Draco, apesar do histórico pecaminoso da relação com sua mãe, gostou de vê-la de volta a ativa, mesmo que da pior forma possível; o susto daquela noite e a semana no hospital foi suficiente para que esquecesse qualquer defeito de sua mãe, mesmo que por alguns momentos. Lúcio, porém, parecia ter afundado em uma tristeza sem fim e constantemente carregava uma garrafa de uísque para todos os lados, até mesmo para a biblioteca, o local que, para ele, era sagrado. Seu comportamento antigo, de esconder-se com sua bebida, parecia voltar à medida que Narcisa se recuperava e Draco se questionava se as coisas naquela casa não funcionavam como uma balança: para que um esteja por cima, um precisa estar por baixo. Apesar da tamanha vontade de agradar ambos os pais, ele precisava se preocupar com os testes de nivelamento que viriam a acontecer em agosto; mesmo com a ajuda de Córmaco, que viria a se tornar um amigo para todas as horas, seus movimentos ainda estavam precisamente corretos e constantemente perdia o tempo da música, adiantando um passo ou o atrasando. Durante os finais aproveitava para convidar Córmaco para a sua casa e, como nos velhos tempos de professor particular, eles ensaiavam ali mesmo na sala, com suas sandálias apropriadas, suporte, _collant_, macaquinhos, malhas e regatas. O mais velho constantemente servia de professor, corrigindo posições e posturas.

— Podemos desalugar aquele escritório duplo — dissera Narcisa Malfoy em uma manha em que os garotos treinavam na sala. — Ninguém usa além da empregada, justamente para manter aquilo todo limpo.

— Era o escritório de meu pai — Lúcio respondeu, com a ponta de seu cigarro quase a queimar seus dedos.

— Com um quarto para quando sua mãe o expulsava do dela! — Narcisa disse, levantando-se abruptamente, levemente alterada. — Sequer seu pai lembra da existência daquelas coisas, Lúcio, e, pela graça de Cristo, sequer Draco vai se importar quando morrermos.

No dia seguinte uma equipe de mudança apresentou-se do lado de fora da casa, com uma pequena equipe que ficaria a par de retirar, cuidadosamente, todos as mobílias, obras de arte e livros do espaçoso escritório, e os entregar diretamente na casa do prefeito da cidade. Naquela mesma tarde uma equipe de marceneiros apareceu para tirar medidas de todo o cômodo, para só então chamar o homem responsável por derrubar paredes, levantar outras, abrir janelas e saídas de ar para que realmente parecesse um estúdio. Nas duas semanas seguintes uma loja especializada em artigos para balé entregou e montou os espelhos, as barras de ferro, as vestimentas apropriadas para quase uma equipe inteira e as mobílias decorativas. Draco assistiu tudo de seu quarto, que por ficar de frente a escada, lhe possibilitava uma boa visão do térreo e, consequentemente, da biblioteca e do escritório que agora se transformara em um estúdio para seus treinos. Não acreditava na capacidade e rapidez que sua mãe conseguira fazer aquilo tudo e sequer queria pensar no tanto de dinheiro que deveria estar envolvido. Lúcio, por outro lado, vivia de números e quando viu o projeto por concluído, agradeceu Narcisa por ter insistido e logo depois abraçou o filho, o que para o garoto soou como um abraço ‘_bom treino, agora vou ali beber um pouco mais_’. Córmaco McLaggen, quando surgiu para um ensaio, surpreendeu-se com espaço, que havia sido construído em duas semanas e entre um ensaio e outro, e quase chorou de emoção quando viu seu nome em uma etiqueta, colada em um dos armários de um pequeno vestíbulo criado para trocas de roupa, onde antes se encontrava a despensa para bebidas do escritório.

— Eu pensei que minha família fosse bem de grana — ele disse, virando-se para Draco com os olhos brilhando -, mas pelo visto eu estava enganado. Posso convidar Isabelle?

De fato, ela apareceu em uma manhã de domingo, planejado para que ambos ficassem para o almoço. Narcisa e Lúcio viajavam para o outro lado do país, em uma viagem de negócios com o prefeito, que demandava a presença da família. Draco aproveitou o fato de ainda ser menor de idade para convidar o amigo e sua namorada, para que aproveitassem a casa vazia para que conversassem e rissem de qualquer coisa, menos dança. Sabia que Harry estaria em um tour pela sua universidade e sequer havia o convidado, mas foi quando viu Córmaco e Isabelle trocarem um beijo logo após passarem pela soleira da porta, que desejou ardentemente a presença de seu namorado ali ao seu lado. Aprumaram-se em frente a piscina, os pés na água e a cabeça na sombra de um guarda-sol amarelo que Martha havia trago, e começaram a contar cada umas bolinhas brancas que serpenteavam pelo tecido.

— Não deve passar de dez mil — disse Córmaco, contando com os dedos cada um dos círculos.

— Eu acho que devem ser umas _cem_ mil — respondeu Isabelle, a única de óculos escuros e protetor solar. Córmaco e Draco se encontravam uma imensidão de pele pálida e vermelha. — Tá vendo como algumas das bolinhas estão cortadas nas bordas? Elas deveriam ser milhões antes de serem colocadas nos guarda-sol.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Centenas de milhões, se você for pensar na produção frenética das empresas.

Isabelle virou-se para o garoto e sorriu. — Você é o primeiro amigo do Córmaco de quem eu gostei. Os outros garotos são todos dos subúrbios, só sabem beber e fumar e sequer terminaram o médio. Às vezes eu agradeço minha sogra por ter resolvido morar em Londres.

Draco olhou espantado para a garoto, que agora estava virada para Córmaco, que fazia sinais para que Draco não levasse a sério o que ela dizia. Eles então se envolveram em beijos melados, enquanto ela subia por cima do garoto e segurava seu rosto. Draco tirou o aparelho celular de seu bolso, digitou o número de Harry, que decorara em menos de alguns minutos, e lhe desejou um bom tour pelo campus. O namorado então respondeu que ele passaria em sua casa para que saíssem mais tarde e ele logo sentiu uma pontada de preocupação em seu peito. Levantou o olhar para Córmaco e Isabelle, que brincavam um com o nariz do outro, e rapidamente escreveu para Harry novamente, sentindo que a maioria das palavras eram enviadas erradas.

** _Talvez não seja bom você vir aqui em casa hoje. _ **

** _Mãe e pai brigaram, não estão se falando e a casa está toda fechada._ **

** _Se você vier, pode acabar ferrando as coisas para nós e minha mãe pode desconfiar de alguma coisa._ **

** _Desculpa, Harry._ **

** _Aproveite seu dia._ **

** _Eu te amo, beba bastante água._ **

— Você escreve bastante, não é? — Isabelle já estava de volta para sua posição inicial, os cotovelos sendo usados para apoiar-se no chão gelado em torno da piscina. — Córmaco me contou que você está namorando... com um garoto.

Draco olhou diretamente para Córmaco, que abaixou o olhar e pediu desculpas silenciosamente. Sem sequer dizer qualquer coisa, Isabelle jogou-se na água e Draco se levantou, entrando na casa com passos pesados e molhados. Córmaco o seguiu, puxando seu braço com força suficiente para que impedisse o loiro de entrar no estúdio de balé. — Draco, escuta. Isabelle é minha namorada, eu conto tudo para ela porque sei que posso confiar, por favor, não faça um caso disso.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas da forma que só ele conseguia fazer, seus olhos perdendo o brilho daquela tarde de verão que havia sido planejada para ser divertida. — Você não pode sair contando para todo mundo que eu sou... que eu namoro um garoto, Córmaco.

— Você nem consegue dizer para alguém que é gay ainda, Draco, qual vai ser o problema? Conheço Isabelle e eu sei que ela não vai contar para ninguém, acredita em mim. Por favor.

Os dedos macios de Córmaco ainda seguravam o braço de Draco, que se desvencilhou rapidamente e abaixou o olhar, olhando diretamente para os seus pés e os de Córmaco, que estavam quase juntos um com o outro. — Minha não pode ficar sabendo, Córmaco. Eu ainda não contei para ela e tão pouco penso em fazer isso por agora. Se Isabelle contar para uma amiga e essa amiga perceber que eu sou filho do prefeito, não vai conseguir controlar a notícia. Eu cresci a minha vida inteira em uma família pública, tudo que fazemos, fazemos pensando em como isso vai aparecer nos jornais e deixamos de fazer muita coisa e de aproveitar muitas férias para que não achassem que minha mãe e meu pai estavam divorciados, ou que meu pai estava traindo minha mãe ou que minha mãe roubava da igreja para aproveitar férias na Itália. Minha vida inteira foi controlada pela mídia e eu não posso me dar o luxo de ter um namorado sem que metade da Grã-Bretanha fique sabendo e a _minha mãe_.

Córmaco estava estático, não chegava nem a piscar. Seus olhos castanhos quase brilhavam diante de Draco, que se controlava para não deixar as lagrimas caírem por seu rosto. O mais velho pegou o celular da mão do menor, o colocou sobre uma prateleira de porta retratos e, enquanto escutavam o som de Isabelle na piscina, beijou Draco sem cerimônias, segurando seu rosto e o empurrando de encontro com a porta do estúdio. Surpreso, não teve tempo de reagir, sentiu a língua de Córmaco entrar por sua boca e quando menos esperava sentia o seu corpo grudado ao dele. Com um ataque de lucidez e um empurrão contra Córmaco, Draco limpou os lábios no próprio braço e suspirou, a respiração ofegante. — Nunca mais faça isso.

— Eu só queria te dizer que eu te entendo — Córmaco se aproximou mais uma vez, mas dessa vez sem pensar em beijar Draco novamente. — Não a parte dos tabloides e da mídia, mas por ser quem você é, Draco. Eu ainda não tive coragem para contar a minha namorada que eu também me apaixono por garotos, apesar de toda a minha família já saber.

— Você acabou de me contar — Draco disse, surpreso, a respiração ficando cada vez mais pesada. Ele tocou os braços de Córmaco, ligeiramente maiores e mais definidos que o seu, e o abraçou.

— É muito mais fácil de contar para aquelas pessoas de quem não estamos apaixonados — Córmaco respondeu, segurando o rosto de Draco e beijando sua bochecha. Só então o menor percebeu que aquele outro beijo não havia significado nada, nem para Córmaco e muito menos para ele.

— Você realmente ama Isabelle? — perguntou, olhando para a garota pelo vidro da porta. A mesma sequer havia percebido que eles já não estavam mais na beira da piscina e se divertia com a água, como se fosse uma criança.

— Mais do que qualquer coisa. E eu espero que você ame o Harry da mesma forma — ele tocou os lábios finos de Draco com seu polegar e sorriu. — Ele é um garoto de sorte, porque você beija bem, Draco Malfoy.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, a tela do celular iluminando o seu rosto, enquanto ele atravessa um corredor de pilares e quadros, na ala oeste de sua universidade. A noite começava a cair, mas o número de pessoas que caminhavam pelo campus, contudo, parecia ter duplicado. Pelas janelas conseguia ver uma grande fogueira sendo colocada no centro, onde uma concentração de veteranos estendia mesas e toalhas, alguns bancos e vendas negras. Os calouros estavam dispostos em volta, assistindo tudo com medo e curiosidade no olhar.

O corredor de quadros levou Harry para um grande saguão vazio, com esporádicas estátuas entre gigantescas colunas, todas elas protegidas por cordas de contenção e algumas seladas em caixas de vidro resistente. Um dizer em dourado, cravado na parede oposta à das estátuas indicava que se tratava de uma exposição artísticas de todos os reitores da universidade. Placas indicavam seus nomes, datas e locais de nascimento, a formação e o ano em que regiram a instituição. A mais perto de Harry se tratava de uma senhora, mais baixa do que todas as outras estátuas, e ela carregava uma bíblia em suas mãos, com um sorriso meigo e um olhar vazio. A mesma fora nascida na Irlanda, naturalizada em Londres e fora formada em pedagogia. Interessado, Harry se arqueou por cima das cordas de contenções e tocou no mármore gelado e limpo, sentindo na ponta de seus dedos o frescor daquele saguão vazio e frio.

— Você sabe que pode levar multa, não sabe? — uma voz familiar o congelou. Colocando os pés de volta para o chão e limpando as mãos em sua roupa, ele encontrou um garoto alto e ruivo a sua frente, o nariz grande e fino e os olhos castanhos. — Quanto tempo, Harry.

Ronald não era mais aquele garotinho que havia conhecido no primeiro dia de aula na quinta série, ele estava mais alto e mais forte, seu rosto agora era pincelado com alguns fiapos ruivos de barba em seu queixo e bochechas e o seu cabelo, antes longo e bagunçado, agora estava cortado em um estilo militar, alto na parte de cima e baixo gradualmente em direção ao pescoço. De fato, ele vestia uma farda completa, verde, com o brasão da rainha bordado em um dos ombros. A roupa esverdeada, as botinas pesadas as insígnias o deixavam com a aparência de um homem maduro, chegando aos trinta. Rony Weasley, contudo, não passava dos dezenove anos e ainda conservava o olhar aventureiro de uma criança.

Eles se abraçaram, ali mesmo, em frente a vários reitores, enquanto as pessoas gritavam e comemoravam do lado de fora. Quando se separaram, ambos com as lembranças da infância ainda frescas na memória, eles riram, como se compartilhassem de uma grande piada. — Você nunca pensou que veria um Weasley na universidade, pensou?

Harry desviou o olhar, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho e quente. — Teus irmãos nunca me contaram que você havia aplicado para a universidade...

— Bem, eu não apliquei — Rony disse, colocando os braços para detrás do corpo e caminhando lado a lado com Harry. — Eu passei os últimos dois anos na academia do exército e recentemente fui designado a acompanhar o primeiro ministro.

— O primeiro ministro está aqui? — o moreno olhou para todos os lados, como se fosse encontrar o próprio primeiro ministro entre uma das várias colunas ornamentadas. — Você trabalha para o primeiro ministro?

— Eu sou do esquadrão de segurança dele — Rony respondeu com um sorriso, orgulhoso. — Está aqui para fazer um discurso para os novos alunos e os que estão se formando. E você, medicina?

Harry riu, debochado. — História da Arte.

— Nossa — ele riu também, cobrindo a boca. — O que aconteceu com o Harry de onze anos que eu conheci na escola? Você quase não cresceu nada, Potter. Veja, você ainda tem o mesmo corte de cabelo desde aquela época. E pensar que meus irmãos nunca me contaram que vocês ainda eram amigos.

— Você sumiu no início do ensino médio, Rony — Harry e ele saíram por uma grande porta dourada de duas folhadas, sentindo o calor abafado do campus e a brisa leve que vinham das árvores. — Seus irmãos e eu nós somos grandes amigos hoje em dia, estamos sendo saindo com a Hermione e...

Ele ficou quieto rapidamente, olhando de canto de olho para o ruivo ao seu lado que antes chamara de melhor amigo. Lembrou-se dos verões em que passavam conversando sobre Hermione Granger, sobre como Rony era completamente apaixonado por ela e sobre como ela havia pedido para ficar com Harry. Rony, porém, não parecia desconfortável; ele abriu um sorriso e soltou os braços ao lado do corpo, a respiração pausadamente sincronizada. — Eu superei ela a muito tempo, Harry, antes mesmo de eu te ver pela última vez. Sendo sincero, eu superei ela naquela tarde em que você disse que ela gostava de ti.

— Ela nunca gostou de mim de verdade — começou tentando mudar o rumo da conversa. Rony, porém, soltou mais uma de suas risadas irônicas. — Eu quero dizer que ela nunca tentou novamente ficar comigo.

— Porque você disse para ela que gostava de garotos — Rony não olhou nos olhos de Harry quando disse isso, apenas virou o olhar para um grupo de calouros que olhavam assustado para eles, com medo de que Rony os repreendesse por algum motivo. — Estou me casando no próximo inverno, Harry, coincidência que encontrei você aqui. Vou te mandar um convite por correio... Ainda na mesma casa, Potter?

— A mesma casa velha — Harry concordou. — Quem é a garota?

— Ah, creio que você não a conheça — Rony sorriu novamente. — Lavender Brown, do mesmo esquadrão que o meu. Ela está por aqui também, com alguns recrutas que entraram na unidade mês passado.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, enquanto que seus dedos faziam anéis uns com os outros. Entravam por um caminho de pedras que os levava diretamente para a entrada do campus, a mesma iluminada apenas por uns lampiões antigos pendurados em postes robustos e retalhados. Quando chegaram em frente a fogueira, rapidamente Harry reconheceu seus pais, sentados em dois bancos e conversando com outros pais, todos eles segurando gravetos com marshmellows. Harry virou-se para Rony, com um sorriso. — Meus pais estão logo ali, quer passar para dar um oi?

Rony olhou para James e Lílian e meneou a cabeça, conferindo seu relógio de pulso. — Eu estou atrasado para a saída do presidente do prédio da Reitoria. Acho melhor eu ir agora. Foi um prazer te reencontrar, Harry.

— Mas...

— Prometo te enviar um convite o mais cedo possível — seu rosto, antes iluminado, agora voltara a ser sério e sua postura assumira um tom de respeito. — Até a próxima, Harry Potter.

Sentiu quando seus pais se aproximaram, segurando um pratinho com alguns salgados e um copo de bebida alcoólica. Lilian apurava o olhar na escuridão, tentando distinguir a figura fardada que caminhava em direção a reitoria. — Aquele lá é quem eu acho que ele é?

— Ronald Weasley — respondeu James, sacudindo os ombros. — Sempre o mais sério dos filhos, nem parece que é irmão daquele outro moço, como é nome dele? Que está estudando para ser ator?

— Percy — disse Lílian. — Percy Weasley. Aquele é o mais engraçado dos Weasley, sem sombra de dúvidas, bem a cara de Molly. Querido, acho que devíamos fazer uma visita aos Weasley qualquer dia desses, antes de nossa viagem...

— Ele está se casando — Harry disse, dando as costas para os pais e caminhando em direção ao estacionamento, seus pais afobados correndo atrás dele, segurando a comida e a bebida firme para que não caíssem.

— Você já quer ir, querido? — escutou sua mãe.

— Ainda vão pular a fogueira, como de costume. Eu fiz isso no meu ano de universidade e foi a coisa mais incrível de toda a graduação...

— Quero ir para casa — o filho respondeu sério.

— Mas e Draco? — sua mãe o alcançou, segurando seu braço para que desacelerasse os passos. — Pensei que você queria que o largássemos lá...

— Draco está ocupado — ele se desvencilhou da mão pequena da mãe. — Estou cansado, mãe. Será que podemos ir para casa, jantar e dormir?

James olhou curioso para o filho. — Vamos parar em uma lanchonete, quem sabe um cachorro-quente resolve esse seu mau humor, Harry. Você é um Potter, Harry, não consegue esconder seus sentimentos, muito menos de seus pais. Vamos, acho que tenho um lugar perfeito.

A lanchonete, no final das contas, fora trocada por um café. Sentaram-se no mezanino, ao lado de uma imensa janela que possibilitava a vista da noturna Londres, Harry de frente para os pais, o humor ligeiramente melhor por conta do café. Ele optou por um _mocaccino_, enquanto ambos seus pais optaram por uma limonada – alegaram estar com calor o suficiente para adicionarem um pouco de vodca. James, por sua vez, disse já ter visto em um programa do H&H sobre cultura brasileira que os nativos costumavam tomar uma bebida a base de vodca incrementada com limão. O nome, que para ele era esquisito, não conseguiria experimentar, mas aquele suco era o máximo que eles poderiam chegar da bebida brasileira. Então ascenderam em uma conversa sobre férias da América do Sul, sobre saírem da gelada Londres e pegarem um bronzeado em terras estrangeiras, Lilian o tempo inteiro achando uma péssima ideia, não com Draco se preparando para aplicar nas universidades e com o último ano do ensino médio se aproximando. Harry escutou tudo enquanto observava pela janela, cuidando cada ciclista e cada transeunte que fazia a passagem de uma pequena ponte que atravessava um rio quase morto; conseguia ver o reflexo dos pais pelas janelas, mesmo que eles parecessem figuras fantasmagóricas misturadas às luzes do café. Por aquelas parcelas de minutos, quando a madrugada já entrava e o dono do café avisava que ficavam abertos 24 horas por dia, Harry esqueceu de Draco e esqueceu daquela mensagem.

— Podemos chamar o Draco — Lílian disse, quando o álcool começava a fazer efeito no quarto copo do suco de limão. A recusa de início havia dado lugar para uma excitação sem limites. — Alugamos uma casa por temporada com dois quartos, deixamos eles com um espaço para fazer o que eles precisam fazer e nós ficamos com um.

Lílian e James se olharam entre as risadas, um encostando a testa na do outro, seus lábios quase se tocando, enquanto eles tentavam entrelaçar seus dedos, mas com um pequeno atraso do álcool. Harry apenas sorriu, levantando-se da mesa, murmurando estar indo ao banheiro e descendo as escadas do mezanino em direção aos fundos do café. Mesmo já fosse 1h, várias pessoas ainda circulavam pelo estabelecimento, rindo e conversando enquanto os baristas trocavam de turno. Correu para o banheiro, aliviou-se, lavou as mãos e voltou para o balcão em busca de mais uma xícara de café, sabendo que a noite seria longa com os pais bêbados.

— Um _mocaccino_, por favor — disse para a atendente, uma garota que não deveria ter mais do que a sua idade. Tentou ler seu nome pelo crachá, mas a mesma voltou-se tão rápido em direção aos cafés que Harry apenas vislumbrou a letra I. Sentou-se nos bancos enquanto esperava o café ficar pronto, observando uma loira que sentava junto a janela, escrevendo em várias pilhas de papeis, enquanto embalava o carrinho de uma criança adormecida. Nem ela, e muito menos a criança, pareciam incomodadas com um grupo de garotos vestidos em ternos e meninas de vestido, que carregavam mochilas e _notebooks_. Apesar de autofalantes emanarem um simples e calmo som ambiente, uma televisão estava ligada do outro lado do térreo; um telejornal noturno fazia um giro dos principais acontecimentos do dia anterior, entre eles o discurso do primeiro ministro na universidade. Harry procurou por Ronald nos seguranças, mas eram tantos que ele simplesmente não conseguiu distinguir o ruivo. Quando estava prestes a virar-se para a barista novamente, o rosto de Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy surgiram na tela, sorrindo e acenando ao lado do prefeito, enquanto desciam de um jatinho particular. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo, enquanto a garota o alcançava o _mocaccino._

“_E o prefeito Abraxas Malfoy chegou hoje a Edimburgo acompanhado de sua mulher, Meredith, e de seu filho e nora, Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy. A Família Malfoy se prepara para uma série de debates e discursos na Conferência Anual dos Direitos Humanos..._”

Agradeceu a barista pelo _mocaccino_, subiu as escadas em direção ao mezanino e antes que seus pais o vissem, se encostou por detrás de uma grande coluna, sua respiração pesada, o queixo tremendo e o café respingando em seus dedos, causando pequenas feridas, a cada momento em que seu corpo sofria espasmos. Se eram espasmos de raiva ou de tristeza, ele não sabia. Mas Draco havia mentido para ele, Draco havia contado que seus pais estavam em casa e que Narcisa e Lúcio haviam supostamente discutido.

Descansou a xícara na guarda do mezanino, segurou-se ele mesmo na mesma, o queixo de encontro ao peito. Respirou. Respirou. Respirou. Checou se os pais haviam notado sua demora, desceu o mezanino novamente, atravessou as portas de vidro e parou na calçada, do lado de fora do café, o telefone celular já em sua orelha, esperando que Draco atendesse. Não atendeu. Respirou mais uma vez. Ele deveria ter mentido por um bom motivo, não? Ficar sozinho, esquecer a pressão das aplicações, se ver livre dos pais e aproveitar uns dias sozinho? Não. Nada disso parecia razoável para Harry. Ele entenderia se Draco lhe pedisse alguns dias de descanso, por que não o avisara? Respirou. As coisas estavam começando a ficar fora de controle. Eles namoravam, mas não estavam assumidos. Eles haviam transado, mas nunca mais haviam tocado no assunto ou sequer tentado novamente. Draco o amava, mas não tinha coragem de o oficializar para seus pais, enquanto os de Harry já estavam sabendo até dos detalhes. Os corpos de seus pais faziam sombra na rua, se entrelaçando e dançando enquanto riam. Correu para o lado de dentro novamente e os segurou pelos ombros.

— Estou pegando o carro e indo resolver uma coisa com Draco — ele colocou a mão no bolso do pai e retirou a chave. — Vocês fiquem aqui o tempo que precisarem, mas _não saiam sem mim_, entenderam? Chamem um táxi, peçam ajuda aos baristas, mas não resolvam voltar para casa sozinhos, me escutaram?

Sua mãe riu, beijando em sua bochecha e afagando seu cabelo. O pai somente sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, pedindo para um garçom que passava por uma bebida um pouco mais forte. Checou seus bolsos, confirmou que sua carteira de habilitação estava ali e voltou para a rua, entrando no carro de seus pais como nunca antes havia feito na vida. Sabia que no dia seguinte seus pais iriam acordar do coma alcoólico e perceberiam que o filho deles havia pego o carro emprestado sem nunca ter dirigido um de verdade fora da escola de habilitação. Mas quando eles o colocassem de castigo, Harry esperava já ter resolvido as coisas com Draco, afinal não havia feito aquele pedaço de papel apenas para decoração. As ruas, felizmente, estavam calmas e ele pôde acelerar quando bem quisesse e sem se preocupar com um carro desgovernado o atacar em uma das esquinas – agradecia o trânsito londrino a noite por isso. Atravessou a cidade em tempo recorde, mas sem sequer olhar para o relógio, sabia que a segunda hora da manhã já deveria estar se aproximando e esse não era o verdadeiro problema, e quando chegou em frente a mansão dos Malfoy sem coração estava prestes a rasgar seu peito. Desligou o carro e encostou a cabeça no volante, a respiração pesada e os dedos tremendo. Não deveria estar fazendo um caso tão grande de uma pequena mentira como aquela, deveria? Não, não deveria, mas estava. Saiu do carro sem se preocupar em tranca-lo. Apenas uma das luzes da mansão estava ligada e era justamente a do quarto de Draco. O carro da família não estava na garagem, como ele conseguiu comprovar ao olhar para dentro do pátio, e as luzes dianteiras, da casa do pátio e da Ala Sul também não. A Mansão Malfoy se encontrava na escuridão, com exceção do quarto de Draco. O que ele deveria estar fazendo? Lendo um livre, assistindo um filme, escrevendo uma carta para terminar com ele, uma noite de pijamas com a companhia de sua empregada, bebendo a garrafa de vinho que deixara lá no início do ano ou dormindo de luzes ligadas por sentir medo do escuro? Respirou fundo mais uma vez, prostrou em frente a porta e estava prestes a apertar a campainha quando sentiu um daqueles seus arrepios. O telefone não levou dois segundos para tocar e ele correu o mais longe possível da casa para que Draco não escutasse. Apesar de ser um número desconhecido, Harry sabia perfeitamente qual seria o assunto.

— Harry, é isso? Harry, muito bem. É a Isabelle, aqui da Cafeteria. Seus pais estão esperando por ti e eles se recusam a pegar um táxi, então se você puder vir... — ela não precisou explicar mais nada. Harry desligou o telefone depois de agradecer, entrou no carro e fez o caminho de volta, o tempo todo sentindo que alguém o observava da janela de Draco. Alguém que não era Draco.

— Então esse é o seu quarto — Córmaco McLaggen disse, depois que eles levaram Isabelle até a porta. Córmaco parecia estar com os olhos brilhando, enquanto passava os dedos por cada livro das estantes, pelo travesseiro de Draco e por seus cadernos espalhados em uma prateleira quase caindo. Um deles, Draco pensou para si mesmo, era o seu diário pessoal e ele ainda não entendia como podia deixar ele tão vulnerável, mesmo em seu quarto. Córmaco sentou-se em sua cama, apoiando-se nas palmas da mão e jogando a cabeça para trás, sentindo o ventilador de teto soldar pequenas rajadas de frescor em seu pescoço. Draco, porém, só conseguia pensar em Harry e no fato de que o mesmo ainda não o havia respondido desde sua última mensagem pedindo que não viesse em sua casa. Sabia que o namorado deveria estar chateado ou, no mínimo, incomodado e ele não esperava nada além disso vindo do moreno. Mentir não era o ponto forte de Draco e nunca seria e pior que isso, era mentir para seu namorado porque seu amigo do balé estava passando a noite na sua casa, coisa que Harry nunca havia feito. — Ele não presta, você sabe disso, não sabe?

Draco levantou o olhar, surpreso. Estava encostado na escrivaninha, os olhos perdidos em um ponto qualquer. Córmaco ainda estava se apoiando nas palmas das mãos, mas agora ele virava a cabeça em todos os graus possíveis, para que conseguisse ver Draco por completo. — Harry?

— Harry? — Córmaco riu, o rosto ficando vermelho enquanto ele se ajeitava na cama. — Não, Harry não. Estou falando desses ventiladores de teto, eles não funcionam como os ventiladores normais. Eles giraram, giraram, giram e no final das contas só acabam gastando luz, você me entende?

Draco meneou a cabeça, puxando a cadeira de rodinhas da escrivaninha e sentando-se largado. Córmaco continuou falando, dessa vez completamente deitado na cama, transversalmente, a cabeça e os ombros pendendo pelas portas e as pernas arrastadas no chão, apenas seu tronco apropriadamente no colchão. Draco se questionou se não seria mais fácil para ele se deitasse da mesma direção que a cama, mas gostou de ver o rosto de Córmaco ficar vermelho, seus olhos aumentarem de tamanho e sua respiração começar a ficar falhada. — Meu pai é eletricista, sabe? Ele já trabalhou para todas as famílias conhecidas dessa cidade e certamente foi ele quem arranjou todos os fios e interruptores que essa casa precisa. E se eu bem conheço meu pai, ele deve ter dito em algum momento para os _teus pais_ que ventiladores de teto são inúteis.

— Você sempre tem uma visão egoísta das coisas — Draco comentou, olhando fundo em seus olhos, seus pés girando a cadeira no assoalho brilhante. — Você só leva em consideração as coisas que você viveu como verdadeiras. Eu gosto desse ventilador, eu não preciso ligar o ar-condicionado em dias muito quentes e muito menos preciso usar um edredom com medo que fique congelante a noite. Às vezes as coisas mais simples são as melhores te confortam.

Córmaco concordou com a cabeça, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e a boca aberta em um grande O de surpresa e exasperação. Ele ajeitou-se na cama, agora sentado na direção certa, os pés tocando o chão, de frente para Draco e sorriu, os dedos levando uma grande quantidade de cabelo para trás da orelha. — Você acabou de me dar uma lição de moral? Eu deveria saber que todos os Malfoy são mandões e nunca aceitam a verdade mesmo quando ela está estampada debaixo dos narizes deles.

— E hoje mais cedo, quando você me beijou — Draco estancou o pé no chão e a cadeira parou de girar. Agora eles estavam cara a cara novamente, um sentindo a respiração do outro em seu rosto. — Foi a coisa mais egoísta que eu já vi na minha vida, me beijar daquele jeito pra provar que você ama sua namorada e que eu amo Harry? Egoísmo.

— Eu estava tentando te ensinar uma lição — Córmaco colocou sua mão na coxa de Draco, seu rosto se aproximando cada vez mais do loiro, seus lábios abrindo e fechando em respirações ritmadas e fracas. — Isabelle e eu temos um relacionamento aberto, Draco, e não nos suprimos quando ficamos com desejo por outras pessoas, entende?

— Egoísmo — Draco puxou a manivela debaixo da cadeira no mesmo momento em que Córmaco se aproximou para um beijo. O banco desceu até o máximo e agora Draco encarava as pernas branquelas do garoto, sua bermuda ainda úmida da piscina e os pelinhos de sua barriga desaparecendo para dentro do tecido.

— Eu não sabia que você queria avançar tão rápido assim, Draco — Córmaco levantou-se, deixando Draco mais desconfortável com seu corpo ereto em frente a ele, tão perto que Draco conseguia sentir o cheiro de suas coxas, uma mistura de cloro e perfume. Córmaco, porém, cruzou a perna por cima de sua cabeça e caminhou até a janela. — Mas eu não estou afim de você, Draco. Como eu disse, estava querendo apenas te provar um ponto e eu acho que você ainda não aprendeu 100%.

— Eu amo o Harry — Draco respondeu rapidamente, levantando-se atrás dele.

— Então por que ele não está aqui?

Draco engoliu em seco. Virou-se de costas e correu para a porta. O som de um telefone tocando, porém, fez com que os dois ficassem quietos rapidamente. Draco olhou por sobre o ombro para Córmaco, que por sua vez olhou para uma figura nas sombras correr em direção a um carro mal estacionado e desaparecer na escuridão dos vidros antes de partir em direção a rua oposta. Draco se aproximou, mas a figura já havia desaparecido. De ombro colados, eles se olharam, os olhos arregalados. — Eu acho que alguém estava tentando invadir a sua casa, Draco.

— Sem chance — Draco disse, checando os alarmes no térreo, as janelas e as portas. Justo naquela noite nenhum dos empregados estavam em casa para certifica-lo de que ninguém estava querendo entrar em sua casa. Córmaco assistiu no sofá rindo e tomando um suco de abacaxi, enquanto Draco corria pela casa certificando-se de que as trancas estavam todas fechadas e que as luzes do jardim estavam ligadas. Se estivesse sozinho naquela casa, já estaria segurando uma faca dentro do armário de vassouras e com o telefone discado direto para a polícia. Não, direto para Harry. Precisava pedir desculpas para Harry antes que ligasse para a polícia.

Passaram as duas horas seguintes na sala, cuidando as janelas sem cortinas a cada minuto, atentos aos sons do lado de fora e assustando-se cada vez em que o relógio soava uma hora, no corredor de entrada. Conversaram sobre fantasmas, lendas urbanas e brincadeiras bobas de quando eram crianças – eles poderiam ter sido criados em duas famílias completamente diferentes e em dois ambientes muito únicos, mas pareciam compartilhar dos mesmos sentimentos de infância. Diferente de quando conversava horas a fim com Harry, abraçado no mesmo e com a cabeça em seu peito, Draco sentia que as conversas com Córmaco sempre levavam a apenas um assunto: relacionamentos. Conversaram sobre quando Isabelle pediu Córmaco em namoro, quando ele apresentou a garota para seus pais pela primeira vez e quando eles perderam a virgindade juntos no fundo de um jardim, enquanto a igreja realizava um concerto beneficente. Draco comentou que haviam grandes chances de ele ser uma das pessoas que assistiam o concerto enquanto eles gemiam no jardim. Conversaram sobre a própria primeira vez de Draco, mas sem muitos detalhes. Preferiu omitir de Córmaco quem havia estado dentro de quem e apenas disse que no final havia sentido uma sensação mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa que ele poderia fazer sozinho ou sequer imaginar fazer com alguma outra pessoa. Córmaco insistiu que ele contasse se Harry era tão grande quanto sua altura e Draco apenas enterrou o rosto entre as palmas das mãos, rindo descontroladamente enquanto sentia suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Por fim o garoto disse que nunca mais iria responder essas perguntas, mesmo se estivesse sendo torturado; Córmaco aceitou, mas disse que não iria omitir as _suas _relações só porque Draco era chato com essas coisas. Quando eles subiram para o quarto novamente, já estacam conversando sobre planos para o futuro e medo do fracasso. Córmaco queria trabalhar em uma empresa que produzia videogames, enquanto Draco pensava em continuar uma carreira acadêmica depois da universidade, independente do curso que escolhesse. Harry entrou no assunto novamente, quando Córmaco comentou sobre o fato de Harry ter sido aceito em uma das melhores universidades do país e em um curso concorrido. Draco não conseguiu sentir nada além de orgulho por seu namorado e remorso, por não estar com ele naquele momento. Sempre que pensava no moreno, seu coração parecia pular um pouco mais do que o normal e seu corpo se arrepiava completamente, lembrando-se da noite após o cinema, sobre como aquela dor do início se transformou em um prazer latente. E sobre como todas as noites, antes de dormir, ele imaginava tudo aquilo acontecendo novamente e ele não conseguia fazer nada além de deixar seu corpo se aliviar. 

Na manhã seguinte, Martha já havia chegado, aberto as janelas, desligado as luzes do jardim, colocado a piscina para limpar e posto o café da manhã do lado de fora. Não fez questão de acordar Draco, sabia que sue amigo estava ali e não queria encontrar nenhum dos dois em alguma situação constrangedora. Eles desceram juntos, usando somente suas bermudas para nadar, e sentaram-se para tomar café enquanto riam do medo idiota de estarem em casa quando alguém tentava arrombar a mesma. Quando nadaram e um pegou o outro por debaixo da água, empurrou e apertou em seus braços, Draco em momento algum pensou que estava tocando no corpo de um outro garoto, não pensou nos músculos de Córmaco, em sua barriga lisinha e em seu rosto bonito. Córmaco já era um amigo e ele sabia que ele era um amigo para Córmaco. Eles emergiram da água, um apoiando o queixo no ombro do outro, abraçados, suas pernas se encontrando por baixo e seus corpos roçando. Córmaco pegou o rosto de Draco e o beijou na bochecha, sentindo o gosto da água com cloro e explodindo em risadas. — Achou que eu iria te beijar de novo, Draco?

— Pois eu lhe daria um soco — Draco empurro Draco e nadou rapidamente para o outro do lado da piscina, o mais velho perseguindo, mergulhando e o levantando para cima quando o alcançou. Naquele mesmo momento, Narcisa Malfoy apareceu na beira da piscina, enquanto observava o filho no colo do colega de dança, como um noivo leva sua mulher para a lua de mel. — Mãe.

— Precisamos conversar, Draco — ela deixou sua bolsa na mesa do café da manhã e estava quase desaparecendo dentro da casa quando se virou novamente. — E você não tem uma casa para ir, garoto? Martha, chame um táxi para esse rapaz, por favor, e dê roupas do Lúcio para ele vestir porque as de Draco não vão servir. Meu deus, o que aquele menino Potter diria dessa cena.

Draco e Córmaco se olharam e mergulharam mais uma vez antes de se despedirem.

Harry Potter não estava de castigo e ele ficou extremamente surpreso quando seus pais o anunciaram o recado na manhã seguinte, quando ainda sentiam os efeitos do álcool em suas veias. Ele estava sentado debaixo do ar-condicionado, apenas com um samba canção e uma toalha molhada no pescoço. Eles entraram no quarto de fininho, rindo e empurrando um ao outro, e o acordaram com suas risadinhas finas. Quando os viu, Harry rapidamente percebeu que não seria castigado por ter pego o carro dos pais e dirigido por uma Londres vazia até a casa do namorado sem autorização, uma vez que os mesmos estavam bêbados e não tinham noção do que estavam autorizando. Lílian Potter, porém, deixou claro quais seriam as consequências, quando eles ainda olhavam para o filho soado e deitado no chão. — Você vai ter que nos acompanhar no jantar da família Parkson. Vista-se com seu melhor terno, tome um banho e lave seus cabelos. E sem um _mas_, Harry. Somos pais muito bons, mas isso não quer dizer que vamos deixar você tomar decisões erradas quando não estamos lá pra te negar.

— Vocês estavam lá... — Harry interveio, mas rapidamente foi interrompido por seu pai, que limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção dos dois. — Harry, não vamos passar essa vergonha de dançar no baile sozinhos. Os filhos existem para isso, não existem, Lílian? Para passar vergonha com os pais. Aproveite que os Malfoy tiveram que retornar para a cidade e também vão estar presentes.

— Então não vou — respondeu, virando-se de costas para os pais. Lílian e James se olharam, confusos, e puxaram o filho mais uma vez.

— Harry...? — Lílian começou, mas nem precisou terminar. O filho rapidamente já estava de pé, atirando sua toalha soada para cima da cama e correndo para seu guarda-roupas.

Virou-se para os pais, com um sorriso. — Preciso comprar um terno novo.

— Ele quer impressionar o namorado — James disse sorrindo para a mulher.

Acontece que, de toda forma, James estava certo. A única coisa que passava pela cabeça de Harry era a imagem de Draco ao vê-lo em um terno perfeitamente alinhado, ajustado e feito para ele. Imaginou o sorriso do loiro por detrás daquelas máscaras que usavam em bailes e então pensou em seus lábios a tocarem nos seus. Virou-se para o armário novamente e jogou seu antigo terno, que antes pertencera ao seu pai, no chão. — Não só impressionar, papai. Eu pretendo pedir Draco em namoro oficialmente.

Lílian se curvou e juntou o terno do chão, com um sorriso carinhoso para o filho. — Isso aqui foi muito cara para que fique no chão, talvez possamos dar de presente para um de seus primos, Harry. Você vai querer que seu pai te acompanhe na loja?

Por uns breves segundos ele pensou em aceitar, mas então um click estalou em sua mente e ele rapidamente pensou em alguém que deveria saber perfeitamente de ternos e de uma outra pessoa que saberia escolher o que mais parecesse com o seu estilo. Quando os pais saíram sorridentes pela porta de seu quarto, Harry ligou para Fred Weasley, pediu pelo número de seu irmão e então ligou para o próprio Ronald; disse estar em uma situação delicada e que ele precisava de sua ajuda. Quando o ex-novo amigo aceitou, ligou para Luna, ela saberia escolher delicadamente o mais bonito.

— Ah, desculpe, Harry — ela disse, com um tom de voz que transmitia apenas pena e que certamente deveria ter sido seguido por um de seus sorrisos carismáticos. — Acontece que eu estou nesse exato momento experimentando um vestido para esse mesmo jantar, então nos encontramos lá?

Harry concordou, levemente decepcionado, mas feliz que iria encontrar a amiga mais tarde. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, tomou um banho gelado no banheiro para visitas e disse que pegaria uma bicicleta até o centro da cidade. Quando estava prestes a subir na bicicleta e tomar seu caminho, escutou a voz de sua manhã ressoar por toda a rua. — Procure nos brechós, Harry. É de lá que a maioria das suas roupas veem mesmo.

Encontrou Rony em frente a uma sorveteria, sem sua farda e vestindo chinelos de dedos e uma bermuda fina, além de uma regata levemente manchada de cobertura. Rony apenas levantou sua mão para apertar a de Harry, mas o moreno abraçou, como fazia com todas as pessoas que conhecia, e sentiu o aromado perfumado que vinham nos braços do ruivo. Sua pele pálida e suas manchinhas pareciam brilhar no sol, enquanto eles caminhavam desastradamente pelas ruas, um tentando não lembrar do abraço constrangedor que dera no outro. O moreno só contou para o ruivo que eles iriam fazer compras quando o mesmo jogou no lixo o copinho de sorvete e limpou as mãos na bermuda na maior naturalidade. — Estamos indo comprar um terno.

— Um terno? — Ronald Weasley disse, surpreso, seguindo Harry pelas ruas movimentadas e quentes de Londres. — Um terno, Potter? Quem usa ternos no verão, Harry?

— E eu preciso da sua ajuda para comprar um — Harry continuou parando em frente a uma loja cuja fachada era extremamente elegante e refinada, com manequins que pareciam banhados a ouro e com apenas carros do ano estacionados em frente. — Talvez essa loja não seja uma boa ideia.

— Eu nunca usei um terno na minha vida, Potter — Rony disse, tentando o alcançar. Mesmo que Harry fosse muito, muito baixo em comparação a ele, não conseguia caminhar tão rápido quanto o moreno, que olhava em todos os cantos em busca de uma loja comum. — Por que não tentamos um brechó?

Harry revirou os olhos, soltando um suspiro preso. — Porque estou indo para uma ocasião especial onde irei pedir o garoto que eu gosto em namoro. Então eu preciso comprar uma roupa decente.

— Muita informação — ele puxou Harry para debaixo de uma árvore, onde o sol não conseguia penetrar. — Você está gostando de alguém, é isso? Eu nunca achei que Harry Potter iria gostar de alguém... Alguém do planeta, pelo menos. Não me olhe assim, todos queriam ficar com você e ninguém conseguia um ‘sim’ de ti, é difícil de acreditar quando você me diz isso.

— Seu humor e o modo como você fala muda quando está sem aquele uniforme de militar — Harry respondeu, começando a sentir seu rosto avermelhar e mudando rapidamente de assunto. — Eu não queria ofuscar seu casamento.

— Ainda falta muito tempo, Potter.

Harry levantou o olhar para o amigo e sorriu. Como nunca havia percebido que Rony tinha os lábios mais bonitos que já havia visto? Suspirou, afastando-se do garoto e de seu corpo escultural, atravessando a rua em direção a uma loja e se arrependendo de não ter trago seu pai ao invés de um amigo que havia reencontrado ontem à noite e que estava perfeitamente diferente desde a última vez em que havia se visto. Rony o seguiu para dentro da loja. Harry experimentou todos os ternos possíveis, até mesmo aqueles que não eram de seu tamanho; mudou de ideia por um blazer, mas todos eram jeans e ele não queria passar mico na frente das famílias importantes, mesmo que nunca tivesse se preocupado com isso; voltou para os ternos, o tempo todo pedindo ajuda de Rony, que insistia em dizer que ele não conhecia nada de ternos e se preocupava apenas em buscar outro sorvete. Os atendes, então, se viram forçados a ajudar Harry, que além de ser um péssimo cliente – fazia questão de não colocar no lugar aquelas peças que não gostava e ainda incomodava outros clientes em busca de dicas – não era aberto para opiniões indesejadas: quando um atendente que parecia ser mais novo que eles, mas que se vestia graciosamente bem, ofereceu sua ajuda e começou a perguntar quais seriam as circunstâncias do evento, Harry rispidamente disse que era importante demais para ir com qualquer coisa. Por fim optou por um terno florido que uma senhora sugeriu; rapidamente apaixonado, Harry comprou em algumas parcelas e saiu da loja com um sorriso que deixou Rony levemente desconfiado.

— Se o meu humor muda quando estou sem a farda, o seu muda quando está nervoso.

Harry olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. — Nervoso? Eu simplesmente não acho que deva aparecer em frente aos Malfoy com roupas inapropriadas...

Rony segurou seu braço pela segunda vez no dia. — Você está indo em uma festa dos Malfoy? Os mesmos Malfoy que praticamente controlam a cidade inteira? Não me diz que você está ficando com aquele menino...

Harry virou o rosto, em busca de sua bicicleta, encostada em uma árvore do lado de fora da loja. Eles estão engataram em uma conversa sobre privilégios e, principalmente, sobre como o moreno mudava sua postura quando pensava em Draco. O mesmo, no começo, relutou sobre sua personalidade, disse que o calor era a culpa do seu mau humor e do seu nervosismo. Ele então começou a rir de nervoso, o rosto ficando vermelho e o corpo tremendo. — Geralmente sou eu quem dá lições de moral em Draco, sempre digo que ele precisa começar a pensar fora de sua caixinha e que as coisas não giram em torno dele, mas agora você está me dizendo que eu estou agindo exatamente como ele.

— Sabe o que é? — Rony disse, ajeitando-se no banco de concreto que haviam encontrado em uma praça perto da casa de Harry. — Você está apaixonado por esse menino Malfoy e, por algum motivo, você sente um tom superior em relação a ele. Não exatamente superior, mas você sente como se ele precisasse ser cuidado por você, educado por você. Um relacionamento, querendo ou não, faz com que as pessoas assumam esses papéis; você é o mais velho, o mais experiente; ele é o mais novo, passou a vida inteira trancado em uma mansão e precisa do menino Potter para abrir seus olhos e lhe mostrar o mundo como ele é. Eu te entendo, Harry, por que eu te conheço desde que éramos pequenos, você sempre foi mutável e sempre será e posso te dar uma boa prova sobre isso. Enquanto você está comigo, você assume a posição de Draco; veja só, me convidou para te ajudar e dar dicas de roupas, sem nem mesmo saber se eu sou bom nessas coisas. E está se portando como uma criança mimada, veja como você tratou aquele moço da loja. Eu duvido que, quando você esteja com o Draco, você assuma essa posição. Não! Você se torna maduro, você se torna adulto.

— Você só está falando bobagens, Ronald...

— Não, não estou. Faça o teste e observe seus atos com cada pessoa com você convive e descubra mais sobre você mesmo. Eu cresci em uma família grande, Harry, eu tenho seis irmãos. Acredite, eu sei como cada um se porta com o outro e, principalmente, eu sei como eu me trato com cada um deles.

— E o que eu tenho que fazer?

— Ser você mesmo — Rony disse, sorrindo. Eles estavam debaixo de uma árvore, o sorvete derretendo em suas mãos. — E se você não conseguir, procure um psicólogo, talvez ele te ajude!

Harry riu baixinho, limpando sorvete de sua camiseta. — Você gostou do meu terno?

— Eu não quero saber mais desse terno.

— Você gostou?

— É razoável.

Draco juntou as coisas de Córmaco e escolheu um par de roupa de seu pai que não fossem cafonas, enquanto o garoto tomava banho no térreo, e uma cueca que tinha certeza nunca ter sido usada. Depois o ajudou a se vestir – enquanto Córmaco colocava as calças deitado na cama, Draco o abotoava uma camisa social, os dedos tocando ligeiramente em seu pescoço molhado, em peito lisinho e em sua barriga definida. Também o ajudou a recolher todas suas roupas sujas e pertences que haviam ficado espalhados pela casa, tudo isso enquanto o táxi se chegava. Não levou menos de dez minutos para eles estarem de pé do lado de fora da casa, um rindo para o outro enquanto lembravam da correria que haviam feito para que ficassem prontos antes do táxi. Quando o mesmo parou em frente a casa, Draco acompanhou Córmaco até a porta do mesmo e sorriu quando o amigo entrou e abaixou o vidro da janela. — Obrigado pelo final de semana, Malfoy. Posso sair sabendo que te beijei e que você me vestiu enquanto eu estava pelado na sua frente.

— Cala a boca — Draco disse, se afastando do carro e acenando para o amigo. — Te vejo no próximo ensaio!

Córmaco respondeu alguma coisa, mas o carro já estava longe o suficiente para que ele não conseguisse mais entender. Entrou em casa pensando no que o garoto havia falado e em como iria explicar a situação para Harry. Não poderia simplesmente chegar e dizer que havia mentido para ele para que pudesse passar o final de semana com um amigo, que ele também beijou, praticamente ajudou no banho e ainda o vestiu. Harry não entenderia sequer o fato da mentira sobre seus pais e nunca engoliria a história de Córmaco. O melhor, talvez, fosse omitir de Harry parte do beijo e do banho e lidar apenas com a mentira. Draco não poderia arriscar o seu relacionamento com Harry por causa de uma brincadeira idiota de Córmaco de beijá-lo para _lhe ensinar uma lição. _Se realmente tivesse ensinado algo, não seria no Harry que Draco estaria pensando ao entrar em casa e se encaminhar em direção a biblioteca, onde sua mãe o esperava sentada na grande mesa de mogno, de frente para um quadro oculto por uma grande manta avermelhada. Rapidamente Draco entendeu do que aquilo tudo se tratava e ele apenas sentou-se em frente a sua mãe, pronto para ouvir uma história.

— Seu pai e eu sempre quisemos um filho — ela começou, sem tirar os olhos do quadro escondido. A biblioteca estava infernal e Draco conseguia sentir o suor escorrer por seu rosto e costas, mas não fez questão de pedir para que ligasse o ar-condicionado, manteve os olhos em sua mãe. — Um filho, especificadamente um filho, um garoto. Minhas relações com outras mulheres sempre foram trágicas, desde a minha mãe até minhas irmãs, que sempre fizeram questão de deixarem claro que eu não era bem-vinda na família. Eu cresci em um ambiente hostil onde a minha mãe nos criou em uma espécie de ditatura; fazíamos todos os afazeres domésticos, fazíamos as compras, cuidávamos de nossos irmãos mais novos e levávamos comida direto no quarto de minha mãe. Fazíamos tudo isso, eu e Bellatrix. Nosso pai morreu muito cedo, não tive tempo de pedir ajuda para ele, que me levasse para longe daquela casa, que me mantivesse o mais distante possível de minha própria mãe. Bellatrix e eu, nós, nós éramos muito unidas, ficamos mais unidas quando descobrimos da morte de nosso pai, e tínhamos essa ideia maluca de um dia fugirmos com as crianças para o outro lado do país e deixarmos nossa mãe se virar sozinha naquele buraco que chamávamos de casa — ela repentinamente soltou uma risada, apoiando-se no quadro para que abafasse o som na manga de sua camiseta. Draco tentava não respirar tão alto, para que não interrompesse a mãe.

“Eu amava Bella com todo meu coração. Eu pensava em como ela havia perdido a infância para me criar, em como havia desistido da escola para que eu fosse, em como sempre me defendia de minha mãe quando ela resolvia me bater por chegar em casa mais tarde, mesmo quando eu estava na biblioteca. Ela foi minha única confidente enquanto eu atravessava minha adolescência e meu diário pessoal, assim como eu sabia ser para ela também. Foi para ela que contei quando eu realmente percebi que estava apaixonada por seu pai. Sabe, os Malfoy sempre foram uma família influente no Reino Unido, com nomes no trono ao lado da rainha, na política e além-mar, eles eram as pessoas mais cobiçadas, invejadas e odiadas na minha época e quem sabe ainda o são. A minha intenção, quando eu o encontrei nos corredores da universidade, que com sorte consegui fazer sem que minha mãe soubesse, nunca fora cobiçar sua riqueza, seu _status_, a influência que eles tinham e muito menos usurpar Lúcio de alguma forma. Eu estava profunda e delinquentemente apaixonada por seu pai, muito mais do que eu era apaixonada por livros e por linguística e pela vida acadêmica que pensava em seguir; quando eu o vi rindo com James Potter em uma escada, eu sabia que nunca iria me apaixonar por outra pessoa na minha vida. E eu contei, contei tudo para Bella, contei enquanto chorava, enquanto me derramava em lágrimas e amargura, lágrimas de uma pessoa que nunca iria chamar a atenção de um Malfoy, que nunca iria se casar com um Malfoy e que nunca iria beijar um Malfoy. Bella me reconfortou naquela noite, posso até dizer que ela chorou enquanto eu deitava em seu colo. Aquela foi a última vez em que ela realmente me amou.”

Narcisa olhou pela primeira para o filho. Draco já estava na ponta da cadeira, os cotovelos nas coxas e o queixo apoiado nas palmas das mãos. Ela sorriu, percebendo como aquilo havia fisgado a atenção do garoto. Sentou-se na cadeira do outro lado da mesa e sequer olhou para o quadro que momentos antes estava aficionada. — A história entre mim e meu pai vai ter que ficar para outra hora, Draco, porque dela eu não sinto remorsos e muito menos vontade de chorar. O que você precisa saber é que, na noite em que ele me pediu em casamento, eu corri para casa e contei tudo novamente para Bella. Eu nunca a tinha visto chorar daquela forma, muito menos seus olhos brilharem tanto quanto naquele dia. Disse estar feliz por mim, me pediu que levasse nos irmãos menores para que fossem criados em uma boa casa, disse que lidaria com a raiva de nossa mãe. Não aceitei, afinal eu não sairia daquela casa sem que ela estivesse comigo. Quando ela aceitou a minha proposta, sem que antes eu sequer tivesse conversado com seu pai, eu me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Todos os dias durante os intervalos eu me encontrava com Lúcio e James, passávamos horas conversando e rindo, às vezes conversando sobre o casamento e como James seria nosso padrinho. Quando marcamos uma data, corri para contar para Bela. Aquela foi a primeira vez em que minha mãe não me bateu, mas sim Bellatrix. Lembro até hoje de seus tapas afiados em meu rosto, do soco que rapidamente me fez sangrar e dos gritos de meus irmãos menores e de meu primo recém-nascido, que fora deixado por meu irmão mais velho semanas antes de morrer. Lembro da risada de minha mãe, incentivando que Bella continuasse, e quando eu consegui me defender, ela me contou como sentia ódio e nojo de mim, como estava contando vantagem sobre ela, que ninguém desejava e ninguém iria se casar. Minha mãe colocou minha própria irmã contra mim, fez com que todo o amor que ela sentia por mim desaparecesse em uma intriga ridícula, transformou minha melhor amiga e minha aliada em uma inimiga inescrupulosa. Eu dormi na casa de seu pai naquele dia e nunca mais voltei a dormir sob aquele teto podre e doentio dos Black. Eu me casei sem que ninguém soubesse, nem mesmo James, chorei todas noites pensando em minha irmã menor e em meu primo menor ainda. Eu não consegui não amar Bella, eu não consegui me manter longe daquela família. Todas as semanas eu caminhava até lá e com a ajuda de nosso motorista, eu carregava comida para aquelas crianças, mas que eu estivesse proibida de levar qualquer uma delas para que fossem morar comigo. Eu fora jogada para fora de minha própria casa e mesmo assim eu continuava indo até ela.

Draco engoliu em seco, observando a mãe levantar-se, caminhar até o quadro e arrancar a manta que o cobria. O retrato que havia encontrado no porão naquela noite de maio com Harry estava ali, perfeitamente emoldurado, seu pai e sua mãe sorrindo, uma figura esguia e alta que vira na sala do diretor do estúdio e ele, Draco Malfoy, ainda bebê, no colo do mesmo. Narcisa tocou com seus dedos finos onde o rosto do garoto magricela estava e o filho pôde ver uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. — Você nunca conheceu sua tia Bella, Draco, e eu não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter cortado laços com essa parte da família, meu maior medo era que você carregasse esse gene horrível que somente as garotas Black carregavam. Em compensação, você conheceu o ser humano mais bonito, mais educado e mais puro que essa terra já teve. Um pouco depois do seu aniversário de um ano, Draco, eu fui uma última vez a casa de minha mãe, que esperava por mais comida. Encontrei Sirius Black, meu primo abandonado pelos pais, sendo jogado para fora da casa da mesma forma que eu havia sido, e você nunca, _nunca_, Draco, vai me ver tão brava na sua vida. Eu poderia ter sido excluída, mas eu não deixaria alguém de minha família, que sempre me tratara bem, perecer nas ruas. Até mesmo minha irmã Andromeda, que eu jurava ser uma alma pura, virou as costas para mim depois de casada; existia apenas uma alma que poderia salvar naquela manhã, uma alma que eu poderia trazer para casa e criar como seu irmão mais velho. Sirius Black era essa pessoa. E vocês dois eram meus filhos, eu não amava ninguém da mesma forma em que amava vocês, nem mesmo seu pai.

— O que aconteceu com ele? — Draco perguntou, assustado com sua intromissão e escondendo o rosto com um livro de sua mãe. Ela soltou uma risada por entre as lágrimas e puxou o livro, tocando no rosto de seu filho e sorrindo.

— Sirius contraiu HIV, Draco. Ele estava sob tratamento, estava se encaminhando para uma vitória contra o vírus, estava prestes a viver como qualquer outra pessoa. Mas ele contraiu uma pneumonia, seu corpo não aguentava mais os coquetéis e ele não tinha mais a cabeça, a coragem e a sanidade para aguentar. Sirius nos deixou no aniversário de 15 anos do nosso casamento, Draco. Seu pai nunca mais foi o mesmo, ele o amava mesmo não sendo da família e muito menos seu filho de verdade. Ele estava na universidade, Draco, ele estava indo em busca de seus sonhos, ele estava amando um garoto. Sirius tinha uma vida inteira pela frente...

Narcisa arrebentou em lágrimas, as mãos ocultando seu rosto, o queixo tremendo e o corpo todo sofrendo espasmos. Draco não conseguiu fazer nada além de abraça-la, abraçar e chorar junto com ela os olhos fitando o garoto bonito e esbelto que protagonizava o quadro de família. De repente, não era mais verão, era inverno. Aquela biblioteca quente agora estava gelada, o corpo de sua mãe se contorcia abraçado ao seu e Draco, pela primeira vez na sua vida, entendeu sua mãe. Aquelas palavras de Harry, de quando o viu pela primeira vez, o arrebentaram como socos em seu peito: ele estava certo esse tempo todo! “_Nascer, o preço da vida. Morrer, o preço da morte. Infelizmente, você não tem controle por sobre eles, assim como seus pais não têm por você._ _Sua mãe tinha planos, tinha uma vida, ideias e pensamentos.”_ Draco limpou as lágrimas no canto de sua roupa e sua mãe repentinamente se levantou, cobrindo o quadro novamente com a manta e engolindo o choro. — Agora eu acho que você já sabe o que precisava saber, Draco.

— Mãe, eu.... — Draco levantou o olhar. — Eu tenho perguntas.

Ela parou no meio do caminho entre a mesa e a saída, curvando a cabeça em direção ao filho, como uma resposta para que ele continuasse. Ele levantou-se, mas não foi em direção a mulher, sequer olhou em seus olhos. — Mãe, Sirius ele... Ele era como eu?

Ele não sabia, mas por algum motivo sentiu que sua mãe havia sorrido em meio às lágrimas. — Eu não sei se sou a melhor pessoa para te responder essa pergunta, Draco. Talvez você devesse conversar com seu diretor no estúdio. Só isso?

— Ah, só mais uma coisa — olhou para o quadro, um brilho estranho nos olhos. — Posso ficar com o quadro?

— Contando que você se ajeite logo — ela não olhou para Draco, seguiu seu caminho em direção a saída. — Temos um jantar e um baile na casa dos Parkson. Creio que os Potter já tenham confirmado presença. Seu pai está esperando para conversar com você na cozinha, não demore.

A casa dos Parkson se mostrou ser o dobro da casa dos Malfoy e Harry se viu forçado a chama-la de castelo e não uma mansão. Uma grande fonte se fazia prostrada em frente à casa, que os carros contornavam para ter acesso a porta, como a entrada de uma residência real. O _hall _de entrada era quase o tamanho da casa de Harry, gárgulas enfeitando as paredes, anjinhos de pedra em todo o corrimão de uma escada bifurcada que subia ao segundo andar, uma parede inteira dedicada a colocar as roupas pesadas dos convidados e garçons passeando de um lado para o outro com bebidas e sucos, enquanto o local se via lotado de pessoas a esperar a abertura do salão de festas. Os Potter nunca haviam estado naquele lado e haviam recebido o convite apenas por interferência de Lúcio Malfoy, que parecia cada dia mais convencido de que James e Lílian eram as melhores companhias possíveis. De todos os presentes, com exceções dos Lovegood, eles eram os únicos considerados classe média, os únicos com carros antigos e sem motoristas. James Potter chegou a ficar confuso quando um manobrista ofereceu seu serviço para estacionar o carro, serviço que raramente viam ao sair. Harry, com seu terno florido, era o único a sair dos padrões; todos pareciam usar ternos completos e alguns até mesmo usavam casacos de peles, mesmo em um dos verões mais quentes do Reino Unido. Lílian Malfoy quase engasgou com a sua bebida quando viu uma mulher com um longo vestido brilhante e uma manta de peles entre os braços. — Vejam como ela sorri, parece estar queimando por dentro. Olha as linhas na testa, ela está se controlando para não gritar por um gelo ou um frigorífico inteiro.

— Olhe os pés dela — Lílian continuou, enquanto escondia o rosto atrás de um leque que ganhara de uma senhora baixinha e fofa que passeava por entre os convidados. — Estou vendo as varizes daqui explodindo dentro daqueles saltos apertados.

Harry assistia tudo apenas com um sorrisinho no rosto, não queria que ninguém pensasse que ele estava emburrado ou alguma coisa do tipo. A verdade era que ele estava esperando por Draco, mas os Malfoy não tinham aparecido até aquele momento, mesmo com as portas do castelo prestes a fechar e o salão ser aberto para os convidados. A presença de Draco era essencial para Harry, senão nem ali estaria. Depois do que havia acontecido nos últimos dias, ele sentia que precisava conversar com Draco como nunca antes havia feito; a dor da mentira do garoto ainda doía em seu peito e ele chorava sempre que se lembrava daquela noite em havia visto o telejornal, cada célula de seu corpo pedindo por explicações, enquanto cada neurônio de seu cérebro se arrependia de não ter convidado Draco para o campus. Algo, então, passou pela cabeça de Harry que ele sequer pensara antes: talvez a culpa daquele silêncio todo entre eles fosse exclusivamente sua. Draco estava chateado por não ter acompanhado Harry e havia pedido para que ele não fosse em sua casa como uma forma de castigou ou remorso pelo o que o moreno havia feito. Harry abriu um sorriso no meio da multidão, talvez aquela fosse a opção mais lógica de todos. A figura desconhecida na janela do menino, porém, ainda era uma incógnita. Conhecia todos os que trabalhavam na casa dos Malfoy e saberia os reconhecer se eles o tivessem observando de uma janela em um quarto iluminado. A pessoa parada na janela não era Draco, não era um empregado e, principalmente, não era alguém que Harry conhecia. Ainda lembrava daqueles olhos castanhos, do sorriso no rosto e dos cabelos bagunçados; Harry poderia jurar que aquele garoto sabia perfeitamente quem ele era, o que ele havia àquela hora da noite na porta de Draco e, sobretudo, que estava igualmente sendo observado. Aquele sorriso sacana, que surgiu no exato momento em que Harry entrou no carro e deu uma última olhada na janela, ainda o perturbava sempre que se lembrava daquela noite. Balançando a cabeça e embaralhando os pensamentos, o moreno se surpreendeu quando as portas do salão foram inesperadamente abertas.

Um salão gigantesco se fazia em sua frente. Mesas estavam espalhadas por todo o local, cada um com identificações para as famílias, e um grande centro havia sido determinado para as danças, com um tapete vermelho vivo que fez os olhos de todos brilharem. Quatro grandes lustres se faziam presentes, o suficiente para iluminar todo o local, e uma grande mesa se fazia separada das demais, em cima de um palco decorado e claramente mais esbanjado do que os outros; a família Parkson se faziam sentados na mesma, esperando por seus convidados, com sorrisos reais e segurando seus copos cristalizados e cravejados em pedras preciosas. Não havia sequer um da idade de Harry., todos os filhos do Parkson já estavam casados e ostentavam seus pares na mesa, vestidos como se fizessem parte da família real. Mordomos e garçons estavam dispostos em fileiras nas paredes, esperando pelos comandos, todos com um dos braços para trás e o outro arqueado com um guardanapo. Outros até mesmo seguravam grandes baldes cobertos de gelo, com vinhos e champanhe embalsamados no frescor. A mesa dos Potter se encontrava no canto mais afastado da mesa principal, lado a lado a com a mesa dos Lovegood. Luna e Harry se abraçaram como se estivessem sem se ver por meses e a garota rapidamente elogiou seu terno, enquanto ela mesmo girava para mostrar seu vestido rosa pastel igualmente florido.

— Não posso acreditar que vocês também foram convidados — Luna disse, enquanto eles caminhavam em direção as mesas de sucos e bebidas não alcoólicas. — Meu pai encontrou o convite enterrado no jardim, nosso cachorro tem essa mania de enterrar qualquer coisa no jardim, não vai acreditar nas tantas coisas que já perdemos assim. Eu nem sei como tivemos coragem de aparecer, pelo menos vocês estão aqui também.

— Minha mãe acha que eles estão fazendo algum tipo de “caridade”, para sair bem nos jornais — Harry disse, sem parar de olhar para a entrada do salão, em busca de Draco. A mesa dos Malfoy era a única ainda vazia, colocada de frente a mesa principal dos Parkson.

— Nisso eu não tenho dúvidas — Luna olhou para a mesma direção que o amigo. — Mas eu também não tenho dúvidas que você está aqui por causa de seu namorado, Harry... É ele que você está procurando, não é?

— Os Malfoy nunca se atrasam — Harry disse, olhando mais uma vez para a porta.

— Você fala como se já fosse parte da família.

— Eu sou praticamente casaco com Draco — ele respondeu com um sorriso e os dois começaram a rir, tomando goles de um suco fraco e completamente sem gosto. Decidiram por pegar uma das garrafas de vodca que ficavam à disposição dos convidados e, sem que ninguém visse, colocaram em seus sucos, deixando-os muito mais saborosos e interessantes. Harry então contou para Luna sobre sua primeira vez e sobre como havia sido mágico com Draco, desde os mínimos detalhes como a forma em que ele tocava no corpo do moreno com receio de algo e em como tocava em seu próprio corpo, envergonhado.

— Ele te... — Luna ficou ruborizada. — Sabe, colocou seu membro na boca...?

Harry ficou vermelho também, bebendo o suco batizado e quase o despejando no rosto da amiga por conta da risada. — Ainda não chegamos nessa parte, Luna, e acho que não vamos chegar tão cedo.

— Mas já pularam pra parte que interessa — ela comentou. — Você não vai me contar quem que ficou em cima de quem ou algo assim? Ou vai preferir ficar quieto sobre essas cosias com a tua melhor amiga...?

— Se alguém importante nos escuta falando isso do filho dos Malfoy nós vamos acabar com a reputação deles — Harry comentou, confirmando que ninguém estava perto o suficiente para escutar alguma coisa. — Mas eu nunca achei que seria tão apertado dentro de uma pessoa.

Luna riu, os ombros balançando e o resto assumindo várias covinhas. Repentinamente ela levantou o tom de sua voz, a mão fechada em um círculo envolta de sua boca para deixar a voz mais alta. — Qual seria o problema? As pessoas precisam ficar sabendo que o filho dos Malfoy está namorando Harry Potter.

— Quieta — Harry disse, tapando sua boca ao perceber que um casal de idosos agora os observaram com certa desconfiança e curiosidade. — As pessoas devem estar achando que somos um casal de adolescentes que combinou as roupas que viriam na festa. Faríamos um bom casal, Luna.

— Você me trocou por um corpinho mais novo... Eu acho que o teu príncipe encantado acabou de chegar, Harry.

Harry virou-se com força em direção a porta. Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy sorriam e abanavam para todas os convidados, que agora se viravam para prestigiar a família mais rica do Reino Unido. As pessoas comentavam, sorriam e abanavam, como se eles fossem os verdadeiros anfitriões do jantar. Por alguns momentos Harry não viu Draco, escondido atrás do pai, mas então os cabelos dourados, o corpo pequeno e magro e o rosto pálido apareceram como um vulto, em toda sua beleza que rapidamente fez com que o moreno abrisse o maior sorriso que já havia dado, sentindo uma onda de adrenalina percorrer seu corpo. Draco estava usando um terno cinza perfeitamente encaixado no seu corpo e uma gravata verde esmeralda que combinavam com seus olhos; seus cabelos, cada vez mais longos, já podiam ser colocadas para trás das orelhas e umas mechas caiam por seu rosto, o deixando cada vez mais bonito a medida que crescia. Seus olhares se encontram no exato momento em que Draco mordeu seus lábios; um viu o rosto do outro se iluminar e seus olhos brilharem. Por aqueles segundos, naqueles momentos, Harry esqueceu de qualquer regra social, dos convidados, dos seus pais e dos pais de Draco, ele correu tão rápido em direção a Draco e o envolveu em um abraço tão forte que os convidados apenas emitiram um som de surpresa, quando, sem qualquer cerimônia, Draco retribuiu o abraço e os dois se fizeram ali, abraçados, um rindo baixinho para o outro e sentindo as lágrimas tocarem seus rostos. E a ligação de ambos era tão anormal, tão transcendental, que quando um sentiu o calor do corpo do outro, era como se todos os problemas tivessem desaparecidos, como se eles não tivessem ficado dois dias inteiros sem conversar, três semanas sem se ver e muito menos magoados com o outro. Harry conseguia sentir o cheiro de lavanda que emanava das roupas do loiro, de seu cabelo cheiroso e macio, de sua pele brilhante. Draco, por sua vez, não conseguia se controlar com o cheiro de perfume masculino e menta, misturados com o cheiro de chocolate que vinha de seu cabelo. Quando eles se separaram, ainda com os olhares dos convidados ainda sobre eles, e se olharam apropriadamente pela primeira vez, apenas riram, suas testas se encostando e seus corpos se completando. O moreno puxou o loiro em direção a um canto do salão e por alguns instantes eles não conversaram, apenas ficaram se olhando e sorrindo.

— Você não está usando uma máscara — Draco comentou, tocando no rosto de Harry com uma delicadeza nunca vista.

— E você está usando All Stars — Harry indicou os sapatos do garoto, o modelo clássico em contraste com o terno sob medida do garoto.

— Aprendi com você.

— Você poderia estar de chinelos que estaria bonito, Draco — Harry encostou seu dedão direto no lábio inferior do garoto e o puxou, exibindo a carne interior dos lábios finos do loiro e seus dentes brancos e alinhados. A vontade que sentia de o beijar ali mesmo era enorme, mas eles não poderiam chamar mais atenção do que já haviam chamado. Sem contar que nenhum dos dois ainda havia olhado para ver a reação dos Malfoy para o teatro feito. Ele, porém, continuou segurando o lábio do menino, seu dedo entrando em sua boca delicadamente.

— Não vem dizer com... — Draco disse, tirando o dedo do namorado de sua boca.

— Seus pés são bonitos — Harry disse, vendo Draco ficar vermelho e os dois voltarem a rir. — Eu estou falando sério, Malfoy, você deveria usar mais vezes aquele seu chinelo.

Draco se afastou, olhando para os sapatos de Harry e sorrindo. — E eu acho que você deveria ficar mais tempo com os teus cobertos mesmo.

— _Draco — _ele disse, surpreso, um sorriso surgindo no canto de seus lábios. — Onde você aprendeu a ser tão irônico desse jeito.

— Não estou sendo irônico — ele abraçou Harry mais uma vez. — Precisamos conversar, Harry, antes que eu exploda de remorso e não tenha tempo de te pedir desculpas.

Harry segurou seu rosto, o empurrando para detrás de uma grande estátua de um anjo e o beijou nos lábios, sentindo uma fina onda de eletricidade passar por seus corpos. — Vamos conversar depois da dança, Malfoy.

— Dançar?

— Você acha que não vamos dançar como um casal a valsa conhecidíssima da família Parkson?

— Isso nunca existiu....

Harry o beijou novamente, ambos os beijos sem língua, apenas seus lábios se encostando levemente o suficiente para deixar o outro quieto. — Vamos dançar a valsa, Draco, e você vai ver como eu danço muito bem.

Eles saíram detrás da estátua separados, um rindo fingindo uma risada para o outro para as pessoas pensarem que eles estavam apenas conversando. Luna ainda estava perto das bebidas e quando Draco e Harry a viram, perceberam que ela apontava com os olhos para a mesa dos Malfoy. Rapidamente o loiro se separou de Harry e caminhou o mais rápido possível em direção aos seus pais, que estavam sentados sérios na mesa com taças de vinho nas mãos. Lúcio, na verdade, estava rindo, com um brilho no olhar que rapidamente fez com que Draco já esquecesse qualquer coisa que sua mãe fosse dizer. Narcisa apontou a cadeira ao seu lado e quando o filho sentou na mesma, ela apenas virou-se para ele e disse com a voz mais seca possível. — Vamos conversar quando chegarmos em casa, Draco.

Quando o anfitrião anunciou a valsa, uma multidão se levantou de uma só vez. Harry, assustado, nunca tinha visto tantas pessoas despostas a dançar de uma só vez. Mas Draco já estava acostumado com o comportamento das pessoas mais ricas, que estavam sempre querendo agradar; a verdade era que eles não queriam perder a chance de dançar em um dos jantares mais importantes de Londres e para uma das famílias mais ricas, até mesmo as crianças se levantaram, por mando de seus pais, e fizeram pares entre si para dançar. Rapidamente todas as cadeiras estavam vazias, as mesas deixadas com os pratos sujos – que passaram a ser retirados pelos garçons – e apenas Harry, Draco e Luna em um canto do salão, observando enquanto todos colocavam suas máscaras e partiam para a valsa. A garota, sorrindo, cutucou o moreno e sem dizer nada o passou sua própria máscara, com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios. Antes que Draco pudesse perceber alguma coisa, Harry colocou a máscara, tomou sua mão e o levou para o centro do salão, passando por entre as pessoas, contornando o mesmo casal de idosos de antes, passando por debaixo de braços e rindo até encontrarem o centro, com apenas um espaço para que eles pudessem dançar – nunca ninguém queria ser o foco das atenções. Eles ficaram parados, como em um musical enquanto todos dançam em sua volta, um segurando as mãos do outro, sorrindo e tomando ritmo da música. Harry o puxou até que estivessem grudados e, diferentes de todos, eles apenas ficaram abraçados e balançando no ritmo, sem se preocupar com os passos sincronizados da valsa e dos detalhes bestas. Ninguém parecia ter percebido os dois ali, com a cabeça no ombro do outro, de olhos fechados e sentindo-se sozinhos naquele salão enorme. A descarga elétrica entre eles ficava forte a cada segundo e eles não conseguiam resistir ao impulso de tocar no rosto, de amaciar os cabelos e de fazer carinhos na bochecha. Quando a música atingiu seu ápice e a orquestra – que tocava ao vivo – começou a tocar em um ritmo mais profundo e bonito, Draco levantou seu rosto e beijou Harry, não como os beijos detrás da estátuas, mas como os beijos de quando estavam sozinhos, a língua de Harry dançando com a sua, suas mãos subindo pelos cabelos do moreno e o mesmo tocando sua cintura, suas cabeças movendo-se sincronizadamente e a descarga elétrica ganhando cada vez mais força a ponto de eles criarem uma barreira entre eles e o resto das pessoas. Agora eles se beijavam sozinhos e todas as mágoas, todas as mentiras e todos os medos desapareciam, todos os ressentimentos davam lugar a amor e a carinho, sem que, por um momento sequer, eles abrissem os olhos ou sequer se separassem. Quando de fato isso aconteceu, Harry segurou o rosto do loiro com força, olhando fundo em seus olhos, os lábios se abrindo em um misto de excitação e de medo. — Vamos namorar, Draco. Oficialmente, sem amarras. Vamos conversar com seus pais, com meus pais. Vamos deixar essas pessoas sabendo sobre como a gente se ama e como a gente quer ficar junto e vamos esquecer que elas existem. Vamos namorar, Draco.

Draco não respondeu nada, ele apenas beijou Harry, como a sua forma de dizer ‘sim’, enquanto eles se envolviam novamente em um beijo molhado e apaixonado, dessa vez um rindo para o outro e jogando suas máscaras no chão, uma vez que elas incomodavam na hora do beijo. Quando a orquestra emendou uma segunda valsa com a primeira, eles rapidamente deram um jeito de atravessar aquela multidão novamente, passando por debaixo e por lados dos corpos e dos braços frenéticos na dança. Eles saíram exatamente na frente da mesa das bebidas e, sem pensar duas vezes, eles agarram uma garrafa de vodca e correram para o lado de fora do salão, subindo uma escada pequena que os levou para uma pequena sacada, que, ainda no segundo andar, mostrava a vista de um desfiladeiro gigantesco que eles sequer conseguiam ver o fim. Então perceberam que aquele castelo deveria estar localizado em um morro, ou melhor, na ponta de uma montanha, como se prestes a deslanchar terra abaixo.

— Não trouxemos copos — disse Draco, quase descendo as escadinhas em direção ao salão novamente. Harry, porém, o segurou pelo braço e os dois ficaram quietos, um do lado outro, compartilhando da bebida e olhando para o desfiladeiro em seus pés. Apesar do grosso concreto de que era feito a guarda da sacada, eles ainda tinham medo de apoiar e serem arremessados para baixo. Apenas encostaram os cotovelos e a garrafa, se algo precisasse cair que fosse a bebida. — Precisamos conversar, Harry.

— Eu sei — Harry olhou nos olhos do loiro, concordando com a cabeça e sorrindo.

— Eu menti pra ti — Draco confessou, sem tirar os olhos de Harry e segurando a garrafa de vodca com força.

— Eu sei que você deve estar chateado porque eu não te convidei para o _tour_...

— Não! — Draco riu, nervoso, bebendo um gole gigante de bebida e limpando a boca com a manga de seu terno cinza. — Eu menti que meus pais estavam brigados pra você não ir na minha casa porque eu queria passar o final de semana com o Córmaco... Córmaco e a namorada dele, Isabelle.

Harry engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar para uma árvore longe, atravessando o precipício, onde uma pequena floresta pincelava a paisagem. Então Draco não estava chateado com ele e Harry havia ficado com remorso sem motivo algum... — Era ele na sua janela ontem à noite, não era?

Draco lembrou-se do toque do celular, de Córmaco comentando sobre uma invasão e de como ele passou horas sentado na sala com medo de que alguém _realmente_ invadisse a casa. — E era você na minha porta, certo?

Harry riu de nervoso, abafando a risada com a palma da mão e ficando cada vez mais vermelho, o marrom de sua pele se misturando com a vergonha e o nervosismo. — Eu deixei meus pais sozinhos e bêbados em um café no centro da cidade e peguei o carro deles até a sua casa, eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com você pra me... Rejeitar daquele jeito.

Draco gargalhou, empurrando o garoto. — Rejeitar? Se eu soubesse que você precisava tanto me ver eu poderia mandar o Córmaco embora e ficar só com você, na minha casa vazia...

Harry o segurou novamente, sorrindo. — Eu acho que Córmaco e eu precisamos nos conhecer, você não acha? Já está na hora. E eu nunca, _nunca_, vou querer que tu deixes de ficar com teus amigos para ficar comigo, Draco, mas desde o seu aniversário... Desde que nós transamos, desde aquela noite na minha casa, nós não conversamos, nós não se falamos, nós não nos beijamos.

— Seu aniversário está chegando!

— Draco... — Harry olhou magoado para o garoto.

— Nós podemos repetir — encabulado, Draco desviou o olhar, mas então voltou a olhar para o namorado. — Vai ser melhor agora que já fizemos pela primeira vez, Harry. E eu _quero_ fazer isso contigo.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e sorriu, mas sem ter tempo de responder alguma coisa. Draco voltou a falar, dessa vez com um tom diferente em sua voz, como uma lástima no fundo de sua garganta. — Mamãe me contou sobre aquele garoto no quadro. Harry, ele era meu primo, assim como era de minha mãe, ele se chamava Sirius e ele morou com a gente por quase dois anos antes de morrer. Eu sinto que, desde o começo, você sempre esteve certo sobre minha mãe, sobre ela ter uma vida antes da minha, sobre ela ter sofrido escondido de mim enquanto me cria. Ela não é a melhor das mães, mas é a melhor mãe para mim e eu espero que um dia eu consiga falar isso para ela sem que ela esteja enterrada há metros de distância de mim.

— O que você quis dizer com isso, Draco?

O loiro engoliu em seco, sua voz ficando cada vez mais rouca e mais seca. — Meu pai conversou comigo hoje, depois que minha me contou sobre Sirius. Minha mãe ela... Ela conseguiu sair viva do último ataque, mas... Ela não tem muito tempo de vida, Harry. Minha mãe está morrendo.

Harry sentiu um calafrio subir por toda sua espinha, não conseguiu pensar em nada que pudesse amenizar a situação de Draco ou até mesmo que o acalmasse. Apenas as piores perguntas, as mais indelicadas, surgiam em sua cabeça e Draco logo percebeu. Sem que ele perguntasse, respondeu. — Ela tem até o final do ano, no máximo até janeiro.

Os dois se deram as mãos e juntos olharam para a paisagem, para a madrugada que começava a cair por sobre suas cabeças. 24 horas antes Harry estava assustado, com medo de Draco pudesse estar com outra pessoa, com remorso de não o ter convidado, e Draco se sentia mal por ter beijado Córmaco – de fato, ele ainda se sentia e não sabia quando teria coragem de contar sem que Harry entendesse o real significado e o que Córmaco queria dizer. Agora eles estavam ali, oficialmente namorando, depois de terem que queriam transar com o outro, sem que ficassem rindo, sem que ficassem com vergonha e, principalmente, sem que ficassem excitados com apenas uma conversa. Agora eles estavam ali, com uma notícia daquelas pairando entre eles como uma bomba prestes a explodir. Harry virou-se para o garoto, segurou seu queixo e o beijou. — Eu te amo, Draco Malfoy.


	8. Agosto: O primeiro sonho

Elas eram passageiras, vinham como quem não queriam nada. Chegavam sem avisar e sem pedir licença, faziam bagunça e sequer pensavam em arrumar depois de feita. Molhavam o chão e levantavam aquele odor familiar; por mais que muitos gostassem, nunca era um bom presságio. Desde maio, nenhuma sequer havia atormentado, nem mesmo sinal por nuvens havia mandado: estavam mansas, caminhavam despercebidas, infiltradas, em busca da primeira e derradeira oportunidade de estourar. Chuvas de verão eram como filhos mais velhos, desapareciam tão cedo quanto surgiam, mas deixavam danos permanentes. Para Draco Malfoy, ele era a chuva de verão para a sua mãe, a tormenta tardia para seu pai e, com esperança, esperava ser o vendaval sem precedentes para Harry Potter.

A chuva caia ferrenha do lado de fora, conseguia escutar as gotas pesadas no telhado e a pontilhar as janelas. Draco estava deitado com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, o corpo subindo e descendo em sua respiração regular, apesar de já acordado. As madeixas loiras caiam por seu rosto, cobrindo as orelhas, e criando um ninho amarelado no travesseiro macio e cheiroso de Harry. De fato, o moreno estava deitado bem ao seu lado, barriga para cima, as pernas abertas e esticadas, o corpo descoberto, quase brilhando com as ainda existentes faíscas do sol que atravessavam a cortina, servindo de apoio para o corpo de Draco.

No dia anterior, os dois haviam atravessado a noite no quarto, arrumando e dobrando roupas, tentando fazer com que todos seus objetos pessoais coubessem dentro das duas mochilas que poderiam levar. Qualquer peso a mais do que isso acabaria por se tornar um fardo pesado demais para que carregassem durante as semanas em que ficariam longe. Os pais de Harry haviam passado boa parte da noite tentando escutar o que se passava no quarto do filho, pensando nas mais variadas perversidades que poderiam estar acontecendo. E por mais que tivessem desistido antes mesmo da meia noite, ao amanhecer, enquanto preparavam o café da manhã, continuavam seguros de que o filho e o visitante estavam transando. Harry e Draco, porém, não tinham motivos para sentir vergonha quando descessem para o desjejum; estavam em paz consigo mesmos e cientes de que o que tinham feito não era nada de errado. Arrumar as malas, ocasionalmente se abraçar e trocar beijos não tinha nada de errado – e muito menos o que haviam tentado posteriormente e que fora abruptamente interrompido com uma tosse de James quando já estavam despidos o suficiente para que um visse o corpo do outro em toda sua forma. Acontece que, desde a quarta vez em que haviam feito, no quarto de hóspedes de Luna Lovegood, eles estavam perfeitamente acostumados com o calor e o corpo um do outro.

Draco sentia seus dedos alisar o peito macio e liso de Harry, por onde uma fileirinha rala de pelos parecia crescer por entre os mamilos. O moreno tinha a pele quase dourada, o corpo firme e durinho, principalmente no abdômen e nos braços. Apesar de magro, Harry mantinha o corpo definido, mas sem precisar frequentar academias; nada além do futebol que jogava nos finais de semana. O corpo de Draco, ao contrário, era molengo. Os braços e a barriga, apesar de magro, eram fofos e macios, sem qualquer vestígio de um dia ter feito exercícios físicos para manter o abdômen firme. Eles eram tão diferentes, mas tão iguais ao mesmo tempo que Draco ainda se surpreendia com o fato de que, antes daquele primeiro encontro em sua casa, eles nunca tinham se visto.

— Você já está me encarando a horas, Draco — a voz irrompeu o som da chuva e do vento no lado de fora. O loiro levantou o olhar e encontrou os olhos verdes do namorado, ainda semicerrados do sono. — Meu corpo, na verdade.

Um sorriso esboça-se no rosto pálido de Draco, suas bochechas assumindo uma coloração rosada. Eles se aproximaram e seus lábios encostaram-se levemente, um beijo rápido, mas não significativo: eles haviam atingido o ponto no relacionamento que um selinho já significava muita coisa. — Acordei com a chuva.

— E eu dormi com ela — Harry disse, arqueando o corpo e apoiando-se pelos cotovelos — depois de adormecer observando o _teu_ corpo.

Draco sorri novamente, virando o corpo e, assim como o namorado, ficando de barriga para cima, olhando para o teto. Harry dormia no ponto mais alto da casa, em um sótão que fora esvaziado para se transformar em seu quarto. Não muito diferente de seu próprio quarto, o de Harry tinha muito mais livros e sapatos do que sua mãe havia imaginado; para Narcisa Malfoy, os Potter eram sinônimos de preguiça e falta de cultura. A mesma nunca pensaria que Harry era a pessoa mais letrada e que mais havia lido livros que Draco já havia conhecido – e Draco conhecia bastante gente. — Então você também ficou me observando.

— Você é bonito quando adormece.

— E quando acordo?

Harry desce o olhar para Draco, as sobrancelhas contraídas em um ar misterioso. — Essa remela esverdeada no seu olho...

Draco levou a mão direto nos olhos e Harry soltou uma risadinha, aproximando-se do namorado e segurando os pulsos dos mesmos com facilidade, revelando o rosto adormecido do outro. — Mas eu não disse que você não era bonito quando acordava, Draco.

Ele segura o queixo do menino e levanta seu rosto até suas testas se encostarem. Ele beija Draco novamente, agora mais demorado, mais delicado. Através das semanas, Draco já não sentia aquele medo de errar, aquele tremor nas pernas ou uma ereção indesejada, ele havia aprendido a controlar o seu próprio corpo. No entanto, sozinhos ali, quase desnudos, ele não conseguiu segurar a ereção entre suas pernas. Sem falar nada e sem olhar um para o outro, eles riram da situação, levemente embaraçados, e quando se separaram, um trovão iluminou o quarto por completo, a pouca luz do sol desapareceu detrás de uma nuvem e eles se encontraram em um quarto escuro, suas respirações equivalentes e seus olhos fechados.

— Vai escovar os dentes, Potter.

“Não vai mudar muita coisa”, pensou Lilian Potter, sentada na pequena mesa do café da manhã, observando a chuva e o vento derrubar sua janela. O marido estava sentado à sua frente, bebericando um café já quase morno. Conseguia ouvir, por detrás da chuva e dos assobios raivosos do vento, os dois garotos de algazarra no andar de cima, provavelmente tomando banho. James parecia a parte de tudo que acontecia naquela casa, ainda vestido com seu roupão, as pernas largadas na cadeira enferrujada, lendo um jornal que provavelmente deveria ser da semana passada. Lilian quase conseguia se lembrar dos momentos de escola, quando conheceu seu marido pela primeira vez, e de como quase nada havia mudado nele; ainda era o mesmo desleixado, bagunceiro e sempre à parte James Potter. Ela, por sua vez, não poderia dizer que havia mudado de um todo, muito pelo contrário. Nos corredores de Hogwarts, a primeira dizer que uma escapadinha durante noite não seria uma boa ideia, justamente para ser aquela que deduraria James e seus amigos para o diretor. Agora, sentindo o vapor de seu chá esvaecer pela xícara, ela poderia afirmar com todas as certezas de que ela se tornado aquilo que tanto lutara contra quando mais jovem. Ela havia se tornado a alma gêmea de James.

Porém, ainda achava que a chuva não iria mudar muita coisa nos planos dos garotos. Draco até poderia tentar por ficar em casa, protegido da água e do vento em meio ao verão. Harry, por sua vez, iria pelo contrário, criaria várias razões para eles irem à praia mesmo com a chuva, que seria uma experiência única e a última chance que eles teriam antes de as férias terminarem. A verdade era que Draco e Harry haviam passado boa parte das férias juntos, compensando todo o tempo em que tiveram que se manter longe no início do ano. Não existia escola, não existiam provas e nem vestibulares que pudessem separar os dois garotos – até mesmo o balé Draco havia interrompido para passar mais tempo com Harry – e Lilian perdera as contas das várias vezes em que fora deitar esperando não ver Draco mais pelo resto da semana, apenas para o encontrar novamente na cama de Harry na manhã seguinte. Os garotos estavam inseparáveis e Lilian preferia por não os interromper muito; o medo de entrar no quarto e os encontrar transando era tão grande quanto os encontrar fumando maconha. O sermão que aplicaria para qualquer um dos casos ainda era algo que ela precisava trabalhar – antes que de fato acontecesse.

— Praia? — Lilian disse quando o filho o perguntou pela primeira vez, no primeiro dia após fim das aulas de Draco. — Vocês já perguntaram o que aquela megera vai achar dessa ideia?

— Ela disse “tudo bem”.

— Tudo bem? – Lilian respondeu surpresa, parando de cavar a terra em buscas de minhocas para uma mamãe passarinho desesperada de fome. Naquele momento, agachada como uma verdadeira dona de casa, com um chapéu caindo sob seus olhos e tudo, Lilian percebeu que quem não queria deixar era ela. Não que estivesse querendo interromper qualquer coisa entre seu filho e o primeiro garoto com quem ele se relacionava seriamente; mas a ideia de o ter longe, muito longe, sozinho com um garoto tão imaturo quanto ele, lhe deixava com uma pequena dor de cabeça. — Tudo bem – respondeu, soltando um suspiro, limpando a testa de suor e voltando para o buraco na terra. — Mas vocês vão de ônibus!

— Eles encheram o tanque? — James perguntou, jogando todo seu café morno de volta para a cafeteira. Lilian já não sabia quantas vezes ele havia feito aquela pergunta. Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Existe um ditado popular em que apenas as mulheres conseguem passar despercebidas entre as pessoas, o que faz delas as maiores e mais perigosas mentes do universo. Draco, porém, era a prova viva de que não apenas as mulheres conseguiam realizar tal façanha, mas que assim como elas, ele também conseguia. Havia um tempo em que Draco tentava não chamar atenção nos lugares por onde passava – e apesar desse comportamento ter vindo, grande parte, da vida pública que fora criado com, existia uma necessidade por parte dele de estar sempre sozinho, solitário, quase perdido em outro espaço-tempo – e quase sempre sucedia em sua missão. Agora ali estava ele, quase certo de que _desaparecer _era o que ele menos precisava naquele momento.

O calor da pele de Harry colada na sua parecia deixar tudo mais colorido. Eles estavam na sala de estar dos Potter, observando Lílian e James Potter encherem a mala de Harry com coisas que eles talvez nunca viessem a usar, como vários tubos de um protetor solar muito impotente que James jurava ter comprado durante uma viagem ao Caribe e que lhes fora muito útil. Eles ainda não haviam entendido, aparentemente, que estava chovendo e o que eles menos fariam era entrar na água. Draco ainda não sabia direito quais eram os planos de Harry para o final de semana, mas esperava aproveitar mais ao lado de Harry do que propriamente no mar ou perto de outras pessoas – não que alguém fosse à praia durante uma chuva daquelas.

Sentia os dedos de Harry tentando entrar por sua camiseta, tocar sua cintura. Eles não estavam trocando olhares, estavam apenas abraçados, um com a mão na cintura do outro, observando James discursar sobre o protetor solar. Ele ainda não entendia como Harry havia conseguido crescer em um lar como aquele, tão livre e tão sem regras a ponto de estar quase despindo seu namorado em frente de seus pais, na maior naturalidade possível. Talvez fosse isso que Harry também se questionasse quando eles ficavam sentados um do lado do outro, quase sem se tocar, na casa dos Malfoy. A forma como se tratavam e se acariciavam tinha uma diferença drástica de acordo em que casa estavam e isso deveria fazer com que Harry, impossibilitado de lhe beijar na casa de Draco, não o largasse quando estavam na sua. Para os dois, cada um havia nascido em um ambiente completamente hostil e, ao mesmo tempo, familiar.

Durante um dos vários almoços que a família Potter havia realizado para Narcisa e Lúcio Malfoy, Lilian, que simplesmente não conseguia deixar seus pensamentos para si mesma – e com pequena influência de um pouquinho de vinho – havia soltado o comentário que quase havia terminado ali mesmo com o breve e amoroso relacionamento de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. — Como vocês conseguiram criar uma criança tão saudável e tão bonita mesmo fazendo dela uma gata borralheira trancada vinte e quatro horas por dia dentro de uma casa estudando música?

Harry, naquele momento, já estava quase desaparecendo em sua cadeira, o rosto escondido detrás de sua própria taça de vinho que Lilian bondosamente havia lhe dado sem se sequer pedisse. Draco olhava assustado para a sogra, que claramente já estava entrando no terreno baldio da embriaguez. Lúcio havia soltado uma risadinha – como de costume -, mas a verdadeira surpresa vinha de Narcisa, que diferente do que seu temperamento geralmente dizia sobre ela, se manteve tranquila, sem uma alteração no rosto, nem mesma um levantar de sobrancelha. Draco sabia, porém, que ali havia se travado uma guerra que duraria anos. — Da mesma forma que vocês criaram essa criança esplêndida mesmo a deixando livre por esse mundo podendo pegar uma doença muito séria ou arranjar uma criança para chamar de sua.

Draco sentiu, naquele momento, seu rosto inteiro pegar fogo. Ele puxou Harry pelo pulso e inventou uma desculpa de que precisavam arrumar umas coisas para o ensaio do coral que iria acontecer no final de semana. Todos naquela sala de jantar, até mesmo a não estabilizada emocionalmente Lilian Potter, sabiam que eles não participavam de coral nenhum. A conversa, agora, era com os mais velhos e sabe-se lá o que eles haviam falado naquela noite.

— Draco – Lilian repetiu, olhando séria para o genro. — Harry, por favor, pare de molestar seu namorado na sala de estar.

Harry abriu um sorriso maliciosa, tirando os dedos de dentro da barra da camiseta do loiro. Lilian, porém, ainda olhava para um Draco perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Harry precisou empurrar o garoto levemente para que ele sentisse sua cabeça pesar e tudo voltar em foco, como se estivesse acordando pela segunda vez no dia após ter dormido somente uma. Sentia o olhar pesado de Lilian.

— Eu perguntei se você quer ligar para a sua mãe antes de vocês irem.

— Ele não vai querer... — Harry disse, jogando-se na poltrona e puxando Draco consigo. Por pouco o menor não caiu na guarda e sim em seu colo, algo que Harry certamente adoraria.

— Na verdade eu vou sim — Draco respondeu, tirando os dedos finos de Harry e de seu braço e levantando-se. Lilian e Harry trocaram olhares, mas não falaram nada. — E para de ficar me puxando, Harry.

O moreno abriu um sorriso, quase malandro, enquanto Draco desaparecia pelo corredor em direção a cozinha, onde o único telefone da casa funcionava. Lilian, que terminava de dobrar todas as roupas dos garotos novamente – segundo ela, meninos de dezessete não sabiam dobrar roupas como mulheres de quarenta – levantou o olhar para o filho e então arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Esse aí acordou virado hoje?

— Definitivamente, não — Harry respondeu, lembrando do humor de Draco logo quando acordaram e do que ele estava tentando segurar enquanto tomavam banho juntos (e não era o sabonete). — Talvez eu esteja começando a irritar ele com as coisas que eu faço...

— Talvez? — Lilian disse, soltando uma risadinha logo depois. — Você tem que pensar, Harry, que você é o primeiro namorado desse menino. Comparado com você, que já namorou uma dúzia de meninas, ele não sabe de nada dessa coisa de casal, coitado. E pare de ficar tocando o menino daquele jeito, parece que quer deixá-lo pelado na nossa frente.

— Não seria de nada ruim.

— Harry – sua mãe lhe advertiu, em um tom pesado. — Parece que você esquece que esse menino viveu a vida dele inteira preso dentro de uma casa. Ele não sabe lidar com isso de namorar e de ser natural de se beijarem na frente de outras pessoas, principalmente de gente mais velha.

James, que observava perto da lareira, se aproximou, falando baixinho para que o genro não escutasse da cozinha. — Quando era mais novinho, e isso foi há muito tempo, eu namorei um garoto que era igualzinho ao teu, Harry... O que foi?

Lilian e Harry olhavam surpresos e levemente enojados para ele. — Você acabou de dizer que namorou um menino, James.

— Papai é gay — Harry riu, puxando sua mala para perto e dando uma olhada na bagunça organizada que sua mãe havia causado. Ele sabia que ela estava nervosa com todo o lance da viagem, mas não precisava ser tão superprotetora, estava parecendo uma outra mulher que conhecia...

— Uma garota — James se corrigiu, vermelho, e mulher e filho acreditaram em suas palavras. — Parece que está no nosso destino, Harry, dos Potter, encontrar essas pessoas que precisam se libertar um pouco, sabe?

Lilian soltou uma gargalhada, chamando atenção de Draco na cozinha, que ainda esperava que alguém atendesse o telefone em sua casa. — Harry, eu preciso te contar como seu pai não teve _coragem _de chegar até mim e me chamar para sair.

James revirou os olhos. — Eu era medroso, okay? Mas sua mãe sabe que não era bem assim em outros lugares...

— Okay, informação desnecessária — Harry disse, levantando e caminhando em direção a cozinha. Draco estava parado, encostado na parede, os olhos fechados, o telefone ainda em suas mãos. — Draco?

Ele se aproximou, temendo que o garoto estivesse começando a passar por uma crise de ansiedade ou algo parecido. Ele sabia como as palavras de Narcisa conseguiam ser pesadas quando as coisas não funcionavam no jeito que ela havia planejado, mas ela fora a primeira a apoiar a viagem, então ele logo descartou essa possibilidade. Ainda, Draco era um garoto sensível e qualquer coisa poderia causar uma série de reações em cadeia que colocariam _seus_ planos para o final de semana por água a baixa. Quando ele encostou a mão no ombro de Draco, porém, o menino arrebentou em uma gargalhada alta, quase que contagiante, se não fosse assustadora.

— Draco?! — Harry repetiu, incrédulo, abrindo um sorriso forçado, mas ainda confuso com toda aquela situação. Ele estava atirado na parede, como se estivesse chorando, mas ele estava rindo. Seriam esses sinais de alguma crise de pânico ou de ansiedade. Merda, ele deveria ter prestado atenção nisso na escola.

— Eles não atenderam — Draco disse, ainda rindo, controlando as lágrimas que queriam descer. Seu rosto estava completamente vermelho, como ficava sempre que ele precisava controlar uma risada ou ficava envergonhado. — Eu liguei três vezes e eles não atenderam.

— Vai ver eles ainda estão dormindo.

— Impossível — Draco respondeu, suspirando. Ele estava começando a se acalmar e então parecia reconhecer que era Harry ali parado, olhando todo preocupado para ele, os olhos assustados e as mãos tentando segura-lo de cair, mesmo que não estivesse nem inclinado a fazer isso. — Nossa, você fica muito mais bonito preocupado desse jeito, Harry.

— Cala a boca – o moreno respondeu, o empurrando de encontro com a parede e fazendo aquilo que havia tentado fazer durante todos os longos minutos na sala de estar: colocar sua mão debaixo da blusa de Draco e descer por sua barriga. — Você me deixou assustado, pestinha.

— Você fala como se eu fosse uma criança.

— Você age como uma – ele lhe desferiu um beijo no pescoço, levantando a camiseta do loiro e se inclinando para lhe beijar o peito. Draco, porém, o interrompeu, afastando seu rosto de seu corpo e segurando com suas mãos.

— Nós estamos na sua cozinha.

— E?

— Vocês comem aqui – Draco disse, se afastando do moreno e colocando o telefone de volta no gancho. — Isso é nojento.

Harry revirou os olhos, igualzinho ao seu pai. — Eu te juro que se estivéssemos sozinhos em casa, nós iríamos fazer na mesa de jantar. Espaço suficiente pra ti ficar com as pernas bem...

— Depois eu ligo para minha mãe — Draco segurou sua mão e o puxou de volta para a sala de estar. James e Lilian estavam agora organizando as prateleiras, aparentemente seria um dia de limpeza na casa dos Potter.

— Eu ia dizer bambas – Harry disse, baixinho. Ele cuidou a hora em seu relógio. — Acho que podemos ir saindo, Draco. Passamos em um supermercado, compramos algumas besteiras pra ir comendo no caminho e depois almoçamos no hotel.

James e Lilian automaticamente se viraram quando escutaram a palavra “saindo”. A mulher desceu os degraus de uma pequena escadinha que estava usando para limpar os livros e correu até o filho, beijando suas bochechas e pegando em suas mãos sem nem imaginar que elas estavam quase dentro da calça de Draco. — Meu deus, cuidado no caminho, Harry. Eu confio em você dirigindo, mas eu não confio nesses idiotas que andam correndo apressados de um lado para o outro.

— Vamos tomar cuidado, mamãe.

— A mala, a mochila, os protetores solares — James disse, checando as coisas dos meninos. — Não estão esquecendo nada? Pasta de dentes, escova de cabelo, camisinhas...

— Principalmente camisinhas – Lilian disse, rindo, olhando mais uma vez na mochila dos meninos. — Se eu descobrir que vocês não estão levando camisinhas, vocês dois vão apanhar quando chegarem aqui...

— Mãe... – Harry disse, tentando se afastar e caminhar em direção a porta.

— Eu estou falando sério, Harry.

— E os géis lubrificantes! – James exclamou, com um sorrisão.

Draco desviou o olhar, completamente vermelho, e Harry arregalou os olhos, fazendo sinal para que os pais parassem. Estavam passando vergonha demais parados ali, precisavam sair o quanto antes. — Eu juro que a gente está levando tudo necessário, mãe.

— CD dos Beatles? — James perguntou. — É romântico.

— Esses jovens de hoje escutam Spice Girls – Lilian comentou. — É o que diz na revista de comportamento gay que eu comprei, pelo menos.

Harry e Draco olharam para ela, sem qualquer reação possível.

— Eu estava brincando — ela deu um último beijo e abraço em cada um deles e então se juntou com James. Os dois garotos estavam quase saindo pela porta quando ela correu, gritando novamente. — Qualquer coisa chamem o doutor Lewis, ele vai saber o que fazer em situação de risco.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso, mas não teve tempo de perguntar qualquer coisa. Harry já estava o arrastando para garagem, colocando as coisas na moto e puxando a mesma para fora o mais rápido possível. — Quem é o doutor Lewis?

— Um urologista — Harry respondeu, saindo pelo portão.

Existe um frescor logo depois da chuva. Aquela sensação de olhar para o céu, ver que todas as nuvens negras já se dissiparam e que agora as poucas nuvens que pintam o sol mórbido são como bolhas de sabão. Após a chuva, era como se o céu tivesse sido lavado, não só ele como as ruas, os telhados, as plantas. O mundo fica todo em tons azuis, melancólicos, e as pessoas saem de casa para ir ao mercado, levar o cachorro para passear, antes que chuva volte e, com ela, a limpeza dos microcosmos também.

Apesar da chuva ter parado quando estavam na estrada, ela voltou quando já estavam em um paradouro, comendo cachorros-quentes, grudados em uma parede de concreto que fazia parte do pequeno shopping que existia no lugar. A moto de Harry estava estacionada logo à frente deles - estrategicamente colocada para que eles tomassem chuva enquanto se preparavam para sair. Apesar de tudo, Harry ainda sentia um arrependimento de não ter trago o carro dos pais ao invés da moto; a viagem seria muito mais tranquila, teria que tomar cuidado redobrado no trânsito, mas pelo menos não iria precisar fazer com que Draco passasse por todo aquele temporal que parecia estar chegando a qualquer momento.

Os cabelos do loiro estavam molhados, grudados em seu rosto, os lábios finos levemente sujos de ketchup, os dedos finos e curtos seguravam o pão como quem tem medo de ser atacado a qualquer momento. Nenhum deles havia se preparado para chuva e estavam ambos de calças jeans e camisetas comuns - a de Draco era da companhia de balé, Harry já usava uma do The Strokes -, mas sem qualquer tipo de proteção à água. Nenhuma jaqueta, nenhum casaco, nem uma sacola para colocar na cabeça e não molhar os cabelos. Eles passariam o final de semana inteiro assim, se o tempo não mudasse até sábado. E provavelmente Draco não iria querer entrar no mar, não com raios ameaçando de cair nas águas a qualquer momento.

Em dias normais, Harry iria adorar ver Draco daquele jeito, todo preocupado em não se sujar mesmo que já estivesse encharcado dos pés à cabeça, com os cabelos pingando, o rosto pincelado de gotinhas de suor e água, a respiração pausada, pelo frio. Mas naquele momento, ele estava se sentindo culpado, culpado por não ter esperado por mais alguns dias antes de eles realmente entrarem em férias, antes do tempo melhorar - mesmo que essa não fosse uma possibilidade tão provável. Com o outono chegando, a temperatura caindo a cada dia, e o clima frio e natalino de final de ano se aproximando, a melhor hora para viajar, no final das contas, era aquele. No entanto, ele não conseguia se desfazer de sua parcela de culpa ao ver o namorado daquele jeito.

Um casal atravessa o estacionamento em direção ao seu carro, ele debaixo de um guarda-chuva, ela correndo o mais rápido possível com uma pasta na cabeça, tentando não molhar os cabelos. Eles tiram, baixinho, assistindo ao casal.

— Você viu também? — Harry perguntou, olhando para Draco novamente. Ele já havia limpado os lábios de ketchup, mas agora estavam sujos novamente de maionese.

— Me surpreendo tu ter visto — respondeu, com um sorriso. — Não tirava os olhos de mim.

Harry sorriu, acanhanado, a pele morena ficando vermelha, em um misto de calor e de doçura. Eles já estavam juntos há meses, já haviam se visto nus várias vezes, se beijado várias vezes, feito piadinhas um do outro durante o sexo - mesmo que Draco ficasse incrivelmente desconfortável ao Harry tentar reproduzir seus gemidos - mas existia alguma coisa que ainda os separava. Harry não sabia dizer se era o carinho excessivo de Harry ou a frieza que Draco lhe tratava quando estavam juntos perto de outras pessoas. Mas existia algo, como naquele momento, que o impedia de dizer "eu te amo" como ele havia dito no mês anterior, de dizer que o motivo de estar tanto lhe olhando era sua beleza incrivelmente angelical, dos cabelos loiros e da pele pálida. Ele temia elogiar e receber algo frio como resposta e por isso ficava nos sorrisos meigos, envergonhados. Pouco a pouco, Harry moldava Draco - ele estava até começando a gostar da ideia de frequentar lugares que outros como eles frequentavam -, mas Draco também o estava moldando. E a forma como conseguia perder as palavras perto dele já era uma prova mais do que suficiente.

Harry tocou seu lábio, limpando a maionese no rosto do loiro e colocando de volta na boca do menor, com um sorriso. Draco levantou o olhar, brilhante, misturado com o cheiro de roupa molhada. Ele não negou um beijo a Harry, que se aproximou e segurou seu queixo enquanto lhe beijava rapidamente nos lábios. Draco segurou sua mão, com força e a levou até o seu rosto, fechando os olhos, como se a mão de Harry fosse a coisa mais macia que já havia tocado seu rosto. Harry, levemente chocado, deixou sua mão ali, a palma de encontro com a bochecha do loiro. Como se por instinto, ele largou seu cachorro quente na mureta ao lado e colocou sua outra mão na bochecha esquerda de Draco. Ele sorria, abobado, enquanto Draco estava ali, de olhos fechados.

— Você está quentinho — Draco disse, por fim, abrindo os olhos. Ele tirou as mãos de Harry e as envolveu nas suas, seus dedos se entrelaçando. — Como você consegue? Está literalmente descongelando a Antártica em cima das nossas cabeças.

— Bom, eu acho que é você o problema — respondeu, mantendo contato visual, se certificando de que Draco estava atento em cada uma de suas palavras. — Eu acho que te amo demais.

Draco engoliu em seco, os olhos demonstrando sua surpresa diante das palavras do moreno. — Me amar demais te deixa assim?

Ele apertou mais a mão de Harry, querendo cada vez mais o calor efervescente do namorado em seu corpo. Eles estavam em um estacionamento, do lado de fora de um grande conglomerado de lojas e pequenos restaurantes, pessoas não paravam de ir e vir, descendo e subindo a estrada. E mesmo assim eles estavam ali, quase abraçados, os olhos conectados por uma força maior, os cabelos molhados pingando nos ombros.

— Te amar demais me deixa de várias formas, Draco — Harry completou. — Nós deveríamos ter vindo de carro.

Ele não iria esperar por uma resposta de Draco, não queria se frustrar caso ela não viesse, com aquela pequena possibilidade de Draco simplesmente sorrir e não retribuir o 'eu te amo demais'. Demais era tudo que significava aquilo para ele; era amor _demais_, era desejo _demais_, era sonho _demais_, eram sussurros _demais_. Eram tantos demais, mas pouco de menos, mas esse de menos corrompida todo o resto. Era retribuição _de menos_.

— Sua mãe nunca nos deixaria ir de carro — Draco disse, encostando a cabeça no ombro do namorado. Harry encostou a sua consequentemente. — Se existe uma coisa que une Lilian Potter e Narcisa Malfoy é o cuidado de mãe.

— Minha mãe deixaria — Harry começou, passando os dedos pelas costas de Draco. Eles _ainda _estavam no estacionamento — se fosse qualquer outra pessoa. Mas ela nunca, _nunca_, me deixaria dirigir com você no passageiro.

Draco levantou a cabeça, confuso.

— Se ela tem medo do que minha mãe iria dizer…

— Não é o que tua mãe iria dizer, mas o que a minha mãe teria que dizer pra sua quando ficassem sabendo do acidente.

Draco soltou uma risada, ainda mais confuso.

— Minha mãe só entrou no carro do meu pai sozinha quando eles já estavam noivos. O pai dela disse que é não é bom andar de carro com quem você está apaixonado, vai acabar perdendo o controle do carro, de tanto amor.

— Amor demais? — Draco riu. 

— Amor demais — Harry concordou, rindo.

— Que lógica ele usou pra chegar nisso?

Agora os dois estavam rindo.

— Ele bateu o carro dele quando estava apaixonada pela minha avó — Harry explicou, nem acreditando em suas palavras. Mas era a mais pura verdade e sua própria avó poderia confirmar o ocorrido. — Minha mãe nunca deixaria você subir no carro, Draco. Pelo menos não enquanto você for menor de idade.

Draco soltou uma gargalhada. — Essa é a maior besteira que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida. Sua mãe te disse isso porque ela não quer que você atravesse o estado com o carro. Pais amam os filhos, mas também amam as máquinas.

— Ela ficaria arrasada.

— Com o carro destruído, não com uns arranhões no filho dela — Draco respondeu, se afastando. — Eu sei disso pelos meus pais.

Eles ficaram parados, um de frente do outro, por mais alguns segundos. Harry ainda processava as últimas palavras de Draco; ele sabia que existia uma diferença gigantesca entre a _sua_ criação e a criação _dele_. Lilian e James eram duas pessoas completamente diferentes de Narcisa e Lúcio - por mais que o último fosse o mínimo aparecido com James, a influência de Narcisa ainda comandava a casa inteira. E talvez para Draco, que fora sempre criado dentro daquele cubículo transfigurado em mansão, esse fosse o sentimento que seus pais transmitiam. Mas para ele, nem James nem Lilian iriam chorar por um carro quando estivessem com o filho hospitalizado.

Harry levantou a cabeça, olhando fundo para Draco novamente. Segurou seu queixo, como momentos antes, só que dessa vez não o beijou, simplesmente manteve os dedos ali, sorrindo para o loiro, que o retribuiu. — Você tem uma visão bem pessimista dos seus pais.

— Se você tivesse sido criado por eles, você entenderia…

— Sabe por que eu nunca entraria em um carro com você? — interrompeu, os dedos entre os lábios rosados de Draco. — Porque eu não iria suportar o remorso caso alguma coisa acontecesse. E se algum dia eu querer, minha mãe nunca vai deixar porque ela me ama demais para ver me destruído.

Draco sorriu, vermelho.

— Eu te amo demais pra te ver destruído, Harry — suspirou.

Harry olhou surpreso para o loiro, sequer acreditando nas palavras que haviam acabado de sair por sua boca. Sequer Draco parecia acreditar que a primeira vez que havia demonstrado sentimento fora em uma conversa sem pé nem cabeça sobre carros. Ele levantou os ombros, pela primeira vez percebendo que a chuva havia cessado e que agora o estacionamento estava mais cheio que o normal. Todos aproveitariam aquela trégua para seguir caminho na estrada. — Talvez a gente deveria falar mais sobre carros. E sua moto é tão perigosa quanto um, Harry. Eu não entendi toda essa comparação.

Harry balançou os ombros. — Na cabeça da minha mãe tu consegue sair vivo de um acidente de moto se você for esperto.

— Eu não quero ouvir as ideias dela — Draco respondeu, gargalhando. — Minha mãe teria vários argumentos sobre uma moto ser tão perigosa quanto um carro.

Uma vez sua mãe comprou corantes rosa para colorir um cupcake. Na embalagem, diziam que três pingos seriam suficientes para toda a massa, mas ela preferiu despejar uma colher inteira. Draco olhava impressionado para a vasilha, vendo aquela massa de bolo amarelada se transformar em um rosa pastel, depois um rosa bebê e por fim um rosa choque, vibrante, pincelados com pedaços de farinha não desmanchada, como se um caminho de pedras em um asfalto rosa. E depois, quando ela espalhou o líquido por cada uma das forminhas, ele assistiu maravilhado aquilo se espalhar por cada uma, descendo em camadas, depois achatadas pela colher, para que ficassem rentes ao topo das formas. E enquanto assistia elas assarem no forno, se entristeceu quando aquela cor viva, aquele rosa presente, enfraqueceu, como se o centro do cupcake tivesse sugado toda sua cor. E depois de colocadas sobre um prato, quase chorou quando viu as imperfeições, os pequenos furos que toda massa tinha, a textura macia de bolo. Sua decepção maior fora no gosto, que mais sentia o corante do que o açúcar, mas isso era o de menos. Estava triste que aquela vida toda da cor rosa havia se apagado de uma hora para a outra, sem aviso. As amarelas ficariam assim também? Os azuis? E os esverdeados, que ele tinha quase certeza que sua mãe havia colocado brócolis?

Era como estava o céu naquele momento. Um rosa murcho, fraquinho, coberto por nuvens quase transparentes. Existia um ritual na chuva e depois do céu ser lavado, ele ficava rosa, fervendo na ponta do sol, que atingia seu pico bem em seus rostos. Draco assistia tudo extasiado, não mais tinha aquele olhar triste de criança arrependida, mas o olhar de quem sabia o que estava acontecendo. Depois do rosa, viria o azul novamente, que ficaria por bastante tempo antes de dar espaço para o laranja, de fim de tarde, de início de noite. O céu representava o seu ciclo por cores e estava ali todos os dias, com ou sem chuva. No verão preferia ficar sem nuvens, era bom se mostrar por completo, azulado com o sol ímpeto. E no inverno, no frio, gostava de companhia, das chuvas, dos amigos trovões e das nuvens como companheiras, do rosa. E o amarelo, então, era no fim de sua jornada, quando sairia de cena para dar boas-vindas às estrelas.

Draco assistia todo o show das nuvens pensando na infância. O rosa dançava na estrada molhada, o sol brilhava nos capacetes, os cabelos cada vez mais longos de Draco voando para fora. Ainda escutava sua própria voz dizendo que amava Harry, ainda via a surpresa do garoto em seus olhos, o sorriso que esboçou no rosto logo depois, o beijo que se deram antes de subir na moto. O rosa era a cor perfeita para aquele momento, era a cor da renovação, depois da chuva, vinham os momentos de clareza e de realização. Eles estavam realizando seu namoro, concretizando os que vinham nutrindo desde janeiro. Era o rosa sua fada madrinha.

Draco sentia seus dedos tocando a pele molhada de Harry, agarrado em seu corpo, a cabeça em suas costas, os carros e os outros veículos passando como fantasmas na estrada. O dia tinha atingido metade de seu ciclo, enfrentavam agora o sol do meio-dia, suas roupas já estavam parcialmente secas e com a velocidade e o vento seus cabelos já não estavam mais encharcados. Ele conseguia sentir agora o corpo de Harry se auto resfriando, como se ele fosse uma máquina, mas ficando cada vez mais quente com o sol.

Eles não conversavam durante o trajeto, era praticamente impossível com todo o barulho do vento e dos carros. Mas se comunicavam por toques; os dedos de Draco estavam sempre subindo e descendo pela barriga do moreno, ou em sua cintura, encaixando seus corpos. Era estranho e confortável ao mesmo tempo, ver Harry dirigir a moto entre os carros, ultrapassando e sendo ultrapassado, com uma malícia e uma delicadeza que os deixava paralisado. Harry era a pessoa mais perfeita que Draco poderia conhecer; o calor do corpo, a inteligência, o cuidado com ele, as pequenas imperfeições que no final do dia se transformavam em flores. Tudo em Harry reluzia sol, verão, risos. E era incrível como duas pessoas tão diferentes haviam se encontrado de uma forma tão convencional. Harry era calor, Draco era frio. Harry tinha a pele morena, os cabelos escuros e os olhos castanhos; Draco era o oposto, com sua pele pálida, seu cabelo esbranquiçado e seus olhos acinzentados. Harry tinha olhos oblíquos, quase enigmáticos.

Acabavam por conversar apenas quando paravam em algum paradouro - foram dois depois daquele em que Draco havia lhe confessado - mas logo isso também parou. Estavam cada vez mais perto de seus destinos e quanto mais cedo chegassem, melhor. Não precisariam se preocupar em visitar a praia nos primeiros instantes, além do final de semana, teriam mais duas semanas para aproveitar o mar. O que eles mais queriam naquele momento era uma cama, um chuveiro e um telefone para que pudessem ligar para suas mães e avisarem que haviam chegado bem. Eles sabiam que existia um telefone na pousada em que ficariam, então esse era um problema a menos para se preocupar. Porém, iriam precisar pedir comida, de preferência comidas saudáveis, para que não passassem mal depois de todo aquele trajeto. Eles precisavam descansar, acima de tudo.

Draco nem percebeu quando Harry deixou a estrada e entrou na cidade. As ruas movimentadas e o barulho infernal deram lugar para casinhas coloridas, pessoas caminhando pelas calçadas voltando da praia, pessoas indo para a praia e lojas piscando as ofertas antes do Natal - que estava longe, mas que já estava logo ali. A pousada ficava não muito longe da praia, poderiam ir a pé se quisessem, e comportava mais de cinquenta famílias por dia. A temporada já estava quase no fim, então o número de pessoas zanzando pelo local era o esperado para uma época do ano como aquela. Descarregam as malas na entrada, o que não passavam de duas mochilas e uma bolsa tiracolo, que Draco trazia em seus braços. Quando se despediram do moço da recepção e fecharam a porta, sozinhos naquele quarto imenso, eles sorriram um para o outro.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estavam sozinhos.

_Azul_

O quarto na pousada estava no nome de Lilian, mas ela estava bem longe dele naquele momento. Com as chaves em mãos, ninguém poderia impedir Harry e Draco de entrarem ou saírem, mesmo que fossem dois adolescentes menores de idade. Por vários dias Lilian teve que discutir no telefone, até que conseguiu garantir um lugar para os dois sem que precisassem estar acompanhados de responsáveis. Quando pediu por um quarto com cama de casal, porém, a situação ficou um pouco mais complicada; quando desligou, Lilian tinha certeza que a atendente chamaria a polícia por suspeita de pedofilia, então ligou novamente, dizendo que precisava muito daquele quarto. Inventou um vestibular, que iria acontecer em uma cidade vizinha, e que eles não poderiam perder de jeito nenhum. O quarto já estava alugado, mas ela apenas precisava se certificar de que já não estava sendo procurada pela polícia. Claro que esses detalhes ela deixou de fora ao contar Harry que tinha conseguido o quarto - sua ideia era que nem e nem seu namorado tivessem que se preocupar com nenhuma dessas coisas de adulto, por mais que James insistisse que eles já não eram mais crianças.

O quarto ficava no segundo andar, no final do corredor, e tinha um banheiro individual. Além da cama e da pequena cômoda para se guardar algumas roupas, uma mesinha e três bancos também se faziam bem perto da porta, do lado da janela. Não existia qualquer tipo de equipamento para cozinhar ou esquentar comida, logo a solução era ou pedir pelo próprio serviço da pousada ou sair para comer, o que para Draco e Harry parecia mais apetitoso.

— Podemos sair para comer alguma coisa na rua — Harry disse, jogando todo o conteúdo de sua mochila em uma das gavetas. — E já aproveitamos para conhecer um pouco da cidade.

Draco olhava para da cama, incrédulo. Ele mesmo estava desfazendo sua mochila, mas com uma paciência e um senso de organização muito mais sofisticado do que o de Harry. — Eu não acredito que você acabou de fazer isso.

— O que? — Harry virou-se pra ele, confuso, e depois para suas próprias mãos, ainda não entendendo.

— Você colocou tudo em _uma gaveta só_ — levantou-se, largando suas coisas para abrir novamente a gaveta de Harry. — Você não separou nem as cuecas, Harry? Meu deus, quem te criou desse jeito?

— Meus pais…? — o moreno respondeu, da forma mais inocente possível.

— Deixa que eu faço — ele afastou Harry com um empurrão de cintura, começando a tirar todos os tubos de protetor solar, as cuecas e meias, deixando apenas as camisetas e as roupas mais grossas. Eles tinham poucas gavetas, então não poderiam separar camisetas e calças.

Harry sorriu para ele, quase rindo, e o abraçou por trás. — Vamos ser assim pro resto de nossas vidas? Você me xingando porque fiz alguma coisa errada e eu ficando vermelho do tanto que você fica fofo quando bravo comigo?

— Eu não estou bravo contigo.

— Ah é? — Harry beijou seu pescoço. — Não parece, Malfoy.

Draco soltou uma risadinha. — Vai voltar com essa coisa do sobrenome? Eu juro que me imagino como meu avô quando você me chama assim.

Harry se afastou, fingindo estar limpando sua própria língua com uma das meias. — Por que nunca me disse que seu avô estava tão conservado?

Eles tiram e Harry continuou a observar Draco, agora mais perto, enquanto ele organizava cada coisa com uma facilidade e agilidade que deixaria até mesmo Narcisa impressionada. — Enfim, topa?

— O que?

— Sairmos pra jantar, caminhar um pouco pela cidade e depois nós podemos voltar aqui e fazer algumas coisas… — sorriu malicioso. — Ou se quiser a gente faz isso primeiro e depois saímos pra comer…

Draco negou com a cabeça. — Sem chance. Eu estou faminto!

Ele fechou a gaveta, limpando as mãos e sorrindo para Harry. Eles trocaram um selinho, como um casal, e Harry não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. — Você já terminou?

— Você fala demais, sabia? Fica aí falando e eu trabalhando — Draco se jogou na cama de barriga pra cima, olhando para o ventilador de teto que girava acima da sua cabeça. — Se você quiser, pode me dar um banho antes de sairmos, _Potter_.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada, passando por cima do corpo de Draco, colocando sua mão direita em seu rosto e a esquerda na camiseta do loiro, puxando-a para cima até expor o abdômen liso e claro de Draco. Quando ele terminou de lhe tirar a camiseta, beijou seus lábios e sorriu. — Vamos tomar banho juntos, Draco. Mas sem mão boba, assanhado.

Eles deixaram a pousada perto das 16h. Tinha um movimento considerável do lado de fora, de novas famílias, grupos de amigos e casais que chegavam da estrada. Não existia mais nenhum sinal da chuva além das pequenas poças em alguns cantos, mas o céu e o clima já estavam quentes novamente, o sol se mantinha de pé, apesar de estar prestes a descer e desaparecer no horizonte.

Enquanto se certificavam de ter trancado a porta, Draco e Harry escutavam a conversa da família que alugava o quarto ao lado. A mãe se preocupava em porque os dois - Draco e Harry - estavam saindo sozinhos do quarto com a chave, ainda por cima, e o pai tentava dizer para ela não se meter em assunto dos outros. Draco apertou o pulso de Harry, com medo de que falassem alguma coisa ou denunciassem. Harry sorriu como resposta.

— Vamos encontrar mamãe na praia — Harry disse alto o suficiente enquanto atravessavam o corredor. — Ela deve estar nos esperando com o jantar.

A mulher do quarto ao lado levantou a cabeça, curiosa, e pareceu levemente aliviada ao ouvir as palavras de Harry. E enquanto os dois desciam as escadas, sem conseguir controlar o riso, eles ainda conseguiram ouvir ela dizer:

— Como eu iria saber, Robert? Está na moda fugir de casa.

A pousada, de longe, era apenas um pontinho no emaranhado de prédios, casas, lojas e até mesmo um aeroporto, que não ficava muito longe e era possível se ver de longe. Draco notou que eles eram uns dos poucos jovens que transitavam pelo lugar; a maioria era formada por casais idosos, recém-casados, famílias aproveitando o recesso escolar e os reservados, aqueles que vinham sozinhos, mas que conheciam quase todo mundo. Do caminho entre a pousada e uma loja de presentes, porém, eles encontraram apenas um grupo de amigos de idade aproximada, um casal de mãos dadas e dois garotos, muito semelhantes à Draco e Harry, mas que andavam com uma pose e com um olhar de quem estava prestes a caçar a primeira garota que vissem.

Eles preferiram por jantar em um restaurante pequeno, mais afastado da praia, um pouco perto do centro, mas que não era tão movimentado. Além deles, poucas mesas estavam ocupadas e, baseando-se no horário, era provável que o local não ficasse cheio tão cedo. A moça lhes encaminhou a uma das mesas na janela, de frente para um grande prédio espelhado, onde funcionava uma rede de televisão local. Na esquina, um senhor vendia cachorros-quentes – que Draco não conseguiria comer pelos próximos quatro meses, no mínimo. Ele e Harry se olharam por detrás dos cardápios, sorrindo, e logo depois voltavam a fingir estar lendo os pratos, para logo depois se olharem e sorrirem mais uma vez.

A moça, sentada detrás do balcão, os observava confusa, as mãos debaixo do queixo, o olhar pesando, o avental sujo e as mãos trêmulas. Ela estava trabalhando desde às 6h30, quando o restaurante abria para o café da manhã, e sequer tinha descansado no almoço, por conta da alta demanda que o local ostentava durante aquele horário. Agora que a chuva já havia dissipado mais da metade dos turistas e que as pessoas preferiam comer coisas mais leves no horário, ela poderia descansar os olhos por alguns segundos, enquanto esperava... esperava pelos dois garotos. Mas existia alguma coisa no garoto loiro que estava a deixando curiosa, ela poderia não saber seu nome, muito menos um sobrenome, mas sabia que aquele rosto ela já tinha visto nos noticiários.

Escutava o som dos pratos sendo lavados na cozinha, o chef acabando com uma assistente por ter preparado a massa no ponto errado, enquanto procurava descontroladamente por seu isqueiro. Se existe uma coisa que une os cozinheiros é o cigarro e Diana sabia disso por experiência própria. Dos remotos tempos em que sua mãe comandava o restaurante, que os jornais avaliavam os pratos, que os turistas vinham de bando tomar café da manhã, o almoço, o jantar e até um cafezinho entre as idas à praia e ao cinema. Aqueles eram dias que dificilmente voltariam, não com sua mãe presa intubada em um hospital do outro lado do estado, sem conseguir sequer abrir a boca. Engoliu o choro, segurando a caneta com seus dedos trêmulos, a comanda na outra mão, pronta para ser preenchida. Encostou os cotovelos nos joelhos, passando as mãos por seu rosto e enxugando as poucas lágrimas que haviam escapado, o rosto ligeiramente vermelho.

Diana não aguentava mais, não com todo aquele peso e pressão sob suas costas. Ela olhava para as mesinhas vermelhas, para as cortinas amarelas, para o nome de sua mãe apagando no letreiro; eram todos sinais de que ela não deveria estar ali, não quando sua mãe poderia morrer a qualquer momento. Sentia suas pernas amolecerem, seu raciocínio cair absurdamente, seu senso de espaço e a sua visão. Mal conseguia ver os adolescentes sentados na janela, eles eram agora dois borrões disformes, um claro, um mais escuro, se olhando por detrás de um pedaço de papel que antes se tratava de um menu decente. Levantou-se, tentando recobrar o equilíbrio, e segurou-se no balcão quando percebeu que deveria esperar um pouco mais; mesmo assim, colocou firmeza nos pés e jogou o corpo contra a porta dupla da cozinha, quase caindo do outro lado. O chef de cozinha, sentado em um banquinho perto do freezer, a olhou, assustado, e estava prestes a lhe xingar quando percebeu sua situação. Apontou para a assistente de cozinha, que correu para lhe buscar uma água, enquanto ele mesmo a levantava e a levava para perto do freezer, onde a situação era mais amena do que o calor infernal perto das panelas.

— Bebe tudo – ele disse, segurando sua nuca e se certificando de que ela estava engolindo todo o líquido. — Foi o calor, querida, foi o calor. Eu já disse que precisamos climatizar melhor esse lugar, eu já avisei mil vezes. Levanta, você consegue levantar?

Diana concordou com a cabeça, apoiando-se nos ombros largos do chef e respirando fundo. De fato, perto do freezer estava muito melhor, muito melhor do que aquele banquinho perto do balcão. Eles se olharam por alguns momentos – ela preocupada que ele fosse ralhar, ele preocupado que ela desmaiasse bem na sua frente -, mas nenhum dos dois disse alguma coisa. O chef não era muito mais velho do que ela, apesar de algumas falhas brancas no cabelo loiro; ele era alto, os cabelos dourados, os olhos tão azuis que às vezes pareciam dois fantasmas, sem vida. Diana poderia dizer que ele era bonito, que existia um clima entre eles, que eles já haviam transado detrás do restaurante depois do horário, mas tudo que ele conseguia pensar naquele momento era que ela não poderia decepcionar sua mãe. Se ela havia confiado em Louis para comandar o restaurante enquanto ela não estava, Diana precisava confiar em suas palavras, apesar de tudo que vinha acontecendo recentemente.

Louis pediu que a assistente retirasse os pedidos dos clientes, que já deveriam estar furiosos no salão – apesar de que os dois garotos, claramente, ainda não haviam se decidido nos pratos e provavelmente iriam pedir comida para uma cidade inteira. Enquanto a garota se atrapalhava em correr até o salão, Louis puxou mais um banco e colocou Diana, com as costas no freezer, recebendo todo o frescor do eletrodoméstico, e lhe trouxe mais um copo de água, dessa vez com açúcar. — Vai te acalmar.

Diana aceitou, sua mãe falaria a mesma coisa.

— Eu acho que você precisa tirar um tempo para descansar, Diana — ele começou, colocando seu braço envolta da menina e puxando seu corpo para mais perto do dele. Ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, de forma natural. — Você não para desde que abrimos o restaurante novamente. Sabe quanto tempo faz isso?

— Seis meses – respondeu, direta, sem tirar os olhos de suas próprias mãos e do copo. Seus dedos estavam quase congelados, esbranquiçados em contraste com sua pele escura.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte, você vai tirar o resto do dia para descansar, eu passo mais tarde na sua casa e nós conversamos sobre a situação, pode ser? Quem sabe você não tira um tempo longe desse tumulto todo?

Diana negou com a cabeça, soltando um resmungo. — Eu consigo me aguentar até o final do dia, Louis.

— Diana...

— Eu disse que consigo! – ela levantou-se, esticando o avental em volta do corpo e abrindo um sorriso forçado, mas dolorido. — Está vendo? Deixa que eu assumo o salão e nós conversamos quando voltarmos para casa.

Louis não respondeu nada, apenas meneou com a cabeça, colocando as mãos no bolso de seu avental e esboçando um sorriso igualmente forçado, mas dessa vez preocupado, repleto de culpa. Ele pensou em dizer alguma coisa, que todos ficariam bem ou algo assim, mas preferiu ficar quieto, sabia que Diana não gostava desses sentimentalismos. Quando estava prestes a lhe abraçar, para que não precisasse dizer nada, a assistente de cozinha irrompeu na cozinha, afobada, a respiração pausada e difícil. — Eles pediram comida para uma infantaria de guerra todinha.

— Se você está tentando me deixar com ciúmes, não está conseguindo – Draco disse, cobrindo o rosto com seu menu e segurando uma risadinha. — Ele nem é tudo isso.

Harry meneou a cabeça, concordando. — Ele pode não ser, mas _eu _sou. E eu te juro que quando eu levantei para ir ao banheiro ele ficou me cuidando, da cabeça aos pés. E sabe quando você vê uma pessoa, olha ela por inteiro, e abre um sorrisinho do tipo “esse eu pegava com vontade”?

— Não sei, eu só me senti assim com você e, bem, olha onde a gente está.

Draco sorriu.

— Você não sentiu nem uma pontinha de ciúmes?

— Nadinha.

Harry esboçou um sorriso e não disse nada, voltando sua atenção para a grande travessa de batata fritas que a moça havia colocado em suas mesas. Eles começaram a comer em silêncio, sem olhar um para o outro, mas o mais velho logo quebrou o silêncio – era sua função.

— Eu sou o primeiro mesmo?

Draco levantou a cabeça, duas batatas fritas na boca. — Primeiro?

— Por quem você se apaixonou?

— Primeiro – Draco concordou. — Eu nunca achei que era tão fácil assim para gostar de alguém. De uma hora para outra você já está pensando na pessoa, ainda mais quando ela tem certeza que vai fazer você se apaixonar por ela.

Harry se engasgou, lembrando que ele mesmo havia dito para Draco no dia em que se conhecera, quando se viram pela primeira vez. Ele não poderia dizer para Draco que ele já o conhecia há muito tempo, que sabia que ele estudava em casa e que dia era seu aniversário, poderia?

— Você lembra o que eu te dei de aniversário? — Draco perguntou.

— Sexo?

— Além disso – ele estava vermelho, como de costume.

— O anel — Harry respondeu, levantando a mão e mostrando para Draco o anel que o loiro ficara duas semanas escolhendo com seu pai.

— Se eu te dei o anel foi porque eu não tinha do que sentir ciúmes de você, Harry — Draco estava encabulado, olhando para as batatas, mexendo com um garfo como se estivesse prestes a colocar tudo para fora novamente.

Harry olhou surpreso para ele e alcançou sua mão do outro lado da mesa. — Olha quem, repentinamente, se transformou no mais velho da relação? Eu quero muito te beijar nesse momento, Draco.

Draco virou o olhar, afastando a mão da de Harry. — Não aqui.

— Não com toda essa gente — Harry concordou. — Sabe onde a gente deveria se beijar? Em um quarto de uma pousada que não fica muito longe daqui. Umas três quadras, na verdade. E eu posso te deixar sem roupa, também, por que é outra coisa que eu quero fazer com você agora, Draco.

Eles deixaram o dinheiro total do jantar em cima da mesa, com até uma gorjeta para a garçonete simpática que havia lhes trago toda aquela comida. Nem pensaram em fazer a caminhada pela cidade que disseram que iriam fazer, mas a verdade era que eles sequer se lembraram da promessa. Caminharam de mãos dadas, o que não haviam feito durante a vinda, e no escuro da noite que começava a cair, eles poderiam se afastar rapidamente caso sentissem que alguma coisa estava errada, apesar de todo o clima descontraído que aquela cidade estava transmitindo. Ao chegarem à pousada, perceberam que ela já estampava a placa de “sem quartos disponíveis” e que todo o estacionamento estava lotado de carros e algumas motocicletas.

A última coisa que Draco viu antes de fechar a porta de seu quarto, foi o céu azul, resplandecente, mas que estava prestes a se lavar novamente com a chuva, e as pequenas estrelas, que começavam a brilhar desde já na imensidão. O sol, tímido, se despedia, e a noite se preparava para acompanhar a lua. O céu completava mais um de seus ciclos.

Eles estavam diferentes naquela noite. Não existia nenhuma pedra entre eles, nenhum empecilho em seus corpos, estavam completamente um ao outro, seus corpos se tocando como em um feixe de explosão. Os dedos de Draco dançavam entre os pequenos cachinhos que desciam pelo cabelo de Harry, enquanto os seus, quase atingindo o ombro, se entrelaçaram entre os dedos finos do moreno. Draco estava por baixo, sentindo a ereção firme de Harry em sua barriga, roçando, subindo e descendo cada vez que o mais velho se erguia para beijar seus lábios ou descer para cheirar e mordiscar seu pescoço. Eles ainda estavam vestidos, pelo menos com suas cuecas, mas Harry parecia preocupado em se livrar logo daquilo; seus dedos rápidos desciam pela barriga lisa do loiro e se encaixavam por dentro de sua cueca, fechando a mão envolta do pênis de Draco, o dedão fazendo círculos na glande rosada do garoto, os dedos do meio descendo cada vez mais, em direção ao seu ânus. Draco, porém, estava sentindo cada toque de Harry, tanto em seu membro quanto em sua bunda, e quando Harry estava quase o penetrando com um dos dedos, ele segurou seu pulso com firmeza e o afastou, fazendo o moreno soltar um suspiro de reprovação e logo depois uma risadinha abafada por um gemido. Sentado sobre as pernas de Draco, Harry se desfez de sua cueca, fazendo seu membro escuro saltar e bater de encontro com sua barriga, o estalo reverberando pelo quarto.

Draco se apoiou nos cotovelos, enquanto Harry se aproximava, o corpo dele tão perto que conseguia sentir seu cheiro. Segurou o membro do namorado, a mão quase não se fechando devido a grossura, e ajeitou-se na cama, as costas contra a parede, a boca aberta e a língua tocando a cabecinha de Harry antes de entrar por completo da boca de Draco, passando pelos lábios finos e rosados que rapidamente ficaram molhados. Harry gemeu, fechando os olhos e segurando os longos fios de cabelo de Draco, forçando sua cintura cada vez mais adiante, sentindo seu membro ser engolido por inteiro. Draco, também de olhos fechados, sentia os dedos do namorado a puxar seu cabelo, leve e prazerosamente. Um formigamento percorria seu maxilar enquanto tentava colocar tudo para dentro, sentindo o pênis de Harry pulsar em sua boca. Quando sentiu que nada mais conseguiria entrar, sentia seu rosto ficar vermelho, seus olhos lacrimejarem e uma sensação ruim na garganta. Harry puxou, sem muitas cerimônias, e um caminho de saliva conectou os lábios de Draco e o pênis grande e brilhante de Harry. Draco estava prestes a perguntar se Harry havia gozado em sua boca - sequer tinha conseguido sentir qualquer coisa além de desconforto e prazer, coligados; mas Harry se curvou sobre seu corpo, beijando seus mamilos, passando a língua por sobre eles, a mão masturbando o membro branco de Draco, que escorria um filete de pré ejaculação por toda sua base. Quando Harry chegou com os lábios em seu membro, engolindo tudo de uma só vez, Draco segurou com forças o lençol, a cabeça pendendo para trás, os olhos fechados e a boca em um gemido tão alto que Harry, com seu pau ainda boca, soltou uma risadinha e continuou a chupar, subindo e descendo a cabeça, o som de sua língua, sua boca e a glande molhada de Draco faziam com que os dois ficassem cada vez mais duros.

— Posso?

Draco concordou com a cabeça, se ajeitando na cama, agora a cabeça no travesseiro, as mãos nos ombros firmes de Harry. O moreno, porém, sorriu para ele com a ponta da língua no canto da boca. Pediu que ficasse de bruços e quando Draco encostou o rosto no travesseiro, de dorso, sentiu a cintura ser erguida para cima, seus joelhos automaticamente se apoiando na cama. Agora ele estava empinado para Draco, que segurava sua cintura com firmeza. Ele começou beijando cada uma das nádegas do loiro, deixando pequenas marcas de mordidas e gotas de saliva, que rapidamente secavam e brilhavam na pele pálida de Draco. Quando sentiu que o loiro já estava devidamente relaxado, ele desceu os lábios até sua entrada, abrindo suas nádegas com cada uma das mãos, sentindo o calor de Draco em seu rosto, seu cheiro perfumado, seu corpo macio e delicado. Quando sua língua tocou pela primeira vez a entrada, lubrificando e forçando uma entrada abrupta, Draco gemeu, mas logo abafou com o travesseiro. Os dedos de Harry ainda estavam em sua bunda, longe de seus ânus, mas a língua também conseguia ser firme ao tentar entrar dentro dele. Harry sentia seu rosto soar, seus dedos pareciam pinicar, loucos para entrarem dentro do ânus apertado e quente de Draco, mas ele precisava preparar o terreno para que Draco não se assustasse - mesmo que eles já tivessem transado com penetração mais de cinco vezes no último mês. Aquela, porém, era a primeira vez que eles faziam com certeza de que estavam sozinhos, de que nada os interromperia e que eles tinham o corpo um do outro pelo resto da noite. Quando Harry introduziu o primeiro dedo, Draco já estava gemendo novamente, sequer se contendo ou tentando abafar com o travesseiro. Sua cintura rebolava nas mãos de Harry, que gemia baixinho cada vez que sentia o membro duro de Draco tocar seu braço enquanto ele lhe dedava. O segundo dedo fez com que Draco segurasse seu pulso, com força, e Harry se afastou, levemente assustado. O loiro pareceu recuperar fôlego, respirou fundo por alguns segundos e quando relaxou seu corpo, empinando sua bunda mais perto de Harry, o moreno sabia que ele estava pronto e preparado para o que viria em seguida. Eles preferiam fazer isso de frente, olhando um para o outro, não queriam que nenhum se sentisse usado pelo outro e que muito menos acabasse por virar rotina o sexo sem contato visual, não quando estavam apaixonados e gostavam de ver o outro daquele jeito, suado e suspirando, exalando romance. Harry lubrificou com a própria saliva e aos poucos introduziu seu pênis, deixando Draco soltar um longo gemido, mas baixinho, que o deixou mais duro e mais forte na pegada, enfiando pela metade dentro de Draco de uma só vez. Draco segurou os braços de Harry, abrindo os olhos e encontrando o namorado levemente arrependido, mas um beijo foi suficiente para que se entendessem novamente e, dessa vez, Draco pediu, baixinho no ouvido do namorado, que colocasse tudo de uma só vez. _Eu quero você todo dentro de mim, Harry._

Harry, com a autorização, segurou a cintura de Draco com uma mão e com a outra a base de seu pênis e, sem preparar a si mesmo ou à Draco, sentiu todo seu membro afundar na carne molhada e apertada do loiro, a base tocando a bunda de Draco, seus testículos batendo com os de Draco. Gemeram em uníssono, o suficiente para que começassem a se preocupar com a família do lado que poderia estar bisbilhotando a qualquer momento. Mas o tesão era maior, a presença de um era maior do que qualquer preocupação. Segurando o pênis de Draco com sua mão livre e entrando e saindo do garoto com uma velocidade e brutalidade, Harry gemia, enquanto Draco apenas sorria, sequer segurando o lençol, apenas sentindo o perfume do cabelo de Harry enquanto todo seu corpo era atingido por espasmos de dor, mas que rapidamente eram suprimidos por longos e fortes espasmos de prazer sempre que Harry enfiava até o fundo, até o seu ponto sensível. Quando não aguentou, quando não segurou, gozou sobre seu abdômen, atingindo até mesmo o seu queixo, enquanto Harry terminava ejaculava sobre o seu pênis. Eles se abraçaram, beijaram-se e olharam para os próprios corpos, com restos de seu sexo, preenchidos pelo líquido branco, agora se transformando em um transparente pegajoso, de seus membros.

Harry percorreu o dedo pelo abdômen de Draco, o dedo ficando molhado enquanto descia, até coletar o máximo possível do gozo. Ele olhou para o namorado e com um sorriso sacana ele fechou os lábios envolta de seu dedo, engolindo todo o néctar jovial e adocicado de Draco.

_Rosa_

Mar.

Eles conseguiram ouvir, mesmo de longe. As pessoas atravessavam a rua trazendo areia, conversas, detalhes, sujeiras nos pés, cadeiras de praia, toalhas. Traziam lembranças, memórias, recortes, alegrias, vivências, risos e lágrimas. Carregavam comida, refrigerantes, livros e aparelhos portáteis. Deixavam féculas, vestígios, pertences esquecidos, restos de vivências. A maré de cada mar são os visitantes, que de um papo para o outro levam um pouquinho da praia para cada lugar.

Eles visitaram a praia no segundo dia. Não existia mais nenhum sinal de chuva ou de tempestades. Apesar do friozinho que preenchia as manhãs e o fim de tarde, o calor ainda era considerável no restante do dia, fazendo com que Harry sequer se preocupasse em levar uma camiseta para quando saísse de casa - com exceção às visitas em lugares turísticos, onde o acesso sem camiseta era proibido. Na praia, Draco relutava em tirar sua camiseta, mas Harry já estava quase ficando apenas de cueca, não fosse Draco insistir para que ele mantivesse pelo menos a bermuda. Sempre debaixo dos guarda-sóis, eles levaram livros e quando não estavam se banhando, estavam lendo, cada um em seu mundinho, mas ao mesmo tempo compartilhando o mesmo momento. Na terceira vez a praia, no quarto dia, eles estavam deitados na areia, que pinicava e os deixava desconfortável, mas que eles rapidamente tiravam ao se jogar no mar por alguns minutos. O sol, porém, estava tão forte que não era uma boa opção ficar muito tempo debaixo dele. A praia lotava de crianças, idosos e casais e era difícil de se encontrar um bom espaço para ficar que não ficasse longe do mar e nem tão longe da saída.

Harry estava sem camisa, de barriga para cima, os braços detrás da cabeça, passeando os dedos por seu peito, enquanto observava Draco de bruços ao seu lado, terminando o segundo livro que levava para a praia. Era incrível como ele conseguia ficar bonito de todas as formas, em todas as posições, até quando estava calado segurando um pedaço de papel e com areia em todas as partes do corpo. A melhor parte da ida à praia, para Harry, era quando voltavam, que precisavam tomar banho e ele podia tocar todo o corpo de Draco sem se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa além de se certificar de que o garoto estava limpo, macio e cheiroso. Ele não sabão, mas para Draco, aquela também era a melhor parte do ritual, observar cada detalhe do corpo de Harry, desde os pelinhos que nascem debaixo do umbigo até os cachinhos na ponta dos cabelos, era o ápice de toda a viagem. E por mais irônico que seja, a privacidade, essa coisa que tanto se pede, só é boa quando compartilhada.

— Cuidado — Harry disse, apontando para a areia. Um caranguejo, minúsculo, talvez ainda bebê, atravessava o caminho entre eles e as duas toalhas vermelhas que eles traziam. Já havia assustado metade do pessoal na praia, mas os dois garotos observaram o animal fazer seu caminho, de lado, lentamente, até desaparecer no horizonte da areia.

— Terminei — Draco fechou o livro, olhando para a capa uma última vez antes de o colocar na mochila e descansar a cabeça na mesa. — Quer saber o que aconteceu no final?

Harry negou com a cabeça, fielmente. — Nem pensar. Você esqueceu que eu _ainda não comecei_ esse livro?

— Eu acho que você não vai gostar. E antes que você me diga qualquer coisa, esse não é o seu tipo de livro.

— Meu tipo de livro?

— Você gosta de livros felizes, que os personagens terminam felizes e têm filhos — Draco respondeu, pegando o livro mais uma vez. — Você não vai encontrar isso em _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_.

Harry meneou a cabeça, erguendo as sobrancelhas e parecendo escolher suas palavras. — Talvez você esteja levemente enfado, Draco. Se eu só gostasse desse tipo de história, eu não iria gostar do nosso próprio namoro. Não vamos nos casar e ter filhos, pelo menos não tem cedo.

Draco guardou o livro pela segunda vez e se aproximou do namorado, segurando sua mão e resistindo a vontade de o beijar naquele exato momento, talvez finalmente deixando que ele ficasse apenas de cueca. O corpo moreno de Harry era banhado pelo sol, se tornava um dourado resplandecente, brilhante, que ofuscava sua visão. Os leves gominhos no abdômen, os cabelos curtos, mas brilhosos, os braços desenhados por veias, as mãos grandes e os dedos longos. Ele era totalmente o oposto de Draco, que ostentava seu corpo mirrado, muito menor, magro, os cabelos lisos e longos, que pareciam crescer a cada dia. A vontade que tinha era de lamber sua barriga ali mesmo.

— Eu não quero ter filhos - disse, levando os dedos para a barriga de Harry e os deixando lá, sentindo a respiração controlado do moreno.

— Então vou ter que adotar sozinho — Harry respondeu. — Eu sempre quis ter filhos, alguém para mostrar todos os filmes do _Star Wars_, discutir seriados. Um filho para ensinar piano.

— Mas você não sabe tocar piano.

— _Você_ sabe, por isso que preciso que você também seja pai dos meus filhos. Alguém precisa ensinar piano pra essas crianças.

Draco soltou uma risadinha, aproximando-se cada vez mais de Harry. Conseguia sentir o calor do corpo do garoto, que agora sorria malandro, seus dedos subindo pelos ombros de Draco. — O que nós estamos fazendo exatamente, Draco?

— Se curtindo — Draco estava gostando daquilo tudo. — Amando demais.

— Você não quer um filho comigo?

— Acho que esse não é um assunto para se ter com uma pessoa menor de idade — Draco tocou o pescoço de Harry, aproximou seu rosto o suficiente para que seus lábios estivessem centímetros de distância e lhe disse em seu ouvido: — Tem uma menininha nos olhando do outro lado da praia.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada, tentando fisgar os lábios de Draco novamente, mas o garoto já havia se afastado.

— Mamãe me ligou mais cedo, pediu que a gente não demonstrasse carinho na frente das pessoas que elas poderiam entender errado e fazer alguma coisa com nós – Draco comentou, começando a brincar com a areia, chutando-se levemente e sujando as pernas de Harry.

— Eu não sei o que eles poderiam entender de errado — olhou de esguelha para trás, onde uma garotinha, que tentava montar um castelinho de areia, olhava curiosa para eles, as mãozinhas logo a cima da testa para tampar a luz do sol. — Dois meninos trocando carícias numa praia, oras. Não é como se os outros casais não fizessem isso o tempo todo.

Draco concordou, mas sem responder nada. Harry preferiu não continuar o assunto eles voltaram a se deitar na toalha, os óculos de sol os protegendo do sol. Pouco a pouco o clima começou a esfriar, seus pés começaram a endurecer, os pelinhos de seus corpos a se arrepiar e Harry se viu obrigado a vestir a camiseta novamente. À medida que o dia começava a cair, o céu começava a mudar de cor. Era um novo ciclo se iniciando; o azul monumental estava sendo deixado de lado, as nuvens atravessavam rapidamente a imensidão do universo e na pontinha do sol, que caía, o rosa pastel tomou conta, deixando a areia em uma coloração salmão, o corpo dourado de Harry se transformou em uma cor mista de sombras e pratas e Draco ficou mais rosa do que de costume, seu corpo pálido tomando uma nova forma. A praia começou a se esvaziar, as famílias voltavam para a cidade em busca de um jantar decente, os idosos retiravam suas cadeiras e levavam para o carro, os poucos casais jovens continuavam a beira-mar, cochichando, rindo, trocando carícias. Em um certo momento, quando os prédios ao longe começavam a fazer sombra, Draco e Harry se entrelaçaram, um esquentando o corpo do outro. A areia parecia formar um atrito eles e seus lábios transmitiam um gosto salgado. Descendo os lábios pelo pescoço de Draco, Harry sentia o gosto de mar, de maresia, o cheiro do loiro bem abaixo de uma camada grossa de praia. Suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas costas do garoto e repentinamente Draco já estava em seu colo, lhe beijando sem pausas para respirar, as mãos em seus cabelos, o quadril remexendo e Harry se controlando para não formar uma ereção.

A noite chegou com tudo, já não existia mais sol. Eles eram os últimos naquela parte da praia, não se largavam por um segundo. Já haviam se beijado nos lábios, na bochecha, no pescoço, nos braços e Draco até mesmo tinha beijado as coxas de Harry quando na verdade queria deixa-lo sem sua bermuda. A paleta cor de rosa dançava em seus corpos.

— Você já percebeu que, mesmo sendo mais alto do que eu, meu pé consegue ser maior do que o seu? — Harry comentou.

— Nós temos quase o mesmo tamanho.

— Não seja modesto, Draco. Você é comprido em todos os sentidos, olha suas pernas – Harry as tocou carinhosamente, subindo pelas coxas até a pélvis do garoto, mas parando ali. — Mas meu pé é ainda maior.

Draco sorriu. — Por que eu sinto que você quer falar outra coisa?

— Isso a gente já sabe — Harry lhe beijou. — Você já mediu a outra coisa com todo seu corpo.

Draco se afastou, beijando Harry uma última vez antes estender sua mão e retirar o anel. Assustado, Harry assistiu tudo com o coração na mão, sentindo um misto de sentimentos; ele não sabia o que Draco estava fazendo, mas estava com medo de perguntar, muito menos se a resposta que viesse fosse a que ele estava esperando. Draco, porém, pegou seu anel e uniu com o seu, em cima de uma folha, sob a areia, entre as duas toalhas. — Eu não quero ter filhos com você, Draco. Não agora. Mas eu quero fazer uma coisa, enquanto estamos debaixo desse céu.

— Rosa – Harry completou. — Isso está ficando romântico.

— Sabe quando os casais fazem votos, no casamento, ou os mais jovens escrevem declarações que leem em voz alta em uma rodinha de amigos? — Draco não olhava em seus olhos, mas segurava sua mão com força. — Não temos como fazer isso, pelo menos não em uma roda de amigos qualquer. Mas eu quero fazer um ritual, eu e você, que talvez se transforme em uma tradição entre nós dois.

— Estou ouvindo.

Draco pegou as alianças e colocou sob sua palma da mão e com um aceno de cabeça Harry colocou as suas mãos sobre as deles, fechando uma sob a outra com os dois anéis no centro, guardadas. — Quando eu te conheci, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo com o meu corpo, com a minha cabeça, com os meus sentimentos em relação a mim mesmo. Você abriu um novo mundo em mim que sempre esteve aqui, mas que eu nunca tive coragem de entrar. Desde janeiro, quando você me disse que eu me apaixonaria por ti, eu não consigo passar um dia sem pensar em você e é por isso que eu preciso compartilhar um sonho com você, Harry Potter.

Draco aproximou seus lábios, estavam tão próximos que um sentia a respiração do outro. — Meu sonho, meu verdadeiro sonho nesse momento, é que a gente consiga viver com outro sem se enjoar. Eu já estou perdendo minha mãe, Harry, e eu não quero perder você também.

Ele estava se controlando para não chorar, Harry conseguia sentir sua voz ficar cada vez mais fraca, suas mãos apertarem com mais força a sua. Ele engoliu em seco e encostou sua cabeça na de Draco. — Vamos viver um sonho juntos, Draco. Vamos sonhar que iremos sempre ficar um com o outro, que iremos nos amar todos os dias. Mas, sobretudo, vamos compartilhar um sonho de crescermos um com o outro para que daqui há dez anos, mesmo que os caminhos tenha nos levados para caminhos diferentes, a gente ainda consiga se amar.

Eles estavam sendo abençoados pelo rosa do céu.

Harry abriu as mãos e tirou a aliança de Draco e colocou em seu dedo. Draco fez a mesma coisa, colocando a aliança de Harry em sua mão. Eles sorriram e se beijaram, os braços envoltos no corpo do outro.

— Essa foi a coisa mais clichê que já fizemos juntos.

— Eu gosto de romances em que o casal fica feliz no final — Harry levantou-se, estendendo a mão para Draco. — Vamos tomar um último banho de mar antes de voltarmos, vai selar nosso sonho. E quando nós chegarmos, vamos tomar um banho, vamos nos beijar um pouco mais, vamos nos amar, e depois vamos comer para que sua mãe não ache que eu estou te mantendo em cativeiro.

Draco segurou a mão de Harry e se ergueu. — Se você pudesse, me manteria.

Seus pés encontraram com o mar.

— Eu não sei como vai ser acordar sem ver teu rosto como tem sido esses últimos dias, Draco. Precisamos de um mês inteiro para aproveitar, não só duas semanas.

— Ainda temos mais da metade da viagem, Harry.

— Você faz tudo parecer tão fácil, Draco.

— É fácil quando você está junto.

Desde que haviam chegado, jantavam sempre no mesmo lugar: o pequeno restaurante que durante o dia lotava e à noite se mantinha com alguns poucos clientes. A mesma atendente, que ficava detrás do balcão com uma feição triste, parecia já estar acostumada com sua presença e já tinha gravado seus pratos favoritos. Batatas fritas, saladas variadas, arroz no estilo japonês e comidas latinas, de preferências apimentadas – essas Draco não gostava tanto. Eles perceberam, enquanto jantavam, que o mesmo casal de idosos também frequentavam o local todas as noites, sempre pedindo as mesmas coisas; existia algo como um ritual naquele lugar decadente, mas que a comida conseguia ser incrivelmente gostosa.

— Vamos fazer um jogo – Draco disse. Geralmente era Harry quem vinha com essas propostas, mas agora ele estava levemente afetado pelo álcool. — A primeira vez. Quando foi a primeira vez que você beijou?

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Você quer brincar disso mesmo? OK. Meu primeiro beijo foi na sétima série, com uma garota que eu odiava, mas que eu precisava beijar para provar minha masculinidade.

Draco riu, cobrindo o rosto com um de seus pratos vazios. — Válido. Apesar de que sua masculinidade está levemente afetada depois de ontem a noite. Eu posso começar a dizer às pessoas que Harry Potter gosta de beijar garotos.

— Você fica ousado quando está bebendo. Cuidado. Agora sua você.

— Essa é fácil. Meu primeiro beijo foi contigo no Estrelado.

Harry não esboçou nenhum sentimento. — Mentira.

— Certo – Draco respirou fundo. — Meu primeiro beijo foi com uma garota no baile de primavera da escola, para que eu não ficasse sozinho a festa toda. Apesar de que em um certo momento ela desapareceu e começou a se pegar com meu primo.

— Draco Malfoy tem primo? — Harry bebeu mais um gole. — Minha vez. Quando foi a primeira vez que você foi a praia?

— Miami. 1991. Quatro anos.

— Interessante. Brighton. 1998.

Draco olhou surpreso. — Isso faz... Muito pouco tempo. Como você consegue?

— Minha família nunca foi tão rica quanto a sua, Draco. Minha vez de novo. Quando foi a primeira vez que você pensou em um garoto de forma sexual.

— Você...

— Mentira!

— Certo. Meu ex-colega de balé, que vinha treinar comigo na minha casa. Eu pensei que talvez seria legal ver ele pelado, mas na verdade eu estava pensando nos... Pés deles.

— Okay, depois dessa eu preciso beber mais uma garrafa, Malfoy.

Na cozinha, Diana esperava que o chef terminasse os pratos antes de levar para a mesa dos idosos. A assistente não havia aparecido naquela noite e, sinceramente, Diana esperava nunca mais ver a garota – não que ela fosse uma péssima funcionária, mas eles conseguiriam uma melhor. Desde que havia quase desmaiado na frente de Louis, o clima entre eles estava pesado, não conseguiam conversar mais como antes e sempre que começavam, sempre acontecia de falarem de sua saúde. Ela havia se recusado de largar o emprego, não poderia fazer isso com sua mãe, que esperava que ela estivesse tomando conta do restaurante junto com ele. Louis estava tão nervoso naquele tempo que estava prestes a acender um cigarro ali mesmo na cozinha; já havia se transformado em uma rotina, porém, eles saírem para fumar depois do expediente, do lado de fora, quando acabavam por transar, como todas as vezes.

Diana estava tentando se controlar naquele momento. Ela precisa urgentemente tomar um avião até sua mãe, ela sabia que sua mãe sequer iria saber de sua presença, mas simplesmente de estar com ela já seria suficiente para recobrar seu espírito. Sentada ao lado do freezer, algo que já tinha se tornado comum, assistindo a fumaça sair das panelas e desaparecer rapidamente, escutando o som da água borbulhando em uma outra, sentia o corpo de Louis contra o seu, fazendo pressão. Ele balançava a perna e consequentemente balançava Diana também. Eles estavam aflitos, sabiam que a mulher poderia acordar a qualquer momento naquele hospital, o que significaria a demissão de Louis, que a rotina voltaria ao normal, que eles não iriam mais se ver, que ela não iria mais acompanha-lo no cigarro e na maconha e que eles não deixariam mais a cozinha pensando em transar. Ela segurou sua coxa, pedindo mentalmente que ele parasse de se balançar todo, estava começando a lhe deixar tonta e ela não poderia sofrer mais um quase desmaio.

— Pare.

— Você precisa ver um médico.

— Eu estou bem.

— Não está.

Ela levantou-se, colocando o avental novamente e saindo pela porta dupla da cozinha. O casal de idosos estavam tirando fotos com uma máquina fotográfica lançada, no mínimo, em 1992. Os garotos – que ela tinha certeza se tratarem de um casal, apesar de sempre se afastarem quando ela aparecia no balcão – estavam rindo de alguma piada feito pelo moreno e já haviam demorado toda a comida. Se aproximou, pronta para retirar os pratos, colocando tudo na bandeja, cuidando para tentar o máximo invisível possível, para que eles não se sentissem desconfortáveis. Eles não eram da cidade, deveriam vir da capital, conseguia ver pelo sotaque e as roupas que usavam. O loiro se vestia como se ainda estivesse preso nos anos 80 e o moreno estava com uma jaqueta de couro por cima de uma camiseta molhada – o que indicava que eles estavam na praia – e uma bermuda, sem qualquer tipo de sincronia. Elvis Presley praieiro.

O casal de idosos ainda esperava a comida, que não demorou para checar. Diferente dos jovens, eles comiam com pressa, para chegarem logo em casa, provavelmente para tomar seus remédios, fazer nebulização e todas as coisas que os idosos fazem quando precisam chegar em casa. Um terceiro grupo de clientes entrou quando estavam quase fechando, mas felizmente estavam apenas em busca de informações – estavam fazendo uma viagem pela Europa que iria culminar em uma tourada na Espanha, no final de outubro. Por enquanto, precisavam de um hotel que fornecesse carro, almoço, jantar e café da manhã. Diana recomendou o hotel em frente, pois sabia que não existia serviço algum de almoço e eles precisariam atravessar a rua para o desjejum no dia seguinte.

Eles costumavam fechar às 2h da madrugada quando sua mãe ainda comandava, mas agora, quando as ruas começavam a ficar no mínimo desertas, eles já fechavam as portas. Arredavam as cortinas, colocavam a placa de FECHADO, desligava o letreiro com o nome de sua mãe e ofereciam táxis até o destino dos poucos clientes que ainda ficavam no estabelecimento; tudo para que não recebessem mais clientes que iriam tomar seu tempo para dentro da madrugada. Eles provavelmente iriam fazer isso nessa noite novamente, se o casal não perdesse tanto tempo jogando papo fora ao invés de voltar para o lugar de onde haviam brotado. Diana fez o caminho até a mesa novamente, esperando que eles entendessem que eram os únicos que ainda restavam no salão, que já estavam quase estourando o horário de funcionamento do estabelecimento e que precisariam pagar gorjetas mais caras ao sair. Ela iria perguntar se eles precisavam de mais alguma coisa quando sentiu uma pontada atravessar seu crânio, como se estivesse sendo perfurado por uma agulha muito fina e muito grossa ao mesmo tempo. Sua visão ficou completamente turva e por alguns instantes ela achou que seria algo momentâneo, até seus pés lhe traírem e ela cair em frente ao casal.

No dia seguinte, Draco e Harry discutiram o ocorrido. Tiveram que esperar a ambulância chegar, relatar tudo que havia acontecido para depois serem liberados. Chegaram à pousada passando das 2h da manhã, porque Draco queria se certificar de que a garota estava bem, apesar de que nunca voltaria a vê-la novamente. Eles de fato não tinham visto muita coisa além da garota caída no chão, os lábios azulados, o rosto pálido e a respiração quase desaparecendo. Draco não poderia dizer, porém, que não havia sido um trauma. A primeira coisa em que pensou foi sua mãe, que estava do outro lado do estado, provavelmente tomando vários remédios, indo a consultas regulares no médico e se irritando com Lúcio – ou talvez o contrário. Harry sugeriu que eles voltassem para casa mais cedo, _bem mais cedo_, mas Draco não iria, não estragaria aquela viagem que Harry tanto havia planejado porque de repente ele havia se lembrado de sua mãe que poderia morrer a qualquer momento. E o céu ainda estava rosado no dia seguinte, aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa boa.

Saíram para conhecer a cidade no sétimo dia, ainda tinham mais sete para aproveitar. Passearam pelas inúmeras praças, pelos pequenos museus com algumas obras em cera de cantores e atores famosos que haviam nascido na região. Beberam refrigerantes em um bar karaokê, porque Harry estava de moto, e comeram um macarrão muito caro em um restaurante quatro eles – macarrão esse que Draco tinha certeza que Martha conseguiria fazer melhor do que aquele. Depois tomaram sorvete em um lugar que lembrou muito o da senhora perdida no tempo, que revivia a segunda guerra todos os dias em sua cabeça, que eles haviam visitado há dois meses. Assistiram filmes em um cinema local que estava com entradas grátis; fizeram pose para um pintor, que os desenharia como pássaros e que nenhum deles quis ver o resultado; visitaram uma segunda praia, que descobriram tarde demais se tratar de uma praia de nudismo; visitaram um segundo karaokê, dessa vez ambos foram obrigados a cantar depois do pessoal descobrir que eles vinham de Londres; caminharam por uma rua feita apenas de casas de madeiras, na parte mais pobre da cidade, muito longe de seu destino inicial; pediram bicicletas emprestadas de crianças para competir uma corrida que Draco perdeu gloriosamente ao comprovar para Harry que ele não sabia andar de bicicletas. Quando se deram conta, já estavam quase sem grana e prestes a voltar para casa, com apenas mais dois dias para aproveitar sozinhos naquela pousada. E o céu ainda se mantinha rosa – tanto que foi motivo de uma matéria de jornal no dia seguinte a corrida de bicicletas: o pessoal da meteorologia estava preocupado com aquela coloração, que poderia ser resultado de algum material químico na atmosfera e que poderia afetar os seres humanos a longo prazo. Felizmente, nenhuma das teorias conseguiam se sustentar e Draco apenas aproveitava a beleza daquele espetáculo a céu aberto.

— Terminei — disse Harry, fechando o livro e olhando para a capa, assim como Draco havia feito uma semana antes na praia. — Eu acho que você vai gostar desse livro.

— O casal sofre um acidente no final?

— Eu espero que essa não seja a sua intenção no nosso relacionamento, Draco.

Eles estavam sentados do lado de fora um café artesanal que conseguia ser barato, apesar da localização entre dois grandes hotéis. Eles já haviam percorrido quase toda a cidade, inclusive as vizinhas, e já estavam começando a ficar sem opções – as boates e clubes noturnos nunca entraram em seus planos, uma vez porque Draco era menor de idade e uma segunda porque Draco tinha medo que Harry perdesse sua sanidade em um lugar como ele. Enquanto Harry terminava seu primeiro livro, Draco já estava partindo para o seu quinto em duas semanas; eles eram incrivelmente finos, mas ainda assim conseguia ser um ritmo maior do que de qualquer outra pessoa. Ele aproveitava para ler no café da manhã, na condução quando precisavam se locomover, depois que eles transavam e precisava fazer alguma coisa pelo resto do dia, antes de deitar e depois de acordar, quando não queria tomar café da manhã. E, principalmente, na praia, com o máximo de cuidado para que os livros não se danificassem. Agora, ele estava lendo uma biografia não autorizada de Michael Jackson, que estava deixando todos os livreiros empolgados com as vendas incrivelmente altas. Harry, porém, estava lendo um romance da Agatha Christie e isso para ele era mais do que o suficiente para o resto do ano.

— Vamos, me dê um beijo.

— Não na frente de todo mundo.

O local estava vazio.

— Me dê um beijo senão eu começo a roçar meu pé nas tuas pernas.

Draco baixou o livro, olhando de soslaio para o namorado. — Isso é chantagem.

Draco voltou para o livro e Harry continuou olhando para ele, dessa vez incrédulo com a frieza do namorado, apesar do incrível salto no relacionamento que eles haviam desenvolvido desde que chegaram. Colocou seus óculos escuros e recostou-se no banco, observando seu copo de suco de laranja esquentar. Draco estava realmente envolvido naquele livro, quase lendo de voz alta, mas se controlava. Quando finalmente baixou o livro, depois de terminado um capítulo, Harry estava quase dormindo com a cabeça no sol. Aqueles eram os únicos momentos em que o céu estava verdadeiramente azul, como uma miragem nos óculos escuros do moreno.

— Vamos para a praia.

Harry levantou a cabeça.

— Mesmo?

— Temos só mais dois dias. Precisamos aproveitar.

— Ou podemos voltar para a pousada.

Draco sorriu. — Não seria uma má ideia.

Quando chegaram, na realidade, eles ficaram preocupados em começar a deixar o quarto organizado. Retiraram seus pertences do banheiro, colocaram todas as roupas de volta para a mochila, deixando apenas o necessário em cima da cômoda – pois se guardassem novamente, provavelmente esqueceriam – e pela primeira vez desde que haviam chegado, abriram as cortinas, bem de frente para a casa de banho no outro lado da rua. Transaram novamente, já estava virando rotina. Tomaram banhos, pediram comida da pousada, que se provou ser simples, mas boa, e depois tomaram mais um banho, pois haviam soado enquanto tiravam uma soneca. Transaram mais uma vez, dessa vez no chuveiro, o que acabou por não se mostrar algo muito prático e Draco sequer conseguiu chegar até o fim tamanho desconforto. Pediram algo para o jantar – não iriam para o restaurante, tinham medo de encontra-lo fechado e pensarem no pior sobre a garota – e depois pensaram que iriam transar uma terceira vez no dia, mas acabaram por apenas se beijarem e depois dormirem de conchinha.

Draco levantou na madrugada, havia sonhado com a mãe. Estava começando a ficar desconfortável toda aquela viagem; apesar de prazerosa, muito prazerosa, os problemas pessoais estavam começando a perfurar aquela camada de tranquilidade que havia se criado quando tinham chegado de moto. Sentado na mesa, olhando para a janela, com a luz da lua iluminando o corpo de Harry na cama, Draco estava louco para voltar casa, para a sua rotina, para suas aulas de balé, para as últimas semanas antes do início das aulas. Ele não conseguia acreditar que Harry estava indo para a faculdade e que ele estava indo para seu último ano na escola; o ano havia passado tão rápido e tão tranquilo, na medida do possível, que ele tinha o sentimento de que algo muito ruim estava por vir. Ele precisava de seu quarto, de suas coisas, precisava daquele sentimento de esperar Harry aparecer, aquele sentimento de borboletas no estômago sempre que alguém tocava a campainha.

Deitou-se, tentando não pensar na mãe, e se grudou no corpo do namorado, sentindo os músculos de Harry o envolverem em um abraço, a respiração do garoto em sua nuca. Beijou a mão do menino, afundou a cabeça em seu braço e adormeceu pelo resto da noite, apenas para ser acordado pelo som da porta se abrindo e de Harry se aliviando no banheiro. Acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível, o que tiravam todas as chances de ler alguma coisa antes de se levantarem para o último dia de praia.

— Não podemos transar hoje — Harry disse, naturalmente.

Draco ainda ficava vermelho sempre que o assunto era tocado.

— Se transarmos, iremos querer ficar o resto do dia na cama e vamos acabar saindo só para voltarmos a Londres. Quero conhecer um lugar antes de irmos embora.

— Qual?

— Uma galeria de arte, no centro da cidade. Eles estão com uma exposição muito legal sobre a comunidade queer de Londres. Achei que seria legal vermos aqui, já que ninguém que conhecemos vai estar por lá para nos julgar.

Draco aceitou o passeio e eles se locomoveram depois do almoço. Passaram na frente do restaurante e, como esperava, encontraram a placa de VENDE-SE estampada na entrada. Esperavam, do fundo de seus corações, que a garota tivesse morrido em paz. Não falaram nada por alguns momentos, apenas caminharam lado a lado, de mindinhos dados, com afagos no cabelo e suspiros apaixonados sempre se olhavam pelos vidros dos prédios. Harry começou a brincar que Draco já poderia prender o cabelo em rabo de cavalo e Draco se negou a fazer isso, não iria passar por aquela vergonha. A exposição mostrou-se muito melhor do que esperavam; com todas as fotos em preto e branco, com apenas alguns arco-íris pincelados em determinadas pessoas em meio a uma multidão de gente em cada obra, ainda tiveram a chance de conhecer a pintora, uma senhora com não mais do que oitenta anos, que já usava uma bengala, e que havia perdido um neto para a AIDS. Ela contou sua história emocionada e no final de sua fala pediu por um minuto de silencio, em nome de todos aqueles que haviam perdidos suas vidas nos últimos anos. Ela então os convidou a escrever o nome de algum conhecido em uma grande obra, que percorreria o continente. Draco escreveu Sirius no canto inferior direito, perto do nome da criadora, e quase se emocionou ao lembrar de sua mãe contando a história daquele garoto que ele nunca havia chegado a conhecer verdadeiramente. Quando chegaram na pousada pela última vez, o céu estava laranja.

_Laranja_

Londres estava debaixo de chuva. As saídas principais da cidade estavam um caos, carros e ônibus tentando fazer a travessia, mas sem sucesso. Os noticiários avisavam que era melhor se preparar para a maior tempestade dos últimos anos, que poderia destruir cidades dependendo da intensidade em que viria. Os supermercados já estavam ficando sem os alimentos básicos, como carne e água, e alguns loucos já diziam estar preparando seus _bunkers_ caso o fim dos tempos chegasse atrasado. O céu se concentrava em um laranja descomunal, que lembrava a melancolia exata pela qual quase toda a cidade estava passando; as escolas haviam interrompido as aulas por risco de tempestade, os hospitais começavam a pedir reforços para possíveis feridos que iriam aparecer ao longo da tempestade, o patrulhamento da polícia havia sido reduzido pela metade, para não arriscarem perder todo o pessoal caso algo acontecesse, e existia a remota possibilidade de se instaurar um toque de recolher, para poupar o máximo possível de casualidades.

Narcisa Malfoy observava tudo da janela de seu quarto, o coração de mãe batia sem parar. A última vez que ouvira a voz do filho fora pela manhã, quando eles estavam prestes a sair para uma exposição de arte no centro da cidade onde estavam e que depois viriam direto para Londres. Mas já haviam se passado seis horas e, desde então, eles não haviam ligado mais. Pedira que Lucio ficasse atento ao telefone, caso um dos Potter ligasse para atualizar a situação; quando percebeu que seria pior para eles assim, os chamou para sua casa, para que ficassem todos juntos esperando. A primeira parada obrigatória era nos Malfoy para deixar Draco, como combinado, e só então Harry voltaria para sua casa. Logo, era melhor que todos esperassem ali pelos garotos.

Martha colocara a mesa para recepcionar os convidados, que estavam por vi, levemente atrasados pelo tumulto na cidade. Lucio insistia que ela trouxesse mais comida, mas, Narcisa achava que não seria necessário, mesmo que sua voz quase não fosse tão importante na casa como uma vez fora. Seu quarto agora estava todo adaptado para sua nova vida de cadeirante, que não iria durar muito tempo – era o que a médica dizia; havia um sino para chamar as empregadas e uma campainha para chamar Martha especificamente, que era responsável pelo banho e pelo transporte de Narcisa pela casa quando estava de cadeiras de rodas. Às vezes Narcisa se rebelava e andava de muletas, o que era melhor para sua moral e autoestima, mas não para sua espinha. Naquela noite, não iria esperar pelo filho na cadeira; puxou as muletas no armário do quarto e desceu as escadas sem pedir ajuda de ninguém, apesar de Lúcio e Martha observarem todo o trajeto pela escada, sentados na sala de estar. Qualquer coisa, eles só precisavam correr para a amparar ou chamar uma ambulância caso possível.

Os Potter já estavam na sala quando a chuva fez uma trégua. Estavam todos sentados envolta da lareira, tomando chá de camomila, para acalmar os nervos. Narcisa insistia em dizer que eles deveriam ter ido de carro, que motocicleta era mais perigoso e que eles estavam muito menos seguros em um veículo como aquele. Lilian tentava não ouvir as palavras da mulher, para que elas não começassem uma discussão, mas era quase impossível; chega a revirar os olhos e soltar resmungos sempre que Narcisa comentava alguma coisa sobre segurança, motocicletas e carros. James e Lucio aproveitavam para colocar o papo em dia, conversando sobre as próximas eleições, os debates que estariam por vir e a possível primeira eleição de Lúcio para prefeito, o que James desconsiderou por conta da situação de Narcisa, não que Lucio tenha levado a sério. Narcisa e Lilian até chegaram a conversar, trocar algumas risadas e mostrar fotos de seus filhos mais novos – Narcisa tinha vários álbuns e Lilian carregava uma de Harry pequeno em sua carteira, então foi a única que conseguiu mostrar.

No noticiário, uma senhora havia sido atropelada em frente ao supermercado durante uma correria em busca de água mineral. Infelizmente, disse a repórter, ela não resistiu aos ferimentos e morreu a caminho do hospital. Lilian pediu que desligassem a televisão, aquilo estava começando a ficar ridículo e ela não queria ter segundos pensamentos sobre seus filhos. Narcisa então questionou, então, o uso da palavra ‘filhos’ e Lilian prontamente respondeu que Harry, para ela, era como um segundo filho, que acontecia de namorar o seu primeiro, mas que não havia problema nenhum nisso. Narcisa, claro, viu algum problema, mas preferiu guardar para si mesma; ela precisa mostrar a visão de uma pessoa que estava se recuperando muito bem depois de um susto, de que não iria se exaltar em uma situação daquelas e que conseguia manter o autocontrole. Lucio e James já estavam na segunda garrafa de qualquer que fosse a bebida que eles estavam bebendo. Martha desfez a mesa, para que as coisas não começassem a ficar murchas e derretidas, apesar do frio. A outra empregada assistia ao noticiário na cozinha e Lilian estava quase pedindo para que ela desligasse aquela também, mas não disse nada, apenas começou a se desestressar com sua bolinha que ganhara na yoga.

Escutaram o som de uma buzina quando a tarde estava começando a chegar. Todos levantaram a cabeça, atentos, e escutaram o som do portão se abrindo; Lilian e James sorriram, aliviados, e Lucio apenas meneou a cabeça, como se já esperasse por eles a qualquer momento, e Narcisa soltou um longo suspiro, mas rapidamente assumiu sua pose de mãe. De fato, os quatro fizeram a mesma cara de pais arrependidos com os filhos que não haviam dado notícias há mais de seis horas. Parados em frente a porta, esperaram até que a porta se abrisse e os quatro ficaram chocados quando, na verdade, encontraram um homem alto, de bigode, terno e chapéu, que Narcisa rapidamente reconheceu como Lupin. Seus filhos ainda não haviam chegado.


	9. Setembro: A primeira lágrima

**A PRIMEIRA ** **LÁGRIMA**

SETEMBRO

**I**

_20 de setembr_ _o_

Era um processo demorado. As máquinas faziam tudo sozinhas, mas era cansativo, principalmente para quem ficava de acompanhante. Uma salinha repleta de pessoas como ela, umas em estágios mais avançados, outras que haviam recém-descoberto; crianças de cabelos raspados, idosas de perucas, homens tão magros que sequer conseguia se identificar os olhos nos dois grandes buracos em seu rosto. Ninguém falava ou cochichava, eram tosses e espirros esporádicos, espasmos e às vezes até mesmo choros, lágrimas que caiam pelo rosto das crianças, que sentiam dor e vontade de correr, de idosos que sentiam sua vida indo embora muito cedo, de mulheres que não conseguiam mais se olhar nos espelhos e homens que não eram visitados pela família há meses e que já haviam perdido a esperança de vê-los novamente.

Narcisa deslocou o braço, apoiando no encosto de sua cadeira, a cabeça caída, observando os vários botões rosa de seu casaco. O clima de inverno se aproximava cada vez mais; do lado de fora, pequenas nevascas enchiam as calçadas de neves e as grandes galhos das árvores despencavam com o peso, atrapalhando a passagem de transeuntes e até mesmo dos carros. A janela ao lado de seu assento, porém, estava abaixada e a única coisa que Narcisa conseguia ver era a luz do sol por uma das frestas. O clima no hospital estava ameno, por conta dos ar-condicionados, mas ela ainda mantinha o casaco, caso precisasse ir embora mais cedo. No entanto, não era essa a sua intenção, queria continuar ao lado de Lupin até o final da quimioterapia, mesmo que fosse uma vez por semana ou uma vez por mês.

O homem estava de olhos fechados, reclinado na cadeira, como se escutando um disco ou ao rádio. As mãos, fechadas por cima do colo, paralisadas, começando a mostrar as manchas do tempo, da doença, do câncer. As unhas esbranquiçadas, cortadas rentes à pele, pareciam tentar segurar o tecido de sua camisa, mas talvez fossem apenas alucinações de Narcisa. Ela já estava começando a ficar paranoica dentro daquele lugar incrivelmente branco, coberto de tristeza e más vibrações. Estava com vontade de ligar para Draco, pedir para que ele visse, ficar em seu lugar; ela precisava de um banho, de café forte sem açúcar, de uma noite de sono, de sua cama e de seu marido. Mas ela sabia que não podia, não quando Lupin estivesse acordado, não quando ele tinha deixado claro que ainda não conseguiria encontrar com Draco naquela situação. Narcisa fechou os olhos novamente, tentando se imaginar em sua cama, abraçada por Lúcio, sentindo o cheiro do café, o som da chuva contra a janela, a temporada do outono indo e indo, até desaparecer. Merda, ela também estava doente e mesmo assim estava ali, cuidando de alguém que precisava de seus esforços mais do que a sua própria família, que sua própria saúde.

Esperaria por uma enfermeira, diria que precisava ir para casa por conta de uma emergência, que contassem tudo mais tarde para Lupin, quando ele não estivesse grogue de todo o tratamento. Mas desistiu assim em que viu a enfermeira entrar no quarto e agradecer a paciência e encorajar uma garotinha que estava na mesma situação que a de Lupin. Não seria justo com ele, nem consigo mesma. Esperaria ele acordar, para levá-lo para casa, quem sabe preparar alguma coisa caso não tivesse nada na geladeira, ou talvez o levaria para jantar; chamaria Lúcio e pediria que Draco fosse para a casa do namorado, ele estaria lá melhor.

Sacudiu a cabeça, rindo de seus próprios pensamentos. Quanto mais tempo ela passava naquele lugar, mais sentia seu corpo inteiro atrofiar, suas pernas criarem raízes e seus olhos pesarem, pesarem, até se fecharem para nunca mais abrir. Era melancólico, depressivo, lhe deixava ansiosa, com uma dor no peito e as mãos trêmulas; ainda não conseguia entender se seus sentimentos estavam revirados por também estar doente ou por estar ao lado de Lupin, uma pessoa que havia significado muito para seu primo, no passado, dezessete anos antes. Olhou mais uma vez para ele, parecia ter caído em um sono, não sabia se era adequado, durante a quimioterapia, não sabia de nada que estava acontecendo naquele quarto.

A enfermeira agora abanava para a garotinha, que junto de seu pai atravessou a porta e desapareceu pelo corredor do hospital. Pelas conversas que escutava, sabia que ela estava conseguindo superar o câncer de forma extraordinária, mas que ainda precisava se manter presente, não poderia parar agora, não tão perto. Era ética do hospital, porém, nunca comentar sobre o quadro principal dos pacientes, logo Narcisa não conseguia identificar que tipo de câncer a garota sofria, onde estava localizado o tumor e nem se ele ainda exista, no pior dos casos. Parte do que a mantinha presa aquele lugar, era sua curiosidade em relação às outras pessoas, seus cânceres, quanto tempo estavam ali, se ainda tinham esperanças de vencer. Ela não perguntava, claro, mas observava, com seu olhar de mãe, o que aqueles rostos queriam passar, o que transpareciam pelo movimento das sobrancelhas, dos lábios, pelo brilho do olhar.

Narcisa levantou o olhar, Lupin continuava desacordado, os olhos fechados, as mãos sobre o abdômen. Não poderia afastar a ideia de que ali, naquela posição, ele parecia um defunto, pronto para ser enterrado. Ela apenas trataria de trocar suas roupas, colocar um terno adequado, talvez um dos vários que Lúcio comprara e ainda se mantinham etiquetados no armário; passaria um pouco de maquiagem, para fazer desaparecer aquele ar abatido, de gente que desistiu, de quem não tem mais ideia do que fazer ou de _como_ fazer. Colocaria um par de sapato lustrosos, além de uma única rosa, vermelha, no bolso externo do terno, e abotoaduras douradas, sem nenhuma outra personalização. Era assim que gostaria de ser enterrada, da forma mais simples possível, sem vestidos caros ou pertences muito importantes, Deus a livrasse de ser enterrada com dinheiro.

Colocou sua mão sobre as mãos do amigo, sentindo o frio do corpo de Lupin, e fechou os olhos levemente, a cabeça curvada sobre o corpo do homem. Pediu desculpas, em pensamento, mas também disse que não conseguiria ficar ali por muito tempo. Levantou-se, juntando sua bolsa e seu casaco, apesar do calor aparente do lado de fora. Esperou que a enfermeira, antes atendendo os últimos pacientes a saírem, se sentasse no balcão para que saísse.

— Oi, desculpa — disse, os braços no balcão. — Eu vou ter que deixá-lo, não estou me sentindo muito bem aqui...

— Senhora, a sessão mal começou — a enfermeira olhou no prontuário. — De fato, não fazem nem quinze minutos.

— Olha, eu vou ser de melhor serventia lá fora do que aqui dentro, moça, acredite — ela tirou seu celular da bolsa, puxando uma caneta e um papel de cima do balcão. — Ligue para esse número, eu tenho certeza que ele vai atender rápido e já estará aqui o quanto antes.

— Senhora, eu não posso deixar que você deixe o paciente sozinho...

— Aquele homem já passou mais da metade de sua vida sozinha, moça, mais alguns minutos não vai fazer nada de mal para ele — fechou a bolsa, puxando-a por sob o balcão e colocando em seu ombro. — Ligue para esse número, ele vai ser o responsável pelo Remo a partir de hoje.

A enfermeira não fez questão de argumentar. Sentou-se em sua cadeira e puxou o gancho do telefone, provavelmente avisando alguém da equipe antes de ligar para o número que Narcisa havia deixado no balcão. Narcisa, por sua vez, passou pelas portas automáticas sem olhar para trás, para que não se arrependesse do que estava fazendo; sabia que aquilo tudo parecia horrível aos olhos dos outros, mas sentia um peso em seu peito, como se milhões de cordas o tivessem amarrado e agora puxassem, com força, a fim de esmagá-la. Quando desceu à recepção, arrancou o adesivo de "visitante" de seu peito, jogando-o contra a lata de lixo do lado de fora. Parou em frente ao hospital, sentindo seu corpo inteiro tremer; tudo o que ela queria naquele momento era uma carteira de cigarro, para que pudesse fumar um atrás do outro, ininterruptamente, até que terminasse com ela antes do fim do dia; queria seu armário de bebidas, todos os seus vinhos, _whisky_, destilados e vodcas; queria seu filho, seu marido, sua mãe; queria uma massagem, mas também queria se afastar de tudo isso, ficar sozinha, com seus próprios pensamentos, para que pudesse pensar de forma clara.

Jogou-se no banco de madeira na frente do hospital, puxando seu celular da mochila uma segunda vez. Ligaria também, precisava dar a sua versão antes que todos ficassem sabendo que ela simplesmente abandonara Lupin na quimioterapia sozinho, em um hospital quase vazio. Esperou pela primeira chamada, a segunda e a terceira; sentia que a quarta estava quase perdida na caixa postal quando escutou o clique e o som de trânsito, o conhecido som de motores e buzinas.

— Oi, desculpa... Pode falar?

A voz do outro lado, diferente do que imaginaria estar, era calma. Existia um certo nervosismo, de quem lutava contra o tempo, mas, ainda assim, era a voz de alguém compreensivo.

— Olha, eu só queria me explicar, mas talvez seja melhor a gente se ver depois...? Eu te espero no café, aquele... Esse mesmo. Pode ser? Combinado, então... Até mais.

Desligou, sentindo seu coração palpitar, mesmo sem motivo algum aparente. Relaxou os braços, as mãos sob a bolsa, observando o grande fluxo de pessoas que chegavam em táxis, ônibus, entravam sorridentes ou saiam desesperadas, crianças com grandes faixas na cabeça, senhoras de cadeira de rodas e adolescentes de gesso. Não estava mais acostumada com uma rotina de hospital como aquela, a última vez que estivera em um fora para ver sua mãe morrer e mesmo isso já tinha sido há tanto tempo. Depois de tudo que havia passado em lugares como aquele, desde o parto trabalhoso de Draco, a doença de Sírius e a de sua mãe, ela preferia se ver o mais longe de lugares como aquele... Mas ali estava novamente, um maldito karma sempre preparado lhe fazer voltar para aqueles corredores brancos e melancólicos, uma infeliz realidade para tudo que já vinha acontecendo em sua vida.

Estava prestes a se levantar e ir para o estacionamento quando, de dentro da pequena capela, um grupo de senhoras surgiu, todas baixinhas, de cabelos cobertos por grandes véus, de hábitos azuis-claros, com grandes terços entre seus dedos pequenos e enrugados. E de um passado distante, lembranças irromperam em sua mente, como uma tormenta de arrependimentos, suor e lágrimas.

Levantou-se, sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo. Checou a hora em seu relógio, colocou o celular no modo avião e guardou em sua bolsa. Quando o grupo de senhoras passou por ela, esperou alguns segundos antes de entrar na capela, completamente escura e iluminada por várias velas. As paredes estavam repletas de santos e pequenas figuras, bustos e estátuas. Era uma pequena capela de dois andares, provavelmente sem nenhum padre fixo ou eclesiasticistas; as senhoras que viu anteriormente deveriam ser as únicas responsáveis pelo lugar e, certamente, haviam saído para fazer uma visita diária aos pacientes terminais ou de maiores riscos, como Narcisa já havia presenciado. Os bancos estavam espalhados entre duas colunas, um longo corredor entre eles, que levava diretamente para o altar, esse repleto de imagens, velas, cálices e uma grande bíblia, colocada ao centro.

A capela estava quase deserta, com a exceção de um casal de idosos, que rezavam bem em frente ao altar, a uma mulher ruiva, mais ao fundo, e a uma criança, sentada sozinha, as pernas sequer alcançando o chão. Narcisa sentou-se ao lado dele, vendo os olhos escuros do garoto se abrirem, em um misto de medo e surpresa. Colocou sua bolsa entre as pernas, no chão, e se ajoelhou, fechando as mãos em um só punho e curvando o rosto contra o banco em frente. O garotinho, maravilhado, fez a mesma coisa, sempre com um olho aberto, cuidando para o que ela faria em seguida; porém, não havia nada para fazer, além de rezar.

**II**

— Você já pensou que, um dia, vão ser nossas fotos aqui? — Córmaco perguntou, o ombro encostado no menor. Draco e ele estavam de frente para a grande parede coberta de fotografias com os antigos professores e alunos, uma coisa que eles constantemente faziam antes das aulas. — E se, um dia, um de nós ficar famoso... Bom, você já sabe.

Draco já estava acostumado a ver aqueles rostos, sempre sorridentes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sérios. Os uniformes, perfeitamente postos em seus corpos; as garotas sentadas em grandes tronos, os garotos de pé.

— Eu não quero ser famoso — disse, sério, sem olhar para o amigo. — Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei se quero fazer qualquer coisa relacionada a isso.

Córmaco meneou a cabeça, as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. Ele virou-se para o amigo, seus olhos castanhos brilhando debaixo da forte luz que era direcionada para as fotografias. — E eu não me surpreendo em nada com isso, Draco. Afinal, o vestibular está chegando e, surpreendentemente, você ainda não arranjou confusão com a sua mãe sobre o curso.

— Artes — respondeu, rápido, sem pensar.

— Sua mãe aprovou?

— Ela não tem que aprovar — sua voz estava série, as palavras sucintas. Aquela não parecia a mesma pessoa que Córmaco havia conhecido há três meses, acanhada e retraída, que tinha medo da mãe e de contrariá-la.

— Depois de aprovar Harry... — Córmaco disse, levemente sorridente, conseguindo arrancar um riso de Draco. — Viu, nem você está acreditando em tudo isso. Sua vida mudou radicalmente, Draco Malfoy.

Draco concordou, tirando as mãos do bolso e seguindo caminho ao lado do amigo em direção aos estúdios. A cada degrau, ele se lembrava de um momento de sua vida, de quando sua mãe o reprimia, controlava seus gostos, vontades, vestimentas e desejos. Agora, desde que haviam descoberto a doença, tudo estava funcionando de outra forma; ele não poderia dizer que a mãe simplesmente havia desaparecido, mas não era mais a protagonista daquela casa, pelo menos não de uma forma ruim. Todas as atenções estavam sob ela, agora mais com os riscos de sofrer um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento ou derrame, mas a simples ideia de levar seu namorado para o quarto, fechar a porta e simplesmente não se preocupar com a mãe pedindo que eles descessem, era uma coisa muito nova para se processar.

Eles deixaram suas mochilas no canto, como de costume, e se sentaram no chão, vestindo suas sapatilhas. Naquela turma, eles eram os únicos garotos, com exceção do professor; o resto do quadro era completo por garotas, que eram muito melhores do que os dois juntos. No entanto, não havia distinção alguma entre eles, sentavam-se todos no chão, vestindo suas roupas, colocando as sapatilhas, trocando memórias do final de semana e momentos engraçados.

Naquele dia, porém, Draco não esperava que elas voltassem a conversar com ele, como uma parte do grupo. Enquanto terminava de se ajustar, ao lado de Córmaco, a líder do grupo se aproximou, sorridente.

— Draco — ela disse, seus cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cabelo. Seu rosto era coberto de sardas, que iam desde as bochechas até os queixos, mas eram quase imperceptíveis a luz baixa. — Ficamos sabendo que o seu namorado entrou para a faculdade, estamos muito felizes por ele...

Draco agradeceu, encabulado, sem entender o súbito ânimo da garota em conversar com ela. De repente, todas as outras estavam em volta dele, com sorrisinhos, em suas roupas rosas, tules e babados.

— Ahn, vocês querem falar alguma coisa? — perguntou, desconfiado.

Naquele momento, Córmaco já havia se afastado e observava tudo ao longe, encostado na soleira da porta, um dos braços cruzados e o outro com o cotovelo apoiado no mesmo.

— A gente queria conhecer ele — a menina continuou.

Draco sentiu uma batida a mais em seu peito.

— Você e o Córmaco falam tanto dele, ficamos com ciúmes — disse uma outra, essa mais baixinha, a pele tão morena quanto a da Harry, os cabelos volumosos e presos com uma fita rosa.

— É, vamos marcar alguma coisa — a primeira garota disse novamente. — Pode ser aqui mesmo ou em algum lugar, algum café da cidade, tem vários.

— Ahn... — Draco engoliu em seco, olhando para Córmaco em busca de ajuda, mas ele rapidamente percebeu que aquilo fora ideia dele. — Acho que seria bom. Na verdade, acho que seria perfeito!

Todos riram, baixinho, como bailarinos faziam depois de uma apresentação.

— Então vamos nos falando — a menina ruiva disse.

O professor, então, entrou no estúdio, o único usando uma colã e sapatilhas pretas. Ele se posicionou na frente da turma, mas, diferente do costume, ele não estava segurando o controle do rádio, mas sim uma pasta branca, em contraste com a sua vestimenta. De repente, um burburinho começou a se formar entre os bailarinos. Córmaco, que já havia assumido sua posição ao lado de Harry, meneou a cabeça, um sorrisinho de canto de lábios.

Draco era o único que não sabia o que estava acontecendo?

— Como todos estão sabendo — o professor começou, tirando os olhos da pasta e encarando seus discípulos —, o nosso diretor, Remo Lupin, está passando com problemas de saúde que o afastaram de nossa academia. No entanto, o show, de _praxe_, não pode parar e é por isso que o quadro de professores e o presidente da academia resolveram dar continuação ao calendário de eventos.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

— Eu não acredito que eles estão fazendo isso... — comentou Córmaco.

— Mamãe vai ficar tão brava — foi a única coisa que Draco conseguiu dizer.

As garotas da frente pediram silêncio, olhando bravas para os dois. Draco levantou a mão, pedindo desculpas, e Córmaco revirou os olhos. O professor, porém, parecia não ter se incomodado, sequer percebido.

— E estamos chegando em uma época do ano muito especial, não só para a nossa academia, mas também para a toda a comunidade das danças artísticas — ele cruzou as mãos atrás do corpo, a pasta escondida. — Anunciaremos, na próxima semana, as audições para primeiro bailarino e primeira bailarina da academia!

A turma festejou em alegria. As garotas se abraçaram, emocionadas, batendo palmas e segurando as lágrimas. Até mesmo Draco e Córmaco soltaram sorrisinhos, apesar de ainda estarem levemente sentidos em relação ao descaso com Lupin.

— Lembrando que encorajamos todos os nossos aprendizes a participar da audição, uma vez que não estaremos apenas em busca dos primeiros bailarinos, como também dos solistas e primeiros solistas.

Uma fagulha de desejo estourou no peito de Draco. Ele olhou sorridente para Córmaco, que concordou com a cabeça. Eles se deram as mãos, pensando que eles tinham uma chance de entrar para a formação oficial da academia.

— Lembrando que ainda anunciaremos, então fiquem preparados para as inscrições — o professor disse. — Nossa aula hoje, então, vai ser pura e estritamente de habilidades, estarei em busca daqueles que realmente desejam essa posição. Eu não tenho dúvidas de que todos aqui estão em busca de realizar esse sonho, mas, infelizmente, poucos de vocês conseguirão seguir, por enquanto.

Córmaco apertou a mão de Draco, com força.

— Vamos nessa, baixinho.

O professor largou a pasta, tirou o controle de seu bolso e apontou para o aparelho de rádio. — Agora, posição, meninas e meninos. Respirem fundo, que hoje eu quero o melhor de vocês.

***

— Sua mãe vai ficar neurótica — Córmaco comentou, enquanto eles trocavam de roupa no vestiário. Do lado de fora, Draco conseguia ver o sol, ainda em toda sua perfeição. — Imagina, o filho dela disputando uma vaga como _primeiro bailarino_?

— É claro que eu não conseguir — Draco respondeu, sentado no banco de madeira entre os armários, tirando as sapatilhas. Sua mochila estava aberta no chão, vomitando seus pertences para todos os cantos.

Eles estavam sozinhos no vestiário, como era de costume naquele horário. Mesmo que não fossem os únicos rapazes da academia, eles eram os únicos _naquele momento_ específico, uma vez que as turmas mais avançadas eram liberadas mais cedo. Draco virou-se no banco, encarando Córmaco, que estava completamente nu debaixo do chuveiro.

— Desculpa aí, coleguinha — ele disse, rindo do susto que Draco tomou. — Mas eu não consigo ficar sem tomar banho depois de suar.

Draco virou-se tão rápido, de costas para o amigo, encarando seu armário. — De qualquer forma, tem gente aqui melhor que eu. Começando por você, que já está aqui há bastante tempo... E os garotos das turmas avançadas, eles, com certeza, vão pegar as posições que eles querem.

Córmaco soltou um suspiro debaixo do chuveiro. — Mas nenhum deles é Draco Malfoy, está entendendo? Eu já te vi dançar milhares de vezes, Draco, acredite em mim quando eu te digo que você tem uma chance.

Draco sorriu. Ele não estava acostumado a ter amigos como Córmaco, que estavam sempre fazendo de tudo para que ele ficasse confortável. Na posição de Harry como seu namorado ele até entendia os carinhos e elogios excessivos, mas quando vinha de Luna, por exemplo, ele sempre conseguia ficar vermelho. Enquanto Córmaco tomava seu banho, ele tirou o celular da mochila, digitando uma mensagem de texto para Harry.

_Estou com saudades._

_Como está o primeiro dia da faculdade?_

Abriu um sorriso vazio, aqueles de quem não tinham motivos para sorrir, mas por pura e simplesmente falar com seu namorado, surgia misteriosamente em seu rosto. Já fazia uma semana que não via Harry e desde a viagem que haviam feito no mês passado, eles haviam se aproximado muito mais do que esperavam. Agora eles estavam acostumados a viver um na casa do outro, assim como os costumes de uma família já viravam corriqueiros para ele também. Era tão comum ver James e Lílian de carícias no sofá da sala, no maior conforto, enquanto na sua casa raramente ele via seus pais de mãos dadas. Para Harry, imaginava, deveria ser igualmente estranho, já que, para ele, a organização da casa dos Malfoy era muito melhor do que a dos Potter. _Se meus pais fossem tão organizados quanto os seus, nós teríamos muito mais segurança financeira hoje em dia_, ele havia dito, depois que eles deixaram a mansão para ir ao cinema. _Vocês seriam pirados_, respondeu Draco, provocando risos do namorado.

— Ei, Draco! — Córmaco disse, provavelmente pela quarta vez seguida. — Me alcance a toalha, idiota.

Draco levantou-se, atordoado, surpreso com como conseguia simplesmente desaparecer em seus próprios pensamentos. Levantou-se, agarrando a toalha do garoto, e a jogou para ele, fazendo todos os esforços para não olhar para baixo, não olhar para baixo. Meu deus, era impossível! Se permitiu uma olhada, mas rapidamente virou-se de costas. Não era nada de mais, do Harry era maior, pensou, aliviado.

— Vamos tomar uma coisa — Córmaco disse, enrolando a toalha na cintura e saindo debaixo do chuveiro. — Podemos pegar Harry na saída da faculdade e depois a gente te deixa em casa.

Deixarem ele em casa? A ideia de Córmaco era voltar sozinho somente ele e Harry? Sem chance, pensou para si mesmo, colocando todas suas coisas para dentro da mochila e logo depois passando uma das alças pelo braço. Ele não confiava em Córmaco o suficiente para o deixar com o seu namorado, assim como não confiava em Harry pra lhe deixar sozinho com seu melhor amigo. Ele não tinha medo de alguma coisa fosse acontecer entre eles, sabia que era impossível, mas só de pensar nas conversas que eles poderiam ter, sentiu um calafrio em todo o seu corpo.

Levantou-se, dando as costas para Córmaco e avisando que esperaria do lado de fora, no saguão. Já estava passando tempo demais no mesmo lugar que um Córmaco seminu e isso estava começando a afetar seus pensamentos.

Córmaco, no final das contas, estava realmente decidido a encontrar Harry, afinal ele precisava conhecer o namorado do melhor amigo. Eles caminharam lado a lado do lado de fora, quietos, segurando as alças de suas mochilas; a cidade ficava estranhamente silenciosa uma hora daquelas.

Ele não sabia dizer quando começou, mas logo ele e Córmaco estavam brincando de futebol com uma pedrinha. Eles a jogavam em direção a calçada, então para a rua e novamente para a calça, ricocheteando em outras pedras, pneus de carros e até mesmos no tronco de uma árvore, que assustou uma dúzia de pássaros que assistiam curiosos aos dois humanos, desobedecendo toda e qualquer norma social de não correr entre os carros, ainda mais no meio da rua. A risada de Córmaco era gostosa, contagiante e polida, um sorriso quadrado que mostrava todos os dentes e o rosto ficava contraído; naquele momento, Draco se lembrou de um cantor famoso, mas de quem ele não conseguia recordar o nome.

Eles atravessaram o centro da cidade assim, subindo e descendo lombadas, desviando de carros, crianças e cachorros, sempre acompanhados da pedrinha, que tanto cutucar já estava lascada nas extremidades. Quando se cansaram, se jogaram contra um muro, a respiração pesada de tanto rirem. Córmaco olhava sorridente para ele e Draco não conseguia não se incomodar com como ele parecia mais novo quando estava rindo, como uma criança.

Harry estava esperando nas escadarias de sua universidade, a mochila no colo, o olhar emburrado, constantemente olhando no seu relógio de pulso. Draco foi o primeiro vê-lo e, com passos ligeiramente maiores e decididos do que antes, ele se aproximou do namorado.

— Vocês demoraram — Harry disse, depois de Draco o ter envolvido em um braço forte, seguido de três beijos delicados nos lábios. — Eu achei que vocês haviam se perdido no caminho.

— Não é tão longe — disse Córmaco, se aproximando, oferecendo a palma de sua mão direita. — Prazer, Córmaco McLaggen.

Harry abriu aquele sorriso característico, carinhoso, os olhos fechados, a pele morena brilhando com sol. — Córmaco, eu ouvi falar bastante de você... Mais do que eu gostaria, na verdade.

Córmaco riu, deixando Draco levemente vermelho.

— Posso dizer a mesma coisa de você — disse. — Acho que podemos concordar que Draco é a pessoa mais dedicada entre nós, então.

— Até demais — Harry riu, puxando Draco pela cintura, juntando seus corpos. Córmaco, pela primeira vez, andou levemente afastado do amigo. Seus passos, também, eram um pouco mais rápidos, de uma forma que ele precisava virar levemente o pescoço para conversar com o casal. — Draco disse que você é um ótimo dançarino.

Córmaco corou, colocando as mãos no peito. — Nossa, eu fico muito lisonjeado por saber disso. Obrigado, baixinho.

Harry virou o rosto para Draco. Baixinho?

— Mas a verdade é que Draco é _mil vezes_ melhor que eu no balé — Córmaco comentou. — Você tem que ver ele fazendo o lago dos cisnes é simplesmente... Magnífico.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, meneando a cabeça ligeiramente na direção do namorado. — Draco, na verdade, nunca me deixou o ver dançando. É uma coisa que me interessa em muitas situações, para ser franco.

— Essa conversa está tomando rumos inesperados — disse Draco, interrompendo os dois. — Eu nunca dancei pra você, Harry, porque eu acho que posso fazer coisas melhores pra ti.

Córmaco estava chocado, tão vermelho quanto o menor. — Meu deus, eu nunca imaginei que ouviria uma coisa dessas saindo da boca desse pirralho. Parabéns, Harry, você desvirtuou ele.

Draco beijou o namorado novamente, enquanto eles desciam a rua, de volta para o centro da cidade. Harry segurava sua mão firme, os dedos entrelaçados com o dele, e constantemente lhe afagava a cabeça ou o rosto, lhe deixando beijinhos simples e carinhosos.

Eles decidiram por ficar em uma lanchonete perto da estação de trem, para que Córmaco conseguisse voltar para casa em segurança — Draco, obviamente, chamaria o motorista da família para que o buscasse, esperando que Harry não quisesse voltar para a casa dele.

Sentaram-se lado a lado, Córmaco logo em frente. O lugar estava parcialmente cheio, mas não era um movimento absurdo. No fundo, conseguiam ouvir Alanis Morissette, cantando suavemente em uma caixa de som debaixo da TV. Era uma lanchonete caseira, mas quase todos os clientes eram adolescentes que, assim como Harry, tinham acabado de voltar do primeiro dia na universidade.

— Vocês bebem? — perguntou Córmaco.

— Nem pensar — Harry disse. — Se a minha sogra descobrir que eu andei bebendo na presença do filho dela... Digamos que eu não vou poder mais passar os finais de semana na casa dele.

Draco, porém, parecia levemente tentado a beber. — Ele me deu um vinho na primeira festa que fomos juntos — apontou para Harry — e ele está até hoje debaixo da minha cama, fechado.

— Opa! — Córmaco disse, eufórico. — Acho que precisamos marcar alguma coisa pra abrir esse vinho.

— Sem chance — disse Harry.

— Com certeza — Draco sorriu.

Os dois se olharam, confusos. Córmaco estava mais confuso ainda, as sobrancelhas contraídas, a mão na bochecha, como quem assiste uma discussão de vizinhos. Harry estava incrédulo, os lábios abertos como se estivesse prestes a falar alguma coisa, e Draco, com a mão pendida no ar, tentava entender o que se passava no olhar do moreno.

— Eu digo, não na minha casa, claro — esclareceu. — Mas acho que podemos fazer alguma coisa sim, você gostaria, Harry, não fique com essa cara.

Harry meneou a cabeça.

— É, mas eu não te dei aquela bebida pra você simplesmente tomar ela...

— Você me deu pra que então?

Harry suspirou. — Nada, Draco. Podemos marcar uma coisa sim. Draco me disse que seu aniversário estava chegando, certo? Acho que é uma data perfeita para fazermos isso.

A moça dos pedidos se aproximou, com um bloquinho em mãos. De repente, Harry se lembrou daquelas semanas na praia, quando iam para o restaurante jantar todas as noites, na presença apenas da dona e do casal de idosos, que pareciam cada dia mais apaixonados. No final, pediu um cachorro-quente para dividir com Draco, porque sabia que ele era grande mais para uma pessoa só, e dois refrigerantes. Córmaco optou por batatas fritas e uma cerveja, depois de confirmar com a mulher que tinha mais de dezoito anos ao lhe mostrar a identidade.

— O que aconteceu? — Draco perguntou baixinho, fingindo apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Harry. — Você está estranho desde que a gente te encontrou.

Córmaco estava entretido com uma garota que havia inaugurado o karaokê, pensando seriamente em se juntar a ela em um dueto apaixonado. Draco, de canto de olho, se perguntava se existia algum tipo de acordo entre Córmaco e sua namorada ou se ele era apenas mais um cafajeste.

— Nada — Harry respondeu depois de um tempo, sua voz falando. — Eu só queria comemorar o primeiro dia da faculdade com você, sozinhos, de preferência no seu quarto.

Draco corou.

— Desculpe, eu achei que você gostaria de conhecer o Córmaco, já que estamos passando tanto tempo juntos — Draco bebeu do refrigerante, sentindo o gás descer por sua garganta, queimando. — Ele queria te conhecer, também, estava todo eufórico.

Harry esboçou um sorriso amarelo.

— Tudo bem, Draco, podemos comemorar mais tarde — ele segurou o rosto de Draco, lhe beijando os lábios, chupando sua língua levemente, sentindo o calor entre eles crescer, como já era natural. Draco estava tão acostumado a fazer isso quando estavam sozinhos, que precisava controlar qualquer ereção que poderia aparecer. — Você está pegando fogo, Draco.

O tom de voz de Harry, porém, não era nada sexy.

— Você está bem?

— Estou, acho que é o calor — respondeu, balançando a camiseta.

— Estamos em setembro.

— Ainda faz calor em setembro — retrucou, bebendo todo o líquido de seu copo de uma só vez. — Não precisa se preocupar, Harry, eu estou bem. Prometo. Você precisa relaxar um pouco.

Os ombros de Harry estavam contraídos, nada relaxado.

— Só vou relaxar quando te ver em casa, em segurança — disse, puxando mais um beijo dos lábios finos do loiro antes de servir mais um copo de refrigerante. — Toma. Se for uma gripe, minha mãe sempre dizia que refrigerante ajudava.

— E bolachas — Draco complementou. — Minha mãe dizia a mesma coisa.

Os lanches chegaram pouco tempo depois. Foi a primeira vez, desde que se encantara pela garota, que Córmaco havia voltado para a sua realidade, olhando para Draco e Harry, que limpavam um o rosto do outro, trocando carícias e beijos rápidos.

— Vocês ficam lindos juntos — comentou, colocando várias batatas na boca de uma só vez. — Quando o Draco me falava de ti, eu não achei que você fosse tão apaixonante assim, Harry. Até eu estou me sentindo meio tonto.

Córmaco riu, tentando puxar a risada de Harry também, mas o moreno somente abriu a boca, pensando nas suas palavras. Draco apertou sua coxa, pressentindo que alguma coisa boa não viria.

— Você já beijou o Draco, o que é me beijar, né — comentou, em seu humor seco, encarando Córmaco detrás de seus óculos, os cabelos rebeldes esvoaçando no vento.

Córmaco fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas só conseguiu olhar para Draco, que pedia desculpas com os olhos. Como ele tinha tido coragem de contar para Harry daquele momento que, no final das contas, não significava nada?

— Harry, eu.... — começou Córmaco, em busca de uma boa forma de se redimir.

— Depois é só transar com a gente também, vamos adorar — Harry estava começando a afiar sua língua, agora sentado ereto em sua cadeira, o punho fechado em cima da coxa.

— Harry... — Draco tentou acalmar, mas sabia que era uma causa perdida.

— Olha, eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas — Córmaco disse, levemente acuado, sentindo que a coisa não estava ficando boa para o seu lado. — Eu não sei se o Draco explicou toda a situação para você, Harry, mas quando eu o beijei, eu...

— Você não precisa explicar nada, Córmaco — Harry disse, sério. — Porque se uma pessoa beija a outra _estando_ em um relacionamento e sabendo que a outra pessoa também está, não precisa dar explicações vagabundas.

Córmaco estava com raiva, Draco conseguia ver pela forma que ele olhava para Harry. Mas existia um limite que ele não queria ultrapassar, moral e pessoal; no fundo, Draco sabia que eles ainda não estavam se batendo porque ele estava ali. Sendo quem ele era, Draco não poderia aparecer em uma briga nos jornais, não agora quando seu avô estava tentando a reeleição.

— Olha aqui, Harry — Córmaco levantou a voz. — Eu estou sendo o melhor amigo do seu namorado, eu estou aqui pra todos os problemas dele, desde a mãe até você. Eu acho que você precisa entender o que existe entre eu e Draco antes de falar qualquer coisa.

Harry riu, debochado. Ele apertava a mão de Draco com força, de uma alguma canalizando sua raiva no próprio namorado. Draco estava vermelho, com medo que eles estivessem chamando atenção. Harry não poderia ter escolhido um momento melhor para sentir ciúmes dele? Achou que aquilo assunto já estava encerrado meses atrás, que Harry nem se lembraria mais. Agarrou o braço de Harry. — Vamos para casa.

— Vamos mesmo — disse Harry, se levantando, colocando uma nota de dinheiro debaixo de seu prato. — E eu acho melhor você pensar duas vezes antes de beijar meu namorado novamente, babaca.

Draco empurrou Harry para fora da lanchonete, segurando sua mão e seu braço. —Harry, por favor, esfria a cabeça.

— Esfriar a cabeça, Draco? — ele olhou para dentro da lanchonete. — Como você quer que eu esfrie a cabeça com aquele cara ali dentro...

Ele não teve muito tempo de falar alguma coisa. Antes que eles pudessem perceber, Córmaco já havia empurrado Harry contra o muro, o segurando pelo pescoço. Draco riu, horrorizado, enquanto tentava separar os dois, mas sem sucesso.

— Escuta aqui, Potter — a voz de Córmaco estava alterada, fria. — Eu não ficar de gracinha contigo porque eu respeito o Draco, mas você desenterrar uma coisa dessas é sinal de que não está honrando o seu próprio relacionamento com ele. Ou será que você não confia no Draco?

— Córmaco, por favor — Draco disse, finalmente conseguindo colocar um braço entre ele e Harry. Draco, de todos, era o que estava mais diferente, suas sobrancelhas estavam contraídas, sua respiração pausada, os olhos pareciam faiscar. — Coloque mais um dedo no Harry e eu faço questão de te tirar da academia.

Córmaco paralisou, sentindo um calafrio na espinha. — Draco...

— Você está tão errado quanto certo aqui — Draco continuou, então olhando para Harry: — Você também, Harry. Agora vocês dois vão se desgrudar, Harry e eu vamos voltar para minha casa e Córmaco... Eu te vejo semana que vem na academia.

Córmaco soltou Harry, ainda chocado com as palavras de Draco. Antes que os dois pudessem se afastar, ele segurou o menor pelo braço, quase sussurrando. — Você não faria.

— Toque de novo em Harry que você vai mudar de ideia.

Córmaco abaixou a cabeça, sentindo seu peito derreter. Merda, merda. Sentou-se no chão, de costas no muro, enquanto observava Draco digitar no telefone, provavelmente o número de seu motorista. Sentia seu rosto pegar fogo e lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, assustado com como Draco havia se transformado em outra pessoa. Levantou-se, não esperaria para vê-los irem embora juntos.

**III**

Desde que havia chegado, já havia pedido duas xícaras de café, bebia demais quando ficava nervoso. Ter visto Lupin naquela situação, tão magro, tão incapaz, os cinzas, sem vida, os dedos frágeis, como gravetos entrelaçados uns aos outros. De uma forma ou de outra, sentia-se responsável por aquele _garoto_ — garoto, porque simplesmente não conceber a ideia de que Lupin havia crescido desde a última vez que o vira, alegre, dançante, ainda com cabelos na cabeça. Tudo bem que a diferença entre eles não era nada muito absurdo, no máximo antes, mas Lupin sempre seria o irmãozinho de seu melhor amigo, o garoto que sempre pedia para sair com eles nas festas, para pegar garotas (na época, não sabiam que, na verdade, Lupin queria ver os garotos) ou simplesmente para tomar cerveja e falar da vida dos professores, como gostavam de fazer. Estava tão acostumado a ver Lupin um garoto jovial e saudável, que agora, vendo-o daquela forma, ele próprio se sentia debilitado, como se sua vida estivesse se definhando pouco a pouco.

— Eu não estou inválido, você sabe disso, não sabe? — Remo perguntou, alguns minutos depois de ter acordado e visto a expressão desoladora de James. — Eu posso estar careca, mais fraco do que o normal, mas eu ainda posso te vencer nos soquinhos.

James riu, incrédulo. As coisas aconteciam rápido antes dos trinta, pensou. Lúcio, Severo e ele formavam um grande trio, aprontavam de todas e faziam de tudo. Eram conhecidos nas ruas, os mais jovens olhavam admirados para eles, tinham até um apelido que sentia vergonha de se lembrar; viviam no apogeu de suas vidas. E sempre rodeados de garotas — Severo poderia dizer que, às vezes, pegava alguns garotos, mas eram momentos de "cabeça cheia", dizia ele. Naquela época, eles não sabiam que as mulheres de suas vidas seriam suas colegas do ensino médio, afinal, o relacionamento de James e Lílian só aconteceu três anos depois que eles haviam saído da escola, foram precisos vários encontros escondidos dos amigos para que eles finalmente aceitassem que haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Eles não esperavam, no entanto, engravidar tão cedo.

James ficou incrédulo quanto Lílian lhe contou que estava grávida, provavelmente de três meses. Ela era tão magrinha, era estranho não ter mostrado nenhum sinal da gravidez. Quando contou para os amigos, com o peito apertado e a voz embargada, Lúcio e Severo rapidamente apresentaram olhares de reprovação, mas ele sabia que eles estavam brigando.

— É, sempre tem que ter o primeiro — disse Lúcio, rindo.

Mal sabia ele que, um ano depois, seria a sua vez. O que geralmente acontecia, porém, não aconteceu: os três tinham certeza que, a partir do momento que Lílian revelara a gravidez, James iria se afastar, os encontros do trio ficariam cada vez mais raros e, então, seriam apenas Lúcio e Severo. James prometeu secretamente, para si mesmo, em uma noite voltando para casa, sozinho: nunca deixaria seus amigos. Ele conseguia manejar muito bem a vida de pai com a vida de amigos e, quando podia, levava Harry para passear com eles, se vangloriar para os amigos que seu filho tinha os olhos verde-esmeralda, tão lindos quanto os dele próprio.

Narcisa engravidou de Lúcio nesse meio tempo e, em um ano, Draco havia nascido. E o que tinha medo, aconteceu: Lúcio desapareceu, estava sempre ocupado com alguma envolvendo o filho, não podia sair para resolver alguma coisa para o pai ou simplesmente dizia que estava sem cabeça para beber e rir de coisas "idiotas". No fundo, James e Severo sabiam que a pessoa por detrás disso tudo era Abraxas Malfoy, o pai de Lúcio, que na época já estava concorrendo para prefeito da cidade, mesmo sem sucesso. Ainda demoraria uns bons anos até que se elegesse, reelegesse e tentasse ficar o máximo de tempo no poder possível.

— Esse aí não sai do meu pé — Severo disse, uma noite quando James havia levado Harry para que os pais do amigo conhecessem. — Não sei quantas vezes eu já não disse para ele que não tem idade pra andar com a gente.

Severo estava falando de seu irmão caçula, Lupin. Para quem estava do lado de fora, as semelhanças entre os dois eram bem nítidas, mas James, quem sempre esteve presente, conseguia ver perfeitamente onde eles mais se assemelhavam: o humor, a forma de mexer nos cabelos a cada dois minutos, o jeito de se vestir e de falar e, claro, a leve tendência a gostar de meninos. Ficava claro para todos quem vinha de fora que eles não eram filhos dos mesmos pais; de fato, Lupin havia sido adotado muito jovem, o que conservava seu sobrenome, mas se considerava da família desde o primeiro dia.

— Pois deixe ele vir com a gente — James disse, abrindo um sorriso para Lupin.

Ele não sabia que, naquele momento, estava começando uma nova amizade, uma bem diferente daquelas que já havia tido. Lúcio não estava mais presente e Severo não conseguia entender a fascinação de James com seu irmão caçula. Então, aos poucos, James já havia se acostumado a sair apenas ele e Lupin, às vezes com Harry. Gostavam de acompanhar Severo em alguns eventos, mesmo que ficassem ao longe, observando o amigo e irmão tentar pegar todas as garotas e simplesmente não conseguir segurar sua ereção. Aqueles dois haviam se unido de uma forma estranha, afinal James estava acostumado a ver Lupin pela casa de Severo quando os visitava, mas não sabia que o garoto conseguia ser tão interessante quanto o irmão; conversavam de dança, de balé, literatura e filmes alemães, do renascentismo e da revolução francesa. James, mesmo com um filho e com quase vinte e quatro anos, estava revivendo sua adolescência a partir de Lupin.

Até aparecer Sírius. E uma coisa que havia começado tão rápido, havia desaparecido tão rápido quanto. Ele sabia que uma hora Lupin encontraria sua turma, a galera com ele realmente se identificasse, ele somente não estava preparado para esse momento. E, de um dia para o outro, eram somente James, Lílian e Harry. A vida adulta era uma caixinha de surpresas.

— Eu não duvido que você não consiga me levantar, também — respondeu, bem-humorado, causando risadas no amigo, que levantou os braços, como nos velhos tempos eles faziam sempre que um vencia, um sinal de desistência.

— Não vamos tão longe — os olhos de Remo brilhavam, eles estavam revivendo a adolescência, todos aqueles momentos bons entre eles voltando como raios de esperança naquela manhã cinzenta. — Você engordou um pouquinho, James.

— O metabolismo não é o mesmo depois dos trinta, Remo.

— Ah, eu sei disso.

Remo apertou sua barriga e os dois riram novamente: não havia nada de gordura no corpo de Remo e isso, felizmente, não era algo que vinha da quimioterapia ou do câncer; ele sempre fora um garotinho mirrado, magricela, tão leve que todos do grupo conseguiam carregá-lo por vários metros, sem sequer se queixar de outro garoto nas suas costas. Existia, porém, um espectro diferente rondando aquele homem e os dois sabiam que, apesar das risadas e do humor, ele estava doente, _muito_ doente. Um câncer de pulmão não era fácil de se tratar e não eram todos que conseguiam vencê-lo, ambos sabiam disso mais do que ninguém, a memória do pai de Severo no hospital, pelo mesmo diagnóstico, ainda estava fresca em suas memórias, como se tivesse acontecido no dia anterior.

— Eu liguei para o Lúcio mais cedo — James disse.

— Narcisa esteve comigo hoje — Remo disse e James percebeu que não havia mágoa nenhuma em sua voz, sequer uma hesitação ou embargo. — Sempre tão arrumada, tão polida... Lembra quando ela levou Sírius para a casa dela e ele voltou cheio de marra, de roupas bonitas e...

— O cabelo lambido! — James arrebentou em uma risada, chamando a atenção da enfermeira, que olhou brava para ele, pedindo silêncio. — Eu nunca vou esquecer do que o Severo disse, que Sírius nunca conseguiria uma garota com aquele cabelo e bem... Ele não aceitava vocês dois, né?

Lupin soltou um suspiro, cansado.

— Amor de irmão... Severo sempre quis me proteger acima de tudo.

E os dois riram novamente. Mesmo depois de anos, um ainda conseguia encontrar no outro aquele senso de humor, aquela segurança e respeito um pelo outro. James estava feliz de ver, mesmo depois de anos, Lupin tão bem quanto naquele dia. — Enfim, liguei para o nosso irmão mais velho...

James, Lúcio e Severo, gostava de pensar que os três ainda eram "irmãos".

— Sabe como é a vida do filho do prefeito, né? Mordomia, dinheiro e champagne. As coisas mudaram tanto desde a última vez que nos vimos, você não acha? Eu estava tão acostumado a andar com Severo e Lúcio e assim, do nada, ele foi embora. E você virou meu amigo e depois encontrou Sírius e... Quando iríamos imaginar que você iria se apaixonar pelo primo da Narcisa, _namorada _do nosso amigo?

— Aquele dia que o Sírius me levou para a casa dele, a mansão dos Malfoy... — ele estava com dificuldade para falar. — Depois que todo mundo se apresentou, Lúcio venho falar comigo, disse que não esperava se reencontrar comigo, afinal a única ligação entre a gente era o Severo, mas que estava feliz por mim e por Sírius, que eu seria uma boa pessoa para ele.

— E você foi...

— É, eu me arrependo até hoje de não ter ido em seu enterro.

James ficou calado, tentando pensar em alguma coisa para confrontar o amigo, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas aproveitando o momento.

— Eu não sei porque você queria ser nosso amigo — James riu, voltando o assunto para que eles não ficassem calados, olhando um para a cara do outro. — Éramos muito mais velhos que você, tínhamos outros problemas e diversões, mas vocês estavam lá. Eu tinha quase vinte e cinco anos na minha cara e tu...?

— Dezoito — Lupin sorriu.

De repente, uma equipe do hospital passou pelo corredor a mil, enquanto uma sirene indicava que um paciente estava sofrendo uma parada respiratória. Todos na sala pararam, atentos, olhando um para o outro, atentos no rádio da enfermeira, que ficava sobre o balcão.

— Você soube de alguma coisa do Severo? — James perguntou.

Lupin levantou o olhar, machucado, de quem ainda não havia se recuperado de uma perda. Ele meneou a cabeça, deixando claro que sua resposta era negativa.

— Um dia ele simplesmente... Foi embora — disse, lembrando-se mais uma vez de um dos seus vários momentos infelizes na vida. — Deixou uma quantia em dinheiro para minha mãe, uma carta bem desaforada para meu pai e foi embora, sem nem me dar um tchau ou um adeus.

James balançou a cabeça, soltando um longo suspiro.

— Severo sempre foi assim, inconstante.

— Pelo contrário, ele sempre foi objetivo — Lupin tinha rancor nos olhos. — Eu pergunto se, ele soubesse que estou no hospital, quase perdendo tudo pra uma maldita mancha no pulmão, ele voltaria.

— Você acha que ele ainda está em Londres?

— Ele nunca deixaria esse país — o rancor ficava cada vez mais nítido. — Era um medroso, no final das contas. Eu não me surpreenderia se, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda vivesse entre nós, nos espionando, seguindo, tudo para não conviver com o maldito ódio pelo meu pai.

James não sabia o que dizer, estava paralisado. Ele ainda tinha frescas em sua memória as lembranças daquele ano conturbado, do enterro de Sírius, onde todos estavam presentes, menos Lupin. E então, misteriosamente, Severo havia deixado a cidade com uma namorada que ninguém conhecia e pedia que ninguém fosse atrás dele. O que ele não conseguia se lembrar, porém, eram as últimas palavras do amigo para ele, naquele enterro, antes de cada um ir para sua casa.

— Eu acho que ele, se estivesse aqui, com certeza ele já teria ido conversar com vocês, Lúcio ou eu... Severo poderia ter um coração de pedra, mas no final ele era uma boa pessoa.

— Ele me deixou no momento que eu mais precisei dele...

— Eu sei, mas...

— Isso não tem perdão, James — Lupin engoliu em seco. Ao dizer isso, ele não só condenava Severo por ter lhe abandonado, mas também condenava a si mesmo, por ter deixado Sírius e não ter ido em seu enterro.

Não demorou para a enfermeira dizer que eles já estavam liberados, que a sessão havia sido um sucesso e que, se Lupin continuasse assim, tudo ficaria bem no final. Como James imaginara, Lupin precisou deixar o hospital de cadeira de rodas, por conta da fraqueza que sentia, mas quando chegou do lado de fora, já conseguia se levantar bem o suficiente. Insistiu para o levar para ela, Narcisa ainda demoraria e eles tinham tempo de sobra para conversarem um pouco, lembrarem dos tempos antigos. Lupin recusou, não queria mais tomar o tempo do amigo e, também, precisava ficar sozinho; os momentos seguintes a quimioterapia conseguiam o deixar uma pilha de nervosos, uma pessoa irreconhecível que nem mesmo ele conseguia entender.

Se despediram na porta do hospital, enquanto Lupin entrava em seu táxi. A primeira coisa que fez, enquanto chorava, pensando que poderia estar prestes a perder o seu segundo amigo, foi ligar para Lílian, desabafou todos os seus sentimentos, abriu o peito para a mulher pelo telefone, o rosto vermelho das lágrimas. Lilian pediu que se acalmasse, que voltasse para casa, tudo ficaria melhor se ele voltasse para casa. James, porém, ainda precisava encontrar Narcisa, mas não tinha certeza se teria psicológico para falar com ela, estava destruído por dentro, mas ainda de pé.

**IV**

— Não diga nada — Narcisa Malfoy disse, sentando-se no banco de acolchoado vermelho da lanchonete, segurando sua bolsa com força, enquanto o garotinho da capela sentava-se ao seu lado.

James Potter, que já vinha esperando por ela há quase trinta minutos, olhou confuso para o garotinho, tentando entender o que estava se passando, mas sem qualquer explicação plausível cruzando sua mente. Pelo olhar amedrontado, mas decisivo, de Narcisa, ele sabia que o melhor era não pedir por maiores explicações; ou ela faria isso, ou simplesmente esqueceria da presença daquela criança, assim como ele deveria fazer o mesmo.

A lanchonete que a mulher escolhera era a única perto do hospital, logo a maioria de seus clientes eram familiares e residentes, alguns deles ainda vestidos de jalecos e estetoscópios nos pescoços. Era uma lanchonete com estilo norte-americana, repleta de _neons_ e bancos vermelhos, grandes taças de milk-shakes e atendentes vestidas de forma caricata. Nos últimos trinta minutos em que se manteve sentado ali, bem ao fundo, com visão total das duas entradas, balcão e clientes, James havia observado mais de uma centena de pessoas, entre ir e vir, pedidos para viagem e pedidos para comer na hora, crianças pidonas e velhos indecisos, além de uma dúzia de médicos pomposos, que pediam cafés especiais e olhavam para todos com um certo olhar de superioridade, de quem provavelmente achava estar salvando toda a humanidade de uma peste mundial.

Primeiro, achou que Narcisa havia desistido da ideia do encontro, o que tinha grandes chances de realmente se realizar, afinal ela era uma pessoa de inconstâncias, sempre mudando de opiniões e posições — prova clara disso era ter saído de uma quimioterapia sem mais nem menos, de uma hora para outra. Não seria a primeira vez que Narcisa faria isso com ele, lembrava-se perfeitamente das noites em que eram jovens, todos saíam para beber e comemorar aprovações nos vestibulares, isso_ quando_ conseguiam aproveitar, se Narcisa não mudasse repentinamente de opinião e achasse que sair sem autorização dos pais não era uma boa opção. Claro que não era, mas justamente isso que deixava tudo mais maneiro. Muitas das vezes, Lúcio precisava deixar os encontros mais cedo, para que levasse Narcisa para casa, e nunca mais voltava, certamente ficando para passar o resto da noite na casa da namorada; todos ali certamente fariam o mesmo, mas não conseguiam aguentar a ideia de que, pouco a pouco, Narcisa vinha roubando um de seus melhores amigos. Sempre havia sido eles: James, Lúcio e Severo, às vezes Lílian e Narcisa. Não era de se surpreender que, tantos anos depois, havia se criado um abismo entre aquele trio de amigos, que agora só se viam em eventos beneficentes, jantares diplomáticos ou encontros casuais que envolviam seus filhos. James se perguntava se agora, com esse novo elo entre as famílias, Narcisa se veria mais predisposta a se unir a todos como uma "família".

Ela, porém, era uma mulher de decisões. E se ela simplesmente decidisse que nunca aceitaria nada além do simples relacionamento entre seu filho e Harry, não haveria nada, nem ninguém que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sobre. Existia, no entanto, uma pequena fagulha de "inesperado" dentro de Narcisa, algo que surgia de tempos em tempos, esses pequenos curto circuitos, que a levavam a fazer coisas inesperadas, sem planejamento ou, sequer, um segundo pensamento. E ali ele estava, observando um garotinho desconhecido, que por sua vez observava a mulher ao seu lado, os olhos gigantes e brilhantes, espantados.

— Obrigada por vir — ela disse, por fim, empurrando o cardápio para o garotinho. — Escolha alguma coisa, criança.

Seus olhos, pela primeira vez, se encontraram. Ela estava cansada, conseguia ver isso em seus olhos, nas bolsas escuras debaixo dos mesmos, no jeito que a boca pendia, inquieta, nas manchas do rosto e nas linhas de expressão, que surgiam nas maçãs do rosto, quase imperceptíveis, mas, ainda assim, presentes. Ela segurava uma mão com a outra, nervosa, como se estivesse com medo de alguma coisa, amedrontada; de fato, a única diferença entre o seu olhar e o da criança era simplesmente suas idades.

— Eu sabia que essa hora chegaria, não tem problema — James respondeu, abrindo um sorriso de canto de lábios, tentando passar o máximo de sinceridade e segurança possível. — Eu não conseguiria me perdoar se nunca tivesse vindo aqui ver Lupin, você, de alguma forma, me ajudou com isso.

Narcisa meneou a cabeça, deixando claro que não era esse o seu ponto, sequer o que ela tinha vindo falar. Ela abriu a boca, pronta para falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram, presas em sua garganta.

— Eu pedi café — James disse, percebendo a dificuldade da mulher. Olhou, então, para a criança. — E algumas panquecas. Você gosta de panquecas, menininho?

— Não fale muito com ele — Narcisa disse, quase sussurrando. — Já devem estar achando que eu sequestrei esse menino, ver um cara grande desse jeito falando assim com ele vai deixar as coisas piores do que já estão.

James arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

— E você não sequestrou a criança, Narcisa?

— Ele estava sozinho na capela...

— Sozinho na capela... Meu deus, Narcisa, você precisa levar essa criança para onde ela estava antes que... — ele se calou, sabendo que seria inútil argumentar, da forma que fosse. Ele, porém, não sabia se estava mais surpreso com o fato de que ela havia simplesmente arrastado uma criança para fora de uma capela e levado para uma lanchonete ou com o fato de que ela _estava_ em uma capela, rezando ou não. — Merda, contando que você diga que eu não tenha nada a ver com isso quando a polícia te procurar.

— Eu tenho quase certeza que a mãe dessa criança não deixa ninguém falar _merda_ perto dela, mas foda-se — Narcisa abriu um sorriso, levemente irônico, como se estivesse prestes a brigar com a primeira pessoa que aparecesse na sua frente, de preferência a mãe daquele menino. — Enfim, eu fiquei preocupada que você fosse me achar uma víbora por deixar Remo sozinho, então eu tive que te ligar pra... Pra me explicar, de alguma forma.

— Eu acho Narcisa que... você não precisa se explicar pra ninguém, muito menos para mim — estava realmente tentando parecer sincero. — Eu sei que a gente nunca teve uma relação muito boa, pelo menos não desde que os nossos filhos nasceram, mas você tem seus problemas, eu tenho os meus... É bom que a situação, mesmo ruim, nos conecte novamente.

— Eu não aguento mais — ela disse, como se estivesse soltando um peso de suas costas, um daqueles pesados, cheio de cicatrizes e lágrimas, ressentimentos ainda presentes, arrependimentos ainda abertos. — Eu venho tentando parecer forte para todos em casa, principalmente para o Draco, ele é... tão jovem, tão pequeno. O que vai ser dele sem a mãe?

James sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, um tremor. Harry já havia lhe contado tudo sobre a doença de Narcisa, pelo menos tudo que Draco havia lhe dito. Lembrou-se das longas conversas que teve com a mulher, na cama antes de dormir, no café da manhã antes de Harry descer, de como aquilo os afetava diretamente; suas vidas nunca mais seriam as mesmas. Tudo era tão frágil, a camada entre a vida e a morte tão fina que começaram a se questionar se eles mesmos não estavam correndo algum tipo de risco. Poderia ser ridículo e o auge do absurdo, mas a primeira coisa que fizeram depois de ficarem sabendo de Narcisa, foi abrir um seguro de vida, todo no nome de Harry, não iriam se arriscar a brincar com o destino, não quando ele era tão poderoso e tão... presente. E depois do que havia visto hoje, com Lupin, ele tinha certeza que havia feito a decisão certa.

— Narcisa... — ele disse, tentando de alguma forma centralizar tudo que gostaria de ouvir se estivesse na situação dela, mas sem sucesso; era algo _inimaginável_. — Talvez seja a hora de você, pela primeira vez, pedir ajuda para teu marido, para o teu filho. Eles estarão lá pra te dar todo o suporte e, bem, tem uma partezinha dentro de ti que sabe disso, mas _você_ não está deixando isso acontecer. Olha, eu vou te falar uma coisa, mas eu preciso que você prometa que não vai contar pro Draco que eu te contei, até porque ele não sabe...

Os olhos de Narcisa brilharam, interessadas.

— Na semana passada, depois daquele churrasquinho que fizemos na nossa casa, lembra?

— Eu ainda me lembro perfeitamente das coisas, James.

— Claro, claro — James disse, vermelho. — Eu não quis insinuar nada... Enfim, depois que vocês foram embora, nos sentamos para assistir a um filme na sala, como é de costume nosso, mesmo... E tivemos um momento pais e filhos, não foi nada muito profundo, mas foi suficiente.

Narcisa não entendia onde James estava querendo chegar, mas seu corpo estava tão sobrecarregado depois dos últimos meses que, por alguns momentos, era bom ouvir conselhos de outras pessoas que não fossem seus familiares.

— Harry geralmente nos conta algumas das conversas que ele tem com o Draco, não sei acontece vice-versa também...

— Definitivamente não — Narcisa respondeu, ríspida, ligeiramente ofendida. Raramente escutava alguma palavra vinda de Draco sobre Harry, tão pouco sobre suas conversas; o fato de Harry fazer isso com James e Lílian a deixava profundamente desconfortável, mas era compreensível, dada as circunstâncias.

— Draco disse que tem medo, medo de perder você sem poder fazer nada, sem poder te ajudar — James continuou. — Eu acho, Narcisa, que você precisa abrir um pouco essa tua casca, deixar seu filho entrar, teu marido; eles precisam de você o tanto quanto você também precisa, me entende? Eles são tão jovens, Harry e Draco, e uma coisa que acontece com um, afeta o outro...

Narcisa arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— O que você está querendo dizer, James?

James sentiu uma alfinetada em seu peito.

— O que eu quero dizer é que... Você precisa deixar de ser uma megera que finge não ter sentimentos por ninguém. Precisa deixar que te ajudem, afinal você _precisa_ de ajuda, ainda mais agora — ele não tinha coragem de olhar em seus olhos.

O rosto de Narcisa estava fechado, os lábios contraídos, ela segurava sua xícara de café com força, como se estivesse prestes a estourar em seus dedos. Amedrontado, James começou a girar o cardápio na mesa, os dedos tremendo levemente, pensando como, em toda a sua vida, havia feito uma merda tão grande quanto aquela, chamar Narcisa Malfoy de uma megera falsa?!

Ela, então, soltou uma risada, seguida de uma gargalhada, o rosto ficando vermelho, a respiração descompassada. A criança e James olhavam assustados e confusos para ela.

— Você se trancou todo — ela disse, batendo levemente na mesa. — Ah, James, muito obrigada, fazia muito tempo que não via alguém com medo de mim. Isso me revirou um pouquinho, confesso.

James, com a voz rouca e trêmula: — Obrigado...?

Narcisa se recuperou de sua crise de risadas, tomando mais um gole de seu café. A criança, então, levantou-se, inesperadamente, e correu em direção a entrada do café. Sem saber de onde a criança havia surgido, a mulher, claramente preocupada, com lágrimas nos olhos, olhou em todas as direções. Narcisa se escondeu detrás do cardápio e James fingiu olhar seu telefone.

Quando a mulher deixou o lugar, segurando o filho tão forte com medo que ele desaparecesse novamente, Narcisa soltou um suspiro. — A culpa não era minha que ela não cuidou do filho... Ele parecia uma criança de rua, era isso. Se a polícia um dia me procurar por tentativa de sequestro, vou dizer que já estava chamando o conselho tutelar.

James soltou uma risadinha, incrédulo.

— Se alguém me contasse que você fez isso, eu nunca acreditaria.

— Essa é a melhor coisa que você pode ter me dito, James — a mulher tomou o último gole de seu café. — É bom quando ninguém desconfia de você ou não acredita em alguma coisa que você possa ter feito... No final, você sempre vai se dar bem.

— Pode me ensinar? — James riu. — Olha, eu não queria falar mais nada, mas... Me promete uma coisa? Eu não quero atrapalhar o jeito que a sua família funciona, mas como um grande amigo do Lúcio, ou ex... Você pode me prometer que vai falar com o Draco, sobre isso tudo? O coitadinho está bem preocupado.

Narcisa baixou o olhar, suspenso na mesa da lanchonete.

— Quer uma carona?

— Eu estou de carro — James disse.

Os dois se levantaram, um de frente para o outro.

— Então, eu acho que é isso... — James disse.

Os dois trocaram beijinhos na bochecha, como era de costume, e se despediram. No estacionamento, estavam prestes a cada um entrar no seu carro quando James levantou o braço, chamando sua atenção.

— Eu já ia me esquecendo — disse, quando se aproximou do carro de Narcisa. — Lupin me pediu uma coisa, mas eu acho que é você quem precisa fazer isso.

**V**

— Harry Potter — Narcisa Malfoy disse, olhando fundo nos olhos do genro, sentado na sua frente, os braços cruzados, o rosto fechado, levemente vermelho. Draco estava de pé, ao lado da porta de vidro que levava para o jardim, igualmente nervoso, os olhos presos no namorado. — Acho que precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu, certo? Foi sua mãe mesmo que uma vez me disse que tudo se resolve com uma boa conversa.

Lúcio Malfoy, que observava tudo sentado em sua poltrona, soltou uma risadinha. Ele e Narcisa trocaram olhares, um piscando para o outro, como um código. Com o coração batendo mais do que o normal, Draco nem percebeu isso, tão pouco Harry, que ainda vivia aquela última hora em sua cabeça, como se estivesse preso em um _loop_ entre a universidade, a lanchonete e aquele muro onde fora enquadrado por Córmaco. Ainda sentia os dedos do garoto em seu pescoço, aquela dor no peito seguida de seu corpo o apertando.

— Quem vai começar?

Draco fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz de Harry foi mais alta.

— Olha, Narcisa — ele se ajeitou no sofá, o corpo arqueado, o cotovelo apoiado. — Seu filho e eu estamos há bastante tempo já, acho que conseguimos resolver nossos problemas sozinhos, com o maior respeito pela senhora, claro.

— O garoto é esperto — disse Lúcio, mais como um comentário, sem tirar os olhos de sua bebida. Ele não poderia negar que já estava ficando entediado do relacionamento do filho que parecia sempre andar em mil maravilhas; agora, pela primeira vez, Draco havia chegado em casa afobado, com raiva, o rosto vermelho perto a chorar.

Narcisa ignorou o comentário do marido.

— Ainda sim, foi o _meu_ filho que chegou na _minha_ casa desse jeito — apontou para Draco. Harry virou o pescoço rapidamente para encarar o loiro, que desviou o olhar, chateado. — Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu, até porque eu também preciso avisar seus pais... Essa mancha no seu pescoço não foi meu filho que te fez, certo?

Harry engoliu em seco. Naquele momento, ele estava entre a razão e a emoção; se contasse para Narcisa que fora Córmaco quem lhe fizera aquilo, ela provavelmente proibiria Draco de andar com o garoto, quem sabe tirá-lo da academia, mas se mentisse, Narcisa rapidamente entenderia que ele estava acobertando alguém e que, no final das contas, ela não poderia confiar no namorado de seu filho. Ele realmente não sabia o que responder perante aquele olhar de águia de Narcisa Malfoy.

— Bom, como ninguém está disposto a colaborar... — Narcisa se levantou, caminhando em direção ao telefone fixo. — Acho que seus pais vão ter que vir te buscar, Harry.

Lúcio escondeu o sorriso atrás do copo, ele estava adorando a forma que ela conseguia enrolar os dois sem que eles percebessem um pingo de falsidade naqueles olhos. A verdade era que Narcisa estava pouco ligando para o que havia acontecido entre dois, ela apenas precisava se certificar de que eles ficariam bem, para que ele não precisasse enfrentar uma terapia familiar entre eles e os pais de Harry. Lúcio conhecia a mulher o suficiente para ser o único naquela sala que entendia de seu tom de voz irônico.

— Não! — Draco disse, descruzando os braços. Seu olhar cruzou com os de Harry, que por alguns momentos achou que estava prestes a terminar seu relacionamento com Draco pelas mãos da própria sogra. — Foi Córmaco, aquele meu colega do balé que vem aqui em casa às vezes.

Narcisa levantou as sobrancelhas, o telefone já fora do gancho pronto para digitar o número. Ela soltou um som pela boca, abrindo um sorriso e colocando o telefone de volta no gancho. — Sou toda ouvidos, Draco.

— Nós convidamos o Harry para comemorar o primeiro dia dele na faculdade — Draco começou, sentando-se na guarda do sofá, ao lado de Harry; um puxou a mão do outro. — Córmaco queria muito conhecer o Harry e no começo até foi agradável, mas... Córmaco fez uma coisa que não é muito bom comentar aqui.

— Claro — disse Narcisa, claramente interessada, mesmo que não fosse perguntar.

— E o Harry tentou me defender — mentira. — E então nós saímos, porque não iríamos ficar ali com todo o climão que tinha ficado, mas o Córmaco nos seguiu e puxou Harry e foi aqui que ele o apertou no pescoço.

Narcisa pareceu observar de longe. — É, está bem feio. Tenho certeza que consigo consertar isso com maquiagem.

— Harry não teve nada a ver com isso, mãe — Draco disse, sentindo os dedos do moreno apertando os seus. — Na verdade, ele é o inocente da história, não deveria estar sentado sendo tratado desse jeito.

Harry e Draco engoliram em seco ao mesmo tempo, esperando por uma reação e uma resposta por parte de Narcisa, que simplesmente meneou a cabeça, em um sinal de que havia entendido a situação. Lúcio estava se controlando para não rir, então ele não parava de encher seu copo, gole atrás de gole.

— Entendo — Narcisa disse, aproximando-se, parando bem em frente a eles. Narcisa era uma mulher alta, esbelta, e com os saltos, ela ficava incrivelmente maior que eles, com aquele seu olhar sádico. Harry, que estava sentado no sofá, ainda mais embaixo, sentia-se uma formiga operária em frente a rainha, todo um ar importante era transmitido a partir dela.

Narcisa pegou a mão entrelaçada de ambos e separou, com um sorrisinho no rosto. O coração de Draco parou por alguns instantes, enquanto olhava incrédulo para a mãe. Ela não seria capaz de fazer eles se afastarem, seria? Harry, porém, estava hipnotizado pela mulher, perdido demais para sequer perceber que já não segurava mais a mão de Draco, mas sim de Narcisa.

— Venha comigo, Harry — ela disse, puxando o moreno levemente em direção a escada. — Draco, tem comida no micro-ondas, você pode esquentar sozinho, para não ter que acordar Martha. Lúcio, faça companhia para seu filho.

De repente, Harry percebeu para onde estava indo. Narcisa subia as escadas devagar, com toda sua delicadeza. Ele olhou para Draco, amedrontado, pronto para receber todas as broncas possíveis, mas o loiro apenas meneou a cabeça, pedindo que ele se acalmasse, não daria errado.

— Sua mãe assiste muito programa de advogados — Lúcio disse, acompanhando Draco para a cozinha. — Eu já disse pra ela parecer uma mãe normal às vezes, sem todo esse ar pomposo de matriarca, mas ela gosta... Vocês estavam lacrados ali, né? Nem respiravam.

O quarto de casal da mansão Malfoy não se assemelhava em nada com o que Harry imaginava. Esperando encontrar um quarto luxuoso, com um lustre que tomasse conta de todo o teto e uma cama com lastros dourados, Harry encontrou um simples quarto de paredes verdes e uma cama de um casal que parecia viver junto há muito tempo. A única coisa que parecia _chique_ naquele quarto era uma penteadeira branca, toda trabalhada em madeira, na parede oposta à janela; seu espelho era enorme e o banco, baixinho em frente ao móvel, era felpudo e fofo. Uma das portas certamente levava para o banheiro, onde Harry imaginava uma banheira, e o outra, na mesma parede da penteadeira, deveria ser do _closet_. Em frente a cama, além da sacada, assim como a de Draco, havia um gaveteiro branco, baixinho, coberto por fotografias e porta-retratos; Harry reconheceu Draco e Sírius em uma das fotos, além de Narcisa e suas irmãs em outra.

— Esse é meu pai? — Harry perguntou, incrédulo, levantando um porta-retrato na horizontal. Não era das melhores qualidade, de uma época em que as fotos coloridas ainda eram novidades. Ele reconhecia o centro da cidade ao fundo, mas as pessoas que posavam para a fotografia eram quase translúcidas, brilhavam naquele filtro antigo e esmaecido.

— James, Severo e Lúcio — ela disse, olhando por cima do ombro de Harry.

— Esse é Lúcio? — era uma surpresa atrás da outra. — Digo, seu marido... Ele está sem cabelos aqui e onde estão suas roupas importadas?

Narcisa soltou uma risada irônica.

— Nessa época, Lúcio usava gel no cabelo e jaquetas de couro, só não andava de motos porque o pai era muito rigoroso com isso — Narcisa se afastou, puxando mais um banquinho para frente da penteadeira.

— Meu tinha uma — Harry disse para si mesmo, lembrando-se da moto velha que ficava na garagem, pegando poeira e ocupando espaço. Na foto, não existia sinal dela, mesmo que Harry conseguisse ver seu pai segurando um par de chaves na mão. — Meu pai nunca disse que ele e Lúcio eram chegado.

— Éramos todos colegas de escola — ela respondeu, batendo no banco à sua frente. Harry largou o quadro em seu lugar, ainda querendo ficar mais um tempo vendo a foto de seu pai, tão jovem e sorridente na foto. — Um era mais amigo de um do que de outro, mas no final das contas todo mundo se conhecia.

Harry sentou-se em frente a mulher, ainda sentindo um frio na barriga, pronto para ouvir tudo que viesse daquela mulher. Naquele momento, queria que Draco estivesse ali, para lhe defender caso Narcisa falasse alguma coisa muito ultrajante, mas ao mesmo tempo agradecia por ter esse tempo com a sogra, algo que nunca havia acontecido antes. Harry estava sempre envolta do namorado que raramente lembrava que passava muito pouco tempo conhecendo as pessoas que um dia iriam fazer parte de sua família, de uma forma ou de outra.

Narcisa tocou o maxilar de Harry, levantando-o levemente para que conseguisse ver melhor as marcas no seu pescoço. Eram três ou quatro marcas de dedo, levemente avermelhadas ou amareladas, mas nada muito alarmante ou que pudesse ser visto de muito longe. — É, ele te pegou de surpresa mesmo.

— Você acreditou no Draco?

— Eu sempre vou acreditar no meu filho — Narcisa respondeu, abrindo uma gaveta em sua penteadeira e pegando uma paleta, recheada dos mais diferentes tons de peles. Ela olhou para Harry e colocou a paleta ao seu lado, tentando encontrar a cor perfeita. — Minha mãe, muito tempo atrás, disse que é sempre você ter as cores de todas as pessoas, porque você nunca sabia quando alguém iria chegar na sua casa precisando de ajuda. Ela claramente estava falando das amigas que eram agredidas pelos maridos, mas ela nunca me disse isso com essas palavras.

Harry não disse nada, observava a mulher fazer uma dança minuciosa entre uma cor e outra, aparentemente indecisa em qual delas deveria usar. De perto, Narcisa era muito mais bonita do que aparentava, seu rosto era liso e brilhoso, os olhos redondos e esverdeados, assim como os seus, lembravam um camaleão, mudando de acordo com a luz.

— E sabe que foi útil essa dica? — ela continuou. — Quantas vezes não tive que ajudar a esconder os roxos da vida que os irmãos de Lúcio apareciam aqui em casa? Ou as marcas que a mãe dele deixava no pai, quando descobria uma traição? Maquiagem é uma arma ao nosso favor, se você saber como usar.

Ela parecia ter encontrado a cor perfeita. Pediu que Harry levantasse novamente o rosto e com uma gotinha macia, que Harry não fazia ideia do nome, ela começou a aplicar em seu pescoço, em pequenas batidinhas, como se estivesse pincelando um quadro. Ele sentia um desconforto, mas nada insuportável.

— Harry — Narcisa disse, agora sumindo um tom muito mais agradável, como se estivesse falando com uma amiga; suas mãos delicadas tocavam o rosto de Harry com gentileza, cuidadosa. — Eu acho que devo um pedido de desculpas pra você.

— Um pedido de desculpas? — ele perguntou, incrédulo. — Mas...

— Você sabe porquê — ela passou o dedo, espalhando uma parte da maquiagem entre seu pomo de adão e a clavícula. — No começo, quando você começou a frequentar essa casa, eu sempre fui muito ingrata com você, na forma que te tratava, em como eu tentava te afastar de Draco... Eu quero que você saiba que nunca, _nunca_, eu achei que você fosse uma má pessoa pra ele, pelo menos não de verdade. Teve uma época que eu realmente tentava acreditar nessas mentiras que eu criava na minha cabeça, mas depois que eu percebi a forma que você cuidava dele, se importava com ele, eu não conseguia não me sentir constrangida perto de você. Eu não sabia onde colocar a cabeça quando encontrava sua mãe, afinal mãe é mãe, ela sempre vai saber quando alguém não gosta do filho dela. Ela é a próxima pessoa pra quem preciso pedir desculpas, mas antes...

Ela abaixou seu rosto, ficando cara a cara com o garoto.

— Muito obrigado — ela o envolveu em um abraço —, por ajudar o Draco nesses momentos. Não se sei você tem noção, mas o que sustenta ele é você, sempre foi você. Não estou nem de longe falando que meu filho é fraco, mas nunca conseguimos enfrentar um momento como esse sozinho, é inumano.

Harry sentia o coração da mulher bater em seu peito, desregulado.

— Quando o meu tempo chegar...

— Senhora.

— Silêncio, garoto — ela se afastou, olhando-o nos olhos novamente. — Quando eu tiver que ir, eu vou saber que Draco estará em boas mãos, eu confio em você pra cuidar do meu Draco. Lúcio vai ficar arrasado, afinal estamos casados há anos, e ele vai precisar de ajuda de alguém sem ser o próprio pai, que talvez se afunde de uma só vez na bebida. Então eu peço que cuide bem do meu garoto, que você ame ele tanto quanto eu amo, porque ele vai precisar.

Harry apenas concordava com a cabeça.

— Desculpe mesmo, pela forma que te tratei nessa casa — ela se levantou, olhando mais uma vez para o seu próprio trabalho. — Acho que agora está tudo bem, você pode voltar para casa sem que seus pais percebam isso aí.

Harry se levantou logo atrás dela.

— Muito obrigado, Narcisa — eles se encaram mais uma vez. — Eu preciso realmente ir? Não posso ficar e conversar com Draco sobre o que aconteceu? Eu sinto que preciso me resolver com ele.

— É claro, eu estava apenas brincando — ela se afastou, colocando as coisas no lugar e fechando a gaveta de sua penteadeira. Harry estava quase fechando a porta do quarto quando ela chamou sua atenção. — Ah, encontrei umas roupas suas no quarto do Draco, talvez seja bom você manter umas coisas por aqui mesmo.

Harry desconfiou, mas concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Boa noite, senhora Malfoy.

— Boa noite, Harry.

— O que ela te disse? — Draco perguntou, segurando de Harry com força.

Narcisa e Lúcio haviam saído para um jantar com seu avô, então eles deram conta de seu próprio jantar; juntaram o que tinha na geladeira com mais algumas coisas que encontraram no armário. No entanto, fizeram tudo isso calados, sem trocar palavras além do necessário, fazendo com que o único som na cozinha fosse os dos talheres, enquanto eles se alimentavam quietos.

Agora eles estavam sentados no quintal, de frente para a piscina, em uma das cadeiras de Narcisa, basicamente deitados, olhando para o céu estrelado daquela noite. A luz brilhava forte, mas algumas nuvens a cobriam, ameaçando chuva para o dia seguinte. A mão direita de Harry segurava a esquerda de Draco, enquanto eles contavam as estrelas, sem contato visual.

— Ela me pediu desculpas — começou, pretendendo ser o mais sucinto possível. — Disse que estava arrependida da forma que havia me tratado no início e que também pediria desculpas para meu pai.

— Minha mãe disse? A troco de quê?

— Eu acho que ela só percebeu que eu sou um bom partido — Harry disse, tirando sarro, aquela sua risada de garganta.

Draco revirou os olhos.

— Ela não disse mais nada, sobre o que aconteceu... Sobre mim?

Harry já estava preparado para essa conversa e, enquanto descia as escadas em direção a sala, depois de ter saído do quarto de Narcisa, ele havia combinado consigo mesmo que não falaria para Draco sobre o último pedido de sua mãe. Ele sabia muito bem que aquela era uma conversa que Draco e Narcisa deveriam ter sozinhos, quando ambos estivessem suficientemente confortáveis para conversar com o outro.

— Lembra que no início do ano você me disse que um dia eu entenderia minha mãe? — Draco disse, sem olhar para Harry, o olhar perdido nas estrelas acima de suas cabeças. — Eu nunca paguei tanto com a língua na minha vida quanto essas últimas semanas.

Harry apenas meneou com a cabeça.

— Eu não quero dizer que eu estava certo o tempo todo...

— Mas você estava — Harry viu o movimento de Draco de canto de olho, sentando-se, olhando fixamente em sua direção. Fez o mesmo, ficando cara a cara com o loiro, seus joelhos se tocando. — Vamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu hoje?

Harry engoliu em seco. — Eu acho que não precisamos ficar de mal por uma coisa que não foi culpa nem minha, nem sua, mas sim do seu _amigo_.

Draco desceu o olhar para as suas mãos. — Você sabe o quanto o Córmaco é importante para mim, não sabe? Ele é, literalmente, o meu único amigo naquele lugar todo. Tem as garotas, mas elas estão mais interessadas em te conhecer do que realmente serem minhas amigas.

Um brilho percorreu o olhar esverdeado do moreno. — Elas querem me conhecer?

— Elas descobriram que eu namoro um garoto e estão me tratando como um rei — Draco respondeu, encabulado, as bochechas rosadas. Ele apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas, as mãos unidas à frente do corpo. — Eu não posso afastar o Córmaco da minha vida desse jeito, Harry, não agora.

Harry, como um espelho, também apoiou os cotovelos na coxa e então seus rostos estavam no mesmo nível. Colocou o polegar e o indicador unidos debaixo do queixo do loiro e o ergueu o suficiente para que conseguisse ver seus olhos.

— O que ele fez contigo, Draco, você não precisa perdoar — disse, os dedos subindo pelo rosto do namorado. — Não se prova nada beijando uma pessoa a força e você sabe disso.

— E eu também sei que ele está arrependido — Draco raspou o rosto nos dedos de Harry, como um gato faz, ronronando para seu dono. — Ele precisa pedir desculpas para você e eu não vou deixar isso passar assim, Harry, isso eu prometo. Enquanto ele não te pedir desculpas, vai ser assim.

— E você? Você não quer as desculpas dele?

— Eu não preciso disso agora.

Harry fechou suas mãos envolta das mãos pequenas de Draco. — Promete que não vai deixar ele te tratar desse jeito de novo, _amor_.

Draco puxou Harry pelo pescoço, seus lábios dançando no canto do lábio inferior de Harry. Ele ergueu-se o suficiente para que conseguisse sentar no colo do moreno, de olhos fechados, sentindo sua respiração subitamente sair de _cansado_ para _extremamente cansado_ _e com tesão_. Harry se surpreendeu com o garoto, mas o segurou pela cintura, uma de suas mãos descendo para a bunda do loiro, enquanto sentia o peso do garoto sobre o seu corpo, os lábios unidos em um beijo molhado.

— É assim que vamos resolver nossas discussões a partir de hoje? — Harry perguntou, entre beijos.

— Se você deixar, sim — Draco já estava arfando, sentindo o calor tomar conta de seu espírito, suas mãos atacando os botões da calça de Harry, pronto para agarrar seu membro ali mesmo.

— Vamos para o teu quarto — Harry sussurrou, estacando os beijos, seus lábios perto da orelha do garoto, enquanto seus dedos subiam pelas costas lisas e macias de Draco, sabendo que aquilo o que deixava louco e excitado. — Na tua cama é melhor de transar.

— Melhor do que a sua?

— _Bem_ melhor — Harry segurou o garoto pelas coxas e levantou-se com ele em seu colo, nem se preocupando com como tinham deixado o local, deixando em passos rápidos e pesados, por conta do peso duplo, em direção às escadas. — Se alguém ver o estado que você me deixou, você vai ver.

Draco mordeu a orelha do moreno, sem responder, apenas soltando uma risadinha. Quando Harry o jogou em sua cama, ele já se desfez de sua camiseta e de sua calça, deixando-as no chão, puxando Harry pela cintura e fazendo a mesma coisa com as roupas do namorado, vendo o volume do mesmo cada vez mais duro em sua cueca. Estava prestes a arrancar a cueca e colocar o membro em sua boca quando Harry o interrompeu.

— Eu primeiro — Harry disse, empurrando Draco pelos ombros levemente, de forma que ele caiu na cama, as pernas para fora da mesma. Harry puxou a cueca do garoto, deixando-o completamente nu. O membro do loiro bateu em seu abdômen quando livre e Harry o agarrou com a mão, fechando-a em torno de sua circunferência. Primeiro ele passou a língua pelos testículos, lenta e demoradamente, o espasmo de Draco lhe deixando feliz com a resposta. Depois, ele segurou o membro pela base, de uma forma que conseguisse raspar a glande por seu rosto, no canto dos lábios e na ponta da língua, apenas para que Draco ficasse cada vez mais excitado.

— Harry — suspirou Draco.

— Shh — ele disse, os olhos encarando Draco, antes de abrir a boca e colocar o pau de Draco em sua boca, de uma só vez, sugando cada pedaço daquela carne, tirando tão rápido quanto colocara, uma fina camada de saliva brilhando na pele branca de Draco, na glande rosada e molhada. Então, sugou agora mais forte, descendo e subindo a cabeça com mais força, se esforçando em segurar Draco pela cintura para que ele tentasse não o afastar de seu membro. Conseguia escutar o garoto gemendo, pedindo que ele parasse antes que gozasse, mas Harry queria ver até onde ele aguentava; de olhos fechados, sentia o gostinho salgado do pré-gozo do namorado, que era expelido a cada momento.

Antes que afastasse os lábios — agora vermelhos, assim como rosto, vermelho e dolorido de tanto chupar —, Harry sentiu seus cabelos sendo puxados por Draco. Sorriu, os lábios brilhando saliva e tesão, o gosto de Draco ainda em seus lábios; sentia que seu próprio membro já tinha gozado várias vezes, mas ainda se mantinha duro, pronto.

— É minha vez — disse Draco, pronto para se curvar sobre o namorado.

— Sem chance — Harry segurou Draco pela cintura e o virou de bruços na cama. Suas mãos desceram pelas costas do garoto, até sua bunda, e subiram novamente, dessa vez segurando os cabelos dourados com força. Cuspiu em sua mão livre e a colocou entre as nádegas do loiro, espalhando com uma brutalidade cuidadosa, deixando toda a entrada de Draco molhada.

Draco sentia que aquela não seria uma transa como as outras e seu corpo respondia a todos e quaisquer toques de Harry, pronto para soltar sua ejaculação toda em seu lençol. Ele gostava desses pequenos momentos em que o moreno assumia um personagem diferente daquele que estava acostumado, em um tom mais direto, mandão, sempre no controle; existia um lado totalmente diferente do Harry que, de todas as pessoas, ele era o único que conhecia e isso era um privilégio.

_21 de setembro_

Draco acordou tarde no dia seguinte, sabendo que tanto ele, quanto Harry, tinham coisas para fazer naquela manhã. O moreno ainda dormia profundo na cama, virado de costas para ele, vestido apenas com sua cueca, metade do corpo para fora do lençol; com sorte, a porta estava trancada desde o momento que resolveram transar na cômoda, então não existia risco de alguém entrar. Vestiu seu roupão por cima de uma camiseta e a cueca, sem qualquer cerimônia sobre o cenário que encontraria do lado de baixo: sua mãe e seu pai, provavelmente, com a mesa do café posta, prontos para receberem o filho e o genro e, de alguma forma, tentar descobrir se eles haviam feito alguma coisa fora das regras. Ele pensou nisso enquanto lavava o rosto, mas sua atenção rapidamente foi desviada para o armário logo acima da pia: diferente do usual, não existiam apenas três escovas de dentes no compartimento, mas sim quatro; reconheceu a quarta como sendo a de Harry, que ele sempre carregava na sua mochila. Abriu um sorriso, não de felicidade ou cumplicidade, mas com a incrível cara de pau que Harry tinha. Se perguntava o que pensaria Narcisa quando visse aquilo no seu banheiro.

Passou no quarto mais uma vez antes de descer, Harry agora dormia de barriga para cima. Sentou-se na cama e curvou-se sobre ele, lhe beijando a bochecha e logo depois os lábios, pequenos selinhos, macios e ligeiros. — Hora de acordar, Harry, meus pais estão nos esperando pra tomar o café.

Harry resmungou qualquer coisa que Draco não entendeu. Então, colocou todo o seu peso sobre o garoto e o abraçou, pronto para usar de todas as táticas para que Harry levantasse. O moreno, porém, continuou resmungando, enquanto lutava para cobrir o seu rosto com o lençol e o travesseiro, mas sem sucesso com a rapidez de Draco em rebater seu braço.

— Estou falando sério, Harry — Draco disse, finalmente soltando o moreno. — Você pode ficar aí, mas não vamos te esperar para tomar o café.

— Arrombado — Harry disse, resmusgando, um tom de risada na voz. — Você não vai tomar banho antes de tomar café, Draco?

Harry bocejou.

— Não...?

— Você é um porco — Harry sentou-se na cama. — Como pode se sentar na cama sem tomar um banho? Vai levar esse teu fedor pra lá e todo mundo vai perder o apetite até o jantar.

— Exagerado — Draco jogou o travesseiro em Harry. — Vou te esperar lá embaixo.

Deixou que Harry acordasse de forma apropriada e desceu para a sala. Como esperava, Narcisa e Lúcio estavam sentados na mesa, surpreendentemente um ao lado do outro, cada um com sua xícara de chá, ao lado da xícara de café, que eles estranhamente gostavam de tomar juntos no café. Eles não o viram, por estarem de costas, e quando Draco contornou a mesa, os dois se surpreenderam, levantando a cabeça em um susto conjunto.

— Você está aprendendo com o Harry a ficar invisível — disse Lúcio, largando a mão de sua mão, que, encabulada, tomou um gole de seu café. — Estávamos comparando nossas alianças de casamento.

— As do seu pai estão claramente mais desgastadas e sujas do que a minha — Narcisa disse. — Bom dia, Draco.

— Bom dia, mãe — Draco sentou-se de frente para eles, deixando uma cadeira reservada para Harry. — Pai.

— Dormiram bem, eu suponho — Lúcio disse, sem qualquer conotação diferente daquela que ele havia dito, mas surpreendendo Draco, que engoliu em seco antes de responder qualquer coisa. — Sem olheiras, eu quis dizer.

— A gente estava cansado — respondeu, pegando um dos pães. — A gente dormiu muito rápido, nem conseguimos assistir a um filme antes de ir para a cama.

— Certo — Narcisa lhe serviu um copo de café. — E deixaram toda a mesinha do lado de fora uma bagunça. Pedi para que Martha não limpasse, para que vocês dois aprendam a limpar a sujeira que fazem.

Draco concordou com a cabeça. — Claro, mãe.

— E não acordaram quando a gente chegou? — Narcisa continuou, interessada no filho. — Porque seu pai os chamou várias vezes no corredor, mas não conseguiu resposta. Tínhamos trago uns biscoitos do jantar, estão na geladeira.

Draco sentiu um peso nas suas costas, uma vergonha repentina. Ele tinha quase certeza que haviam passado horas transando, mas não conseguia se lembrar da hora que seus pais haviam chegado ou de seu pai o chamando na porta do quarto. Ele havia escutado alguma coisa, algum barulho? Talvez a cômoda batendo na parede ou aquela cama velha rangendo?

— É, foi um dia cansativo, ontem — Lúcio disse. — Papai está um poço de estresse com a reeleição, até pensou em me indicar para a candidatura. Consegue imaginar, Draco, seu pai, prefeito?

— Por favor, não — Draco riu. — Já tenho vergonha demais na minha vida.

— Vergonha demais eu diria vocês dois levantando essa hora — Narcisa estava pronta para contra-atacar qualquer coisa que ele dissesse, mas, daquela vez, não estava usando seu tom ácido costumeiro, mas assim algo como um deboche, alguém que sabia mais do que aparentava. — E Harry?

— Em algum lugar entre a cama e o chuveiro.

— Ele não tem aula hoje? — Lúcio perguntou, mais por rotina do que por interesse.

— De tarde, só — Draco respondeu, sucinto. — O curso dele é bastante flexivo com os horários, então hoje ele vai até a noite estudando.

Lúcio deu um último gole em sua xícara, levantando-se da mesa com sua pasta já no ombro. — Tenho uma reunião com papai, me desejem sorte.

— Sorte é você ser escolhido ou não?

— Sorte é eu sair daquela sala sem cinco campanhas diferentes e dezessete propostas prontas — Lúcio passou a pasta do ombro direito para o esquerdo, a alça atravessada no seu peito. — Às vezes, filho, você precisa apenas aceitar uma realidade em vez de ficar fugindo dela.

Lúcio piscou, arrancando um sorrisinho de seu filho.

— Ele está poético hoje — Narcisa suspirou, passando manteiga no pão, sem levantar o olhar de suas ações. Lúcio a beijou na bochecha, desejou um ótimo dia e saiu pela porta da cozinha, provavelmente passaria direto para a garagem.

Draco ainda ria quando Narcisa colocou os cotovelos na mesa, pedindo atenção.

— Impressão minha ou ele não desejou pro Harry um bom dia? — Draco tentou se desvencilhar do assunto, mas ele sabia que era inevitável. Talvez, seu pai estivesse certo, no final das contas. — Olha, eu sei que você ainda deve estar chateada com o que aconteceu ontem e, principalmente, com o Harry, mas está tudo certo, é serio. Estamos e vamos ficar bem.

Narcisa meneou a cabeça. — Isso é ótimo, Draco, mas não é sobre isso que precisamos conversar.

Draco largou sua xícara, se recostando contra as guardas de sua cadeira, as mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga. Narcisa parecia pensar as palavras quando Harry desceu as escadas, usando apenas uma camiseta surrada e um short, _ambos_ de Draco. Vermelho, o loiro tentou disfarçar, mas Narcisa fora tão rápido em notar quanto o filho; quando Harry contornou a mesa, sentando-se ao lado do namorado, ela já tinha uma resposta.

— Vejo, Harry, que você não entendeu muito bem a nossa conversa ontem.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto bagunçava as mechas de Draco, como uma forma de saudação carinhosa, uma vez que beijos na frente dos pais estavam _estritamente proibidos_.

— Senhora?

— Narcisa — ela corrigiu. — Ontem eu disse que _você_ deveria deixar algumas roupas por aqui, não _usar _as roupas do meu filho.

— Ah, isso — Harry puxou o tecido da camiseta, como se fosse uma coisa qualquer. — Eu precisava tomar um banho e só tinha uma muda de roupa, peguei uma das de Draco mesmo. Desculpa...

— Então você sabe da escova de dentes?! — Draco perguntou, surpreso, interrompendo a conversa entre Narcisa e Harry, que se viraram ao mesmo tempo para encará-lo. — A escova que você deixou no banheiro, Harry. Não foi sem querer, foi?

Narcisa pigarreou, deixando claro que ela era quem explicaria a pergunta.

— De fato, eu autorizei Harry a deixar algumas coisas aqui em casa, já que ele vem passando bastante tempo aqui — Narcisa, assim como com Draco, serviu uma xícara de café para Harry e lhe entregou em mãos. — Acho que, como estamos todos convivendo juntos há bastante tempo, nem vai fazer diferença nos unir um pouquinho mais.

Harry abriu um sorrisão, enquanto Draco ainda não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de sua própria mãe. — Obrigada, senhora Malfoy.

— Narcisa.

— Obrigada, Narcisa — Harry corrigiu, virando-se para Draco e abrindo um sorriso bem mais alegre e significativo. — Viu, Draco? Eu finalmente fiz a tua mãe gostar de mim, eu falei que conseguiria.

Narcisa fechou o rosto, afastando a cadeira da mesa e pegando suas louças sujas, assim como as que Lúcio havia deixado. — Vou ir para o escritório, aproveitem o café da manhã e não esqueçam de lavar a sujeira que fazerem. Draco, depois passa lá em cima, precisamos conversar.

Draco concordou, com a boca cheia, enquanto observava a mãe entrar na cozinha, largar as coisas para que Martha lavasse, falar que _eles_ deveriam lavar suas sujeiras e voltar pelo mesmo caminho.

— Harry, seu pai ligou mais cedo — Narcisa disse, parando rapidamente na soleira da porta. — Mesmo você passando a maior parte do seu dia aqui, ele disse que você deveria ter avisado que viria. Ligue pra ele depois, tá?

— Você disse que tinha ligado! — Draco disse, chateado com Harry.

— Eu esqueci — Harry respondeu, beijando os lábios do menino com força, Narcisa já subindo as escadas, de costas para eles. — Você não sabe a vontade que eu estava de te beijar desde que te vi aqui sentado com esse roupão.

Draco sorriu. — E por que não beijou?

— Talvez porque eu não conseguiria ficar só nos beijos — Harry lhe beijou o pescoço, se afastando e cortando um pedaço do bolo. — Afinal, o que você está vestindo por baixo disso aí?

Draco avermelhou. — Só uma cueca...

— Gostei.

— E uma camiseta — completou.

— É, a camiseta poderia ter ficado no quarto — Harry tocou na coxa do namorado. — Você está bem?

Draco não entendeu a pergunta, ainda mais com o tom desconcertante que Harry havia usado, com uma certa preocupação emocional na voz, aquele seu olhar zeloso, que usava sempre que Draco estava triste ou um pouco desacreditado de suas habilidades na dança.

— Eu estou... Por quê?

O moreno riu, debochado, mordendo os lábios inferiores.

— Você foi dormir gemendo de dor — Harry disse, sem cerimônias. — Boa parte da noite você gemeu...

— Meu deus, Harry, cale a boca! — escondeu o rosto entre as palmas da mão, agradecendo a todos os céus por sua mãe já ter desaparecido naquele tempo. — Alguém poderia ter escutado, idiota!

— Ué, eles deveriam ficar felizes que temos uma vida sexualmente ativa.

— Eles não precisam _saber_ — até a voz de Draco estava falhando, como se ele estivesse regredindo para a fase da puberdade, quando sua voz sofria altos e baixos em uma só frase. — E se uma das empregadas comenta com a minhã mãe ou, pior, meu pai?! Eles nunca iriam me perdoar.

— Por _transar_?

— Justamente por isso — Draco disse. — Eles achavam que eu nunca encontraria uma namorada e que seria virgem para o resto da minha vida. Ter uma vida sexualmente ativa é motivo para eles rirem.

— Mas você não encontrou uma namorada — Harry comentou, apenas deixando Draco cada vez mais encabulado. — E, claro, não era você quem estava por cima, então...

— Eu vou deixar você tomando café sozinho — Draco fez menção de se levantar, mas Harry o segurou pelo pulso, puxando-o de volta para a cadeira. — Promete que nunca mais vai falar isso, não nesses lugares?

— Na sala pode?

— Harry.

— No corredor?

— Por favor.

— No teu quarto, de conchinha contigo, com uma mão no teu cabelo e a outra no teu...

— Você não tem aula pra ir não? — disse, sabendo que Harry teria toda a manhã livre. O garoto se afastou, fingindo estar ofendido, mas apenas abocanhou quase um pedaço inteiro de bolo de uma só vez. — E respondendo a sua pergunta, eu estou perfeitamente bem.

Harry meneou a cabeça, balançando os ombros. — Então eu poderia ter ido um pouco melhor do que eu fui. Me diz, no que eu posso melhorar, amor?

— Nada? — Draco resmungou. — Não vai ser me deixando tetraplégico que você...

— Meu deus, eu realmente não deveria falar uma coisa dessas — Harry segurou o rosto de Draco com as duas mãos. — Você fica parecendo um botãozinho de rosa, todo vermelhinho.

Draco sentiu uma pontada de raiva e desafio no peito.

— Eu não sou assim — cruzou os braços. — E quer saber, a partir de hoje eu vou saber lidar perfeitamente com piadinhas sobre sexo violento e carícias.

Harry segurou a risada, mas não foi suficiente. Segurando-se na guarda da cadeira, ele arrebentou em uma gargalhada, enquanto o próprio Draco tentava se segurar da bobagem que havia dito. Quando Harry retornou de seu acesso de felicidade, igualmente vermelho, ele beijou a testa de Draco.

— Você é a criatura mais perfeita que já conheci, Draco —disse, ainda risonho.

— Claro, claro — Draco levantou-se. — Eu vou conversar com a minha mãe, parece que vamos ter que fazer alguma coisa essa manhã. Você se importa de ter que ir para casa um pouco mais cedo do que o normal?

Harry negou com a cabeça, a boca cheia novamente.

— Pra falar a verdade, eu posso ficar aqui sem você, Draco — se levantou também. — Eu posso repassar a matéria de ontem no seu quarto, acompanhar seu pai no almoço, e nos vemos antes de eu ter que ir pra faculdade.

— Não quer voltar para sua casa?

— Nem um pouquinho.

— Você vai tirar do sério os _hippies_ dos seus pais — Draco estancou onde antes sua mãe também tinha parado, debaixo da soleira da porta que separava os cômodos. — Eu vou falar com a minha mãe, Harry, e você fica aí que eu já volto.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. — Você está me tratando como uma criança.

— Falando coisas indevidas em lugares inapropriados, não querendo voltar para a casa de seus pais e arranjando brigas na rua... É, talvez você mereça mesmo ser chamado de criança.

Harry rebateria, mas Draco conseguia ser tão sútil com as palavras quanto com os passos e, assim como a mãe, ele já havia deixado a sala de jantar, caminhando com seu roupão direto em direção às escadas. Harry voltou a se sentar, cortando mais um pedaço do bolo, colocando os pés apoiados no tampo da mesa e domando a cadeira de modo que ela ficasse equilibrada apenas pelas patas traseiras. Ele poderia facilmente se acostumar com aquela vida que Draco levava, apenas se preocupando com as coisas mais banais ou que não exigiam tanto esforço — ou dinheiro. Naquele mesmo momento, enquanto Draco conversava com a mãe, o Lúcio entre o trânsito e a sala de reuniões, existiam outras dezenas de pessoas que faziam a vida da família Malfoy se mover; as empregadas, que tomavam conta de toda aquela casa; o jardineiro e o moço da piscina, que estavam sempre rondando a casa em busca de qualquer imperfeição — o moço da piscina, também, era um pouquinho de carpinteiro; o motorista, que comentava pelos corredores que estava prestes a pedir demissão para que ficasse mais tempo em casa cuidando de seu filho; o professor de balé particular que vinha uma vez por semana para atender tanto Draco quanto Córmaco, mesmo que eles estivessem indo regularmente às sessões na academia. Eram vidas que se dedicavam a cuidar e facilitar de _outras_. E estavam todos tão acostumados, cada um de seu lado do muro, que aquilo tudo era distópico para os olhos daqueles que vinham de fora.

Depois de terminar o café, Harry levou tudo para a cozinha. Diferente do que achava — e comumente encontrava —, a cozinha estava vazia. Colocou tudo sobre a pia, arregaçou a camiseta de Draco, pegou as luvas amarelas debaixo do armário e estava prestes a colocar a mão debaixo daquela água gelada quando escutou a porta que levava para o jardim abrindo.

— Senhor Potter — disse Martha, com o seu movimento clássico de ajustar os óculos com a ponta do indicador. Martha era uma mulher alta, magra, de cabelos sempre presos, longos e escuros; mesmo que seu rosto já entregasse um pouco de sua idade, ela conseguia facilmente se camuflar entre mulheres mais jovens, ainda mais com seu rosto oval e delicado, os olhos puxados e curiosos, provavelmente vindos de sua família coreana. — Pois deixe que eu limpo a louça.

— Eu faço questão, Martha — ele já poderia chamá-la assim, na naturalidade? — Se a senhora Narcisa deixou claro que eu e Draco precisamos limpar a nossa bagunça, então eu vou fazer o que ela pediu. Além do mais, eu já estou acostumado a fazer essas coisas em casa.

— Vocês não tem empregada, senhor? — Martha estava incrédula, mas levemente satisfeita com a resposta; querendo ou não, toda a família Potter se encaixava em outro recorte social de Londres.

— Minha mãe nunca se perdoaria se um dia contratasse uma — Harry conversava sem olhar para a mulher, focando a atenção apenas nas xícaras, que eram mais delicadas. — Primeiro, porque ela é uma pessoa que gosta de limpar a casa, mas não tanto quanto meu pai, ele sim é um aficionado por limpeza que só.

Martha encostou-se na pia, cuidando os movimentos do garoto.

— E também, a gente perde a autonomia, não perde? — pela primeira vez, Harry levantou o olhar para a mulher que, encabulada, ajeitou os óculos mais uma vez. — Às vezes eu converso com o Draco sobre isso, ele precisa ser um pouco mais ativo; ele ganha tudo nas mãos, cadê a diversão de saber se vai conseguir ou não?

— Draco é uma criança muito amada, senhor.

— De criança ele não tem nada — Harry abriu um sorriso. — E eu acho que é tratando ele assim, principalmente partindo da Narcisa, que ele vai apenas se afundar nessas falsas expectativas e comodismos que os Malfoy oferecem.

Martha ficou quieta, meio que absorvendo o que Harry havia dito. Como, tão jovem, ele conseguia partir de uma conversa banal para uma lição que sequer ela havia pensado antes, mesmo passando horas de seu dia apenas tomando conta de tudo que envolvia a vida de Draco.

— Mas sabe o que é, senhor Harry — ela desligou o registro, afastando Harry levemente da pia. — Quando você é contratada para fazer alguma coisa, você precisa fazer _essa coisa_, ou perceberão que, no final das contas, seu serviço é completamente substituível.

— Claro, claro — Harry entregou as luvas para ela. — Eu não quis insinuar nada, Martha.

— Claro que não — ela sorriu. — Tem um pouco de pudim na geladeira, se você quiser. Ah, e o Draco me avisou mais cedo que você vai direto pra faculdade hoje, quer levar alguma coisa pro almoço?

Os olhos de Harry brilharam. — Eu ficaria agradecido, Martha. Alguém já falou que sua comida é maravilhosa? É tão boa quanto a da minha vó e olha que ela tem um restaurante na cidade.

Harry não conseguia se lembrar, mais tarde, em que momento ele deixou Martha terminar seus serviços, mas provavelmente fora quando percebera que a mulher não aguentava mais sua conversa fiada. Draco, no final das contas, ficou mais tempo que o normal conversando com a sua mãe — o que todo mundo sabia não ser uma coisa normal. Por fim, eles se encontraram quase duas horas depois, quando Harry estava lendo um dos livros de arquitetura de Lúcio. Draco estava todo arrumado, dos pés à cabeça, e os cabelos molhados indicavam que ele havia acabado de sair do banho. Ele segurava sua mochila nas costas e seu olhar era remoto, quase perdido, como se toda sua alma tivesse sido sugada.

Narcisa desceu logo depois, em seus saltos, a bola no antebraço.

— Vamos ter que ir para o hospital — disse Draco, se aproximando de Harry, que naquele momento já estava de pé, assustado com as feições caídas de mãe e filho. — O Lupin está muito mal e quer falar comigo, você entende, não entende?

— Ahn, claro — Harry olhou por cima do ombro de Draco e encontrou o olhar de Narcisa, que apenas concordou com a cabeça. — Você quer que eu vá com você? Eu posso faltar o segundo dia de aula, não tem problema.

— Isso é impensável, Harry — foi Narcisa quem disse, se aproximando dos dois, colocando uma mão no ombro do filho. — É bom que Draco converse com ele sozinho. Eu mesmo irei ficar na cafetaria, tomando um café e provavelmente resolvendo cruzadinhas.

— Você não vai entrar comigo? — Draco perguntou, levemente assustado.

— Claro que não, querido — Narcisa soltou uma risadinha. — E você pode ficar o quanto quiser, Harry, contando que ligue para seus pais e avise, mas não falte a aula, isso vai fazer falta um dia.

— Claro, Narcisa.

Ela sorriu com o olhar, afastando-se alguns passos dos dois e virando-se de costas.

— Se despeçam.

— Mãe!

— É a única chance que vocês tem — ela completou.

Harry riu, puxando Draco para um beijo rápido, mas significativo, antes do garoto se afastar, completamente envergonhado. Draco avisou uma última vez para que ele fosse para as aulas e não ficasse esperando por ele, iria mandar alguma mensagem quando estivesse voltando para casa. Do lado de fora, Narcisa mesmo pegou o carro e dirigiu até o centro da cidade, deixando o motorista e o carro reserva a serviço de Harry, caso ele viesse a precisar.

— Não vai precisar — disse Harry, quando o motorista avisou isso para ele, momentos mais tarde.

— Senhor?

— Eu não tenho motorista particular, não vou usar os dos outros — Harry disse, sentando-se de novo na poltrona de Lúcio, o mesmo livro aberto sobre seu colo. — Eu vou de bicicleta mesmo, com a de Draco.

— Draco não tem bicicleta — o motorista respondeu.

Harry revirou os olhos. — Então eu faço meus corres. Obrigado.

O motorista aceitou o pedido de Harry de má vontade, afinal ele gostava de transportar as pessoas, dirigir pela cidade e saber que está sendo útil para alguma coisa; mas se Harry não precisava, quem seria ele para obrigar o garoto a aceitar uma carona? Existiam pessoas e existiam pessoas. Harry, por sua vez, estava tranquilo com a sua decisão, mesmo que mais tarde — provavelmente — ele viesse a se arrepender de dispensar o motorista; a universidade não era nem perto de onde estava, mais longe do que a sua própri casa, mas ele precisava de alguns momentos a sós antes de enfrentar três aulas seguidas que tomariam toda sua tarde e o início de sua noite.

Estava tão cansado da noite passada, depois de horas acordados, que ele não conseguia nem conseguir manter os olhos pregados. Caiu no sono sem que percebesse, os óculos tortos no rosto, o livro aberto no peito e as pernas sobre o aparador de vidro caríssimo de Narcisa.

**VI**

"Semana que vem já é outubro", Draco escutou uma senhora dizer para a enfermeira, enquanto eles esperavam no balcão por uma resposta da recepcionista. "Semana que vem já é outubro e me prometeram ficar aqui apenas algumas semanas."

"Você vai ficar boa logo, dona Rita", a enfermeira dizia, tentando de todas as formas medir a pressão da mulher. "A senhora já pode agradecer ao médico que ele liberou esses teus passeios."

"Ele não faz mais do que a sua obrigação", a senhora era irredutível. Tanto ele quando Narcisa prestavam atenção na conversa, assim como metade da sala de espera, que esperava ser atendida.

"Dona Rita, por favor, eu preciso medir a sua pressão, você poderia parar de mexer o braço um pouquinho só?", a enfermeira estava começando a ficar sem paciência. A senhora desistiu, soltando o braço, e levantando o olhar para encontrar o de Draco, que virou-se rapidamente para a mãe.

O corredor que levava para o quarto de Lupin era extenso, como uma versão modernizada de uma câmera de gás, altamente tóxica por seu nível de brilho e ímpeto branco. Quase ninguém passava por ele, com exceções de pacientes em cadeiras de rodas e enfermeiras. Draco estava começando a ficar apreensivo, sentindo uma dor em seu peito e uma pressão no estômago, como se estivesse prestes a se apresentar para uma multidão; a mãe caminhava calada ao seu lado, segurando a bola pelo antebraço, os lábios cerrados, provavelmente desejando estar em algum outro lugar. Ele sabia como era difícil para ela, estar de volta naquele lugar onde ela ficou internada poucos meses antes, era como voltar direto para sua cela da prisão, para a cadeira elétrica, aquele sentimento incômodo, a sensação de se perguntar quando entraria novamente como um paciente e não como visitante.

— É um por vez — a enfermeira do andar disse, quando os viu se aproximar da porta do quarto de Lupin. Ela estava detrás de um balcão, com um telefone na mão, provavelmente com uma chamada em espera. — Os nomes de vocês?

— Pode deixar que eu vou ficar no café — Narcisa explicou, segurando Draco pelos ombros, enquanto a enfermeira concordava com a cabeça. — Draco Malfoy, o nome do rapaz.

Draco olhou para a mãe, sentindo-se uma criança.

— E o paciente?

— Vocês já não nos perguntaram isso lá na recepção, moça? Achei que tivesse um cadastro — Narcisa reclamou.

A enfermeira, levemente assustada com o tom de voz, engoliu em seco.

— É procedimento, senhora.

— Remo Lupin — Draco respondeu.

— Eu preciso que você assine aqui, mãe — a enfermeira entregou uma prancheta para Narcisa que, contrariada, a pegou das mãos da moça. — Você precisa se higienizar antes de entrar no quarto, então você pode usar o álcool em gel logo ali na entrada, está vendo? Pacientes em tratamento de câncer são bastante suscetíveis a vírus e bactérias, então precisamos manter o máximo de precauções possíveis.

— Claro, eu entendo — disse Draco. Ele virou-se para a mãe, que observava o filho, mesmo que o olhar estivesse vazio, quase que cegos. — Mãe, você já pode ir, eu me viro aqui. Me espera no café.

Narcisa concordou com a cabeça, virando-se para a enfermeira, se certificando de que estava certo com o cadastro e perguntando se não precisava assinar mais nada. Logo depois, deixou umas notas de dinheiro com Draco, para que ele se alimentasse de alguma coisa das máquinas. Agradecendo, Draco observou a mãe deixar o corredor, entrando no elevador e desaparecendo em direção aos andares inferiores.

Lupin estava deitado em sua cama, os olhos fechados, as mãos cruzados sobre o abdômen. Draco pensou, logo que bateu à porta, indicando que havia chegado, que ele estava morto, mas o homem abriu os olhos, levantando levemente a cabeça para conferir quem era. Remo tinha quase a mesma idade que seus pais, um pouco mais novo, e era incrível como ele conseguia parecer _muito_ mais velho; as mãos enrugadas, os olhos avermelhados e semicerrados, a boca áspera, manchas marrons nas costas das mãos e poucos fios de cabelo na nuca; ele não era aquele homem que, meses antes, estava feliz por ter Draco em sua academia, com o terno alinhado, o escritório brilhando, aquele sorriso de orgulho e prazer. Sua mãe ficaria assim, também? Ele sabia que eram doenças completamente diferentes — Narcisa, na verdade, tinha mais um _problema_ do que uma doença; mas, mesmo assim, ele sabia que uma batalha pela vida conseguia deixar qualquer um devastado, cansado, uma pilha de trapos esquecidos.

— Draco — disse Lupin, ajeitando-se na cama para que ficasse sentado. — Não precisa se incomodar em me ajudar, eu ainda consigo me sentar direitinho.

Ele disse isso seguido de uma risada rouca. Sessões de quimioterapia eram bastante cansativas e deixavam o corpo bastante frágil, então ele precisava fazer o mínimo de esforço, mesmo que insistisse em fazer tudo sozinho.

— Eu realmente achei que você não viria.

— Não seria justo — Draco respondeu, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado da cama de Lupin. O quarto era aconchegante, com uma vista para o resto da cidade, uma televisão com filmes e até mesmo alguns livros; Lupin não só fazia quimioterapia naquele hospital, como também era um paciente, debilitado demais para receber alta. — Eu acho que preciso conversar com o senhor ou sinto que vou ficar sem entender uma boa parte da minha vida.

Lupin riu novamente. — Você já quer conversar tudo de uma vez, rapaz? Não vai me dizer como anda a academia, como estão as aulas, e o novo diretor, como ele está lidando com as coisas?

Draco riu, encabulado, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo para detrás da orelha.

— Está tudo bem, sim — respondeu, olhando nos olhos de Lupin pela primeira vez. — Estamos nos preparando para as seletivas, que vão acontecer mês que vem, então está todo mundo bastante empolgado.

— Fico feliz que vocês decidiram por manter o calendário — Lupin mexia nas mãos, puxando as peles entre seus dedos, como se ele mesmo fosse um brinquedo de meleca colorida que as crianças tinham. — Não podemos parar a cultura porque um diretor está morrendo.

— Você está morrendo? — Draco perguntou, sucinto. Ele não seria o tipo de pessoa que usaria de perguntas tolas e frases de apoio que não levava a nada, seria direto, como sempre fora.

— Um pouquinho, sim — Lupin parecia agradecer pela pergunta sincera, os olhos levemente brilhantes. — Você é um garoto muito especial, Draco, eu já te vi treinando e dançando, você tem um caminho _bem_ longo no balé, tenho certeza que vai se dar bem e, talvez, se tornar o primeiro bailarino um dia.

Draco, novamente encabulado, não conseguia manter contato visual com o homem, ele era assim com qualquer pessoa que ele admirava e Lupin era uma dessas pessoas. Ele poderia não conhecer o homem há muito tempo, mas de tudo que já tinha ouvido falar e visto, ele começava a cada dia esperar ser como ele um dia.

— Isso é muito gentil da sua parte, senhor. Mas existem outros bailarinos muito melhores do que eu na academia, eles merecem mais do que eu aquele lugar, não seria justo.

Lupin olhava para ele com seus olhos miúdos, um sorriso de canto de boca sínico, de quem já tinha visto o futuro e agora se aproveitava da insegurança e das incertezas daqueles que haviam ficado no passado. Seus olhos pareciam ter visto tudo, de todos, um oráculo em forma de órbita escura e brilhante.

— Nós não julgamos pelo merecimento, Draco, mas sim pela habilidade — sua voz estava bastante segura e estável, mas Draco sentia uma fragilidade que poderia vir a estourar a qualquer momento. — Já pensou em julgar alguém pelo seu merecimento e esquecer completamente o esforço e as diferentes realidades das pessoas? Que me perdoe o comentário, Draco, mas tantos jovens conseguem boas opções de carreira porque estão na mesma classe social que você, enquanto outras estão submetidas a meios de vida que, muitas vezes, não são desejadas e muito menos prazerosas.

Draco concordou com a cabeça, as mãos entre as pernas.

— Você tem um potencial maravilhoso para a academia e não importa se você entrou ontem, hoje ou há dez anos, se você for _bom_, nós escolheremos você — Lupin sorriu novamente.

— Você vai participar da seleção?

— Consegui uma autorização para participar do primeiro dia — respondeu. — Justamente o seu dia, Draco, mas não pense que eu escolhi esse dia por você. Na verdade, foi pura coincidência.

— Eu não quero estragar suas expectativas.

— Eu não vou, porque se tiver alguém melhor que você, eu vou defender para que aquela pessoa seja a escolhida — Lupin arqueou as sobrancelhas. — No entanto, eu sei que você vai se dar bem, tem bastante tempo até lá.

_Semana que vem já é outubro_, ele lembrou-se das palavras da senhora.

— Agora, você quer começar do começo ou de onde a história _acontece_? — Lupin disse, ajeitando-se mais uma vez na cama, agora muito mais confortável do que antes. — Na verdade, vamos começar do momento em que eu descobri que era apaixonado pelo amigo do meu irmão.

"Eu nunca amei tanto uma pessoa na minha vida, _nunca mais_. Desde o primeiro dia que eu vi aquele garoto, falando sobre as bandas de _rock_ que ele não gostava e dos livros que inspiraram os grandes álbuns, mas que mesmo assim eram desconsiderados pelo público em geral. Sim, ele usava essas mesmas palavras, de tanto que ele lia e escrevia poemas, Sírius se tornou um grande conhecedor das palavras; a gente gostava de brincar com ele que, um dia, iria se tornar professor ou algo assim, pesquisador. Eu fico me imaginando se no futuro, que agora é nosso passado, ele realmente teria se tornado essa pessoa e como ele estaria agora. Você sabe o que ele sempre dizia que queria fazer depois do ensino médio? Medicina. Ele era um garoto diferente dos outros, ele sempre estava nos surpreendendo de alguma forma ou de outra."

— Como vocês se conheceram? — Draco perguntou.

— Um dia, ele resolveu que viria conversar comigo e James Potter, creio que você conheça — Lupin pediu a água e Draco lhe deu, continuou depois de alguns goles: — Nessa época, seu pai já estava afastado de todos nós, afinal estava perdidamente apaixonado por sua mãe e, vamos ser sinceros, Narcisa Malfoy nunca foi uma pessoa de se misturar com vários garotos em um lugar cheio de gente com jaqueta de couro, cigarros, motos e músicas agitadas.

Draco riu. — Ela precisaria renascer umas cinco vezes para gostar disso.

— Pois então. Chegou um momento que Severo, meu irmão, também começou a se afastar, já que ele era muito amigo de Lúcio e sem Lúcio... Nós andávamos juntos ainda, James, Severo e eu, mas no final éramos apenas James e eu, conversando ao fundo, completamente distanciados do meu irmão. Naquele momento, eu deveria ter notado que Severo estava diferente, maníaco com algumas coisas, comprando roupas novas, mesmo que fosse totalmente a favor a suar peças até que elas se desfizessem; não foi muito depois disso que ele foi embora.

"Mas, sobre o Sírius, foi ele quem venho conversar com James eu, justamente sobre o que ele mais gostava: cantores de rock, escritores de contos de terror. Eu acho que desde sempre o James sabia que ele gostava de homens, porque eu lembro do dia que estávamos voltando para casa e James disse: 'ele gosta de falar bastante sobre homens, né?' e eu fiquei algo como 'ele só gosta de cantores', mas na verdade eu também tinha notado a forma como ele falava, me olhava, ou elogiava outros homens que víamos pelas ruas. Para a época, isso era totalmente estranho, então tínhamos porque desconfiar, mesmo que agora isso pareça absurdo demais. Menos de um mês depois, James me disse 'eu acho que ele é, sabe, diferente', e eu respondi 'por gostar de homens?', James disse 'você também acha que ele gosta de homens?', 'se ele é diferente por gostar de homens, então eu também sou'. Eu lembro até hoje da reação de James, que estava prestes a abrir a boca para contradizer uma coisa e então a fechou novamente, antes de dizer 'então agora eu sei porque ele venho falar com a gente' e nunca mais tocamos no assunto."

— Agora o filho dele...

— Harry, certo? James era o melhor entre nós, eu acho que ele preferia mil vezes um filho como Harry do que um filho como Severo ou como ele mesmo. Mas você quer saber quando a gente descobriu que um gostava do outro?

— Claro! — Draco estava realmente empolgado com a história.

— Logo antes de Severo deixar minha casa, Sírius disse que queria companhia para escutar o novo álbum do The Smiths, então eu convidei ele para ir na minha casa, já que ele ainda não queria me apresentar a Narcisa e ao Lúcio, que eu meio que já conhecia por ser o melhor amigo do meu irmão.

— Deixa eu adivinhar, não tinha álbum nenhum?

— Tinha, mas era o Bad, do Michael Jackson, que tinha saído no mesmo ano e que eu tinha dado de presente pra ele um mês antes — Lupin se calou por alguns instantes, os olhos perdidos em outra década. — Ele disse que nunca tinha sentido algo tão forte uma pessoa, nem mesmo pelo Morrisey, o que seria algo totalmente questionável hoje em dia. E depois me perguntou se eu ficaria chateado se ele me abraçasse.

— E você?

— Eu perguntei porque a gente não tinha se beijado ainda já que em uma festa ele me disse que eu era o homem mais _gostoso _do país, o que também seria algo questionável hoje em dia — Lupin riu, uma risada seca. — Ele estava bêbado, claro, mas eu sabia que existiam outras coisas por detrás daquele comentário, então eu resolvi arriscar.

— E vocês nunca mais se separaram.

— Queria que tivesse sido assim, Draco — os olhos de Lupin assumiram um tom mais opaco, mas ainda cintilante. — Talvez, se nós não tivéssemos brigado por um maldito beijo que eu troquei com uma garota, ele não tivesse terminado comigo e... eu acho que essa parte da história você já sabe, Draco.

— A culpa não foi dele.

— Não foi de ninguém. Ninguém sabia daquilo na época, eram poucos casos em lugares muito, muito longe, ninguém ia pensar que ia chegar até nós — Lupin fungou, tentando controlar uma lágrima. — Quando ele ficou doente, muito doente, depois de uma gripe que virou uma pneumonia, nós dois já sabíamos.

— Ele tinha medo?

— Eu tinha mais que ele, confesso. Eu não poderia perder ele depois de ter perdido o meu irmão, não daquela forma, não antes de nos mudarmos para a Itália, como a gente tinha planejado — mais uns goles de água. — Eu acho que você deve estar se perguntando porque eu não fui no funeral dele.

Draco meneou a cabeça. — Eu estava mais preocupado em saber se ele era tão bonito quanto parece nas fotos.

— Ele era maravilhoso — Lupin limpou a lágrima com o canto da mão. — Sabe qual era a melhor parte? Ele tinha uma tatuagem, que ninguém sabia sobre, com exceção de mim. Não vou dizer em que momento eu descobri e nem o que estávamos fazendo, mas foi uma grata surpresa quando eu a vi, tão pequena, mas tão significativa. Uma pequena pata de um lobo.

— Lobo?

— Eu acho que você nunca ficou sabendo dos nossos apelidos... Nós gostávamos de nos chamar Marotos, mas essa é uma história para depois, essa você pode pedir para James, afinal ele era parte do grupo há muito mais tempo que eu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

— Você quer falar sobre a morte dele, certo?

— Eu acho que isso vai ser um alívio para todo mundo, Draco — Lupin estava começando a ficar cansado e o tempo deles juntos, acabando. — Você vai entender melhor a sua mãe, como ela, de um dia para o outro, se transformou em uma outra pessoa, em alguém... amargo, se essa é a melhor palavra pra explicar ela. A morte de Sírius afetou todo mundo de forma diferente, eu... — as lágrimas começavam a escorrer por seu rosto. — Quando o Sírius morreu, eu senti vergonha, me senti derrotado, morto por dentro. Arrependido e, principalmente, eu senti que tudo aquilo era minha culpa, por ter traído ele de uma forma tão idiota e de não ter conseguido segurar ele, de ter cuidado dele como eu sempre deveria ter feito. Eu nunca mais fui a mesma pessoa depois da morte do Sírius, assim como James, Narcisa, até mesmo Lúcio, que já estava criando laços com ele, e isso mudou sua vida também, Draco. Você teria um "irmão" mais velho agora, vocês seriam uma família estranhamente diferente, nós nos conheceríamos há muito tempo, sua mãe ela...

— Eu espero que você não esteja insinuando que ela...

— Ela nunca quis ser má contigo, Draco. Ela nunca quis te machucar, porque na verdade ela estava machucada demais, ela perdeu todos os sentidos, eu sei disso porque ela se sentiu da mesma forma.

— Eu achei que você tinha me chamado para falar do Sírius, não sobre a minha mãe, porque sobre isso eu já sei bastante — Draco segurou seu casaco com força, as pernas balançando, inquietas.

— Draco...

— Eu posso me resolver com ela sozinho, Lupín, desculpa — Draco se levantou, caminhando a passos rápidos em direção a porta. — Me chame quando você estiver realmente interessado em me contar uma coisa que eu já não saiba.

Draco deixou o quarto controlando suas lágrimas, sentindo suas mãos tremerem. Ele não conseguia entender, não conseguia compreender todos os anos que passou se sentindo diminuído perto de sua mãe, da pressão e dos cuidados extremos, de como sua vida foi ditada por ela até o momento em que Harry apareceu. A solução para todos os problemas não poderia ser um garoto morto há mais quinze anos, não poderia anular um amor que deveria existir entre mãe e filho. Quando se deu por conta, estava no fim do corredor, de frente para a máquina de salgados, a respiração pesada, pausada, desregulada. Pensou em comprar alguma coisa, mas sua atenção foi desviada para uma senhora e sua filha, que vinham do outro corredor; a senhora, na cadeira de rodas, a lembrava de alguém que há muito tempo tinha visto, enquanto que a moça, de todos os lugares, não esperava encontrá-la ali.

— Você poderia nos ajudar? — a senhora perguntou, tirando Draco de sua hipnose. — Jovens não fazem mais do que a obrigação quando ajudam os mais velhos, sabia?

— Mãe! — disse a moça, envergonhada.

— Sem problema, eu posso ajudar — disse Draco, segurando as diversas sacolas e uma das malas da senhora. — Vocês estão voltando para casa? Meus parabéns.

— Minha mãe foi liberada hoje da quimio, está curada do câncer — a moça disse, levantando o olhar até Draco. De repente, os dois sorriram, reconhecendo um ao outro. — Você é aquele garoto que vinha todos os dias jantar no nosso restaurante, com aquele outro menino...

— Harry, meu namorado — disse Draco, sorridente. — E você é Diana, certo?

— Diana — ela respondeu, sorridente. — Essa é a minha mãe, a dona do restaurante. Que mundo pequeno, não é. Quando fechamos o restaurante, fiquei pensando qual seria a sua reação quando vocês encontrassem as portas fechadas, aquele casal de idosos também.

— Pois é, ficamos bastante chateados.

Eles já estavam em frente ao elevador, onde Draco as ajudou a se ajeitar, por conta da cadeira de rodas, e entregou as sacolas e a mala. — Fico feliz que agora o restaurante possa abrir.

— Muito que vai, criança — disse a senhora.

— Até mais — disse Diana, antes das portas se fechar.

Quais eram as probabilidades daquilo ter acontecido? Um dia estavam viajando, comendo em um restaurante qualquer, quando ele fecha e agora ele encontra a dona em um hospital no centro da cidade? Ele não via a hora de contar para Harry, falar que estava tudo bem com a garota, que ela não tinha morrido nem nada e que, na verdade, quem estava mal era a mãe dela.

Respirou fundo, olhando o relógio. Ele ainda tinha uns quinze minutos que, talvez, poderiam ser os seus últimos. Reuniu todo o seu orgulho ferido e entrou novamente no quarto de Lupin, ainda segurando o casaco debaixo do braço, um sorriso besta no rosto e um arrependimento no peito.

— Ainda é tarde para ouvir sobre luto?

Lupin levantou o olhar, antes de tossir e agradecer pelo retorno.

**VII**

— De todas as pessoas que eu esperava encontrar dormindo na minha poltrona, você era o menos provável, Harry — Lúcio Malfoy disse, quando retornou de suas reuniões, um pouco antes do meio-dia. Ele estava cansado, seus ombros caídos, os olhos vermelhos, escuros de tantas olheiras, e carregava sua pasta com tanta falta de força de vontade, que parecia prestes a desabar no chão em uma massa morta e disforme de ser humano. — Na verdade, eu esperava que somente eu fosse fazer uma coisa dessas, pra ser sincero.

— Me desculpe, senhor Malfoy — disse Harry, já de pé, ainda confuso com a facilidade em que havia caído no sono. Suas roupas estavam toda amassadas e seus óculos completamente sujo; com sorte, não tinha rasurado o livro enquanto dormia, o que provavelmente iria lhe custar alguns bons euros, não que estivesse contando.

Lúcio meneou a cabeça, balançando os ombros, sentando-se no sofá, jogando a pasta ao seu lado, enquanto levantava a garrafa de _whisky_ da cristaleira ao lado, junto com um copo. — Pode ficar aí, Harry, eu não sou tão obcecado com as minhas coisas quanto minha mulher, se você já não percebeu.

— Percebi sim — Harry respondeu, sentando-se de volta na poltrona. Lúcio lhe ofereceu um copo, ele negou. — Eu deveria ter subido para o quarto de Draco, de qualquer forma, e não ficar dormindo pelos cômodos da casa.

— Totalmente compreensível, garoto — Lúcio deu um gole fundo na bebida. — Essa casa, antes,_ muito_ antes, era de um psicólogo/psiquiatra, afinal é tudo a mesma coisa. Enfim, eu tenho quase certeza que ele deu uma de Freud e colocou tudo pra dormir aqui, é impossível você não sentir uma melancolia e uma vontade tremenda de dormir pra passar o tédio.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, certo que um psicólogo e um psiquiatra não eram as mesmas coisas, mas apenas sendo cordial com seu anfitrião.

— Você nunca se perguntou porque não temos um cachorro?

— Pra falar a verdade, não.

— É porque eles morreriam de tristeza — Lúcio estava muito confiante no que dizia, Harry não queria cortar seu barato ou toda aquela pompa na voz do homem, então preferiu por "absorver" tudo que ele dizia, mesmo que superficialmente. — Se existia uma criança chata, era o Draco. Ele chorava todos os dias por um cachorro, porque um cachorro ia fazer ele _feliz_, que ele poderia passear com os cachorros e fazer novos _amigos_. Quando ele percebeu que o gato não ia funcionar, correu pro gato; eu não sei de onde aquele garoto tirava as informações, mas ele sempre aprecia com uma nova curiosidade sobre as facilidades de se criar um gato, de como eles eram independentes, faziam suas necessidades sozinhos e precisavam apenas de alimento. Era música para os ouvidos da Narcisa, imagina um animal que não faria sujeira, nem barulho, e conseguia ser auto suficiente? Mas aí ela descobriu que gatos tinham _pelos_, o que ela já sabia, mas nunca havia se tocado.

— E vocês adotaram um gato?

— Claro que não — Lúcio riu, debochado. — Você acha que estaríamos assim hoje em dia? Depois do primeiro é só ladeira abaixo, teríamos pelo menos um quatro agora. Sei disso pelo nosso contador, que depois de adotar, não parou mais. Aliás, foi culpa dele que o Draco ficou fissurado em comprar um peixe.

— O contador?

— O filho dele — Lúcio explicou. — Reunião de negócios na casa do contador, essas coisas. Estava tudo bem até a criança convidar o Draco para brincar no quarto e o pirralho descobrir que existiam. Foram dois meses pedindo um peixe até que conseguiu um.

— Morreu?

— Assassinado — Lúcio encheu o copo novamente. — Eu nunca vi o Draco tão triste na minha vida, chorou até que não conseguiu mais, fez promessas a incabíveis, disse que seria um bom garoto, que ajudaria os pobres e construir igrejas, se ele trouxesse o peixe de volta. Coitado, o deus do suborno é aquele lá debaixo.

Eles ficaram quietos por alguns instantes, como diria Harry, absorvendo aquele diálogo-monólogo que agora parecia supérfluo demais para dois "adultos". Harry só conseguia pensar que ele precisava se ajeitar para a universidade, ver se estava com tudo separado e pronto, para que não precisasse sair correndo em buscas de suas coisas. Lúcio, por sua vez, estava cansado e precisava pensar e falar em qualquer coisa para que aquela maldita reunião não tomasse conta de sua mente como havia feito durante todo o retorno para casa.

— Harry, você está falando com o futuro candidato a prefeito da cidade — Lúcio disse, sem cerimônias, levantando seu copo em um brinde com o invisível de Harry.

— Meus parabéns?

— Ou pêsames? — Lúcio se levantou, parando em frente a cozinha e pedindo um copo de limonada para Harry. — Sabe, no final das contas, quando a Narcisa diz que eu sou uma _porra_ de bunda mole, que deixo que todos me guiarem, me controlarem, eu preciso acreditar no que ela diz.

— Acho que não é bem assim, senhor...

— É assim, sim, Harry —ele estava cansado, _muito_ cansado. — Eu não tive voz suficiente para falar para meu pai, meu próprio pai, que eu não quero ser prefeito, ainda mais marionete dele mesmo, para que consiga continuar o que seja que esteja fazendo por essa cidade. Eu não consegui dizer "não".

— E quando um homem não consegue dizer "não", ele perdeu sua independência — Harry completou. — Meu pai sempre diz isso quando estou confuso ou decepcionado com alguma coisa ou alguém.

— Seu pai é o homem mais inteligente que eu conheci, Harry — Lúcio deixou o copo de lado. — Sabe, quando éramos todos amigos e andávamos juntos, antes de se eu sequer pensar que o Severo desapareceria e o que irmão dele namoraria o primo da Narcisa, eu costumava ter o James como meu ídolo. Tudo que ele fazia, como fazia, eu tentava espelhar em mim mesmo; a forma de se aproximar das garotas, de tratar elas, como se vestir nos encontros, o que dizer, o que não tocar, o que não falar e pra onde levar. Tudo que seu pai dizia, pareciam regras básicas e universais e não eram apenas com as garotas, mas com tudo; como eu teria ido bem na escola se não fosse pelo seu pai?

— Eu tenho certeza que ele pensa a mesma coisa do senhor — Harry comentou.

— Com toda, certeza, Harry, mas o seu pai é um homem íntegro, ele nunca quer ver o lado ruim das coisas e das pessoas. Afinal, você está aqui, mesmo a minha mulher sendo uma megera contigo. A única coisa que eu nunca consegui refletir de seu pai em mim, foi sua integridade e a forma que ele é _verdadeiro_ com as coisas. Isso nem um homem copia ou recebe, ele precisa _nascer_ com isso.

Harry baixou o olhar, encabulado pelo seu próprio pai. Ele não via aquilo como um elogio ao seu pai, mas uma forma de Lúcio se auto criticar indiretamente, uma forma de se ferir com as próprias palavras mascaradas de elogios a uma outra pessoa. Aquele homem já havia passado por bastante coisa, já estava cansado, mas ainda estava ali, como ele, como Narcisa e como seu pai.

— Você sabe o que aconteceu com o Severo? — Harry tinha uma vaga ideia de quem o homem era, afinal seu pai era bastante apaixonado por seus amigos e estava sempre falando sobre eles, mas ainda sentia uma necessidade de saber um outro ponto de vista.

— Provavelmente fugiu com uma mulher casada que ele era apaixonado — Lúcio balançou os ombros. — Ele era desse tipo de cara, sabe? Você gostaria dele, Harry, ele gostava desses livros que você gosta... Ou eu estou confundindo com o Lupin e o James? Ou até mesmo o Sírius, eu posso não ter conhecido muito, mas ele era bastante especial para as pessoas ao meu redor.

— E vocês nunca mais ouviram falar dele?

— Pra falar a verdade, sim — Lúcio se levantou, pegando seu copo novamente, e chamando Harry com um abanar. — A mãe dele insiste em dizer que o viu saindo de uma loja de discos, mais pro centro da cidade, com uma garota ruiva, mas sabe como é, né? A mulher não via o filho há anos, não tinha notícia dele, tirando uma carta ridícula que ele deixou pra ela, então ela via o Severo em qualquer lugar. Pessoalmente, eu acho que era ele mesmo, afinal o Severo era viciado em discos e as raridades ele só encontrava lá. Ele poderia não se arriscar por alguém, mas arriscar ser visto para comprar um disco, isso sim ele faria.

Lúcio o levou até o corredor do porão, onde estavam dispostos os quadros da família. Harry nunca tinha percebido, mas existia um aparador de mogno logo debaixo dos quadrados, preenchido com mais alguns porta-retratos, assim como no quarto de Narcisa. Rapidamente reconheceu o mesmo quadro que estava no andar superior, mas quando o segurou com as mãos, percebeu que era uma foto diferente, mas fotografada no mesmo local e no mesmo momento. James não aparecia nessa foto, estava com sua moto, mas Lúcio e Severo, que estavam levemente apagados na primeira foto, agora apareciam com mais clareza.

— Você era mais amigo dele do que dos outros, não era?

— A gente sempre tem um _melhor amigo_, Harry. Por mais que os jovens de hoje em dia insistam em ter vários, eu acredito em somente um — Lúcio estava entrando rápido em um estado de embriaguez melancólico. — Draco teve um, isso que é o pior. É triste que logo o melhor amigo dele, seja também o namorado.

Harry engoliu em seco.

— Como assim?

— Pra quem ele vai reclamar de você? — Lúcio riu, batendo no ombro de Harry, mas o olhar perdido em qualquer outro lugar. Harry conhecia muito bem uma pessoa quando estava começando a flutuar por causa do álcool. — Ontem a noite você conversou com a Narcisa, não foi? Não, não, antes que você diga qualquer coisa, eu já imagino o que ela tinha pra te dizer.

— Eu acho que sim — eles estavam voltando para a sala de estar. Harry conseguia sentir agora, além do cheiro do whisky, o aroma da comida que vinha sendo preparada na cozinha. Como de costume, Martha e a sua ajudante estavam colocando os pratos do lado de fora, como a família Malfoy gostava de almoçar em dias de céu limpo. — Eu não sei se é correto eu falar sobre isso, Lúcio... posso te chamar assim, não posso?

— Você não precisa — Lúcio estancou, segurando o pulso de Harry. — Ela falou sobre quando ela morrer, não falou? De cuidar do Draco, de como eu estarei em um estado deplorável de depressão e alcoolismo, eu imagino, afinal eu não posso culpar ela de nada, posso? Além de refém das pessoas, eu também sou refém das bebidas. Mas o que eu preciso saber, Harry, é de uma opinião de quem está do lado de fora, você realmente acha isso?

Harry estava tonto. O que era toda aquela pressão que estavam colocando sobre ele? Primeiro Narcisa colocando nas suas costas o peso de cuidar de um garoto que pode perder a mãe a qualquer momento; mesmo que Harry estivesse perdidamente apaixonado por Draco, aquilo era um fardo que ele não conseguia carregar com ele, não de uma forma que libertasse Draco de toda e qualquer tristeza. Agora, Lúcio vinha com a mesma história... O que ele diria? Que sim, ele acha que Lúcio não vai dar conta, vai se afundar nas bebidas e largar o filho? Harry não era como seu pai, não conseguia considerar e ponderar, não conseguiria mentir para manter uma falsa simpatia e paz entre os dois. Ele precisava dizer a verdade ou precisava dizer o que sentia?

— Não precisa responder, seus olhos dizem tudo — Lúcio se jogou no sofá. — Você é um bom garoto, Harry, assim como seu pai. Sei que o Draco vai poder contar contigo, mas não deixe a Narcisa mexer com o seu psicológico.

A conversa terminou quando Martha surgiu da cozinha, anunciando o almoço. Lúcio fez um sinal de que iria logo depois, mas Harry precisava almoçar logo, antes de ir para a universidade. Quando sentou-se na mesa, sendo observado por Martha, ele estava com a cabeça pesada, cheia de dilemas e preocupações que, de uma hora para outra, agora também eram dele. Ele só precisava de alguém para conversar.

— Martha... — ele olhou para a mulher. — Você se importa de sentar comigo?


End file.
